my neighbor
by sasuke fans
Summary: masa lalu yang sulit untuk dilupakan/Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu/berharap kepercayaan Sasuke kembali lagi/Sakura jatuh hati pada tetangganya/ akankah mereka bersama?-sasuke&sakura/enjoy read/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ my neighbor ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini kesalahan yang benar-benar parah yang pernah aku lakukan, untuk apa aku menarik lelaki berwajah dingin itu dan mengajaknya keluar dari bar, rasanya aku ingin membuang diriku ke sungai tepat dibawah jembatan yang sedang aku pijaki, dengan tatapan konyol tapi yang terlihat adalah tatapan marahku dihadapan lelaki yang sudah aku kenal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yaa tuhan, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di bar dan dikerumuni wanita-wanita yang berpakaian seksi dan berwajah menor layaknya badut, tiba-tiba ada yang menggelitik perutku saat menyebutkan dandanan mereka seperti 'badut', sudahlah... itu bukan inti masalah yang aku hadapi sekarang, lelaki berparas tampan itu hanya terdiam dan sepertinya marah bahkan dia tidak mau menatapku.

"Apa kau sudah gila!" ucapku tiba-tiba, _bodoh Sakura, apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang._ Gumamku dalam hati.

"Sepertinya itu yang harusnya aku tanyakan padamu," ucapnya, cuek.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti gigolo, Sasuke..!"

Hening.

Ya tuhan..., rasanya benar-benar aku ingin melompat saja, apa yang aku pikirkan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa terfilter terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan menggangguku dan jangan urusi apapun yang aku lakukan," ucapanya datar.

Tatapannya seperti cuaca yang sedang dilanda kota konoha, begitu dingin dan menusuk, sepertinya aku memang yang salah, tapi tubuhku bergerak sendiri, entah itu berasal dari pikiranku atau dari hatiku yang tergerak, gadis mana yang tidak suka melihat orang yang disukainya dikerumuni wanita-wanita dan bahkan mereka secara liar hampir menanggalkan pakaian Sasuke.

"Pulanglah," ucapnya dan kini menatapku dengan tatapan seperti memerintah.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan pulang, meskipun kau memaksaku," ucapku tegas.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sama-sama," ucap Sasuke dan segera berjalan menuju arah pulang.

Eh? Apa-apaan itu, dia malah memilih untuk pulang dengan enteng seperti itu, padahal aku sudah siap untuk meledak-ledak tadi, ini lebih baik dari pada dia kembali lagi ke bar tadi.

Rumahnya dan rumahku berdekatan, bisa dibilang kita adalah tetangga, masuk ke kampus dan di kelas yang sama, setelah beberapa minggu terlewatkan dan aku baru tahu kalau dia tinggal disebelah rumahku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, wajahnya tampan, bersikap cuek dan terlalu dingin, rambut emonya, tubuh atletisnya, tatapan mata onyxnya, stop..! malah mendiskripsikan hal itu. Sesekali aku sering curi pandang terhadapnya, sepertinya dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna, itu adalah kalimat yang terlontarkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, tidak untuk hari-hari berikutnya.

Terlalu pribadi jika aku langsung menanyakan masalahnya, Sikapnya baik, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kampus maupun disekitar rumah, termasuk mahasiswa yang sangat rajin dan nilainya diatas rata-rata, bahkan nilaiku hanya bisa masuk 10 besar, tapi disisi lain, dia kelihatan frustrasi, beberapa kali aku menemukannya pulang pagi dan sempat mendapatinya sering masuk ke bar dan baru kali ini, aku dengan sikap ke-sok-pahlawananku, mendorong semua wanita yang sangat lapar ingin menjamah Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke dengan cepat keluar dari bar. Apa yang dipikirkannya jika wanita-wanita tadi menelanjangkannya di bar, orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun acuh tak acuh, tidak peduli dengan kegiatan tidak senonoh mereka disalah satu meja tamu, dia bahkan tidak mabuk dan sadar apa yang wanita-wanita itu lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" ucapku, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi melanda perjalanan pulang kami.

"Kau mau tahu?"

 _Apa itu? Dia sedang mencoba menggodaku? Ahk, kenapa malah aku yang jadi frustrasi atas masalah dirinya._

"Kalau tidak ingin kau beritahu, tidak apa-pa kok, itu kan hakmu," ucapku dengan rasa penuh kemenangan, _kau tidak akan bisa menggodaku Sasuke._

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, apa dia sedang mencoba mencari percakapan baru atau sedang mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menggodaku kembali. Aku sudah tahu ini bukan masalah yang patut aku ikut permasalahkan, tapi aku sedikit khawatir kepadanya, jika dia menganggapku teman atau tetangga, setidaknya dia menceritakan sedikit masalahnya kepadaku. Ahh~~ aku terlalu berhadap jika dia akan menganggapku orang yang bisa dia ajak bercerita.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih? Untuk apa?" Kaget, Sasuke berterima kasih kepadaku, itu ucapan yang langkah untuk dia ucapkan.

"Hm, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bisa tenang di bar, meskipun suara musiknya yang keras aku bisa berdiam diri disana tanpa harus melakukan apapun, meminum beberapa gelas, tapi tidak sampai mabuk, sampai hari ini, mereka datang dan aku membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuka hati mereka,"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka melakukannya padamu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri sudah bosan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang normal,"

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? apa kau punya masalah?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya jika kau punya saudara yang tidak punya belas kasihan, membiarkan orang tuamu tidak berdaya dan menghabisi mereka,"

Aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan Sasuke, apa maksudnya? Saudaranya membunuh orang tuanya, apa seperti itu yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Sepertinya ini adalah masalah terbesar Sasuke yang dia sembunyikan, pantas saja dia hanya tinggal sendirian, setiap bulannya ada uang yang dikirim untuknya, apa itu dari saudaranya, tapi jika saudaranya membunuh, kenapa dia tidak di penjarakan? Sedikit ragu-ragu namun aku mencoba menanyai Sasuke lebih lanjut, aku ingin mengetahui semuanya, semuanya yang Sasuke sembunyikan.

"Kenapa saudaramu tidak di penjara atau dihukum sesuai undang-undang yang berlaku jika dia sudah membunuh?"

"Semua penyelidikan mengarah ke arah seseorang dan pelukanya bukan kakakku, tapi aku yakin, kalau dia adalah dalang dari semua pembunuhan itu," ucap Sasuke dan kini tatapannya hampa.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau kakakmu adalah dalangnya?" ucapku semakin penasaran.

Sasuke kemudian menceritakan kronologi orang tuanya dibunuh, saat Sasuke masih berumur 5 tahun, Sasuke sangat jelas mengingat kakaknya itachi uchiha memegang sebuah pistol dan menembak kedua orang tuanya di dalam ruangan tamu yang sedikit gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan sepintas, Sasuke yang masih anak-anak hanya bisa mematung dan berlinang air mata menatap kedua orang tuanya tewas. Saat di persidangan, Itachi mempunya alibi tersendiri dan ucapan anak berumur 5 tahun yang masih tidak bisa dianggap sebagai pernyataan menjadi seorang saksi. Setiap mengingat ucapan itachi, dia merasa semakin sakit dan frustrasi, Itachi sudah meyakinkannya bahwa dia bukan pelakunya, namun mustahil, Sasuke semakin membencinya.

Cerita Sasuke berakhir dan kami kini sudah berada tepat didepan rumahku.

"Jangan pernah ceritakan masalahku ini ke siapapun," ucapnya.

"Iya, aku tidak akan menceritakannya,"

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Aku hanya bisa mematung memandangnya dan berpikir sejenak, _bagaimana caranya biar aku bisa menghilangkan rasa frustrasimu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya._

"Masuklah, kau akan sakit, udara semakin dingin,"

"I-iya, aku akan masuk," ucapku kaget, ternyata dia masih berdiri depan pagarnya dan menatapku sejenak yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok, dan jangan mencoba membantuku, aku tidak suka itu," ucapnya lagi dan kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu putih rumahnya.

Ba-bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikiranku, baru saja aku mencari ide yang bagus untuk membantunya, malah langsung ditolak tanpa aku tanyai terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan masuk ke dalam rumahku, sedikit gelisah bercampur khawatir jika Sasuke kembali ke bar, dari arah jendela kamar, aku bisa melihatnya jika dia tiba-tiba saja keluar, apa yang aku lakukan?, aku seperti mata-mata yang siap menangkap seseorang jika dia ketahuan keluar dari rumahnya.

 **Pukul 24 : 15**

Mataku sudah sangat berat dan sepertinya ada kuliah pagi besoknya, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, aku bukan ibunya yang selalu harus mengaturnya setiap hari, ku langkahkan kakiku dengan mata yang sudah sangat ingin tertutup, merebahkan diri dikasur dan mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurku.

"Berharap dia tidak keluar malam ini," gumamku perlahan dan detik berikutnya aku sudah terlelap.

 **Normal Pov**

 **Pukul 24 : 15**

Sasuke hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa menutup matanya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Dia ingat jika sudah menceritakan masalah peribadinya ke Sakura, berharap gadis itu tidak menceritakan ke orang lain, tapi Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal itu, meskipun Sakura baru-baru saja akrab dengannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memahami sikap tetangganya yang berambut _softpink_ itu. Tanpa Sadar Sakura selalu mengeluarkan sikap aslinya saat berbicara dengan orang lain atau menyapa orang lain, semua hal itu tanpa sengaja Sasuke perhatikan.

Sedikit terukir senyum di wajah Sasuke saat mengingat Sakura yang seperti seorang istri yang marah besar menemukan suaminya yang sedang selingkuh, menarik para wanita itu satu-persatu dan mendorong mereka dengan keras ke lantai, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan membiarkannya menariknya menjuah dari wanita-wanita yang sedang berteriak geram dan marah akan tingkah Sakura secara tiba-tiba, mereka ingin sekali membalas Sakura namun terlambat, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pintu bar.

Sakura berlari menarik Sasuke sampai ke jembatan, yang seharusnya Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi dia malah membuat wajah seakan-akan marah terhadap sikap Sakura dan sengaja tidak menatap Sakura dengan matanya.

Beberapa bulan ini, Sasuke semakin akrab dengannya, mereka sekelas dan mau tidak mau mereka akan selalu bertemu, Sakura yang tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya dan menempati rumah yang orang tuanya dulu tinggal, sekarang mereka lebih memilih tinggal di kota Suna, tempat kelahiran Sakura, Sasuke yang juga tinggal sendiri, menempati rumah yang di beli oleh kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, dan Itachi sendiri sibuk berada di luar kota untuk menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha, Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai kakaknya, kakaknya tidak tinggal diam dan terus meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap orang tua mereka, setiap bulan Itachi akan mengirimkan uang kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap kesamping dan mencoba tidur, malam ini dia tidak berniat untuk keluar lagi, dia memilih untuk tertidur lelap agar gadis yang sedikit cerewet terhadapanya tenang dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku kesiangan...!" teriak Sakura frustrasi, dia secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi, dengan tergesa-gesa memakai bajunya dan berhenti sejenak di dapur hanya untuk meneguk segelas air putih, Menyambar tasnya di meja, menaruh beberapa buku untuk mata kuliah hari ini, Sakura kembali tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya, mengunci pintu rumah dan bersiap melakukan lari pagi, ralat, lari terlambat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke baru juga keluar dari rumahnya dengan gerakan yang santai dan pelan-pelan mengunci pintunya, Sasuke berjalan keluar dan kini menatap Sakura. Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin, namun tetap ditahannya, yang terlihat dihadapannya, wajah Sakura yang kusut, cukup terlihat setengah lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, Sasuke merasa dia terjaga sepanjang malam, _Apa Sakura tidak tidur demi mengawasiku kemarin malam?_ Gumam Sasuke, rambut Sakura sedikit berantakan, napasnya tergesa-gesa, seperti sudah melakukan lari marthon.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali, cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" ucap Sakura dan sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan melirik kembali jam tangannya, Pukul 06:30, setelah menatap jam tangannya Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku?" ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah melihat jam mu?"

"Sudah, dan itu menujukkan pukul 09:00, kita sudah terlambat, prof, Kakashi paling tepat waktu datang dan sekarang aku sudah telat sejam,"

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Sakura.

"A-apa maumu? Pokoknya ayo cepat sebelum kita terlambat,"

Sasuke berjalan dan memperlihatkan jam tangannya tepat di depan mata Sakura. Sakura menatap lebar-lebar jam tangan Sasuke dan rasanya Sakura ingin berbaring di aspal tempatnya berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat sejenak sebelum berangkat," ucap Sakura dengan nada lelah, berbalik perlahan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar sampai didepan teras rumahnya.

"Hmm, iya, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura tanpa mengubah posisinya, mengambil kunci di tasnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke lantas kembali berjalan santai dan berhenti sejenak, merasa ada sesuatu yg tergeletak di jalan, Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum simpul, _Apa ku kembalikan atau nanti saja,_ gumamnya, Sasuke menatap buku catatan yang tertulis 'Haruno Sakura' disudut paling bawah buku itu, Sasuke melihat sepintas rumah Sakura yang sepertinya si pemilik rumah tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, mungkin saja tidur, pikir Sasuke, dia kembali memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Benar saja, didalam rumah, Sakura memilih tidur sejenak di sofa, menyetel alarm di ponselnya, dia betul-betul terlihat lelah, apa memperhatikan dan menjaga Sasuke adalah tugasnya? padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk melakukan semua itu, lebih tepatnya si wajah dingin itu tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang dilakukan si nona Haruno ini, jatuh cinta, yaa.. mungkin saja Sakura melakukannya karena perasaannya yang lebih terhadap Sasuke.

 _Kriiiiiiinggggggg...!_

Alarm dari ponselnya memaksa nona berambut _softpink_ ini harus mengakhiri waktu tidurnya, Sakura bangun perlahan, meregangkan badannya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangan hingga akhirnya dia siap untuk meninggalkan sofa empuknya dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat pemberhentian bus untuk ke kampus, Sakura berhenti sejenak didepan pagar rumah Sasuke,'terkunci _'_ si pemilik rumah sepertinya sudah keluar sejak dia tertidur, Sakura kembali berjalan sedikit cepat, takut ketinggalan bus yang datang tepat waktu.

* * *

"Ada dimana, yaa?"

Sakura sibuk membongkar-bongkar tasnya, meneliti satu-persatu benda yang ada didalam tas, namun yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu, gerak-geriknya membuat Ino Yamanaka, Sahabat Sakura, mengerutkan aslinya menatap Sakura yang sangat tidak tenang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Buku catatanku hilang, ya ampun, itu buku catatanku yang paling lengkap,"

"Apa kau tidak melupakannya di rumah?"

"Tidak Ino, aku jelas-jelas sudah menaruhnya didalam tas,"

"Terjatuh?"

Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencarinya dan berpikir,"apa mungkin terjatuh? Sepertinya tasku baik-baik saja, dan tidak terbuka saat aku kesini,"

"Hmm, mungkin terselip,"

"Ah, mungkin saja, ya sudahlah, aku akan cari lagi nanti,"

"Oh iya, semalam kau kemana?"

"Kemana, maksudnya?"

"Kau pergi kemana semalam?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Sakura, jangan pura-pura bingung, semalam Sai melihatmu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gang-gang yang sepi dan sepertinya disitu tempat yang tidak baik buatmu,"

'Bar'

Sakura tersentak kaget, ada orang yang melihat pergi ke bar untuk memaksa Sasuke pulang.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Hening Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Ino, dia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino yang nantinya lebih mendetail.

"Sakura, apa kau mendengarkanku!" ucap Ino sedikit keras.

"Ah! Mungkin Sai salah lihat, aku tidak kemana-kemana semalam,"

"Benar kah? Lalu, siapa yang dilihatnya?"

"Entalah,"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba membohongiku?"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku kemarin pergi mencari..mencari..,"

"Mencari Apa?"

"Seekor kucing, iya, seekor kucing, tetangga dekat rumahku meminta tolong untuk membantunya mencari kucingnya, aku mencarinya sampai ke gang-gang sana, aku pikir dia berlari ke arah sana." Ucap Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan Ino.

"Oh, ternyata seperti itu,"

"Memangnya apa yang Sai lihat?"

"Dia hanya melihatmu, dia pikir kau mau kemana atau sedang tersesat, akhirnya dia mengikutimu dari belakang, tapi katanya kau tiba-tiba menghilang,"

 _Syukurlah, Sepertinya Sai tidak tahu kalau aku masuk ke bar, apa yang nanti dipikirkan Ino, kalau tahu aku masuk ke bar, Dasar Sai, mentang-mentang dia pacar sahabatku, dia sampai mau tahu apa yang ku lakukan._

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, aku tadi melamun,"

"Kau ini, akhir-akhir ini apa saja yang kau lakukan? Lihat wajahmu, apa kau begadang terus? Padahal tugas sedang berkurang,"

"Aku agak susah tidur malam, sepertinya aku kena insomnia,"

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai Sakit,"

"Terima kasih Ino, kau juga harus jaga kesehatan,"

Sakura menghela napas panjang saat berjalan pulang, Ino sudah seperti keluarga baginya, jika Ino merasa ada yang tidak beres, pasti saja Sakura dapat omelan, jika Ino sampai tahu tindakannya semalam dan tindak-tindakan super heronya untuk seseorang yang tidak tahu apa tertarik padanya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Sakura,"

Seseorang menyapanya dari arah samping, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, melihat lagi si mata onyx yang kedua kalinya untuk hari ini, selama dia kelas dia tidak akan mengamati atau melirik-lirik Sasuke yang sibuk dikerumuni teman-temannya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji, Sakura berpikir apa teman-teman akrab Sasuke tahu dengan keadaan sebenarnya dari orang yang selalu terlihat tenang ini. Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, ini seperti sebuah kesempatan untuk Sasuke, bisa menatap Sakura lebih lama, sebelum dia menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir," telunjuk Sasuke mendarat pelan di jidat Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya kebelakang, membuat wajah Sakura terangkat ke atas dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpikir" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, mengambli satu langkah kebelakang, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tadi sudah sangat dekat.

"Hmm,"

"Ada apa?"

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Tidak biasanya, mana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sibuk belajar dengan Shikamaru,"

 _Ah, tentu saja, mereka bertiga, Naruto yang suka tidur di kelas bahkan suka terlambat, chouji yang sibuk dengan cemilannya, dan Kiba, sama saja dengan Naruto, mereka benar-benar mahasiswa yang sedikit malas._

"Kau tidak membantu Shikamaru?"

"Aku sudah membantu mereka, kemarin, jadi hari ini Shikamaru, kami bergantian mengajari mereka, jika tidak seperti itu, mereka terancam tidak lulus."

"Kau membantu mereka belajar? Aku pikir kau akan seperti sikapmu seperti biasanya, cuek dengan mereka,"  
"Kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari sampulnya saja"  
"Maaf, Ternyata kalian peduli satu sama lain,"

"Hn? Apa kami tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

"Yang aku tahu kalian hanya akrab saja, aku tidak sampai berpikir seperti kalian mau saling membantu, sepertinya kalian berteman sudah cukup lama,"

"Tentu, seperti kau dan Ino,"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku bersahabat dengan Ino?"

"Tingkah kalian sudah dapat terbaca, kalian sahabat akrab,"

"Yaah, kami memang sudah berteman sangat lama,"

"Jadi, apa kita akan hanya berdiri disini dan tidak pulang?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya disusul Sasuke, mereka menuju parkiran. Kampus mereka lumayan jauh, Sakura setiap harinya harus menaiki bus dan Sasuke lebih memilih menaiki motornya yang terlihat seperti model motor GP, Sasuke sengaja memilih warna hitam untuk badan motornya, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan warna-warna cerah, sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke memberi helm kepada Sakura,

 _Sejak kapan dia membawa dua helm?_ Guman Sakura, merasa aneh, jika dia membawa dua helm, biasanya dia pergi sendiri tanpa membawa dua helm, apa dia bersama seseorang saat pergi ke kampus.

"Apa kau sedang membonceng seseorang?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa membawa dua helm?"

"Kebetulan saja,"

"Apa itu sebuah alasan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja membawa dua helm,"

Sakura menatap curiga ke arah Sasuke, merasa Sasuke sengaja membawa dua helm untuk dirinya satu, tapi pikiran itu segera di hapus Sakura, mana mungkin Sasuke sengaja ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sasuke sudah memakai helmnya dan menstater motornya, untung saja hari ini Sakura mengenakan celana panjang, dia dengan mudah naik ke motor Sasuke, tempat duduk motor Sasuke sedikit condong kedepan, mau tidak mau Sakura akan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas sejenak, tas ransel Sasuke yang ada dibelakang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Sasuke, bisa saja dalam perjalan Sakura akan segera pingsan karena tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke berdempetan tanpa ada pembatasan.

"Berpeganganlah, jangan sampai kau jatuh," ucap Sasuke sebelum menjalankan motornya.

Sakura tidak berpikir untuk langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke, dia memilih mencengkram tas Sasuke kuat-kuat, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman, seperti membawa tas yang berisi banyak buku. Mungkin belum saatnya, Sasuke berpikir Sakura masih menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, dia merasa Sakura tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lain.

Motor Sasuke sudah melaju di jalan raya, Sakura memilih diam dan menatap ke arah helm Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, mereka berkendara dalam keadaan diam. Terasa sedikit senang di hati Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya pulang bersama, timbul pertanyaan dibenaknya, apa Sasuke selalu membonceng seorang gadis dengan motornya? Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya kini sedikit miring kiri, mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke meskipun suara angin lebih keras.

"Apa kau pernah membonceng orang lain sebelumnya?"

"Apa?"

Sakura kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya dan dagunya sudah berada di bahu kiri Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakan ada yang bersandar di bahunya sedikit menoleh dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Apa kau pernah membonceng orang lain sebelumnya?" Sakura menghulang pertanyaannya, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Tidak pernah, kau orang yang pertama,"

Sakura segera menjauhkan dirinya, mengembalikan posisinya yang sedikit tegap dan kembali menatap helm Sasuke. wajahnya memerah, untung saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kebelakang. Bisa-bisa Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke jika tahu wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke merasakan Sakura sudah memperbaiki posisinya, agak menjauh darinya dan itu sedikit membuatnya kecewa.

Hening, dalam perjalanan mereka kembali tidak berbicara apapun, menit berikutnya mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sasuke, Sasuke mematikan motornya, menunggu Sakura turun, merasa Sakura sudah turun, Sasuke menurunkan standar motornya, membuka helm dan turun dari motornya. Sakura mencoba membuka helmnya namun sepertinya tersangkut, Sasuke segera membantu Sakura, merona, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Sakura saat ini, pikirannya, apa Sakura sadar jika wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? wajahmu-"

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. "Aku baik-baik saja! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucapnya tergesa-gesa dan segera berlari ke rumahnya.

Sasuke mematung melihat gadis itu segera kabur dari hadapannya, Sasuke tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura, dia memilih untuk memasukkan motornya di garasi rumahnya.

"Hampir saja dia melihat wajahku, ah, tidak! Dia tadi sudah melihatnya, ya ampun Sakura, kau bodoh sekali, kenapa harus sampai harus berwajah seperti itu," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, langkahnya menuju dapur dan segera mengambil air minum dan meneguknya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sakura merasa wajah meronanya sudah menghilang, tapi gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke membantunya membuka helm membuatnya kembali ber- _blushing_ -ria, dia bisa menatap Sasuke sedekat itu, tali pengait helmnya sedikit tersangkut dan Sasuke harus sedikit mencondongkan wajanya ke leher Sakura untuk memastikan pengait helm yang tersangkut. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengelitik perut Sakura saat menatap Sasuke sedekat itu, dia benar-benar 'tampan' seperti seorang pangeran yang ada di buku-buku dongeng, pikiran Sakura mulai melayang-layang mengingat wajah Sasuke.

"Sadar Sakura, dia tidak menyukaimu, dia hanya baik padamu, jangan sampai kau terlena karena wajahnya," lagi-lagi Sakura menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati dan Sakura merasa tidak akan melirik lelaki manapun selain Sasuke, apa dia harus berjuang? atau membiarkan keadaan ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya hingga ada suatu kejaiban yang terjadi antara mereka.

* * *

Sakura memilih bersih-bersih halaman rumahnya untuk sore hari, beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar halaman rumahnya lumayan membuatnya sedikit kotor dengan dedaunan kering yang berguguran.

"Akhirnya kelar," ucapnya bangga dengan pekerjaan yang lumayan cepat kelar.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sa-Sasuke, kau menganggetkanku!" Sakura membuang sapunya begitu saja, kaget dengan panggilan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah memandanginya saat membersihkan halamannya.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Sepertinya kau tipe yang fokus dengan satu hal dan tidak memperdullikan sekelilingmu," ucap Sasuke dari seberang pagarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja, hahaha" Sakura berusaha membuatnya menjadi lucu, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Apa aku bisa meminta tolong?"

"Te-tentu," ucap Sakura, agak sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku berharap ada yang bisa membuatkan ku makan malam, aku sedikit bosan dengan makanan restoran di luar, bisa kah kau membantuku? Aku sedikit tidak pandai jika masalah dapur,"

 _Memasak untuk Sasuke? apa ini mimpi? Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menerimanya atau menolaknya, aku mau! Aku mau memasak makanan untuknya._

"Sepertinya kau tidak-"

"Aku mau! Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam," tegas Sakura.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja, sesama tetangga harus saling menolong,kan? mungkin ini bisa jadi ucapan terima kasihku untuk siang tadi,"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tetap tidak keberatan saat mengajakmu pulang tadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya aku merasa berutang, tapi,"

"Hn? Apa?"

"Kau harus menemaniku belanja? Bagaimana?"

"Hn,"

Sakura bergegas berganti pakaian, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, supermarket tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, mereka memilih untuk berjalan santai sampai kesana, suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya itu cuman dirasakan Sakura, wajah Sasuke benar-benar tenang membuat Sakura yang sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan apa?" ucap Sakura.

"Apa saja, asal bukan yang manis-manis, aku kurang suka makanan yang manis,"

"Hmm, baiklah,"

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau masak?"

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu, lihat saja nanti,"

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Sasuke, Sakura sedikit bermain-main dengannya, membuat dia seperti menunggu apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Saat adegan penarikan dirinya di bar dan Sakura jelas-jelas memarahinya saat di jembatan. Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangnya berlainan arah dari Sakura. dia tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya sedikit menahan tawanya, mengingat kejadian di bar.

"Ada apa?" tegur Sakura, melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya dan kini memasang wajah temboknya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya?"

"menebak?"

"Iya,"

"Jika benar, aku menang apa?"

"Menang apa yaa," Sakura malah baru berpikir sebuah hadiah jika Sasuke menang.

Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Sakura yang sedikit-agak-lama, saking lamanya, Sasuke kembali bisa memandangi wajah Sakura, namun sedikit lucu bagi Sasuke, wajah bingung Sakura, dia benar-benar berpikir keras hadiah apa jika menang nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman?"

"Ciuman? Memangnya siapa yang akan menciummu?"

"Entahlah,"

Detik berikutnya Sakura berhenti berjalan dan Sasuke masih terus berjalan tanpa sadar Sakura berhenti, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah, Sakura memikirkan orang yang akan mencium Sasuke adalah dirinya, merasa tetangga baiknya tidak berjalan, Sasuke berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Sakura, wajahnya seperti tadi siang, memerah dan dia mematung.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya kembali memasang wajah tembok dinginnya.

"A-aku baik saja!" ucapnya dan berjalan lebih cepat, tidak peduli lagi kalau orang yang menemaninya belanja sudah berjarak sedikit jauh darinya.

* * *

Suasana berbelanja sedikit canggung, Sakura benar-benar seperti menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit risih dengan suasana itu, dia berharap Sakura menariknya, seperti menarik lengannya atau kaosnya atau sedikit bercanda dengan mendorong bahunya, sepertinya yang Sakura lakukan dengan teman-temannya seperti Naruto yang kadang mendapat pukulan di bagian lengannya jika sedikit bercanda dengan Sakura, atau menarik lengan Kiba jika Sakura menemukan seekor anjing liar yang berkeliaran di sekitar kampus, atau mendorong chouji menjauh dari makanannya jika belum menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka. Sasuke benar-benar iri dengan beberapa temannya yang selalu dapat bersentuhan dengan Sakura.

"Kare?" ucap Sasuke, saat melihat Sakura mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dan di hitung oleh kasir.

"Eh? Kau bisa tahu hanya melihat bahan-bahannya?"

"Hn, aku sedikit hapal beberapa bahan masakkan, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membuatnya meskipun tahu apa-apa saja bahannya,"

Seorang kasir-wanita- yang menjumlahkan belanja mereka sedang mematung, menatap Sasuke yang masih serius berbicara dan menatap Sakura.

"Ehem," Sakura mencoba menyadarkan si kasir-wanita- ini agar segera sadar dan segera menyelesaikan pembayaran mereka. Sakura sedikit tidak senang dengan tatapan kasir itu, seakan-akan, _apa lihat-lihat, jangan coba menggoda Sasukeku_ , 'Inner Sakura'

Berbelanja sudah selesai, Sasuke yang membayar semuanya, Sakura sama sekali tidak diperbolekan untuk mengeluarkan uangnya. Sasuke meminta agar Sakura memasak didapurnya saja, karena dia tidak ingin Sakura repot lagi dengan peralatan dapurnya.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura masuk ke rumah seorang cowok dan cowok itu adalah orang disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke, rumah Sasuke sedikit lebih besar dan lebih luas dari pada rumahnya, tapi di dalam begitu sepi, bukan sepi karena orang, Sakura tahu kalau mereka sama-sama tinggal sendirian, tapi karena barang-barang yang terdapat di dalam rumah Sasuke, hanya ada beberapa barang di tiap ruangan, ruang tamu dengan sofa merah maron dengan garis-garis hitam, lampu kristal yang lumayan besar di langit, ruang nonton, di sepanjang dinding tertutupi dengan rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku, Tv layar datar dengan meja panjang tempat dudukan Tv itu, didalamnya tertata dvd film dan musik dan sebuah sofa berwarna krem dengan karpet yang hampir berwarna sama dengan sofa, Sakura meneliti setiap celah di rumah Sasuke, sangat bersih dan semua tertata rapi, tidak banyak barang yang di simpan sembarangan atau barang-barang yang memenuhi ruangan seperti rumahnya yang sedikit ramai.

Memasuki area dapur, Sakura menjadi takjub dengan dapur Sasuke yang tidak jauh beda seperti buku-buku yang tertata rapi, begitu bersih dan semua bumbu-bumbu tertata rapi, Sakura merasa tidak tega untuk sedikit menghancurkan dapur Sasuke, dia berharap tidak terlalu membuatnya berantakan jika masak nanti.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah menggunakan dapur ini,"

"Begitulah, dapur ini hanya menjadi pelengkap dari rumah ini,"

"Sayang sekali jika tidak digunakan,"

"Dengan senang hati aku mengijikanmu menggunakannya,"

"Kau harus membantuku, ayo bawa semua bahan dan cuci bersih,"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dapurnya sendiri, Sasuke merasa sedikit senang dengan sikap Sakura, sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan sikap canggungnya tadi setelah melihat dapurnya, mungkin dapur Sasuke bukan hanya pelengkap tapi sebuah keberutungan untuknya bisa bersama Sakura beberapa jam untuk membuat makan malam.

Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan, tetap saja masakan yang hampir jadi sedikit membuat noda dan bercak-bercak bumbu jatuh ke lantai mau pun di meja dapur, Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing dengan hal itu, semuanya akan bisa dibersihkan, tapi waktu bersama Sakura itu adalah yang sulit untuk di dapat, Sakura mencicipi sedikit rasa kuah karenya, merasa sudah pas, Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang sibuk memotong buah dan menyuapi Sasuke untuk mencobanya juga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, enak,"

"Okey, apa kau sudah memotong buahnya?"

"Hampir selesai, apa yang mau kau lukan dengan buah-buah ini?"

"Pasti kau akan menyukainya, aku akan membuat puding buah,"

Sasuke kembali membersihkan beberapa buah dan Sakura menyiapkan karenya dan nasi di meja makan, setelah Sasuke kelar, Sakura mengambil alih buah-buah itu dan membuat puding untuk mereka. Tidak begitu lama, Sakura sudah menyimpan pudingnya di kulkas, sejenak mendinginkan puding itu. Di meja makan berbentuk bundar, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan, membuat jarak mereka sedikit jauh dengan ukuran meja makanan yang sedikit besar, hal ini membuat hati Sakura sedikit tenang karena tidak harus makan dan berdekatan langsung dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja akan membuatnya grogi.

Sasuke yang sedikit kelaparan, duluan melahap makanannya, lagi-lagi suasana canggung mengusik mereka, Sakura mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan agar menghilangkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"Jadi apa benar, cuman aku satu-satunya yang pernah kau bonceng?"

 _Bodoh! Sakura! kenapa malah memilih topik yang itu,_ Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, sepertinya dia memilih topik yang salah untuk dibicarakan sekarang.

"Hn, kau satu-satunya gadis yang menaiki motorku, aku tidak pernah membonceng gadis lain sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya, merasa seperti pertanyaan ini biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terlalu mengusik makannya.

"Apa kau tidak membonceng pacarmu?"

"Aku masih _single_ sampai detik ini,"

"Bohong, kau berbakat dan sangat tampan, mana mungkin tidak ada gadis yang tertarik denganmu,"

Keceplosan, Sakura tanpa sengaja mengucapkan 'sangat tampan' dengan sungguh-sungguh di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa ini seperti ujian tahan ketawa, kenapa tiap kali bersama Sakura dia merasa selalu saja ada yang menggelitik perutnya dan ingin tertawa sekeras-keras mungkin, Sasuke mencoba menguasai dirinya dan tetap memasang pertahannya 'wajah tembok'

"Menurutmu aku tampan?"

 _Oh tuhan, Kenapa Sakura begitu menggemaskan sekali, aku sampai harus menahan diri dan menjaga image cool di hadapannya, sakura tolong jangan membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri_.

"Sedikit," ucapanya menatap ke arah entah kemana.

"Hn?"

"I-itu menurut teman-temanku, mereka sering menceritakan dirimu jika kau sudah keluar dari kelas, mereka selalu bilang kalau kau itu tampan, aku hanya mengucapkan dari pendapat mereka," Sakura membela dirinya.

"Oh," Sasuke kembali menghabiskan makannya yang tinggal beberapa sendok lagi.

Sakura yang sedikit merasa lega namun di dalam hatinya sangat kacau, memakan makananya dengan terburu-buru dan habis dengan cepat.

"Biar aku yang cuci piring dan jangan membantah," ucap Sakura terburu-buru mengambil piring makan Sasuke dan segera menuju dapur.

Sakura sudah menghilang dari meja makan, membuat Sasuke bebas untuk tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menahan suara cekikannya. Sasuke merasa sedikit bahagia, keadaanya yang beberapa hari lalu sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit akibat tingkah dan ucapan tetangganya itu.

Menghela napas panjang dan Sakura siap untuk membereskan dapur Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke repot, karena dia yang menggunakan dapur Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menggunakan dapurnya sesuka hati. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk bersantai di ruang Tv sambil menunggu selesai membersihkan dapur dan menunggu puding buahnya dingin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dapur Sasuke sudah bersih dan semua bumbu sudah kembali pada tempatnya semula, piring-piring dan peralatan masak sudah rapi di tempatnya masing-masing, Sakura berjalan perlahan membuka kulkas Sasuke dan mengambil puding buah yang sudah dingin, Sakura meletakkannya di meja masak, memotongnya untuk Sasuke dan untuk dirinya lalu menaruh puding itu di piring kecil, sisa pudingnya Sakura letakkan kembali di dalam kulkas, berpikir untuk Sasuke bisa memakannya lagi besok sebagai pencuci mulut.

Sasuke terlihat santai di sofa panjangnya yang langsung menghadap tv, Sakura memberinya sepiring puding dan menunggu Sasuke mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Ada sedikit rasa asam manis dari buahnya, lumayan, setidaknya ini tidak terlalu manis, aku menyukainya"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menandakan dia senang dengan pencuci mulut yang dibuatnya disukai Sasuke.

"Aku menyimpan sisanya di kulkas, puding ini bisa bertahan beberapa hari, jadi kau bisa memakkannya lagi,"

"Terima kasih, sudah menolongku hari ini,"

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantumu, kapan-kapan kalau ada perlu, kau bisa memanggilku lagi,"

Lagi-lagi Sakura keceplosan, kalimatnya seperti berharap kalau Sasuke akan meminta tolong lagi kepadanya.

"Hn,"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau nonton," Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Ju-on,"

Sakura tersentak terkejut dan tidak berani menatap layar tv, jelas sekali Sakura mendengar suara khas dari film Ju-on, Sakura hapal dan sedikit trauma dengan film Ju-on, entah mengapa dia sangat takut dengan hantu wanita yang ada di film Ju-on itu, dulu Ino mengajaknya nonton dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari, tinggal sendiri dan Sakura seperti menjadi parnoid, memikirkan jika tiba-tiba saja dari tangga rumahnya turun hantu yang paling ditakutinya.

Suara mencekam mulai terdengar dari tv dan membuat Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang lompat dan memuluk Sasuke erat-erat, membuat piringnya dan piring Sasuke yang belum sempat disimpannya jatuh di atas karpet, untung saja karpet itu tebal dan melindungi piring itu agar tidak pecah.

"Aku mohon matikan film itu! Aku mohon!" ucap Sakura sedikit teriak.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan tingkah Sakura mencoba mengambil remot tv dan segera mematikannya.

Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba, dia seperti anak kecil yang sangat ketakutan, Sakura masih belum melepaskan Sasuke dan tetap memeluknya erat-erat hingga Sasuke menggerakan tangannya dan mengusap perlahan punggung Sakura, berharapan dia bisa menghilangkan rasa takut Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura, perlahan melepaskan Sasuke.

"Kau mengagetkanku, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Hanya sedikit trauma dengan film horor itu,"

"Kau takut?"

"Aku sangat takut dengan film itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari,"

Kembali ada yang menggelitik perut Sasuke, tapi dia akan terlihat sangat bersalah jika tertawa karena ketakutan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya film,"

"Aku tahu itu hanya film dan aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memutarnya lagi jika kau disini,"

"Piringmu!" Sakura sibuk memungut piring yang sudah tergeletak, pudingnya yang masih ada sedikit mengotori karpet Sasuke. "Aku akan mencuci karpetmu,"

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja begini,"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada tukang bersih-bersih rumah yang datang setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumahku,"

Akhirnya Sakura tahu kenapa rumah Sasuke terlihat rapi dan bersih, dia punya pembantu, tapi hanya membersihkan rumah dan setelahnya pembantu itu akan pulang.

"Baiklah,"

"Tidak usah peduli dengan piring-piring itu, aku bisa mencucinya, simpan saja di meja,"

"Kau akan repot,"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau beristirahat,"

Sakura meletakkan piring sesuai perintah Sasuke, dan berjalan menuju pintur keluar, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam di rumahmu," ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku membuatkan makan malam," balas Sasuke

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menggunakan dapurmu," ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat pencuci mulut yang pas untukku," balas Sasuke.

Hening sejenak.

Sakura tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka seperti orang tua-tua yang sedang saling berterima kasih.

"Hahah, maaf, baiklah, aku sebaiknya pulang, dah,"

"Hn,"

"Sampai jumpa besok,"

"Apa kau mau pergi bersama, besok?"

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali, aku sudah janji dengan Ino,"

"Oh, dah,"

Sakura berjalan santai menuju rumahnya, sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah seberang, Sasuke membalasanya dengan mengangguk cepat.

* * *

Masih ada 10 menit sebelum dosen berikutnya masuk, Sakura sibuk dengan mencatat beberapa hal yang penting di dalam buku catatannya, tatapannya melirik ke arah buku yang satu lalu ke buku yang lain, mencoba mencocokkan catatan yang di salinnya, tangannya tidak berhenti menulis-nulis dan sedikit mencoret-coret beberapa huruf yang salah, kegiatannya berhenti saat sebuah buku disodorkan ke hadapannya, Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang memegang buku itu, tatapannya menjadi sangat senang saat melihat buku yang di pegang tetangganya itu.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini? Sejak kemarin aku mencarinya," ucap Sakura senang dan detik berikutnya buku catatan itu sudah ada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Sepertinya terjatuh dan kau tidak menyadarinya"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, aku senang kau menemukannya, aku sampai bingung harus membuat ulang semua catatan yang ada di dalam buku ini,"

"Hn, oh iya, aku memperbaiki beberapa catatanmu yang seperti kau keliru,"

"Benarkah?" Sakura membuka-buka buku catatannya dan mendapati beberapa koreksi di dalamnya. Rasanya Sakura semakin senang dengan beberapa catatannya yang dia masih bingung dan sudah dibenarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, aku terbantu sekali,"

"Tidak masalah,"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih,"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan dan kembali ke mejanya, beberapa temannya yang melihat tingkah Sasuke, mencoba mengganggunya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau akrab dengannya?" singgung Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia jarang berbicara dengan gadis-gadis di kampus, tapi kenapa harus bicara dengan Sakura yaa," tambah Kiba.

"Kau berani sekali dekat dengan Sakura, aku takut dengannya, dia suka memisahkanku dengan cemilan-cemilanku," ucap Chouji, sedikit curhat sambil ngemil beberapa makanan ringan yang setiap hari dibawanya.

"Kalian ini, berhentilah mengganggu Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu pusing, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru paling paham dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka jika diganggu.

"Kau tidak seru Shikamaru, kami kan hanya bercanda, Iya kan, Naruto" ucap Kiba.

"Benar-benar, bagaimana tuan Uchiha, apa pendapat anda?"

"Shikamaru, sepertinya kita harus pakai soal-soal yang sulit sebagai standar untuk belajar nanti, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, aku setuju,"

Ucapan Sasuke yang mempunyai nilai terbaik pertama dan Shikamaru di posisi kedua ditatap ngeri oleh 6 pasang mata, Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji, mereka sepertinya sudah salah mencari musuh, mereka kapok untuk mengganggu Sasuke dan memohon-mohon untuk mengembalikan sistem soal seperti semula.

Di kursi seberang, Ino menatap curiga ke arah Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kalian berbicara? Seperti sudah sangat akrab,"

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya berbicara dengan teman satu kelas,"

"Tapi kalian jarang berbicara, tiba-tiba saja mengobrol akrab,"

"Dia hanya mengembalikan buku catatanku Ino,"

"Hufff, kau sebaiknya tidak sering-sering berbicara dengannya,"

"Ada apa?"

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah samping Sakura dan suaranya sengaja di kecilkan lebih ke setengah berbisik.

"Banyak gosep jelek tentang Sasuke,"

"Gosip?"

"Iya, nanti saja kita berbicara, bagaimana kalau sebentar kita ke cafe,"

"Baiklah,"

Sakura menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan Ino tentang gosip jelek terhadap Sasuke. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah merasa ada yang aneh dari Sasuke, kecuali beberapa hal yang dia tahu tentang Sasuke yang suka keluar tengah malam, pulang pagi, dan pergi ke bar. Apa ada orang lain yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu dan menceritakannya di kampus, tega sekali orang yang menyebar cerita itu jika benar itu hal yang akan di ceritakan Ino.

* * *

Sasuke tidak menemukan Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sepertinya Ino sudah lebih dulu menculik Sakura dan mereka lebih dulu pulang, Sasuke sedikit kecewa, hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang bersama Sakura.

Di cafe, Ino dan Sakura sudah memesan beberapa _cake_ dan minuman, sambil menunggu Ino mulai menceritakan beberapa gosip, dan benar saja, apa yang dipikirkan Sakura tepat sekali.

"Ada yang sering melihat Sasuke keluar masuk bar, dan kadang setiap hari, kadang juga beberapa hari, kau tahu sendiri jika bar di tempat itu sudah terkenal kurang bagus, soalnya terlalu banyak wanita-wanita nakalnya,"

"Aku tahu kok," ceplos Sakura.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah, ma-maksudku aku tahu dari beberapa orang yang bicara soal beberapa bar di Konoha yang tidak baik di masuki orang," Sakura mencoba membuat alasan secepat mungkin, dia sudah tahu keadaan bar di Konoha, Sakura tidak bisa melupakan aksi heronya yang sedikit terngiang saat Ino mengucapkan kata 'bar'.

"Benar, itu bukan gosip lagi, bar-bar di Konoha memang horor dengan wanita-wanita dan pria-pria tidak jelas, oh iya, dan katanya lagi, Sasuke sudah meniduri beberap gadis di kampus dan beberapa wanita di bar yang dia datangi," ucap Ino, mengecilkan suaranya agar cuman Sakura yang mendengarkan setiap ucapannya.

Wajah Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino, apa itu hanya sebuah gosip atau benar-benar terjadi, Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengingat kembali Sasuke dan ucapan-ucapannya saat mereka makan malam bersama.

"Tidak, Ino, sepertinya itu hanya gosip,"

"Kau membelanya? Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu cuman gosip?"

"Itu, anu, aku bisa lihat dari tatapannya, dia sepertinya tidak melakukan hal itu,"

"Yaah, aku juga tidak bisa membenarkannya langsung, soalnya aku juga tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku, sepertinya itu memang hanya gosip,"

"Mungkin saja ada yang tidak suka dengannya, kau sendiri tahu Sasuke itu bagaimana, dia populer dan terpelajar, mana mungkin sikapnya sekotor itu,"

"Lagi-lagi kau membelanya, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya, hanya berpikir kemungkinan terburuk jika berada di posisi Sasuke,"

"Kau ini berpikir kritis sekali dan sepertinya kau mulai perhatian dengannya, oh tuhan, tolonglah sahabatku ini, semoga dia tidak dibutakan oleh si pria tampan dan berwajah dingin itu,"

"Ino, apa yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak perhatian kepadanya, aku hanya berpikir kemungkinan terburuknya saja, hanya itu,"

"Oke, aku hanya merasa kau sedikit lembut di hadapan Sasuke, beda dengan teman-temannya yang sedikit kau kasari, kecuali Kiba dan Shikamaru,"

"Aku tidak mengkasari mereka, hanya saja mereka kadang membuatku sedikit naik darah, terutama Naruto, anak itu tidak bisa diam di tempat,"

"Hahaha, baiklah..baiklah, aku paham maksudmu,"

* * *

Ucapan Ino sedikit membuat Sakura kembali penasaran, siapa yang membuat gosip Sasuke meniduri wanita, itu sudah bukan sebuah gosip lagi, tapi sebua fitnah yang harus ditindak lanjuti, Sasuke sepertinya tidak pernah berbuat hal seperti itu, sepanjang yang di tahu Sakura, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun ke dalam rumahnya, kecuali dia, Sakura tahu dia salah satu gadis yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tapi Sakura tidak sempat menanyakan, apa ada gadis lain yang pernah masuk ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura menjadi semakin penasaran dengan tetangganya itu, masih banyak hal yang Sakura tidak ketahui, tapi itu bukan hal yang patut Sakura tahu, Sakura merasa seperti orang yang sangat penting untuk mengetahui setiap detail hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang masih tidak mengenal apa-apa tentang Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Sa-sasuke!" rasanya jantung Sakura mau copot, sejak tadi dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tidak sadar melewati rumah Sasuke dan tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dari arah pagar.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun,"

"Hn, kau berjalan seperti mayat hidup,"

"Tidak, aku berjalan seperti biasanya."

"Aku memanggilmu sampai 3 kali, apa kau dengar?"

"Aku hanya dengar satu kali panggilan,"

"Kau benar-benar melamun, sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya memikirkan tugas,"

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri,"

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Sakura, "Hn?"

"Mau makan malam di rumahku? Kalau tidak keberatan,"

"Aku akan datang tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Jam 7 yaa,"

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, sepertinya mengisyaratka 'iya' dia akan datang, Sakura terlihat begitu senang dan detik berikutnya begitu panik, rumahnya sedikit berantakan, dia belum beres-beres dan mengundang orang lain ke rumahnya, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya, berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam rumah dan membenahi apapun yang tidak terlihat rapi, pikirnya Sasuke orang yang rapi dan tidak suka berantakan.

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah menata makanannya dia meja makan, berucap 'masuk saja' kepada orang yang beberapa detik lalu mengetuk pintunya. Sakura masih sedikit sibuk di dapur, Sasuke berjalan masuk dan meneliti ruang tamu Sakura yang bisa dibilang 'Sangat ramai', di lemari rak panjang, penuh buku-buku, bahkan rak itu lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, Buku pelajaran, novel, komik, majala, dongeng, dan beberapa buku lainnya, tertata sesuai abjad, tapi ada beberapa buku nyasar yang tidak pada abjadnya. Prabot-prabot unik yang sepertinya buatan kota lain, lemari kaca yang tertata beberapa hiasan. _Apa Sakura suka berpergian?_ Guman Sasuke, tatapannya kini mengarah ke dinding bercat putih, beberapa foto, seorang pria berambut _softpink_ dan seorang wanita yang berkulit putih, latar foto mereka ada beberapa kota dan tertata rapi di dinding, Sasuke mulai paham, jika semua benda-benda yang membuat ramai ruang tamu Sakura adalah souvenir dari beberapa kota, sepertinya orang tua Sakura suka berpergian, dinding lainnya menampakkan foto Sakura saat masih bayi, balita, anak-anak, dan remaja, semua foto di jejer, pemandangan ini membuat Sasuke tersenyum, bisa melihat keadaan Sakura dari bayi hingga sekarang.

"Tolong jangan menatap foto-foto itu, aku jadi malu, seharusnya aku menyimpannya tadi," ucap si tuan rumah yang sudah siap untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa? Foto-foto itu tidak buruk,"

"Lain kali aku akan menyimpannya saja,"

"Tidak usah, ini jauh lebih bagus jika dipajang seperti ini,"

"Hei, tuan Uchiha, sejak kapan kau bisa menilai foto-fotoku bagus atau tidak untuk dipajang?"

"Sejak hari ini,"

"Jika bukan aku yang mengundangmu, akan ku usir kau sekarang," Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, tahu jika Sakura sedang mencoba membuat lelucon untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang, tapi, aku harus membersihkan piringku terlebih dahulu,"

"Oh tentu, kau harus membersihkannya,"

"Dengan senang hati, nona Haruno,"

"Pfff, hahahahah, sudahlah, hahaha aku tidak bisa menahannya laginya," tawa Sakura meledak, mereka seperti sedang beradegan drama.

Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya, dia harus kembali menahan egonya untuk tidak merusak image 'cool'nya di hadapan Sakura, dia tersenyum tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

Mereka mulai memakan spagetinya masing-masing, hari ini Sakura membuat spageti saus tomat dengan beberapa gading cincang halusnya dan beberapa bumbu yang membuat saus spageti Sakura begitu memanjakan lidah, Sasuke sangat menyukainya, akhirnya dia bisa mencoba makanan dengan tambahan buah kesayanganya 'tomat' tanpa harus membuatnya menjadi jus terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Iya, ini enak, aku suka sausnya,"

"Terima kasih, ini saus turun temurun dari keluarga Haruno, Ibuku sempat mengajariku membuatnya,"

"Hmm, berharap kau bisa membuatnya lagi,"

"Nanti aku buatkan lagi,"

"Oh iya, tadi siang aku tidak melihatmu keluar kampus,"

"Ino mengajakku ke cafe,"

"Hn, kalian memang sangat akrab,"

"Ya begitulah,"

Sakura mengingat ucapan Ino dan membuatnya penasaran, pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Sasuke memehuni kepalanya, dia merasa perlu mengetahuinya lebih detail, apa Sasuke benar-benar seburuk itu dimata orang yang menggosipkannya. Sakura terdiam, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya hal pribadi Sasuke, ucapan Sasuke ikut melintas di kepalanya, Sasuke sudah bercerita tentang hal yang sangat-sangat pribadi, bahkan itu adalah masa lalu Sasuke yang sangat tidak baik jika dia ceritakan, tapi kenapa Sasuke mau membeberkan semua masa lalunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya memain-mainkan garfunya, matanya tertuju pada meja tapi tatapannya kosong, Sasuke merasa Sakura sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya.

"Ehm,"

Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap Sasuke dengan piringnya yang sudah bersih, hanya ada noda bekas saus yag tertinggal disana.

"Apa kau mau tambah lagi? Aku buat agak banyak tadi,"

"Boleh,"

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil piring Sasuke, berjalan ke dapur dan mengambilkan lagi spageti untuk Sasuke. Sakura meletakkannya di depan Sasuke dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi kau hanya melamun, seperti watu sore tadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak sedang melamun, hanya saja terlalu banyak hal yang mengusik pikiranku,"

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka dengan cerita ini,"

"Mau bertaruh?"

"Tidak ada hadiah ciuman!"

"Hn? Tidak, tidak menggunakan hadiah apapun,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau akan percaya padaku dan mau menceritakan apa pun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana nona Haruno?"

"Hmm, mungkin setelah selesai makan,"

"Hn,"

* * *

Di atas sofa krem milik Sakura, dia dan Sasuke duduk bersampingan dan ada beberapa jarak antara mereka, Sasuke memilih ocha sebagai minumanya dan Sakura dengan coklat hangatnya, Tv Sakura hanya menampakkan siaran film yang tidak di nonton mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai ke bar?"

 _Ah? Kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu Sakura, memangnya kau ini polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangkah,_

"Maaf, kalau pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi, tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingin menjawabnya," ucap Sakura meminum coklat hangatnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Sejak umurku sudah cukup untuk masuk ke bar," ucap Saske, tatapannya fokus ke tv, tapi sepertinya tidak sedang memenonton.

"Apa kau ke bar hanya untuk menghibur diri?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan itu," Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan detik berikutnya membukanya perlahan,"A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, itu kan hakmu, lupakan ucapanku tadi," Sakura keceplosan, rasa untuk melindungi Sasuke begitu membara dalam dirinya.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa akibat ucapan Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, jadi...kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti datang ke bar?"

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, kau bebas ke bar kok,"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ingin meminta jawaban jujur Sakura.

Yang di tatap hanya mematung, dia sedang terpesona dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura,"

"Ma-maaf, yaah, aku pikir sebaiknya kau tidak usah bar, jika kau merasa setres dengan keadaanmu, kau bisa jalan-jalan atau membaca buku atau berolahraga,"

"Apa itu perintah?"

"Bukan semacam perintah, aku hanya memberi saran,"

"Hn,"

"Hm, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, semoga kau tidak marah dengan pertanyaanku ini,"

Sasuke menatap serius ke arah Sakura, Sakura hanya menatapa ke dalam coklat hangatnya dan tidak ingin menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"Banyak gosip yang beredar, apa kau suka membawa seorang wanita ke rumahmu dan melakukan hal 'itu'?"

Tatapan Sasuke menjadi santai, dia merasa Sakura hanya sedang memastikan tentang gosip yang bagi Sasuke hanya sebuah gosip dan hal itu tidak sedikit pun mengganggu dirinya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

"Kau percaya akan gosip-gosip itu?"

"Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya kini menatap Sasuke, tatapannya bersungguh-sungguh mempercayai Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, aku bisa pastikan kepercayaanmu itu,"

Sakura terlihat senang, sejak Ino bercerita, Sakura yakin jika Sauske tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sakura merasa lega dengan semua jawaban Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak kecewa dan Sakura semakin percaya dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah ku duka, kau memang tidak seperti itu,"

* * *

 **Ting-tong...ting tong..**

Suara bel di pagi hari mengusik tidur Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari libur, Sasuke hanya menghabiskan liburnya untuk tidur seharian, suara bel di lantai bawah semakin menjadi-jadi dan sepertinya yang menekan bel tidak berniat untuk berhenti, dengan sedikit terpaksa dia membuka matanya dan belum berniat untuk turun dari kasur empuknya. _siapa?_ Sasuke jarang menerima tamu, jika itu tukang bersih-bersih rumah, tidak mungkin dia menekan bel, Sasuke sudah memberikannya kunci cadangan, _Sakura,_ yang terlintas dipikirkan Sasuke adalah Sakura, mungkin saja Sakura yang datang untuk menemuinya, tapi kenapa sepagi ini? Dengan sedikit malas Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa mencuci muka atau sekedar merapikan rambutnya, meskipun baru bangun tidur wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan, rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dengan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam selututnya, Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke,"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya dengan sedikit membanting. Itachi datang mengunjunginya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **terima kasih sudah sempat untuk membaca...*senang***

 **tiba-tiba dapat ide untuk buat cerita ini, berharap tidak PHP "pemberi harapan palsu" soal kelanjutannya, ceritanya masih sangat panjang, sepertinya, heheheheheh dan semoga bisa update dengan cepat, *semangat***  
 **untuk Pair, masih simpang siur, masih bingung untuk memasukkan karakter orang ke tiga ke empat dan lain-lain, "spoiler" hahahahahah**

 **akhir kata mohon di reviewnya yaaaa...,**

 **SASUKE FANS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dengan sedikit membantingnya. Itachi datang berkunjung.

* * *

 **~ My neighbor ~**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

.

Suasana pagi Sasuke menjadi rusak dengan tamu yang sangat-sangat tidak diharapkannya untuk datang, Sasuke memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidur paginya yang sedikit terganggu.

Itachi menjadi kecewa dengan sambutan panas dari Sasuke, dia masih mematung didepan pintu rumah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk dirinya, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang sia-sia, beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke tidak juga membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Merasa sia-sia dengan menunggu Sasuke, Itachi berjalan menjauh dari pintu rumah Sasuke, melihat ke arah sekitar dan menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang sedang menyiram pot bunganya.

Sakura yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, melirik sejenak ke arah teras rumah Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit kaget, seperti melihat saudara kembar Sasuke, hanya saja orang itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan sepertinya sangat pekerja keras, orang itu lantas berjalan mendekati pagar Sakura dan tersenyum sambil menyapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Kau tinggal disini?"

"Pagi, iya, aku tinggal disini."

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal." ucapnya ramah,

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, Kakaknya Sasuke?"

"Iya, apa Sasuke pernah memberitahukanmu?"

"Uhm, Sasuke pernah bercerita dan kalian sangat mirip."

"Sasuke pernah bercerita tentangku?"

"Ah, dia cuman pernah bilang punya kakak yang tinggal jauh dari Konoha."

kebiasaan Sakura yang suka keceplosan hampir membuatnya membongkar semua cerita Sasuke.

"Kalian, maksudku, kau dan Sasuke saling mengenal yaa?"

"Iya, kami sekelas di fakultas yang sama dan kebetulan kami juga tetangga."

"Waah, ternyata Sasuke mempunyai tetangga yang cantik ya."

Sakura tertunduk malu, masih sepagi ini dia sudah mendapat pujian dari kakak Sasuke.

"Kenapa anda tidak masuk? Apa Sasuke masih tidur?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak senang dengan kedatanganku."

"Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengundang orang yang jelas-jelas baru dikenalnya pagi ini, tapi jika membiarkan Itachi diluar, Sakura merasa kasian, menurutnya Itachi perlu istirahat, pasti perjalannya sangat jauh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli dengannya.

"Mungkin tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Ahk, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke itu sudah seperti temanku, aku tidak keberatan jika mengundang anda."

"Hmm, panggil Saja kakak Itachi."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Itachi menyimpan dua kopernya diteras rumah Sasuke dan berjalan menuju rumah Sakura, Itachi sedikit terlihat lelah dengan perjalanan jauhnya, berharap Sasuke langsung menerimanya, malah sepertinya Sasuke mengusirnya.

"Mau segelas teh, kopi, atau kak Itachi mau minuman yang manis-manis?"

"Cukup teh saja."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar yaa."

Itachi berjalan-berjalan memperhatikan setiap detail ruang tamu Sakura, mungkin sedikit tidak sopan, masuk ke dalam rumah orang dan langsung memperhatikan apapun yang ada di ruang tamunya, Itachi sedikit tertarik dengan keadaan ruang tamu Sakura, seperti terasa hangat akan kekeluargaan.

"Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Mereka tinggal di kota Suna, mereka lebih senang tinggal disana, disini aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku terlebih dahulu." ucap Sakura sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat dengan aroma melati.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian?" ucap Itachi dan mulai meminum sedikit teh hangatnya.

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian."

"Sepertinya kau akrab dengan Sasuke."

"Ti-tidak juga, kami hanya teman kelas."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku berharap ada sesuatu antara kalian, sudah lama aku ingin punya seorang adik perempuan."

"Kami benar-benar hanya teman biasa." Sakura mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak begitu terlihat senang, bisa saja rona wajahnya akan terbaca oleh Itachi.

"Jadi Kak Itachi akan tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku lebih senang tinggal di rumah dari pada harus menginap hotel atau menyewa rumah lain, aku kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi Sasuke, aku sudah sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya untuk melihatnya, aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanya jika dia tinggal sendirian."

"Aku bisa pastikan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang bisa kau pastikan?"

"Di-dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, itu, anu."

Sakura tanpa sadar sudah mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat Itachi semakin penasaran, sepertinya benar, jika ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Sakura, Itachi jadi sedikit menyukai Sakura, dia berharap jika pendamping Sasuke nantinya itu adalah Sakura.

"Hahah, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura bernapas lega, dia sangat kebingungan, apa yang harus diucapkannya di hadapan kakaknya Sasuke, mana mungkin dia akan _to the point, '_ Aku menyukai Sasuke' apa tanggapan Itachi nanti, Sakura terlihat sedang melamun dan membuat Itachi tersenyum menatap gadis itu, dia sepertinya menyukai Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kak Itachi menempati kamar tamu dirumahku?"

"Apa boleh aku tinggal dirumahmu?"

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, dengan begitu kak Itachi tidak perlu repot tinggal jauh dari Sasuke."

"Benar juga, terima ka-"

"Kau tidak akan tinggal disini, cepat angkat koper-koper bodohmu itu ke dalam rumah."

'Sasuke'

Sakura kaget menatap seseorang yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dan wajahnya sedikit kusut menatap ke arah Itachi.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke."

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kata-kataku."

"Iya-iya, akan aku angkat, Terima kasih atas undangannya Sakura."

"Sama-sama."

Itachi menghabiskan tehnya dan bergegas berjalan ke rumah Sasuke dan membawa masuk koper-kopernya ke dalam rumah Sasuke, kini tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jangan pernah berbaik hati kepadanya"

"Aku hanya menawarkan teh."

"Teh dan tempat tinggal, harusnya tadi kau usir saja dia."

"Maaf, aku bukan kau, Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengusirnya."

"Lakukan saja sesuka mu."

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti seenaknya memerintah, _memangnya dia siapa?_ Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya jika menyangkut kakaknya, sebenci itukah Sasuke terhadap kakaknya? Sakura merasa bingung dengan hal itu, Saat menatap Itachi, dia benar-benar tulus dengan setiap ucapannya, dia ingin mengunjungi Sasuke dan khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke, berbeda jauh dengan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit, bukan! lebih tepatnya sangat-sangat egois,

* * *

"Oh jadi namanya Haruno Sakura, ahh..~ aku menyukainya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap layar Tv dan tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang sepertinya sedang memancing dirinya, Sasuke tetap fokus dengan film di Tv, siang ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, Itachi selalu saja meneriaki namanya jika perlu sesuatu, sampai-sampai dia merasa ingin membuang telinganya jauh-jauh.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"..."

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"..."

"Mungkin saja dia sudah punya pacar, makanya kau tidak ingin mendekatinya."

"Berhentilah mengganggu."

"Hn? kenapa hanya pada kalimat 'pacar' kau meresponku?"

Itachi benar-benar senang jika bisa mengganggu Sasuke dan topiknya kali ini, sangat sempurna, membuat si adik bungsunya itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk diam lebih lama.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu, pokoknya sampai cuti liburanku selesai."

"Kembalilah besok ke kawasan Uchiha."

"Tidak, aku sedang cuti dan tidak bisa kesana."

"Siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan?"

"Tenang saja, masih ada Kisame yang bisa mengatur segalanya, dia lebih mahir dari padaku, hehehe."

"Kau hanya menggangguku disini."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu."

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku baik-baik saja, apa sekarang kau bisa pulang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Menyebalkan."

"Aku menyayangimu Sasuke."

"Kau tidak usah baik kepadaku, aku tidak pernah memaafkanmu."

"Aku sudah capek menjelaskan kepadamu berkali-kali, ya sudahlah, itu hak mu, mau percaya atau tidak, tapi, aku akan tetap tinggal disini sampai cuti ku berakhirnya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

* * *

Sakura memandangi rumah Sasuke dari arah jendela, sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu suka beradu mulut hingga seluruh tetangga mendengarnya, Sakura khawatir jika saja mereka akan berkelahi, mengingat Sasuke begitu membenci kakaknya, tapi Itachi? Dia sepertinya tidak punya niat jahat, bahkan dia berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sasuke.

Rasanya Sakura bisa mempercayai Itachi, mungkin kata-kata Itachi benar, jika dia tidak melakukan apapun kepada orang tuanya, tapi seperitnya Sakura pun akan sulit membuat Sasuke percaya, kebenciannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak bisa hilang dengan begitu saja, lagi pula, Sakura merasa dirinya pun tidak bisa merubah kebencian yang sudah tertanam di lama dalam diri Sasuke. Suara ketokan di pintu rumah Sakura, membuatnya tersadar dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hai."

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk."

"Hmm, maaf soal tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah melupakannya kok, mau masuk?"

"Hn."

Sakura merasa sedikit bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke agak risih dengan kedatangan Itachi dan memilih rumahnya sebagai pelarian.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan begitu, kau sudah pernah ke rumahku, datang saja jika kau mau, lagi pula rumah ini hanya ada aku."

"Hn."

"Jadi..., apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidur."

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar, apa-apaan dengan ucapan _to the point_ Sasuke, mereka belum lama kenal dan Sasuke sudah meminta hal yang tidak senonoh, Sakura tersadar saat melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur di sofanya, tanpa meminta ijin kepada si tuan rumah, Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran joroknya tadi, yang Sasuke maksud adalah dia ingin numpang tidur di rumah Sakura, tidur siangnya begitu sangat terganggu dengan Itachi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar tamu, kau akan masuk angin jika di sini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, _cepat sekali tidurnya_! Sakura hanya menghela napas, mengambil selimut dari lemari yang terdapat di kamar tamu dan menyelimuti bagian badan Sasuke. Sakura mematung, menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, bahkan tidur pun wajahnya terlihat sangat mempesona, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di karpet, tatapannya tetap fokus pada wajah Sasuke.

 _Oh tuhan, makhluk ciptaanmu ini sungguh mempesona, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan penglihatanku darinya, aku berharap bisa menjadi orang yang spesial untuknya, tidak, Sakura! sadarlah! Dia tidak akan jatuh hati padamu._

Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum, pria dingin di hadapannya sudah membuatnya bertekut lutut. Lama memandangi Sasuke, Sakura jadi kebingungan harus melakukkan apa, hari libur seperti ini, dia hanya akan keluar mencari buku-buku di perpustakaan, tapi dia sedikit tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah novel dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, novel pun sepertinya tidak bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian Sakura, Sesekali lagi Sakura membaca dan kemudian menatap Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar, dia menjadi ikut tertidur, memperhatikan Sasuke tidur terus-menerus membuatnya ikut mengantuk.

 **17:30**

Terasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Sakura, Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, dan detik berikutnya, matanya melebar menatap seseorang yang sangat-sangat bahkan tidak ada lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke, _APA!_ Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" ucapnya segera dan mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh.

Sakura segera membuka mata, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ditatapnya sofa dihadapannya, Sasuke masih tertidur pulas.

'Mimpi'

Sakura hanya bermimpi dan mimpi itu membuatnya kini tersipu malu, apa itu seperti sebuah harapan jika nantinya dia ingin Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura segera menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, membuatnya agar segera sadar dengan harapan kosongnya itu.

"Sasuke." Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan, menatap si tuan rumah sedang memandanginya dan wajahnya masih memerah, apa karena dirinya? Wajah memerah itu selalu menghiasi wajah putih Sakura jika berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke tidak ingin membuatnya kabur lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun dengan wajah Sakura sekarang, merona.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah tepat jam 6 sekarang."

"Oh, maaf aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Hmm, iya."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampungku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Hn, apa besok kita bisa pergi bersama?"

"Besok, boleh, kebetulan Ino akan pergi bersama Sai."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai terlambat, besok kita akan masuk jam 7 tepat."

"Iya- iya, tuan tepat waktu."

"Dah."

"Dah...~"

Sakura mengantar Sasuke keluar rumahnya, pertemuan mereka berakhir saat Sakura melambaikan tangan dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tidur siang bersamanya?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan godaan Itachi dan segera masuk ke ruang makan, Kalau bisa, malam ini Sasuke ingin sekali makan masakan Sakura lagi, tapi dia tidak enak selalu saja merepotkan Sakura dengan membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Itachi cukup handal dalam memasak, dia membuatkan Sasuke steak daging, Sasuke memang membenci Itachi, tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi masakan kakaknya, itu menurut pendapatnya, Sasuke sedikit heran dengan Itachi, sejak dulu Itachi pintar masak, muncul pertanyaan di benaknya, sejak kapan Itachi belajar masak? masakan Itachi selalu pas di lidahnya, membuatnya tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung saja melahap makan malamnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di Konoha?"

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berdua tengah makan malam bersama, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan di lakukan Itachi di Konoha, tapi dia sedikit penasaran, Itachi sudah lama tidak ke Konoha sejak usia Sasuke beranjak 12 tahun, saat Sasuke masih tinggal bersama kakeknya, madara di Konoha, sejak itu dia dan Itachi tidak pernah bertemu dan sekarang Itachi tiba-tiba datang berkunjung.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana pindah ke Konoha, aku akan ingin menjalankan perusahaan yang ada di sini menggantikan Nagato dan membiarkan Kisame, Shisui, dan Tobi untuk tetap menjalankan perusahan di kawasan Uchiha."

"Oh, mereka masih bekerja padamu?"

"Tentu, dan mereka sangat menyebalkan saat aku bilang ingin mengunjungimu, mereka masih sangat senang terhadapmu, aku melarang mereka untuk mengikutiku ke Konoha."

"Aku membenci mereka."

"Hahah, aku tahu."

Mendengar nama mereka saja, Kisame, Tobi, dan Shisui, membuat Sasuke merasa ingin mendorong mereka ke jurang, mereka adalah kaki tangan Itachi, Kisame dan Tobi adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui adalah sepupunya, tetap saja Sasuke tidak senang dengan mereka, jika mereka bertemu Sasuke, pasti saja ada hal-hal aneh yang menimpah Sasuke, intinya mereka sangat-sangat senang menjahilinya, Sasuke hanya bisa merengek di Madara, Sasuke tidak ingin merengek di hadapan Itachi setelah apa yang dia perbuat dulu, Sasuke masih menyimpan kebenciannya.

"Lalu Nagato?"

"Aku ingin menjadi wakilnya saja."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa dengan mudah menjadi direktur utamanya."

"Membosankan, aku bosan dengan menjadi atasan, aku ingin sekali-kali menjadi bawahan, bagaimana menurutmu? Sepertinya itu ide yang sangat baguskan, pekerjaanku akan sedikit berkurang, dan aku akan seterusnya di Konoha."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke segera menghabiskan makanannya, menyimpan piring kotornya dan segera menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya.

"Hei tunggu dulu Sasuke, dasar, kau tidak bisa dimintai pendapat."

* * *

" _IBU! AYAH! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kakak!, jawab aku kakak!"_

 _Sasuke terduduk sedih, tatapannya kosong menatap darah segar yang menempel di telapak tangannya, di hadapannya orang tua Sasuke tidak bernapas lagi, samar-samar Sasuke menatap ke arah seseorang yang memegang pistol itu, wajah Itachi yang terlihat disana, samar-samar lagi wajahnya berubah menjadi orang lain, orang itu lantas menodong senjata di jidat Sasuke dan menarik pelatuknya._

 _DORRRR...!_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya, di tatapnya sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap, Sasuke lebih senang jika tidur tanpa menggunakan lampu, jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 05:30, dia kembali merebah dirinya dan menutup wajanya dengan tanganya,

'Mimpi buruk'

Setiap dia melihat Itachi, mimpi buruk itu akan terus menghantui dirinya dan membuatnya kembali frustrasi. Hari ini dia berharap bisa sedikit mendapat hiburan, jika tidak, dia akan kembali ke bar, untuk menghilangkan frustrasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah siap di depan rumahnya, Sasuke baru saja akan mengeluarkan motornya dan memarkirnya di depan pagar, menunggu penumpangnya untuk menghampiri.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bangun pagi," Ucap Sakura, sedikit rasa kesal berputar-putar didalam pikiran Sakura, semalam dia masih memikirkan mimpi indahnya dengan Sasuke, membuatnya sukar untuk tidur cepat dan akhirnya tepat pukul 03:15 dia baru akan tertidur.

"Kau begadang?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak kok, aku tidak begadang."

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

Sasuke naik dan menstater motornya, Sakura berjalan perlahan dan menaiki motor Sasuke, Sasuke memberinya helm dan kini mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Seperti biasa, Sakura masih memilih mencengkram tas Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Hati-hati, yaa..." ucap Itachi yang tengah berdiri di teras dengan secangkir kopi yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke cuek dan tetap pada posisinya, menatap lurus ke depan, Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada di jalan raya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura melewati gerbang kampus dan dua pasang mata menatap mereka, Sakura masih sibuk menatap helm Sasuke dan tidak melihat Ino dan Sai menatap mereka dari arah gerbang masuk.

"Sakura dengan si dingin?" ucap Sai, sedikit heran.

"Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menjauh."

"Tapi mereka sepertinya sangat cocok."

"Iya sih, mereka sangat serasi, hanya saja aku belum mengetahui Sasuke seperti apa, aku takut jika dia akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadap Sakura."

"Kau terlalu termakan gosip,Ino."

"Kau sendiri, memangnya tahu apa tentang si Uchiha itu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali, tapi sepertinya dia mirip denganku."

"Mirip?"

"Uhmm."

"Mirip apanya? Kalian sangat berbeda."

"Apa kau tidak ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Aku masih ingat, kau itu sangat menyebalkan, cuek, dan tidak memilih kepekaan sama sekali."

"Nah, kau masih mengingatnya, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Berbanding terbalik."

"Yaah, Sasuke mungkin saja seperti itu, mungkin hanya Sakura yang bisa mengetahui sikap asli Sasuke."

"Kau seperti Sakura sekarang, membela si Uchiha itu."

"Hahaha, sudahlah Ino, ayo kita masuk." ucap Sai dan berjalan merangkul bahu Ino, yang di rangkul hanya terdiam dan tersipu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan terpisah, Sakura tidak ingin mendapat gosip-gosip yang tidak enak, dia memilih jalan duluan menuju kelas, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam tempat parkir.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, dan segera berhenti saat seseorang menghadangnya di kordor, Wajahnya begitu terkejut, seseorang yang di tatapnya begitu senang melihat Sakura.

"Ka-kau"

"Maaf, mungkin hari ini kau harus bolos dulu."

Orang itu lantas menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari kampusnya, Pria itu membawa Sakura dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobilnya, kalau di lihat-lihat ini seperti penculikan, tapi Sakura masih terkejut dan membiarkan orang itu membawanya pergi dari kampus.

Sasuke baru masuk kedalam kelas dan melirik ke arah Ino, Sasuke sudah hapal jika dimana Ino duduk, tentunya ada Sakura, tapi yang carinya tidak ada, Sakura tidak duduk di samping Ino, Sakura bahkan tidak berada di kelas.

Ino melihat Sasuke menatapnya dan Ino membalas tatapan Sasuke, tatapan Ino seperti menanyakan 'mana Sakura?' jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat Sasuke membonceng Sakur, Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cepat, Sasuke juga tidak tahu Sakura dimana.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan Sasuke yang masih mematung dan tidak juga duduk.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?"

"Dia belum masuk, mungkin dia akan terlambat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berlari keluar kelas, mendapati prof. Kakasih yang sudah menuju kelas, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, Sasuke kembali ke kelas, namun dia tidak duduk di tempat biasanya, dekat dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke duduk disebelah Ino.

Ino sedikit terkejut begitu juga teman-teman Sasuke, tidak biasanya Sasuke mau duduk dengan Ino.

Prof, Kakashi sudah masuk ke kelas dan mereka memulai pelajaran, Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

 _Di mana Sakura?_

Setelah menulis, Sasuke mnggeserkan bukunya agar Ino melihat apa yang sedang ditulis Sasuke. Ino sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, padahal mereka tadi bersama.

 _Ino : Bukannya kalian tadi bersama?_

 _Sasuke : Aku menurunkannya sebelum memarkir motorku._

 _Ino :Dia tidak masuk dari tadi._

 _Sasuke : ?_

 _Ino : Apa dia diculik seseorang? Atau jangan-jangan para fans gilamu yang menculik Sakura!_

 _Sasuke : Aku tidak pernah merasa punya fans._

 _Ino : Shiit! Jika kau penyebab Sakura hilang, aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup!_

 _Sasuke : Bisakah kau tenang? Aku akan mencarinya._

Jam mata kuliah prof. Kakashi sudah kelar, Sasuke yang sudah panik, hanya terlihat dari dalam dirinya, wajahnya tetap datar, tapi gerakkannya yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, bisa di pastikan saat ini dia benar-benar panik, dengan cepat menaiki motornya dan segera mencari Sakura.

* * *

"Kau! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali untuk tidak melakukan hal ini!" Sakura benar-benar marah dengan tindakan teman kecilnya ini, Pria berambut merah dan wajah _babyface_ nya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tertawa.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu! Gara-gara kau aku harus ketinggalan mata kuliah prof. Kakashi."

"Tenanglah Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Kau bisa kan mengajakku setelah pelajaranku selesai."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Kau harus menunggu!"

"Aku hanya bisa mengajakmu hari ini,"

"Oh tuhan, kenapa kau harus mempertemukanku dengan orang seperti dia."

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Aku membencimu,Sasori."

Sejak kecil Sakura dan Sasori selalu bersama, mereka tetangga dekat di Suna, namun setelah beranjak dewasa, Sakura harus meninggalkan Suna dan mengikuti orang tuanya di Konoha, setelah orang tua Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di Konoha, Mereka meninggalkan Sakura di Konoha sendirian, Sakura bukan anak yang manja dan dia bisa bertahan lama di Konoha, Sasori selalu datang ke Konoha, tiap tahun dia akan datang, dan hal yang membuat Sakura sedikit tidak suka dengan tindakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba, selalu saja menculiknya saat masih SMP, SMA, dan sekarang pun dia masih melakukan hal itu, Sasori sedikit tidak sabaran jika datang ke Konoha, dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasori dan Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebarnya, pesanan mereka sudah datang, semangkuk _es cream_ coklat dan vanili dan ada beberapa toping di atasnya, itu untuk Sakura, Sedangkan Sasori hanya memesan jus jeruk.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi! Kau turun dari pesawat dan langsung ke kampus."

"Yaah, begitulah."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kau tahu, aku harus kabur dari pengawalan Kak Nagato, mereka pasti akan segera membawaku ke rumah Nagato."

"Itu lebih bagus."

"Aku tidak mau, mereka pasti akan melarangku keluar,"

"Itu lebih bagus lagi,"

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, aku sudah menunggu ini setiap tahun, aku senang sekali jika harus menemuimu terlebih dahulu,"

"Tapi caramu salah, aku tidak suka, jika tahun depan kau seperti ini, aku akan memukulmu hingga pingsan,"

"Coba saja, aku yang duluan akan membuatmu pingsan, hahaha,"

"Dasar anak kecil, kau harus mematuhiku, biar bagaimanapun aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Iya-iya, dasar kakak yang cerewet, cepat habiskan _es cream_ mu, hari ini kau harus menemaniku di Konoha."

"Aku tidak mau, kau sudah tahu kota ini, kau saja yang pergi sendirian."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang tega seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau selalu berusaha menculikku tiba-tiba."

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, lebih seru saat menculikmu."

"Sasori!"

"Hahaha, baik-baik, lain kali aku akan memintamu dengan baik-baik."

"Huff, jadi kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja, ke tempat yang kau suka juga boleh."

"Tempat yang aku suka,hmm..,rumahku."

"Jangan rumahmu, aku bosan ke sana."

"Dasar, memangnya rumahku tempat yang membosankan, aku tidak suka berpergian, jadi tidak tahu tempat-tempat yang bagus di Konoha, terserah kau saja mau kemana."

"Hmm, okey, kita pergi ke menara Konoha."

* * *

Sasuke berdiam diri di taman kampus, sudah sore dan dia juga belum menemukan Sakura, dia sampai kebingungan harus kemana, Sakura juga tidak ada di rumahnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Ino yang baru saja menghampiri Sasuke, Sai juga masih mencari Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Astaga! Kemana sih anak itu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Dia tidak mempunyai ponsel, dia malas menggunakan benda itu."

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang sering di kunjunginya?"

"Hmm, tidak ada, dia tidak terlalu suka untuk berjalan-jalan, aku harus bekerja keras jika mau mengajaknya keluar."

"Apa dia kembali ke Suna?"

"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti akan mengabariku jika dia ke Suna."

"Bagaimana kalau ini mendadak?"

"Ahk, aku tidak tahu, Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kita tunggu kabar darinya, aku harap dia segera pulang."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Ino berpisah, Ino segera menghubungi Sai, namun Sai tetap tidak menemukan Sakura.

Sasuke berkendara dengan sangat pelan, berharap menemukan Sakura di jalan, namun usahanya sia-sia, dia sudah berada didepan rumah dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Sakura.

Sasuke memasukkan motornya, membuang helmnya di sofa dan duduk sambil menghela napas, dia tidak pernah secapek ini untuk mencari seseorang, Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat matanya, memikirkan Sakura ada dimana.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti sangat kelelahan." Tanya Itachi yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sakura menghilang, aku lelah mencarinya."

"Hn? Kau mencari Sakura?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencarinya?"

"Tidak biasanya kau menganggap seseorang penting."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hmm, seperti yang aku duga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Ra-ha-sia."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin memukul Itachi keras-keras, setiap penyataan Itachi membuatnya penasaran dan apa yang bisa di dapatnya, hanya sebuah jawaban kosong yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mencari Sakura, dia ada dirumahnya."

"Dirumahnya?"

"Iya, sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru pulang, kami sempat saling menyapa saat dia masuk ke rumahnya."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Itachi lagi, dia sudah berlari keluar dan berdiri tepat di depan rumah Sakura, mengetuk dengan sedikit keras pintu rumah Sakura.

 _Ceklek_

"Sasuke?"

"Syukurlah." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan bernapas lega, detik berikutnya dia sudah memandangi Sakura, dan yang di pandangi terlihat heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm, tidak ada."

"Mau masuk?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kau terlihat aneh, apa ada masalah?"

"Kau-"

"Kau dari mana saja!"

Ino tiba-tiba datang menyambar Sakura dan tidak peduli lagi Sasuke yang kaget dengan suara Ino tiba-tiba.

"I-Ino."

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga kaget, Ino tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya erat, diliriknya ke arah pagar, Sai sedang berjalan masuk.

"Kau dari mana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dari tadi aku mencarimu, aku kira kau di culik seseorang atau kau kembali ke Suna tiba-tiba tanpa mengabariku."

"Tenanglah Ino, ada apa ini? aku tidak diculik atau kembali ke Suna kok."

"Tadi pagi kau tidak masuk kelas, kau ke mana?"

"Itu, kau masih ingat Sasori?"

"Sasori?"

"Iya,"

"Hmm, Sasori yaa, ah..aku ingat sekarang, si anak egois itu, yang selalu saja menculikmu secara tiba-tiba, kau seperti orang yang tiba-tiba hilang dalam sehari,"

"Iya, dia datang tadi pagi dan langsung mengajakku pergi."

Sai sudah tepat berada di teras rumah Sakura dan kini berdiri di samping Sasuke, Sasuke sepertinya hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang, jadi aku datang saja ke rumahmu."

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja sebelum pulang, tatapan Ino tertuju pada seseorang yang hanya mematung dan tidak juga merespon ucapan Sai yang sepertinya Sai menyapa Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke? kau, kenapa bisa ke sini?"

Ino yang tadi sangat panik sampai tidak sadar jika Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu rumah Sakura.

"Aku tinggal di sebelah rumah Sakura."

"Apa! Kau, kau tinggal sebelah rumah Sakura, Sakura! kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau tetanggamu itu Sasuke."

"Heheh, aku uhmm, aku rasa kau tidak ingin tahu, jadi aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa."

"Kau harusnya memberitahukanku dari dulu."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu,kan."

"Aku akan mengawasimu Uchiha." Ucap Ino dan berjalan pulang bersama Sai.

Tinggal mereka berdua saja, Sasuke dan Sakura yang bingung harus memulai cerita mereka dari mana.

"uhm...Jadi, kalian tadi mencariku?"

"Hn, aku diancam sabahatmu, jika tidak menemukanmu aku akan di kubur hidup-hidup."

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dan tertawa, ucapan Sasuke benar-benar terdengar lucu, seakan-akan Ino memaksanya untuk mencarinya.

"Sekali lagi maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir, aku sampai marah besar kepadanya, dia selalu saja mengajakku secara tiba-tiba."

"Dia?"

"Oh, maksudku Sasori."

"Siapa dia?"

"Hanya teman sejak kecil, kami sangat akrab, dan dia selalu saja mengunjungiku terlebih dahulu."

"Hn, baiklah, mungkin kau perlu istirahat, da."

"Dah, selamat malam, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan pulang dan melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badannya, perasaannya menjadi lega setelah melihat Sakura, tapi sepertinya dia merasa orang itu akan merebut Sakura, hei! Sejak kapan Sasuke berpikir Sakura akan direbut orang, apa dia peduli akan Sakura, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang muncul dalam dirinya jika bersama dengan Sakura.

Sakura masuk dengan sedikit tersipu malu, wajah Sasuke tadi seperti sangat khawatir padanya, Sakura berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, mungkinkah Sasuke sedikit menaruh hati padanya? Membayangkan hal itu sudah membuat Sakura sangat malu, dan kini wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Ruang kerja terasa seperti penjara, tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus menjalankan hal itu, rasanya berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus bekerja, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasori saat ini dengan menatap tumpukkan berkas-berkas yang harus segera diperiksanya sebelum menyerahkanya kepada Nagato.

"Cepatlah, semakin lama kau kerja, semakin lama kertas-kertas itu akan menggunung," ucap Nagato, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasori untuk memastikan apa dia mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau kerja saja sendiri."

"Hei, kau kan bawahanku."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Sakura."

"Sakura? kau masih mengejar gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia gadis yang sangat langkah"

"Memangnya dia sejenis hewan langkah."

"Nagato."

"Hahahah, kau ini, dia lebih tua darimu loh."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku menyukainya."

"Saat kau tiba di Konoha, kau langsung kabur dari pengawal-pengawalku, kemana saja kau?"

"Aku pergi dengan Sakura."

"Dasar kau ini, oh iya, besok kita akan bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Apa kau lupa, dia juga salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini."

"Aku tidak melupakannya, hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang itu."

"Hmm, dia sangat jarang ke Konoha, sebenarnya dia sedang berlibur disini, mungkin sekaligus untuk mengunjungi perusahaan ini."

"Oh, apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, kau disini hanya sementara dan akan kembali ke Suna, kau tidak boleh malas-malasan disini."

"Baik bos."

Sasori dengan gerakan agak-sedikit-malas, membuka satu persatu map laporan dan mengecek-ngecek secara detail tiap laporan itu, Nagato hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Sasori adalah adik sepupu Nagato, beberapa hal seperti pengecekkan data-data pribadi, Nagato lebih mempercayai Sasori, bisa di bilang dia anak yang sedikit istimewa dengan kemampuannya yang melebih orang seusianya, dia lebih dulu menyelesaikan pendidikannya dari pada Sakura yang lebih tua darinya, meskipun begitu dia tetap masih betingkah sesuai umurnya 20 tahun.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke, kau juga akan menjadi pemegang saham Uchiha."

"Aku tidak mau'"

"Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perusahan-perusahan itu."

"Perusahan-perusahan itu milik ayah, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan ayah."

"Baik, Tapi anggap saja jika aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau akan menghancurkan semua kerja keras ayah selama ini?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut? ini hanya pertemuan secara informal."

"Hn, baiklah."

Itachi terlihat senang, dia berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi menemuai rekan-rekan bisnisnya, meskipun awalnya Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin kemana-mana, Itachi ingin memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada beberapa rekan bisnisnya, dia merasa Sasuke perlu mengambil bagiannya, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Sasuke yang akan menjadi direktur utama menggantikan posisinya.

Itachi sudah mengenakan setelan jas hitamnya dan begitu juga Sasuke, mereka berdua sangat terlihat sempurna, Itachi mengikat rapi rambutnya dan Sasuke seperti biasa, tidak ingin menghilangkan kesan rambut dongker kebelakangnya.

Mereka berdua sudah siap dan berjalan keluar rumah, kali ini tidak ada yang mengendarai kendaraan, Itachi sudah menyiapkan Limo hitam dengan sopir pribadinya yang sudah tepat parkir di depan pagar, beberapa detik berlalu dan Itachi juga belum masuk ke dalam limosin, Sasuke sedikit bingung, apa Itachi melupakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?"

Sebuah suara yang membuat dua orang pemilik mata onyx itu segera menatap ke arah suara tadi, mereka hanya mematung dan lama memandangi seorang gadis dengan gaun putih selututnya, pada bagian lengan yang pendek dan sedikit menggembung, hiasan pita putih di bagian rambut _softpink_ sepinggangnya membuatnya tampak lebih manis, riasan wajahnya yang simpel dan tidak terlalu berlebihan membuatnya sangat sempurna, siapa saja pria yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada berlebihan dari penampilanku?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik nona Sakura." ucap Itachi dan segera menawarkan tangannya untuk mengajak Sakura masuk kedalam limosin, membuat Sasuke sedikit risih, kakaknya mendahuluinya.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu dan mengikuti Itachi, berjalan masuk ke dalam limosin.

Itachi duduk di sebelah Sakura dan Sasuke duduk sendirian, Sasuke memandang horor ke arah Itachi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak diberitahukan kalau Sakura akan ikut bersama mereka, Sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan Itachi, Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak, dua jam sebelum mereka siap-siap, Itachi tiba-tiba mengajak Sakura pergi, awalnya Sakura tidak menyetujuinya, Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak, ini adalah acara pertemuan rekan-rekan bisnis Itachi dan Sakura hanyalah tetangganya, tapi Itachi sedikit memaksa Sakura, dia ingin jika ada seorang gadis yang berjalan bersama mereka ketika masuk dan Itachi sedikit mengucapkan untuk menemani Sasuke jika nantinya dia sibuk dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka pesta, jika Itachi sibuk, Sakura akan bersama Sasuke, dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Sakura untuk ikut.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, aku senang mengajakmu, Sakura." ucap Itachi.

Sasuke masih terdiam, menopang dagunya dan melirik ke arah jendela, kalau di perhatikan, Sasuke tidak menatap gedung-gedung yang terpampang di setiap pinggiran jalan, tapi menatap pantulan wajah Sakura di jendela limosin, menurutnya wajah Sakura lebih indah dibandingkan pemandangan malam Konoha.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke hanya terlihat datar, rasanya Sakura ingin membaca pikiran Sasuke, apa Sasuke senang jika dia ikut atau sebaliknya, Sakura menghela napas sejenak, membuat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dari arah jendela sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, Itachi sibuk melirik ke arah adiknya dan Sakura, mereka benar-benar cocok.

Waktu perjalanan dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, suasana di dalam limosin menjadi sangat kaku, berhentinya limosin mereka di depan sebuah gedung mewah membuat Sakura sedikit bernapas lega, rasanya dia seperti menjadi batu didalam limosin.

Gedung yang bernuansa eropa, bercat putih dengan lampu sorot kekuningan menghiasai sisi gedung itu, mereka segera menuruni limosin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung, suasana di dalam gedung sudah sangat ramai, hampir seluruh pemegang saham dan beberapa direktur utama di undang di pesta ini, Sakura sedikit gugup, harus menemui orng-orang besar yang bahkan Sakura tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

"Santai saja, Sakura." bisik Itachi dan menawarkan lengannya untuk kedua kalinya, merasa hanya Itachi yang membuatnya tenang, Sakura memegang lengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada dibelakang kembali terlihat lebih risih lagi, Itachi seperti membuat bom yang tertanam didiri Sasuke yang bisa saja meledak, demi image kakaknya, Sasuke harus menahan dirinya, membiarkan tingkah kakaknya yang sedikit berlebihan, haruskah Sasuke mematahkan tangannya yang selalu saja jahil ingin menyentuh Sakura, oh Sasuke, sadarkan pikiranmu.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, bukan, seperitnya tertuju pada gadis disamping Itachi.

"Kau terlambat Itachi." Ucap Nagato menghampiri mereka.

Sakura fokus terhadap wanita yang berdiri di samping Nagato, wanita dengan rambut _purple_ selehernya dengan balutan gaun hitam selutut, agak sedikit gemerlap dengan payet yang menghiasi gaun itu, dia menatap ramah ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf, aku agak sedikit telat tadi, apa kabar Konan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." ucap konan, wanita yang berada di samping Nagato.

"Iya, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Aku akan melamarnya secepatnya." ucap Nagato.

Konan hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Nagato, mereka sudah hampir 8 tahun pacaran dan Nagato akan segera menikahi Konan.

"Aku turut senang, jangan lupa mengundangku, yaa.."

"Tentu, Hmm.., kau Sakura,kan? Haruno Sakura." ucap Nagato tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya, apa kau melupakanku, nona Haruno."

"Kak Nagato! tentu saja aku masih mengenal kakak, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oh iya, kenalkan, ini Konan, pacarku, aku belum sempat mengenalkanmu, waktu aku ke Suna, malah kau tinggal di Konoha,"

"Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Salam kenal juga, aku Konan."

"Sepertinya aku perlu mengetahui hal ini, orang yang aku ajak ternyata sudah mengenal temanku,"

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Itachi, Sakura ini sudah seperti adikku sendiri, dari kecil aku sudah mengenalnya, orang tuanya dulu sempat bekerja sama denganku, dan aku sering mengajakknya keluar,"

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang asing disini Nona Sakura," ucap Itachi.

Sakura kembali tersipu malu, orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya, kini mereka bertemu kembali, jika Nagato ada disini, pasti Sasori juga ada, Sakura tidak ingin terlihat mencari sosok pria berambut merah itu, dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi setiap pembicaraan Nagato dan Itachi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlalu senang dengan pembicaraan mereka, dia hanya sedikit terkejut, Nagato juga mengenal baik Sakura, Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak merespon apapun.

"Sasuke, kemarilah." ucap Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan kedepan dan berdiri tepat disamping Sakura.

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatmu Sasuke, kau terlihat lebih besar sekarang."

"Terima kasih, kak Nagato, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anda, terakhir kita bertemu di kawasan Uchiha."

"Wah, ternyata kau masih ingat juga."

"Hn, aku tidak akan melupakan siapa pun yang sudah bertemu denganku."

Sasuke berusaha membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan teman-teman kakaknya, Itachi tahu, jika Sasuke bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?"

"Sudah, mereka semua menunggumu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengadakan pesta ini."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kau sampai harus datang ke Konoha, padahal kau sangat sibuk di kawasan Uchiha."

"Mari kita temui mereka." ucap Nagato berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau menemani Sasuke?" Bisik Itachi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit ke arah Sasuke dan membiarkan Itachi berjalan bersama Nagato dan Konan.

Itachi membiarkan Sakura bersama Sasuke, suasana menjadi kaku, Sakura bingung mau berbicara apa dengan Sasuke, meskipun hanya melirik, Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mempesona dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"Maaf atas perbuatan kakakku." Sasuke angkat berbicara.

"Eh, sungguh, aku tidak merasa keberatan, aku senang bisa membantu kak Itachi."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan yang dilihatnya menundukkan wajahnya. 'cantik' Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya, dilihat berapa kalipun, Sasuke tidak bosan menatapnya.

"Kita bisa pergi dari sini jika kau bosan."

"Aku tidak bosan kok, hanya saja, aku sedikit malu, berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang belum aku kenal."

"Hn, aku juga tidak mengenal beberapa orang disini, hanya teman akrab kakakku saja yang aku kenal. jadi... benar apa yang di ucapkan Nagato tadi,"

"Uhm, iya kami pernah bersama, dia sangat baik padaku, dan orang tua selalu membiarkanku bersamanya,"

"Oh, sepertinya kau orang yang cukup dikenal yaa nona Haruno,"

"Kau bisa saja, Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya kakakmu sangat sibuk menyapa teman-temannya." ucap Sakura melirik ke arah Itachi yang sudah di keremuni beberapa orang.

"Aku haus, mau minum?"

"Boleh."

Mereka berjalan menghampiri meja yang sudah terisi dengan minuman dan hidangan yang menggiurkan, Sasuke mengambilkan Sakura minuman.

 _Hilang?_

Sasuke melihat kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan Sakura, _bagaimana Sakura bisa hilang begitu saja?_ Gumam Sasuke, menyimpan minumannya dan segera mencari Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut, seseorang menariknya menjauh dari pesta, mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang gedung itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau."

"Hehehe, aku pikir salah orang, ternyata benar kau, Sakura."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, Sasuke akan mencariku."

"Kau dan Uchiha Sasuke saling mengenal?"

"Tentu, dia temanku."

"Seorang teman dan dia mengajakkmu ke pesta ini."

"Sebenarnya yang mengajakku itu kak Itachi."

"Kau mengenal Itachi juga?"

"Sasori, kau ini seperti polisi saja, iya, aku mengenal mereka semua dan mereka adalah temanku."

"Kau hebat juga bisa mengenal pemegang saham terbesar marga Uchiha."

"Pemegang saham terbesar?"

"Iya, Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu,kan, Aku tidak percaya mereka sampai mengajakkmu kesini, pasti mereka terpesona dengan kecantikanmu,"

"Sasori, jangan coba-coba menggodaku,"

"Hahah, maaf-maaf, tapi benar, kau sangat cantik hari ini, aku senang bisa melihatmu, aku sedikit bosan dengan pesta ini, Kau tidak terkejut aku disini?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bertemu dengan kak Nagato, sudah pasti kau juga ada disini."

"Ah, pantes saja kau tidak terkejut."

"Jadi, apa aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak, aku sini bersama Sasuke dan Kak Itachi, aku harus bersama mereka."

"Tinggalkan saja mereka, aku hanya punya waktu kosong malam ini, mau yaa."

"Tidak Sasori, aku tidak enak, jika tiba-tiba menghilang dari mereka."

"Tapi-"

"Maaf, tuan, Aku harus membawa nona ini."

Sakura tiba-tiba terkejut, seseorang menariknya dan merangkul bahunya, Sasuke datang dan memisahkannya dari Sasori.

"Sasuke."

"Aku mencarimu,"

"Maaf."

"Siapa dia?"

"Uhm, dia yang bernama Sasori."

"Oh, orang ini."

"Hei-hei, jangan berbisik-bisik seperti itu, aku juga ingin mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Sasori, maaf, aku harus pergi dengan Sasuke."

"Jadi, kau memilih orang ini dari pada aku yang sudah lama mengenalmu?"

"Sasori, kau jangan kenak-kanakan."

"Maaf, Sakura, aku hanya tidak suka jika ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu selain aku."

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan Sasori seakan-akan menjadi pemicu bom yang sejak tadi sudah di buat Itachi, apa maksudnya dengan mengucapkan 'pria lain yang menyentuh Sakura'.

Merasa seperti akan terjadi perang besar, Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang tadi sepertinya akan melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Sasori menjadi redah.

"Sasori, lain kali kita akan bertemu yaa, aku harap kau bisa mengerti, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita bersama-sama."

"Yaah, baiklah, Sakura, janji, sebelum aku pulang ke Suna, kita akan pergi bersama."

"Tentu, aku masuk duluan yaa."

"Dah."

Sakura sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk segera menjauh dari Sasori, Sasori dengan sikap egoisnya, bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sama-sama egois, bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia, jika mereka berlama-lamaan ditinggalkan bersama.

Setelah cukup jauh, Sakura menghela napas, upayanya untuk menghentikan perang dunia sukses, Sakura mungkin akan sulit menghentikan mereka jika dibiarkan.

"Jadi itu temanmu?"

"I-iya, maafkan sikapnya."

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Uhm..., sudahlah, jangan membahasnya, dia hanya anak kecil yang masih suka mengangguku."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Anggap saja dia sedang main-main tadi."

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura, dia merasa perlu berbicara serius dengan Sakura, tingkah Sasori membuatnya sangat-sangat kesal.

"Uhm, Sasuke, bisakah kau melupakan hal yang tadi, dia benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya yang selalu saja datar, membuat Sakura sulit menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai Sasori, yaa... meskipun sikapnya seperti itu, aku tetap menyukainya."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Oh ya ampuuun..~ orang ketiga sudah muncul, hahahahaha, bingung nih sama orang ketiga, tiba-tiba menjadikannya seseorang pria yg lumayan keras kepala, maafkan saya fans Sasori.  
next chapter, update semoga pake kilat, biar nggk lama di tunggu, mungkin chapter ini agak sedikit, semoga bisa buat yg lebih banyak lagi untuk chapter berikutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dolphin : sudah berusaha upadate secepat kilat, terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Hanazono Yuri : Update...! yey, terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon review yooo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Anggap saja dia sedang main-main tadi."

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura, dia merasa perlu berbicara serius dengan Sakura, tingkah Sasori membuatnya sangat-sangat kesal.

"Uhm, Sasuke, bisakah kau melupakan hal yang tadi, dia benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya yang selalu saja datar membuat Sakura sulit menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai Sasori, yaa... meskipun sikapnya seperti itu, aku tetap menyukainya."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

* * *

 **~ my neighbor ~**

.

 **[Chapter 3]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terdiam lebih lama, perasaannya gelisah dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit untuk menerjemahkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Iya, tentu saja, aku menyukainya."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya, mungkin ada sedikit yang ganjal dari ucapannya, Sakura salah mengartikan kalimat 'suka'nya dan 'suka' dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, maksudku, aku menyukai Sasori sebagai teman, aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak menyukainya, biar dia sangat egois aku tetap menyukainya, soalnya kami sudah berteman sejak lama."

"Oh." Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, dia tidak menyadari sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, dia lega akan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Semoga kau tidak marah karena sikap anak itu."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu memikirkan sikapnya." ucap Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin kau sampai marah."

"Aku tidak akan marah, hanya karenanya, aku mungkin akan marah, kalau dia sampai mengganggumu,"

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sakura terkejut, apa Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya atau karena dia sedang kesal jadi hanya asal mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tidak sadar orang yang mengucapkan hal tadi sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau akan mematung disitu terus?"

Sakura tersadar dan melihat ke arah suara tadi, "Ma-maaf, aku akan ke sana." Sakura berjalan sedikit terburu-buru mengikut Sasuke masuk.

Suasana di dalam gedung masih sangat ramai, Itachi masih terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya, mereka memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan Itachi, pemegang saham terbesar.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah lapar, memilih mengambil beberapa makanan dan membawanya ke meja mereka, meja yang bundar yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Sakura tidak ingin duduk dekat orang lain, dia memilih duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke, meja itu bebas di duduki oleh siapa saja, tidak lama kemdian ada sekitar empat orang mulai duduk di meja yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura dan Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa tidak terlalu terganggu akan mereka, mengangguk perlahan agar mereka paham, meja itu bisa di duduki oleh mereka, Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Apa aku usir saja mereka?" bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan." ucap Sakura sedikit mencubit pinggang Sasuke, membuat si yang pemilik pinggang kaget dengan adanya sengatan dari jari Sakura.

"Kau berani mencubitku?" Sasuke menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, dan jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan mencubitmu lebih keras."

"Kau ini, apa tidak bisa di ajak bercanda."

"Tidak biasanya kau akan bercanda tuan Uchiha."

Mereka tidak sadar dengan tatapan orang yang duduk di seberang mereka, mereka pikir Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan suami istri yang sedang bercanda.

"Kalian ini mesra juga yaa."

"Membuat kami iri saja."

Kaget dari ucapan mereka, bisa di bilang orang-orang yang duduk tadi berumur sekitar 30an dan 40an, mereka jadi terlihat senang menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh, maaf, kalau kami mengganggu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak kok, kami senang melihat kalian berdua, pasangan yang masih muda memang selalu semangat yaa,"

"Iya-iya benar,"

Mereka malah sibuk bergosip akan ke-mesra-an Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ka-kami bukan pa-"

Sasuke langsung menyupai Sakura dengan sepotong kue, membuat Sakura melotot 'tidak suka' di depan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka." Bisik Sasuke.

Orang-orang yang duduk di seberang mereka menjadi histeris dengan tingkah Sasuke, menyuapi Sakura. yaah, begitulah jika mereka merasa usia mereka sudah sangat tua dan tidak indah lagi jadi bermesaraan seperti dua pasangan yang sebenarnya mereka bukan pasangan beneran.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka selesai dengan santapan mereka dan pamit untuk lebih dulu pergi kepada Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati minuman mereka, pamitan mereka di balas ramah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Rasanya Sakura ingin membaringkan kepalanya di meja, tapi jika dia seperti itu akan terlihat tidak sopan, Sakura sudah cukup lelah untuk saat ini, Itachi masih belum selesai berbicara, Itachi adalah orang yang terpandang dan dia harus menyapa siapapun yang hadir di pesta ini, seluruh tamu yang diundang mengenal Itachi, dengan usianya yang sangat sukses melanjutkan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Kau lelah?" Sasuke sadar akan sikap Sakura.

"Aku tidak lelah, hanya perlu menunggu kak Itachi kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku yang akan mengatakannya di Itachi,"

"Tapi...aku tidak enak, aku yang di ajak, aku yang duluan pulang, itu tidak sopan Sasuke. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi akan mengerti, tunggu di sini,"

"Sasuke."

Sakura tidak sempat mencegat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Itachi, Usahanya untuk meminta Itachi mengobrol sebentar, malah Sasuke ikut dalam perbincangan mereka, Sasuke sangat jarang di lihat oleh beberapa rekan bisnis Itachi, Sasuke harus memasang image baik untuk menghargai marga keluarganya yang sangat terkenal di kalangan pebisnis.

Sakura melihat Sasuka yang sepertinya ikut terjebak dalam pembicaraan serius, dia hanya menghela napas, Sakura tidak akan pulang cepat, Sakura bermain-main dengan gelasnya dan meneguk habis minuman bersodanya.

"Minuman lagi nona?" ucap seorang pelayan, menawarkan minuman kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa masih haus, meminta dua gelas untuk di taru di mejanya, pelayan itu menaru dua gelas minuman dan berjalan ke meja lain untuk menawarkan minuman, rasa lelahnya membuat Sakura tidak sadar dengan jenis minuman yang di berikan oleh pelayan tadi, pelayan tadi membawa minuman jenis anggur yang kadar alkoholnya cukup membuat orang awam yang minum langsung mabuk hanya dengan segelas, Sakura benar-benar tidak sadar, Sakura pikir ini hanya minuman anggur biasa, Sakura meminum segelas, detik berikutnya kepalnya rasanya sedikit berat, Sakura pikir mungkin hanya karena rasa lelahnya, Sakura kembali meminum segelas.

Suara pecahan gelas membuat semua orang terdiam, Sasuke dan Itachi sibuk mencari arah suara gelas pecah itu, Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah Sakura dan benar saja, pecahan gelas itu berada di samping kaki Sakura, Sasuke tidak pamit dan langsung meninggalkan orang-orang itu, secepatnya menghampiri Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

'Mabuk'

Sakura mabuk berat, berdiri pun hanya membuatnya terduduk kembali dengan tatapan yang sayup-sayup, sebentar tertutup, sebentar terbuka, Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang ngantuk berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" Sasuke khawatir jika Sakura terkena pecahan gelas.

"Kau terlalu lama Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

Jika saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura mabuk.

"Sebaiknya kau membawanya pulang," ucap Itachi, yang sudah menelpon sopir limosinnya untuk segera berada di pintu masuk.

Sasuke mengikuti perintah Itachi, sedikit ada kendala saat Sasuke akan membawa Sakura pergi, ingin berjalan bersama, tapi jalan Sakura berantakan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kiri, kanan, kanan, membuat Sasuke kesal dan memilih mengangkat Sakura, Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, dia memilih menutup matanya.

Limosin sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk, sopir pribadi Itachi sudah menunggu dengan membukakan pintu, Sasuke memasukan Sakura ke dalam limosin dan membiarkan Sakura berbaring di kursi.

"Antar kami pulang," ucap Sasuke dan juga segera masuk ke dalam Limosin.

Limosin mereka sudah berjalan dan tidak terlihat lagi di depan gedung, suasana di dalam gedung kembali seperti semula.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Nagato, dari tadi dia tidak menemukan asal suara pecahan gelas.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah memberikan minuman kepada Sakura."

"ahh, aku sedikit lalai tidak memisahkan minuman tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Nagato, Sasuke sudah membawanya pulang, aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Uhm, iya."

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lagi, masih banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan mereka."

Nagato dan Itachi kembali sibuk dengan berbicara soalnya perusahaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertidur pulas di kursi limosin, Sasuke yang duduk di seberang hanya menatap wajah Sakura, terlihat memerah, Sakura benar-benar mabuk berat, mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk, tatapannya masih sayup-sayup menatap Sasuke, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari pengaruh alkohol tadi.

"Sasuke." ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

Sasuke masih memandangnya, alkohol itu membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit liar, tidak pandang lagi siapa yang ada di hadapannya, Sakura langsung duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan berhadapan langsung dengannya, tangan Sakura sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke dan matanya menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam dan masih menatap Sakura, ini bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk melakukan apapun dengan Sakura, niat yang sedikit jahat mengelilingi pikirannya, namun Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau mabuk Sakura."

"Mabuk? Aku tidak pernah mabuk Sasuke!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Sakura masih pada posisinya dan tidak berniat pindah dari atas Sasuke, dia mabuk dan Sasuke memahaminya, Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu terus menatapnya, detik berikutnya Sakura seperti ingin mencium Sasuke, jarak antara mereka semakin menipis, Sasuke membuang mukanya kesamping dan kepala Sakura sudah tepat berada di atas bahu kiri Sasuke, Sasuke menghindari ciuman Sakura, ini bukan waktu yang tepat mendapatkan ciuman dari Sakura.

Sakura tidak juga menarik kepalanya, sepertinya dia tertidur dengan menopang dagunya di bahu Sasuke, Sasuke mengusap perlahan punggung Sakura, hari ini benar-benar cobaan yang sangat berat.

Limosin mereka sudah sampai dan Sasuke meminta sopirnya untuk membantunya menurunkan Sakura, posisi mereka sangat-sangat tidak sopan jika dilihat, untung saja sejak awal sopir ini sudah tahu jika Sakura sedang mabuk, Sasuke agak sedikit kesulitan menurunkan Sakura dengan posisi seperti itu, si sopir menahan Sakura sejenak dan membiarkan Sasuke turun dulu, kemudian dia memberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura yang masih tertidur, sebelum dia kembali menjemput Itachi, sopir itu membantu Sasuke membuka pintu pagar dan pintu rumah, setelahnya dia pamit dan Sasuke sudah menaruh Sakura di kamar tamu.

Sasuke merebah dirinya di sofa ruang tv, sedikit kelelahan denga sikap Sakura yang menjadi liar didalam limosin, Sasuke harus mengendalikan dirinya, dia tidak ingin merusak Sakura dan mengambil kesempatan tadi.

 **Pukul 12 : 00**

"Sasuke."

Ucapan sebuah suara membangunkan Sasuke, dia tertidur di sofa lengkap dengan pakaian pestanya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Uhm, kepalaku Sakit."

"Tunggu, aku ambilkan minuman."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur, membuka jasnya dan menyimpannya di kursi, membuka satu kancing bajunya paling atas, mengeluarkan kaki kemejanya, membuka kancing-kancing dilengan dan menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas, keadaannya sudah lebih legah dari pada saat lengkap dengan pakaian tadi, Sasuke mengambil sebuah ramuan penghilang mabuk. Meskipun Sasuke ataupun Itachi bukan pemabuk, mereka selalu menyediakan ramuan itu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Segelas ramuan dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke ruang tv, Sakura masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, dia kembali membaringkan badannya di sofa, masih lengkap dengan gaunnya namun rambutnya sudah berantakan.

"Sakura, minumlah ini."

Sasuke membangunkannya, Sakura yang masih belum tetidur total bangun dan segera meminum minumannya.

"Apa ini? rasanya aneh." Protes Sakura.

"Supaya mabukmu segera hilang."

Sakura menghabiskannya dan memberikan gelas kosong kepada Sasuke, setelahnya Sasuke kembali ke dapur menyimpan gelas dan kembali ke ruang tv, terlihat Sakura masih duduk dan mematung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yaa, sepertinya minuman tadi sedikit berefek, sakit kepalaku sedikit hilang."

"Hn, aku senang mendengarnya, mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri,terima kasih, dan.. maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Kau masih belum pulih total, biar aku mengantarmu,"

"Baiklah."

Sakura berdiri dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak langsung menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Kau memang harus di antar."

Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke merangkulnya hanya untuk menyeimbangkan jalannya.

"Aku baru tahu rasanya mabuk seperti ini."

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Yang ku ingat hanya memecahkan gelas, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa, kepalaku rasanya berat, mungkin aku tertidur, benarkan?"

"Hn, kau tertidur sampai kita tiba di rumah."

Sasuke tidak menceritakan pada bagian terliar Sakura saat di atas limosin yang membuat Sasuke harus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kak Itachi mana?"

"Dia belum pulang, mungkin sejam lagi.'

"Uhm, Sampaikan permintaan maafku, rasanya tadi aku malu sekali, semua orang memandangiku gara-gara aku membuang gelas itu, orang mabuk memang sangat hilang arah yaa, untuk apa coba aku membuang gelas itu," Sakura ngutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan cerita sedih Sakura yang sengaja membuang gelas itu, setelah mabuk Sakura merasa di perintahkan oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Yaah, begitulah jika orang mabuk."

"Sungguh, aku tidak berniat memecahkan gelas itu, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti gelas itu."

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja kecelakaan kecil."

"Oh, aku malu sekali, aku tidak ingin datang lagi jika kak Itachi mengajakku ke pestanya, orang-orang itu akan cepat mengenalku, gadis aneh yang memecehkan gelas."

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura masih bisa melawak dalam artian bagi Sasuke, tapi bagi Sakura ini adalah curahan hatinya yang malu akan kejadian mabuknya.

"Sampaikan juga terima kasihku, aku senang sekali sudah di ajak kesana, aku jadi bisa menemuai kak Nagato lagi, tapi tidak dengan Sasori, sikapnya masih membuatku kesal."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak menanggapi setelah Sakura mengucapkan nama orang itu, 'Sasori'.

Mereka sudah berdiri di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan saat Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar pagarnya.

* * *

Pagi yang sangat cepat datang untuk Sakura, dia merasa masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kasurnya, ramuan dari Sasuke sangat bermanfaat untuknya, jika bukan karena ramuan itu, Sakura mungkin akan merasa kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah pagi ini.

Jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini sedikit di undur, Sakura masih punya banyak waktu untuk tidur kembali, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur tenang dengan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah penumpuk, beres-beres. Khusus untuk mata kuliah hari ini, Sasuke dan dia harus berpisah, Sakura lebih dahulu menjadwalkan mata kuliahnya sebelum Sasuke, Sasuke mengambil mata kuliah yang sama namun di kelas yang berbeda.

Sakura segera bangun dan merapikan apapun yang ada dihadapannya, termasuk dirinya, semalam dia sangat mengantuk dan agak malas menyimpan gaunnya dengan rapi, Sakura membuka dan menggeletakkan gaunnya di lantai begitu saja, dirinya hanya tidur menggunakan _shortpants_ dan bra, tidak ada waktu untuk menggunakan baju tidur.

Mandi mungkin ide yang bagus menurut Sakura, dia merasa perlu penyegaran saat ini. Sejam berlalu, rumah sudah beres dan Sakura sudah segar, tinggal satu pekerjaan lagi, membuang sampah, Sakura berjalan keluar rumahnya membawa sekantong besar plastik hitam dan membawanya keluar dan membuang sampahnya di bak sampah depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Itachi yang sedang menyiram halaman.

"Selamat pagi, uhm.. anu, maaf soal pesta semalam, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku."

Sakura berjalan lebih dekat ke pagar pembatas antara rumahnya dan rumah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, Nagato sampai mengkhawatirkan mu, dia merasa bersalah tidak memisahkan minuman tamu."

"Bukan begitu, disini aku benar-benar yang salah, aku sendiri yang mengambil meminumnya, aku pikir itu tidak berakohol, jadi aku memang yang salah."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura." ucap Itachi dan tersenyum ramah.

"Uhm, mungkin aku perlu mengganti gelas yang pecah."

"Hahahah."

"Eh? Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu Sakura, kau merasa sangat bertanggung jawab untuk hal sepeleh seperti ini, tidak apa-apa, semalam anggap saja kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu diganti."

Sakura tertunduk malu, meskipun hal sepeleh, baginya ini adalah masalah besar, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di pesta sempat memandanginya.

"Terima kasih, kak Itachi."

"Sama-sama, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Iya, semalam Sasuke memberiku segelas minuman, katanya ramuan penghilang mabuk ya."

"Oh, iya, aku tahu, ramuan itu sebagai jaga-jaga saja jika ada yang mabuk, soalnya keluarga Uchiha jika mabuk mereka akan susah mengontrol diri, heheh."

"Begitu yaa."

"Hm, tumben kau dan Sasuke tidak pergi bersama."

"Kami di kelas yang berbeda untuk hari ini, jadi jadwalnya juga berbeda."

"Sayang sekali kalian jadi tidak bersama."

Sakura melirik kesembarang arah, Itachi seperti sedang memancingnya, Sakura akan berusaha mengontrol dirinya, sehari tanpa bersama Sasuke bukan apa-apa, bukankah beberapa semester mereka juga jarang terlihat bersama.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggil terlihat melamun, Itachi memanggilnya lagi dan tetap sama, Itachi menghentikan kegiatan menyiramnya dan berjalan mendekati pagar.

"Hallo, apa ada orang?"

"I-iya."

"Ini masih pagi Sakura, jangan melamun."

"Maaf."

"Apa kau sibuk sebentar sore?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

"Bagus, apanya?"

"Mau menemaniku membuat makan malam?"

"Mau, aku mau." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu jam 5 sore nanti."

Mereka berpamitan, Itachi membereskan selang airnya dan membawanya ke dalam gudang.

* * *

Tugas yang sedikit menumpuk membuat Ino dan Sakura harus menyelesaikannya di perpusatakan, Sakura sibuk menulis beberapa data dan Ino sibuk mencari referensi di buku, di meja hanya ada tumpukkan buku dan selebaran-selebaran kertas yang sedikit berserakkan.

"Masih belum selesai?" ucap Ino, mulai bosan dengan apa yang sejak dua jam lalu mereka lakukan.

"Hmmpp...~ masih ada beberapa, coba carikan yang ini." ucap Sakura, memperlihatkan sebuah pernyataan dan Ino mulai mencari apa yang suruh oleh pernyataan itu.

Ino mencari selembar demi selembar, membuka perlahan buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian sekarang?" ucap Ino disela mencari-cair jawaban dari buku yang di pegangnya.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu?" Sakura tidak menghentikan kegiatannya dan tetap menulis.

"Itu, hubungan itu, dengan si Uchiha."

"Kami tidak ada hubungan, Ino."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Mau aku buktikan seperti apa, supaya kau mau percaya."

"Apa kau benar tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban pasti dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa aku suka padanya atau tidak."

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya."

"Uhm, entalah, aku sendiri belum menentukan apa-apa."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

"Dia? Aku tidak tahu, jika kau pikir bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah, itu sangat mustahil."

"Ternyata dia rumit juga."

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di perpusatakan ini, bisakah kita cepat selesaikan ini."

"Iya-iya."

Sejam berikutnya, Sakura sudah berhenti menulis dan Ino memilih membaringkan kepalanya di atas buka.

"Tinggal satu bagian lagi."

"Masih kurang satu?"

"Iya, mungkin bukunya ada di perpustakaan dekat rumahmu, aku sempat kesitu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Sakura dan Ino berpisah di depan gerbang kampus, Ino sudah ada janji dengan Sai yang sudah menunggunya, Sakura bergegas pulang untuk menepati janjinya juga dengan Itachi.

* * *

 **Tok..! tok..!**

"Masuk saja." teriak seseorang dari arah dapur.

Sakura masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, sepertinya Sasuke tidak ada, hanya ada dia dan Itachi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Itachi berjalan keluar dengan celemek putihnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak merasa tidak merepotkan kok."

"Ayo masuk."

Itachi menarik perlahan lengan Sakura, membawanya ke dapur dan memberinya celemek dengan warna yang sama. Bahan masakan sudah selesai dibersihkan dan tinggal di membuat menunya.

"Kira-kira kita akan buat apa yaa?" Itachi masih berpikir.

"Sesuatu yang simpel dan tidak terlalu berat untuk hidangan awal, bagaimana kalau sup jamur."

"Ide bagus. Kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Tentu."

"Untuk makanan utamanya, biar aku yang buat, untuk makanan penutup, aku ingin Sakura membuat cemilan yang enak, bisakan?"

Sakura menggangguk pasti dan wajah terlihat senang, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa masak bareng Itachi dan untuk kedua kalinya dia menggunakan dapur Sasuke lagi.

Cuaca untuk sore hari sama sekali tidak mendukung, sejak siang tadi langit sudah mendung dan kini hujan turun dengan sangat deras, mungkin sampai malam pun hujan akan tetap turun.

Sakura mengaduk adonan sambil menatap keluar jendela yang ada di dapur, langit sudah gelap dan hujan masih belum redah.

"Sasuke, ada dimana?"

"Biasanya dia ada di rumah Shikamaru." Ucap Itachi dan memanggang ayam.

'belajar bersama' Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura, mungkin sekarang giliran Sasuke yang akan mengajari teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Tenang saja dia akan segera pulang, apa cemilan sudah siap?"

"Sedikit lagi."

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Pancake greentea dengan saus coklat."

"Sepertinya akan enak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, tatapannya masih sibuk dilayar ponsel, dia membaca pesan yang baru dilihatnya, ponsel yang berada di dalam tas membuatnya tidak mendengar bunyi dering pesan masuk.

 **-Baka Nii-**

 **Hari ini aku bersama Sakura di dapur, jika kau tidak pulang cepat, mungkin aku dan dia akan makan malam romantis, soalnya hanya ada kami berdua, sampai jumpa dirumah.**

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kalimat pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku duluan, ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tumben kau cepat pulang, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada hal penting. Dah."

Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apapun dia terlalu malas untuk menceritakan betapa kesalnya membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya, menurutnya Itachi tidak boleh makan malam dengan Sakura. detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya.

"Padahal masih hujan." Ucap Kiba.

"Dia terburu-buru sekali, mungkin memang ada hal yang penting. Hey Chouji! Jangan tidur terus!" Naruto berteriak di telinga Chouji.

"Ya mungkin saja, ayo cepat kelarkan tugas kalian, tidak ada Sasuke membuatku semakin repot menghadapi kalian."

"Baik kapten!" Naruto dan kiba memberi hormat kepada Shikamaru dan kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka.

"Chouji, jika kau tidur lagi, kau tidak akan dapat makan malam." Tegur Shikamaru.

"B-baik!"

Dengan malas Chouji mengambil buku dan pulpennya, mengikuti Naruto dan Kiba mengerjakan soal yang diberi Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, untung saja hari ini dia membawa mantel. Hujan yang semakin lebat dan penglihatan di jalanan hanya berjarak beberapa meter, Sasuke sedikit tidak waspada dengan hal itu, dia tetap mempercepat laju motornya tanpa memperdulikan jalanan yang sedikit licin.

Sebuah truk tiba-tiba melintas dan baru di sadari Sasuke. rem mendadak dan membuatnya oleng dari motor, truk sudah lewat namun Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur terjatuh bersama motornya.

Sakura masih memasak beberapa adonan lagi dan pancakenya hampir kelar. Itachi sudah sibuk menata meja makan dan menunggu adiknya pulang, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah cemburu adiknya.

Suara motor terdengar dari arah garasi, Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke."

Yang di sapa menatap kesal, Sasuke tidak membuka mantel bajunya dan masuk begitu saja.

"Sasuke, kau membuat basah lantai!" Itachi ikut menjadi kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi aku sudah sele...sai." Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang mematung menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Membantu Kak Itachi."

"Hmm."

"Bisakah kau membuka mantelmu, menyimpan tas dan berganti pakaian." Sakura tiba-tiba menaikkan nada bicaranya dan sedikit memerintah melihat penampilan Sasuke yang benar-benar basah plus dengan wajah kusut.

Itachi kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, pikirnya Sasuke akan lebih menaikkan nada bicaranya, tapi tidak, Sasuke langsung melakukan apa yang di perintah Sakura. ini benar-benar pemandangan yang unik dari adik bungsunya, tidak biasanya Sasuke mau di perintah, dia lebih suka memerintah.

Meja makan sudah siap dengan hidang yang di buat Sakura dan Itachi, mereka masih belum makan, menunggu Sasuke selesai mengganti baju, yang di tunggu akhirnya datang dengan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek dan celana hitam selutunya. Apa yang terlihat di hadapan Sakura dan Itachi membuat mereka menunda makan bersama mereka.

Di lutut kiri Sasuke ada luka lebam dan di lutut kanan ada darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Di siku kiri Sasuke juga ada luka dan di telapak tangannya memar.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi cemas.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Sasuke dengan malas dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Kau kecelakaan?" ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya di obati dulu." Ucap Sakura dan langsung menarik Sasuke ke arah ruang tamu.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, Sakura tidak tinggal diam dan mematung menatapnya, dia malah menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu, Itachi segera mengambil beberapa benda seperti kotak obat dan alat kompres seperti yang di minta Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dan membiarkan Sakura mengobati lukanya, Itachi melipat tangannya ke dada dan bersadar ke tembok, menatap si bungsu Uchiha yang terus menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengompres luka memar, luka yang berdarah di bersihkan darahnya, diberi betadin dan memperbedan luka-luka itu.

"Kau harus meminum obat penghilang nyeri dan bengkak."

"Hmm."

"Apa masih sakit?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura menatap ke arah mata Sasuke. sangat kelam dan sulit terbaca oleh Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kau harus hati-hati jika berkendara saat hujan."

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang menggurutu."

"Dan kau seperti anak kecil yang habis jatuh dari belajar sepeda pertamanya."

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Kau pikir aku sedang melucu."

"Yaah, mungkin saja."

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan keras, menandakan dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke dan sedikit menahan tawanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju meja dan yang mereka dapati adalah Itachi dengan piring yang sudah bersih.

"Aku sampai kelaparan, maaf, aku tidak bisa menunggu kalian, Sakura, aku ambil jatah pencuci mulutku yaa," ucap Itachi, berjalan ke dapur menyimpan piringnya di westfel dan mengambil pancake greentea yang sudah di sirami coklat cair.

Suasana sedikit canggung, tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang makan bersama, ini sudah kedua kalinya mereka makan bersama tapi tetap saja tidak bisa di bilang hanya berdua, karena Itachi sedang sibuk di ruang Tv dengan acara favoritnya.

"Apa Itachi yang menyuruhmu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri." Sedikit berbohong agar Sasuke tidak membuat wajah kesal lagi jika tahu Itachi yang menawarkan Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu baik padanya."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tetap akan membantunya."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kau tukang memerintah."

"Siapa yang tadi memerintah?"

"I-itu bukan perintah, apa kau akan tetap dengan mantel basahmu?"

"Apa yang kau masak?"

"Hanya sup jamur, aku suka masakan kakakmu, ayam ini enak, bumbunya bisa sampai terasa kedaging yang paling terdalam."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." teriak Itachi, dia mendengar ucap Sakura.

"Jangan membuatnya besar kepala." Sasuke sengaja membesarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak besar kepala, Masakanku memang enakkan, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Tanpa di sadari Sakura mulai tertawa kecil, Sasuke dan Itachi seperti sedang perang.

Makan malam bersama berakhir, Sakura pamit dan berterima kasih kepada Itachi yang sudah mengundangnya makan malam, lebih tepatnya meminta tolong kepadanya, Sakura tidak keberatan, tidak ada salahnya membantu Itachi, Sakura sedikit jenuh, jika dia harus sendirian di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun.

* * *

Luka di kaki Sasuke belum sembuh dan dia tipe orang bingung akan hal-hal mengobati luka sendiri, meskipun masih tersirat rasa tidak sukanya, mau tdak mau dia harus meminta tolong Itachi untuk menggantikan perban di lukanya.

"Mau aku antar?" Tanya Itachi sambil membalut luka Sasuke dengan kain has.

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa kau sudah bisa naik motor dengan luka-luka ini?"

"Aku naik bus saja."

"Oh, bareng Sakura yaa."

Sasuke terdiam, jika dia meladeni pernyataan Itachi dengan mudah dia akan dapat singgungan keras dari Itachi lagi, biasalah, seorang kakak yang sangat ingin tahu, merasa perlu ikut campur.

Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke, tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar, ada sedikit rasa sakit pada bagian lututnya tapi Sasuke mencoba berjalan sebaik mungkin, dia tidak ingin terlihat aneh saat berjalan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat khas Sasuke tidak di gubris lagi Sakura, Dia sudah hapal dengan ucapan Sasuke seperti itu, meskipun sedikit risih, hanya kata-kata itu yang sering keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu suka untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan berbelit-belit, Sakura tidak bertanya lagi mereka segera menaiki bus.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya atau Sasuke sudah lupa kapan dia terakhir menaiki bus. sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang juga sedang terburu-buru bekerja maupun ke sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke harus berdiri, ditambah lagi dengan luka Sasuke yang belum sembuh dan masih terasa nyeri, okey, penderitaannya menjadi bertambah, dia harus bersabar berdiri sampai ada kursi kosong, itu pun jika ada kursi kosong sebelum mereka sampai di tujuan.

Sakura sesekali menatap Sasuke, dia tahu jika Sasuke sedang menahan kesakitan, dia berharap segera ada kursi kosong, pandangan Sakura mengarah ke sekitar, dan yang ditemukannya hanya pandangan beberapa gadis dengan wajah memerah mereka menatap Sasuke, detik berikutnya Sakura sudah menatap ke arah kakinya, dia tidak ingin melihat mereka menatap Sasuke seperti itu.

Suasana bus yang ramai dan beberapa orang berdesak-desakkan, Sakura merasa seperti ada yang menyentuh bagian pinggangnya, menurutnya mungkin perasaannya saja, bus ini terlalu ramai dan jalanan kadang kurang mulus, bisa saja itu hanya tersenggol tidak sengaja, tidak lama setelah Sakura menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya, lagi, ada yang menyentuh pinggangnya dan hal itu benar-benar sangat terasa, bukan senggolan tapi ada yang memang akan menyentuhnya. Sakura mulai gelisa dengan keadaannya di bus ini, di tatapnya kiri – kanan dengan tatapannya yang sedikit takut.

Sakura tersadar saat sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dan menariknya lebih dekat, Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih dekat dengannya, jarak antara mereka hanya ada beberapa senti, Satu tangan Sasuke memegang _Bus Handle Grip_ dan satu tangannya lagi seolah-olah berjaga-jaga di belakang Sakura jika saja ada yang berbuat jahil dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Sasuke.

"Uhm, iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura merasa aman sekarang, orang yang tadi ingin menjahilinya mengurungkan niatnya, Posis Sasuke layaknya seorang pria yang sedang melindungi pacarnya. Sia-sia menunggu kursi kosong, mereka sudah sampai di halte tempat mereka turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Sasuke ini hal yang sedikit memalukan, dia harus bertemu teman-temannya tidak jauh dari gerbang. Mereka, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, minus Chouji yang sedang ke kantin, menatap ke arah Sasuke. Cuma satu hal yang di pikirkan mereka.

'Sasuke jalan kaki'

Bukan karena masalah jalan kaki, Sasuke terlalu malas menjelaskan kasus jatuh bodohnya dengan motor gara-gara pesan singkat dari kakaknya yang hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke.

"Oi teme, kau kenapa?" tegur Naruto, merasa ingin mengetahui alasan sahabat baiknya ini jalan kaki.

"Aku duluan ke kelas." Ucap Sakura tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka, Sakura memilih jalan duluan ke dalam kelas.

"Uhm." Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah Sakura dan meng-iya-kan ucapan Sakura.

"Oi..oi...," Naruto mulai kesal, dia ingin Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba, dia juga penasaran.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Sasuke mulai malas, berharap mereka berdua tidak bertanya lebih detailnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita juga segera masuk." Ucap Shikamaru

Sasuke merasa cuma Shikamaru yang bisa membaca situasinya saat ini, Naruto dan Kiba masih penasaran tapi mereka berdua sudah ditarik paksa oleh Shikamaru,

"Kami bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Kiba dan Naruto, mereka jalan lebih dulu.

Shikamaru berjalan perlahan menunggu Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Shikamaru tanpa menghadap ke Sasuke, dia sedang mengawasi kedua temannya agar tidak berbalik dan mendengar percakapannya dengan Sasuke, suaranya sedikit di pelankan, Naruto dan Kiba sudah agak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tergelincir di jalan."

"Oh. Aku pikir ada apa, kau sepertinya terburu-buru sekali kemarin. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sasuke terdiam, sesuatu yang terjadi adalah hal terbodoh menurutnya, mana mungkin dia akan mengatakan kalau dia mempercepat laju motornya demi mencegah kakaknya makan malam berdua dengan Sakura.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak memperhatikan truk yang melintas di hadapanku, hujannya cukup lebat."

"Uhm."

Mereka tidak melanjutkan percakapan dan sudah berada di kelas.

* * *

Suara ketukan keras di depan pintu Sakura. siang ini ada yang sedang bertamu atau...

"Sakura! aku merindukanmu."

Satu pelukan singkat mendarat di tubuh Sakura, Pria berambur merah dengan wajah _babyface_ nya menatap ceria ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kita akan tinggal bersama."

"Tinggal bersama? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dari Nagato, dia mengijinkanku tinggal bersamamu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah Sakura, hanya sampai aku pulang saja, apa kau tega jika melihatku di jalanan."

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus."

"Kau semakin kejam yaa."

"Ya sudahlah, tapi ingat, tidak ada pembantu disini dan aku orang yang sibuk, jadi kau harus mandiri."

"Siap!"

Sasori membawa masuk satu kopernya dan tas ranselnya, Sakura menunjukkan kamar tamu untuk Sasori.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan rumahku."

"Aku suka rumahmu kok."

"Terus...kata-kata 'aku bosan dengan rumahmu' apa itu tidak termasuk?"

"Aku hanya becanda, kok, Rumahmu tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk membuang sebagian pernak-pernik yang membuat ruang tamumu ramai seperti ini?"

"Kau pikir orang tuaku akan sudi jika cendera mata mereka dari berbagai kota dibuang begitu saja."

"Heheh, cuman pemikiranku saja."

"Ahk, kau tidak tahu seperti apa mereka, dulu aku sempat menghilangkan cendera mata dari kota kirigakure, dan kau tahu, mereka memberiku tiket pesawat dan uang perjalanan hanya untuk membeli kembali cendera mata itu."

"Orang tuamu benar-benar masih fanatik akan cendera mata."

"Yaa begitulah, meskipun keliling kota untuk keperluan bisnis tapi mereka tidak ingin melupakan setiap kota yang sudah mereka datangi."

"Ruang tamumu lebih mirip museum."

"Baguskan, dengan begitu lebih banyak benda yang bisa dilihat."

"Kau ini terkesan seperti nenek-nenek saja."

"Jangan coba-coba cari masalah denganku. "

"Upss, Sorry"

"Baiklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri, uhmm, aku akan membuat makan siang untuk kita."

"Kebetulan aku sangat lapar, mau aku bantu?"

"Mungkin dengan duduk tenang di ruang tamu itu lebih membantuku."

"Kau tetap saja mengganggapku seperti anak kecil, hey Sakura, aku sudah dewasa."

"Aku pikir diam juga adalah ide bagus untuk membantuku."

Sasori mendengus kesal ke arah Sakura, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk membuat makan siang. Sasori memilih membaca buku sambil menunggu masakan Sakura masak.

 **Tok...~ tok..~**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sasori menghentikan bacaannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sasori memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya, tatapannya menjadi sangat-sangat bosan, dia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang membuka pintu, bukan Sakura, tapi anak kecil egois, itu kalimat yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku mencari Sakura."

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?"

"Membuat makan siang untuk kami berdua."

Sasori sangat puas dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, dia merasa perlu memberi pelajaran untuk Sasuke yang sudah lancang menyentuh Sakuranya.

"Apa kau bisa memanggilnya?"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menendang Sasori sejauh mungkin. Tatapan mereka sama-sama datar tapi seperti ada kilat yang tersorot dari mata Sasuke maupun mata Sasori.

"Sasori kau menghalangi pintu."

Sasuke dan Sasori tersentak kaget dan mereka Sama-sama melihat kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menjadi bingung menatap mereka.

"Aku pikir kau masih sibuk." ucap Sasori.

"Aku dengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang, aku pikir ada tamu, makanya aku ke sini."

"Oh."

"Bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu tadi."

"Iya." Sasori berjalan dengan sedikit malas ke dalam ruangan baca tadi, padahal dia ingin sekali mengerjai Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tadi sedang masak, ada apa?"

"Ini, Tadi aku bertemu Ino di kampus dan dia menitipkan buku untukmu."

"Terima kasih, harusnya Ino yang membawanya sendiri. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Dia akan tinggal sampai liburan di konohanya selesai."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dia tidak mengucapkannya."

"Hn."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

"Apa luka-lukamu sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan, bengkak dan memarnya perlahan hilang, yang diperban aku belum menggantinya.

"Harusnya kau menggantinya."

"Hm, nanti. Dah."

Sasuke pamit dan bergegas pergi, kedatangan Sasori dirumah Sakura membuatnya tidak senang, terlebih lagi anak egois itu harus tinggal bersama Sakura dalam waktu yang tidak di tentu.

Pikirannya menjadi tidak tenang, memikir Sakura bersama Sasori yang satu atap.

"Ada apa? Mukamu terlihat aneh." Ucap Itachi menyadari raut wajah adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke cuek dan segera menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan siang menjadi hening, Sakura tidak berbicara apapun, dia hanya makan dengan tenang.

"Kau menyukainya?" ucap Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Me-menyukai apa?"

"Menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Si wajah tembok itu?"

"Wajah tembok?"

"Itu tentangga wajah tembokmu."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

"I-itu urusan pribadiku, untuk apa kau tahu."

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku juga."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sasori terdiam. Sakura menjadi kesal dengan sikap Sasori yang seenaknya, untuk apa dia tahu masalah pribadinya, menurut Sakura itu tidak sopan meskipun Sasori sudah seperti keluarga bagi Sakura.

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak ingin kau bertanya hal itu lagi."

Sakura sudah selesai makan dan segera membereskan piringnya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, tolong jaga rumah."

"Kau tidak mengajak juga ?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku sudah janji dengan kak Itachi."

"Apa dengan si muka tembok juga?"

"Tidak, hanya dengan kak Itachi saja. Dan jangan memanggilnya muka tembok, namanya Sasuke."

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasori dan menepuk pelan puncuk kepala Sasori. "Jadi anak yang baik dirumah yaa, nanti aku belikan es krim." Ucap Sakura dan segera menghilang dari arah pintu ruang makan.

Sasori menghentikan makannya dan memegang sejenak puncuk kepalanya, bekas tangan Sakura. dia tidak ingin Sakura menggangapnya seperti adik ataupun keluarga, Sasori ingin Sakura memanggapnya sebagai pria dewasa yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya, hanya saja Sasuke adalah penghalang terbesarnya, Sasori menyadari satu hal, Sakura menyukai Sasuke, meskipun belum bisa dibuktikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mengajakmu berbelanja, soalnya aku tidak terlalu tahu berbelanja, biasanya ini pekerjaan wanita, hanya saja kau tahu sendiri kan, dirumah kami tidak ada seorang wanita pun." Basa basi Itachi.

Sebelumnya saat pagi hari, Itachi mengajak Sakura berbelanja bulanan, kebutuhannya dan Sasuke mulai menipis, Sasuke paling malas jika di suruh-suruh hal seperti itu, Selama ini Sasuke jarang berbelanja, makan pun dia lebih memilih diluar, tapi semenjak akrab dengan Sakura, Sasuke sudah jarang makan di luar, di tambah lagi, Itachi datang ke Konoha dan menjadi tukang masak untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku juga ingin berbelanja beberapa barang, jadi sama-sama tertolong." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum ramah, beberapa jam mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Itachi menuju ke sebuah supermarket terbesar di Konoha, beberapa menit lagi mereka sudah sampai dan Itachi segera memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi.

Acara tidur siang Sasuke membuatnya tidak tahu kalau Itachi pergi bersama Sakura, jika sampai dia tahu, Itachi akan kena omelnya lagi.

Sakura dan Itachi turun bersamaan, mereka berjalan sambil berbicara ringan menuju pintu masuk supermarket, Sakura berjalan mengambil troli dan mendorongnya. Mereka masuk dan mencari-cari beberapa barang, mulai dari tempat bahan makanan mentah, Itachi segera mengambil beberapa sayuran, lauk-pauk, dan buah, begitu juga Sakura, sudah beberapa minggu Sakura tidak berbelanja dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama Sasori, Sakura merasa perlu membeli bahan mentah untuk sebulan.

"Apa kau perlu belanja sebanyak itu?" Tanya Itachi, melihat belanja bahan mentah Sakura yang lumayan untuk dua orang.

"Uhm, Sasori tadi siang datang, dan dia akan tinggal beberapa hari di rumahku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya di rumah tanpa makan kan? Jika aku sibuk."

"Oh.. pantas saja wajahnya aneh begitu?"

"Eh? Wajah aneh?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak, kau salah dengar, maksudku pantas saja belanjaanmu lumayan banyak."

"Iya, meskipun dia sedikit manja, jika di Konoha, dia harus mandiri, beda jika dia di Suna, setiap apa-apa para pelayannya yang akan melakukan semuanya."

"Kau cukup mengenal Sasori yaa, aku baru mengenalnya saat Nagato membawanya ke Kawasan Uchiha, aku suka dengan cara kerjanya, dia benar-benar berbakat dalam berbisnis."

"Yaah, mungkin karena sudah keturuannya."

"Mungkin saja, tapi Sasuke kenapa tidak ya? Padahal keluarga Uchiha itu senang berbisnis."

"Apa Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan berbisnis?"

"Sangat-sangat tidak tertarik, aku sampai bingung dia mau melakukan apa nantinya, padahal aku pikir, aku bisa dengan tenang menyerahkan seluruh perusahaan kepadanya."

"Mungkin saja dia punya rencana lain untuk kedepannya."

"Apa seperti langsung menikah saja dan membina rumah tangga?"

"Me-menikah." wajah Sakura langsung memerah, untung saja Itachi masih memilih-milih sayuran dan tidak melihat langsung ke arah Sakura.

"Hahaha, itu hanya pendapatku saja, aku sendiri benar-benar tidak bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan anak itu."

Sakura segera menenangkan dirinya. Ucapan Itachi membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sendiri, apa rencanamu kedepannya, Sakura?"

Itachi menaruh sayuran yang sudah di pilihnya dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Uhm, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, aku ingin berjalan seperti apa adanya saja, kalau pun ada tujuan kedapannya, mungkin aku ingin kembali ke Suna dan bekerja disana."

"Kau akan meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin aku hanya beberapa tahun saja di Suna, aku akan kembali ke Konoha lagi, mungkin mencoba pekerjaan baru."

"Oh, semoga apapun yang kau rencanakan akan terkabul."

"Amin, terima kasih kak Itachi."

Sejam berlalu, mereka tidak sadar dengan waktu berbelanja mereka, waktu mereka habiskan dengan memilih-milih barang yang cocok atau tidak, bagus atau tidak, sampai-sampai Itachi merasa perlu mendekor ulang rumahnya, tapi niatnya tidak jadi, jika saja Sasuke mau membantunya dia akan senang sekali, tapi itu seperti hal yang mustahil menurutnya.

Troli sudah penuh dan mereka harus mengambil troli baru. Mereka seperti sedang memborong supermarket itu, Setelah menyelesaikan antrian, kasir segera mentotal biaya barang-barang mereka.

"Bayarnya mau digabung atau dipisah?" tanya kasir itu melihat dua troli.

"Digabung saja."

"Eh, tapi-"

"Ini untuk tanda terima kasihku, Sakura."

"Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Itachi segera menyerahkan kartu kreditnya dan membayar semua belanjaan yang mereka beli.

"Tolong pisahkan kantongannya saja." Ucap Itachi.

Kasir itu menggesek kartu kredit Itachi dan meminta Itachi untuk memasukkan nomer pinnya, setelah pembayaran berhasil, Itachi mengambil kartu kreditnya dan menunggu pria yang bertugas memasukkan belanjaan pembeli, memisahkan barang-barang Itachi dan Sakura di kantong yang berbeda.

Berbelanja selesai, Itachi mendorong troli yang lebih banyak belanjaannya dan sakura mendorong troli yang belanjaannya sedikit.

Sakura membantu Itachi memasukkan kantong belanjaan di bagasi mobil, setelah semua kantong masuk dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju jalan pulang.

Sedikit lelah dengan mendorong troli yang penuh dengan barang, Sakura memandang lurus kedepan dan tidak memulai pembicaraan apapun.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sedikit."

"Uhm."

"Eh, tidak-tidak, maksudku aku tidak lelah."

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak kok, pokoknya hari ini terima kasih banyak, aku sampai bingung bagaimana membalas semuanya."

"Tenang saja Sakura, aku tidak pernah meminta balasan apapun, kau pikir aku orang seperti itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Kakak Itachi baru beberapa minggu mengenalku dan kita sudah sangat akrab seperti ini."

"Apa aku merepotkan? Apa kau keberatan jika tiba-tiba saja aku meminta tolong?"

"Bukan seperti itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang seperti kak Itachi, sangat baik, aku jadi merasa tidak enak, aku benar-benar tidak merasa direpotkan jika kak Itachi perlu sesuatu."

"Hahahah, sudahlah, kau ini lucu sekali, Sakura. aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik bagiku, kau sendiri tahu, adikku yang dirumah itu susah jika di ajak seperti ini, palingan aku akan dicuekinnya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi, dia seperti membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti orang pemalas.

Mobil mereka sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Sasuke. Itachi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobil, Sakura sudah turun dan mulai membuka pintu bagasi, menurunkan beberapa barang dan Itachi membantunya.

"Mau aku bantu bawakan?" tawar Itachi melihat barang bawaan Sakura lumayan banyak.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Biar aku bawakan." Sasori sudah tepat berada di belakang Sakura.

"Sasori. Kau disini" ucap Sakura, kaget , Sasori tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

"Hai, kakak Itachi, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku harus membantu nona ini."

"Silahkan."

Sasori segera mengambil semua kantongan Sakura dan membawanya, meskipun berat, dan Sasori orang yang jarang mengangkat barang yang berat-berat, tetap memaksakan dirinya mengangkat semua kantongan itu.

Sakura yang tidak tahu mau mengangkat apa, memilih membantu Itachi, mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan Sakura mulai meletakkan barang-barang yang isinya bahan mentah di dapur.

"Apa perlu aku menatanya di kulkas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti biar aku saja yang meletakkannya." Ucap Itachi sedang menata perlangkapan di gudang penyimpanan.

"Baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, dan terima kasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama kak Itachi."

Sakura berjalan keluar dapur dan seseorang menghalanginya. Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur, seperti biasa akan terlihat kusut dan rambut dongkernya sedikit berantakan.

"Sasuke? kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?"

"Membantu kak Itachi, aku hanya menaruh barang."

"Dia pergi berbelanja?"

"Iya."

"Oh, apa kau mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sakura.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa perbanmu sudah di ganti?"

"Aku lupa. Mungkin besok saja."

"Dasar, aku pikir kau sudah menggantinya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya sendiri dan-"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, dan kau malas untuk menyuruh kak Itachi untuk membantumu. Cepat ambil perban baru, aku yang melakukannya."

Sasuke berbalik arah ke kotak penyimpanan obat. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menunggu Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Itachi, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menata barang digudang.

"Aku mau membantu Sasuke mengganti perbannya."

"Oh, dasar anak manja."

"Aku tidak manja, hanya susah untuk melakukannya sendiri." Sasuke sudah datang dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang Sasuke." Itachi segera pergi ke dapur dan kembali sibuk menata.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sakura setelah mencoba menahan ketawa saat Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Apa itu lucu?"

"Aku pikir itu lucu, kau benar-benar seperti adik kecil yang suka protes pada kakaknya."

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Ok, itu tidak lucu."

Sakura tersenyum sejenak dan mulai membuka perban lama Sasuke, membuang perban lama dan menganti dengan perban baru.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi tidak usah di perban, sebaiknya dibiarkan begini saja, sampai lukanya benar-benar kering."

"Apa kau tidak kepikiran untuk mengganti jurusanmu?"

"Jurusan?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menjadi perawat saja."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya berbakat."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, ini hanya kebiasaan saja kok."

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, ternyata kau disini, bisakah kau pulang sekarang."

Sakura dan Sasuke segera melihat ke arah suara tadi. Sasori masuk ke rumah Sasuke begitu saja tanpa permisi atau pun mengetuk pintu. Sasuke menjadi risih dengan kedatangan Sasori. Lihat tingkahnya, seperti anak kecil yang meminta ibunya segera pulang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, hari sudah mau gelap. Aku ingin kau segera pulang."

"Tuan Sasori, apa kau punya sedikit sopan santun jika masuk ke rumah orang?"

"Tentu aku sudah mengetuk tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarnya."

Urat-urat dikening Sasuke bermunculan, hanya Sasori yang bisa membuatnya sekesal ini.

"Sasori aku akan menyusul, tolong nyalakan lampu teras, ruang tamu dan tutup jendela, bisa kan," ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau cepat pulang yaa."

"Iya, aku akan segera pulang."

Sasori pulang dan Sakura bernapas legah. Berteriak atau memarahi Sasori bukanlah hal yang tepat. Sasori bukan anak yang penurut, dia sedikit membangkang, Sakura memilih menghadapi Sasori dengan tenang dan lebih sabar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim anak itu ke Suna saja, aku pikir dengan kiriman kilat akan lebih bagus."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sepertinya kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis, dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan Sasori.

"Dia memang seperti itu, kau harus ekstra bersabar jika menghadapinya."

"Kau harus mengajarinya untuk bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau orangnya yang mengajarinya."

"Tidak akan."

Sakura tertawa lagi dan menutup mulutnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sedikit keram karena ketawa akibat pernyataan Sasuke yang blak-blakan.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan perban baru Sasuke. Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu keluar di temani Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Uhm, yang kemarin terima kasih."

"Hn?"

"Itu, saat di bus, sebenarnya ada yang sedang menjahiliku."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Hm, sikapmu menjadi aneh."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, dia sangat senang dengan tindakan Sasuke, seperti melindunginya.

"Apa setiap hari seperti itu?"

"Uhm, tidak, itu baru terjadi padaku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh, tidak perlu."

"Jangan pergi ke kampus jika aku tidak mengantarmu besok."

"Maaf, Karena Sasori tinggal bersamaku, dia sudah mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu, dia yang akan mengantarku selama dia di Konoha."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Uhm, sampai jumpa besok."

"Dah."

Sakura sudah berjalan keluar pagar Sasuke, tersenyum singkat dan segera menghilang di depan pagar.

"Sayang sekali, tawaran adik kesayanganku di tolak." Ucap Itachi yang sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah kakaknya dan tidak berkomentar, dia memilih masuk ke dapur dan meminum segelas air demi menjernihkan sedikit pikirannya. Sasori mendahuluinya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil merah menepih di samping gerbang kampus. Sakura turun dan pamit kepada Sasori.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya ada jam matakuliah yang tiba-tiba dipindahkan."

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau ini keras kepala juga."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sakuraa..." teriak Ino dan bergegas meghampiri Sakura.

Ino melirik ke arah mobil dan melihat siapa yang megendarai mobil merah itu.

"Oh. ternyata kau, aku pikir siapa." Ucap Ino.

"Kau masih mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, tuan muda Sasori."

"Hahahah, apa kabar Ino, sepertinya kau semakin cantik?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kau masih ada di Konoha?"

"Iya, aku belum selesai dengan pekerjaanku di sini."

"Uhm.., maaf, yaa kami harus segera masuk."

"Ok, tolong jaga Sakura yaa."

"Iya-iya."

Ino dan Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Mobil merah milik Sasori sudah melaju di jalanan. Ino yang tadinya terburu-buru kini memperlambat jalannya.

"Kenapa berbohong? Kita belum terlambat." Ucap Sakura.

"Tadi aku melihatmu turun dari mobil itu, pikir ada pria lain yangmengantarmu. Termyata anak itu. Kau tidak bersama Sasuke?"

"Tidak, mulai beberapa hari ini, Sasori yang akan mengantarku."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tinggal di rumahku."

"Apa? Tinggal bersama! Terus bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke?"

"Datar."

"Ini tidak bagus."

"Apanya?"

"Sasori akan memisahkanmu dari Sasuke."

"Ino, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, aku dan Sasuke tidak ada aoa-apa, sedangkan Sasori, aku hanya menganggapnya teman."

"Apa kau pikir Sasori menganggapmu teman? Tidak Sakura, dari sikapnya saja dia menyukaimu."

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti Sasori."

"Bagaimana suatu saat nanti akhirnya kau menyukainya juga, apa kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke?"

"Jika itu memang yang tebaik, akan aku lakukan."

"Sakura."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita lihat saja nantinya seperti apa, kau tidak usah khawatir Ino."

"Aku tidak khawatir, hanya saja aku pikir kau dan Sasuke itu cocok."

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Ino dengan tersenyum, Sakura tidak memikirkan siapa yang pantas untuknya saat ini, dia masih ingin seperti sekarang ini, mungkin ada saatnya jika dia segera memutuskan orang yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Mereka sudah berada di kelas, Sakura sepintas melihat ke arah Sasuke, seperti biasa dia kan dikerumuni teman-temannya, tapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh pagi ini, seperti baju yang belum di setrika, kusut, tapi teman-temannya tidak menyadari hal itu, mungkin dipikiran mereka itu sudah wajah Sasuke seperti biasanya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke. Sakura terkejut, sejak kapan dia mulai bisa membaca perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" ucap Ino.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dan segera mengikut Ino menuju kursi mereka.

Pelajaran di mulai, dosen Iruka yang masuk dan meminta mereka berkelompok sesuai yang dia sebutkan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan.

"Kelompok berikutnya. Yamanaka Ino dan Shikamaru nara." Ucap Iruka.

"Apa! Pak, biasakah aku satu kelompok dengan Sakura saja?" Protes Ino.

"Kau mau sekelompok dengan Sakura atau nilai E yang kau dapat, silahkan pilih."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino." Bisik Sakura.

"Berikutnya. Uzumaki Naruto dan akamichi Chouji."

"Astagaa.., aku dapat bencana!" Teriak frustrasi Naruto.

"Jangan ribut Naruto!" teriak kesal Iruka.

"Kau pikir aku bencana?" ucap Chouji tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, bu-bukan begitu, kita kan teman, jadi harus selalu bersama."

"Nah itu baru benar."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, padahal dia ingin di pasangkan dengan Sasuke atau Shikamaru, setidaknya yang bisa di andalkan.

"Berikutnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tersentak kaget dan melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang diliriknya hanya tenang menatap ke arah Iruka.

"Hey. Apa ini artinya kalian berjodoh." Bisik Ino.

"Ini hanya kebetulan Ino." Bantah Sakura.

"Apa sudah semuanya?"

"Iya."

"Shikamaru tolong bagi selebaran tugas ini dan ingat aku hanya beri waktu kalian dua minggu untuk tugas ini, jika tidak tepat waktu saat di kumpul, aku bisa jamin, nilai E lah yang akan tersenyum pada kalian. Paham."

"Baik pak."

Shikamaru selesai membagikan selebaran kertas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Iruka tidak memberikan pelajaran dan segera keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke...Shikamaru... kalian jangan lupa membantuku yaa." Naruto memohon.

"Datang saja ke rumahku, nanti kita kerjakan sama-sama, tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak akan ikut, dia kan harus bersama Sakura."

"Jangan melupakanku, kau satu kelompok denganku Shikamaru." Ucap Ino yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Iya-iya, kau bisa ke rumahku?"

"Tentu, ini hanya demi tugas, tidak apa-apakan kalau Sai ikut."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oke. Kabari aku kapan ke rumahmu yaa dan kau tuan Uchiha, jaga Sakura baik-baik yaa."

"Memangnya aku akan menculiknya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa saja seperti itu."

"Ino, apa yang kau ucapkan sih." Sakura menghampiri Ino merasa namanya di sebut tadi.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Sakura." ucap Ino dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ino, kita masih ada kuliah besok dan besok, kau pikir kita tidak akan bertemu hanya karena tugas."

"Soalnya kita selalu mengerjakan tugas bersama, tapi gara-gara tugas kelompok ini kita harus berpisah."

"Dasar wanita merepotkan juga." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba, dia sendiri merasa tidak keberatan dengan tugas kelompok ini, tentu saja, dia bersama orang di posisi ketiga, Neji Hyuga.

"Kau sendiri sih enak, harus bersama Neji." Ucap Naruto.

Kalau pun Naruto juga ingin bersama Neji, meskipun dia dan Neji kurang akrab. Hanya gara-gara masalah sepeleh. Naruto menaksir adiknya, Hinata Hyuga. Meskipun Neji tahu kalau adiknya juga menaksir Naruto tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh, harus bersanding dengan adik perempuannya.

"Memangnya kau mau bersama Neji juga, atau bersama adiknya." Ucap kiba sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto.

"Hehehehe. Aku lebih pilih bersama Sasuke atau Shikamaru sih, kalau bersama adiknya itu lain lagi ceritanya, hehehehe."

"Uhuk."

Naruto langsung bungkam dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Maafkan aku."

Neji sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan mendengar percakapannya dengan Kiba.

"Eh, Neji, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok."

"Aku tidak akan membahas itu, kau ingin mengerjakannya dimana?"

"Sebaiknya dirumahmu saja. Rumahku terlalu banyak peliharaan, mereka akan menggaggu kita."

"Baiklah, akan ku hubungi nanti. Uhm, dan sampaikan salam dari Hinata untuk Naruto. Dasar anak itu, bikin repot saja."

"Tentu."

Mereka terkejut dengan ucapan Neji, apakah Neji mulai menyetujui perasaan Naruto terhadap adiknya. Mungkin saja, Neji sudah tidak bisa menghalangi Hinata yang sudah semakin jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Kelas sudah berakhir, beberapa orang sudah keluar dari kelas termasuk Shikamaru dan teman-temannya, Sakura masih memberes-bereskan bukunya. Ino sudah selesai dengan memasukkan buku-bukunya, dia mulai mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Sai.

"Apa kau akan pulang bersama Sasori lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menolak ajakannya."

"Hoo, jadi, apa kau akan pulang bersama Sasuke."

"Tidak juga. Aku naik bus saja."

"Padahal ada kesempatan bersama Sasuke."

"Tidak Ino, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Baiklah, aku duluan, sampaikan salamku pada Sai yaa. Dah"

"Iya, Dah, hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu, jika dia semakin lama bersama Ino dia kan ketinggalan bus untuk sore ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte bus. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi enak, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Masih ada beberapa meter lagi ke halte. Sakura mulai panik dan berlari secepat mungkin, dia tidak sadar berbelok ke arah yang salah. Langkahnya mulai terhenti saat dia sudah berada di jalan buntu, begitu sepi bahkan hanya ada gedung antara gedung yang ada. Sakura berbalik arah dan mendapati seorang pria memakai topi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tersesat nona?" ucap pria itu.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berat. Dia berlari terlalu cepat sampai hilang arah. Di tatapnya wajah orang itu, wajahnya seperti ingin berniat jahat padanya.

"A-aku tidak tersesat, aku hanya sedang menunggu teman."

"Oh, menunggu teman, apa dia akan datang?"

"Tentu saja, bisakah anda pergi saja dari sini."

Orang itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau!"

Sakura mencoba melepaskannya tapi itu sangat mustahil, orang yang ada dihadapannya ini lebih kuat.

"Kau melupakanku? Sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu di dalam bus."

Sakura sangat terkejut. Orang yang mencoba menjahilinya adalah orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ternyata selain tubuhmu yang bagus, wajahmu juga cantik ya, nona."

"Lepaskan! To-"

Segera saja pria itu membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangan Satunya lagi, mendorong Sakura hingga ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakan Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya di tutup dengan tangan yang kekar. Air matanya mulai mengalir, satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

'Sasuke'

Sakura mengucapkan namanya dalam hati. Serasa dia ingin Sasuke mendengar panggilannya meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

"Jangan menangis nona, ini tidak akan Sakit. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai seka-"

Satu hantaman keras mengenai kepala pria itu, dia langsung jatuh dan pingsan begitu saja.

Pupil Sakura membulat. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke dengan balok kayu. Tubuh Sakura gemetar dan masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia sedikit syok dengan perlakuan pria tadi. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dengan lembut dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke begitu erat. Sasuke Sadar dia begitu ketakutan saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke melaporkan pria itu kepada polisi dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Sesampainya, terlihat Sasori dengan muka kesalnya menunggu depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari motor dan Sasuke ikut turun.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Sasori.

"Masuklah, aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Sakura tenang.

Sasori sedikit terkejut. Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat sangat tenang bahkan senyumannya pun seperti menghilang, apa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura? kau terlihat aneh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa karena tuan tembok ini?"

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

"Oh, jadi sekarang selain tidak punya sopan santun, mulutmu juga tidak punya kosa kata yang baik yaa."

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Sasori. cukup!"

Seketika Sasori terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sakura membentaknya. Sepertinya memang ada yang terjadi, tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun.

"Baik, aku akan masuk."

Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke begitu saja. Meskipun sangat kesal dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura marah, dia ingin Sakura selalu tersenyum, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Sakura tidak menampakkan senyumnya, bahkan saat menegurnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, Sasori benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang cepat ngambek akan masalah sepeleh.

"Mungkin dia sedang lapar jadi seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau lebih memahaminya."

"Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura menjadi tenang dan mengembalikan senyum Sakura seperti biasanya. Mungkin Sakura masih tertekan dengan kejadian tadi, Sasuke berharap Sakura segera melupakan hal itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn. Bisakah kau berhati-hati. Kau membuatku khawatir." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di puncuk kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Sakura terdiam, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya, bahkan Sasuke mengatakan 'khawatir' padanya. Apa ini benar-benar Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, wajah Sasuke datar tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura melihat sosok lain dari wajah datar Sasuke, dia benar-benar sangat khawatir. Wajah Sakura memerah, Sakura lupa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia sudah tidak sadar lagi dengan tatapan matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

"Ehem."

Sakura terkejut dan Sasuke langsung menurukan tangannya.

"Ka-ka-ka kak Itachi." Sakura gugup setengah mati.

Sasuke melirik ke arah lain dan menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya, mungkin Sasuke sangat malu, Itachi memergokinya melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya pada seorang gadis.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian, eheheh" Itachi pergi setelah membuat Sakura mendapat serangan jantung mendadak.

"Masuklah, anak merah itu akan keluar lagi jika kau tidak segera masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan ke arah rumahnya, Sasuke mendorong pagar rumahnya dan memasukkan motornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam Sakura dan Sasori begitu tenang, Sasori tidak ingin membuat Sakura marah lagi dan membentaknya.

"Apa kau sakit? Tanya Sakura.

Sasori yang biasanya sedikit cerewet menjadi tenang.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Seperti biasanya?"

"Iya, kau itu kan tidak bisa diam."

"Uhk, kau pikir aku orang cerewet."

"Tepat sekali."

"Uhm, yang tadi aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah."

"Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian memulai pertengkaran. Aku juga minta maaf sudah membentakmu."

"Aku pikir kau sedang marah, apa yang terjadi, raut wajahmu benar-benar aneh."

"Seseorang ingin berbuat mesum padaku."

"Siapa?! Dimana orang itu!"

"Tenang dulu, dia sudah di bawa ke kantor polisi. Sasuke yang menolongku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika dia tidak datang."

"Oh, untung saja ada muka tembok itu. Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Tidak, kapan kau akan memanggil namanya dengan benar."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak sudi memanggil nama si muka tembok itu."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Terserah, aku tetap tidak akan memanggil namanya."

"Iya-iya."

Sasori dan Sakura menghabiskan makanan mereka dan bersantai di ruang Tv. Lampu sengaja di matikan dan mereka berdua sedang nonton film divergent. Meskipun film lama, Sakura masih menyukainya, dia sangat suka dengan tokoh Tris yang ada di film itu.

"Apa kau melanjutkannya sampai Insurgent?"

"Kalau aku tidak lelah, heheheh. Kalau hari ini tidak bisa di nonton sampai kelar, mungkin besok lagi kita nonton."

"Baiklah, aku ambil minuman dingin yaa."

"Okey."

Beberapa detik berikutnya Sasori sudah kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman. Sasori membukakan minuman Sakura dan minumannya.

Sampai di pertengahan film Sakura mulai terlihat lelah, matanya sayup-sayup dan dia tidak bisa menonton dengan baik.

"Kenapa aku ngantuk sekali?"

Sakura membaringkan badannya di sofa. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan terasa berat.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, kepalaku sakit."

"Kepalamu sakit? Bagaimana Cuma minuman bersoda bisa membuatmu sakit kepala?"

Sasori mengecek menuman Sakura, hanya soda biasa, tapi ada yang aneh, sejak tadi Sakura minum tapi kenapa kalengnya tetap berat, Sasori mengecek minumannya, Kosong, Sakura salah minum, meskipun bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah Sakura sudah mabuk.

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau mabuk, kenapa harus minum punyaku." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

Sakura mulai mengamuk tidak jelas, Sasori segera bertindak, memantikan Tv dan membawa Sakura naik ke atas kamarnya.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali, bisakah kita usah jalan."

"Diam kau, kau harus segera ke kamar."

"Kau berani membentakku! Memangnya siapa kau ahk!"

"Aku malaikat mautmu kalau kau tidak diam sekarang."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

Dengan susah payah Sasori berhasil membawa Sakura kedalam kamarnya dan segera membaringkan Sakura di kasur. Wajah Sakura begitu merah dan terlihat sangat cantik. Wajah Sasori ikut merona, baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura secantik ini.

"Aku seperti melihat bintang-bintang." Sakura masih merancung.

Tanpa sadar tubuh Sasori bergerak dan menindih Sakura. Sakura tidak bergerak atau merontah, dia terdiam, apa karena mabuknya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Sakura jika seperti ini." ucap Sasori dan perlahan ingin mencium leher putih Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan."

Sasori berhenti dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk pun dia masih bisa mengucapkan nama Sasuke dengan benar. Sasori turun dari kasur dan duduk di sisi ranjang menatap Sakura. dia belum tidur.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Aku? Menyukai Sasuke, uhm... mungkin saja, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasori tertunduk, jika mabuk seperti ini Sakura akan blak-blakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

"Sasori? Aku menyukainya, Dia sangat baik padaku, meskipun sedikit egois dan seperti anak kecil, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya."

Teringat akan kenangan masa lalu, Sasori kembali mengingat sejak kapan dia bersama Sakura.

* * *

 _Sejak kecil aku sendirian, aku anak tunggal di keluarga Haruno, orang tuaku sibuk, bahkan mereka tidak ingin memberikan ku seorang adik. Saat sendirian berdiri didepan pagar rumahku, seorang anak kecil dengan rambut merahnya, mukanya yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan, membuatku tidak bisa tahan untuk mencubit pipinya, dia marah padaku dan langsung mencakarku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak gila', lantas aku marah dan mengejarnya tapi larinya begitu cepat, dia menghilang. keesokan harinya aku bertemu lagi dengannya, bukan di depan pagar rumahku, tapi pertemuan orang tua yang melakukan bisnis, kami berada disebuah restoran mewah milik orang tuanya, mungkin dia masih marah padaku, tapi aku mencoba minta maaf dan dia mau memaafkanku, tetap saja sebutannya untukku tidak bisa hilang, dia masih memanggilku sampai kami masuk sekolah. dia berhenti memanggilku dengan 'kakak gila' dia memanggil dengan nama depanku, Sakura. meskipun di sekolah yang sama dia selalu menjadi juniorku. Kami selalu bersama sampai di pikir sebagai pasangan. Itu tidak bertahan lama sampai aku harus meninggalkan Suna. Kami berpisah, namun Sasori tetap dengan keinginannya akan kembali menemuiku suatu saat nanti._

* * *

"Dasar muka tembok, ternyata aku sudah kalah."

Sasori menaikkan selimut Sakura, dia sudah tertidur pulas. Sakura benar-benar mengerikan saat mabuk. Sasori mencium perlahan kening Sakura dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura, menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya, merebah dirinya di kasur empuknya dan mencoba melupakan semua perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak akan menjadi miliknya, hati Sakura sudah ada pada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

Sakura melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, ini kamar miliknya, dia tidak ingat kapan dia naik ke kamarnya, yang terakhir diingatnya dia menonton film bersama Sasori. Sakura bangun dan menuruni kasur, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan

'Bruuuk'

kesadarannya menghilang seketika, Sakura jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasori terkejut dan segera bangun, dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai atas.

Sasori bergegas naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura. matanya membulat dan menatap Sakura tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

* * *

 **~ TBC ~**

 **update lagi...! semoga tidak bertambah bosan dengan cerita ini., maaf kadang suka salah dalam menulis, tapi aku harap itu tidak mengganggu jalan ceritanya hehehehehe.**

 **balas reveiw ::**

 **Dolphin sudah tahukan siapa yang di sukai sakura. hooa, terima kasih untuk tetap pembacanya, ini baru update lagi**

 **mohon reveiwnya...~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Bruuuk'

kesadarannya menghilang seketika, Sakura jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasori terkejut dan segera bangun, dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai atas.

Sasori bergegas naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura. matanya membulat dan menatap Sakura tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

* * *

 **~ my neighbor ~**

.

 **[Chapter 4]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikirannya mulai panik, Sasori sampai bingung harus berbuat apa, dia sudah mengangkat Sakura ke atas tempat tidur, namun Sakura tidak sadarkan diri meskipun namanya dipanggil berkali-kali.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasori berlari keluar rumah dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Teriak Sasori.

Sasuke yang masih berada di kamarnya terkejut mendengar seseorang meriaki namanya dan suara itu sangat tidak asing. Sedikit malas namun sepertinya itu penting, Sasuke segera bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar kamar menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir ini lapangan, kenapa berteriak seperti itu."

Sasuke terkejut, Sasori menampakkan wajah ketakutan dan sangat panik.

"Tolong, Saku-."

Tanpa menunggu Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah berlari menuju rumah Sakura, tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura, dia seperti tertidur, apa yang membuat Sasori sampai harus berteriak-teriak di rumahnya sepagi ini. Sakura terlihat baik-baik Saja.

"Hoaam...~ kalian berdua ini, masih pagi sudah bikin ribut saja." Ucap Itachi yang datang bersama dengan Sasori.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" ucap Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?"

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah dan sikap Sasori, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan, tapi itu bukan hal yang bagus, Sasuke terdiam menunggu Itachi memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Sepertinya Sakura abis meminum minuman beralkohol."

Tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah ke arah Sasori. "Apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya?"

"Bukan aku, dia sendiri yang salah, dia tidak sadar dan mengambil minumanku." Sasori membela diri.

"Jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura-"

"Kalian keluarlah! Berisik sekali."

Sasori dan Sasuke di usir keluar dengan paksa dari kamar Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya membuat Itachi ikut-ikutan sakit kepala.

"Sakura." ucap Itachi perlahan.

Itachi mencoba membangunkan Sakura. akhirnya Sakura mulai sadar meskipun dia tidak membuka matanya, Sakura bisa berbicara perlahan.

"Kepalaku Sakit."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, kau bisa membuka mulutmu? Aku akan memberimu ramuan."

Sakura mengangguk dan Itachi menyuapinya beberapa sendok ramuan penghilang mabuk. Sepertinya efek alkohol semalam belum sepenuhnya hilang membuat Sakura harus tumbang kembali.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berbuat yang macam-macam pada Sakura?" ucap Sasuke, perasaannya saat ini masih sangat kesal.

"Kau pikir aku akan melalukan hal itu."

"Tentu saja."

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Sasuke berdiri bersandar ke tembok dan Sasori memilih duduk, saat panik tadi sampai sekarang, kakinya berasa gemetaran dan lemas.

"Aku, uhm..., aku hampir melakukannya."

Sebuah tangan kekar meremas kerah baju Sasori, membuat Sasori berdiri dengan terpaksa, di tatapnya orang yang meremas bajunya dengan sangat kasar, marah, dia benar-benar marah, tangan satunya seperti bersiap-siap jika satu ucapan keluar lagi, kepalang tangan itu akan mendarat di pipi Sasori. Sasori membuang mukanya dan tidak menatap mata Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Sasuke mendorong Sasori ke lantai, dia tidak perduli lagi kalau Sasori akan marah dengan tindakannya, tapi Sasori tidak berniat untuk marah dan membalas Sasuke. Sasuke benar, dia tidak seharusnya mengambil kesempatan saat Sakura tidak berdaya seperti semalam.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" ucap Sasuke. tangan kanannya masih mengepal dengan sangat keras.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran jahat terhadap Sakura, aku, aku benar-benar terbawa suasana, lagi pula Sakura tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kau tidak akan tahu rasanya kalau kau baru bertemu dengannya! Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku dan Sakura sudah lama bersama, Sakura hanya milikku!"

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasori. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Berisik."

"Cukup sampai disitu, Sasuke. kalian ini tidak bisa di tinggal bersama sebentar yaa." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah selesai memberi Sakura ramuan, Itachi keluar dan mendapati Sasuke memukul Sasori. Wajah Sasuke masih marah, dia berjalan melewati Itachi dan memilih untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasori?"

Sasori hanya terdiam, pukulan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tersadar akan sikap egoisnya selama ini. Itachi membantu Sasori berdiri dan memperhatikan pipi Sasori yang sedikit merah dan sudut bibir Sasori sedikit robek, Sasuke memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

"Sebaiknya kau mengompres pipimu."

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, dia akan segera sadar, tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah mabuknya, Sakura harus di jauhi dari minuman seperti itu, dia bukan tipe yang akan cepat terbebas dari mabuknya."

"Uhm, terima kak Itachi."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pulang dan jangan lupa, pipimu harus di kompres yaa."

"Hmm."

Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mematung.

Sasuke sudah berada dikamarnya dan berbaring, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat kacau, dia sudah memukul Sasori, apa dengan memukul Sasori dia sudah merasa lega? Sepertinya tidak, Sasuke hanya emosi dan emosi membuatnya hilang akal, dia tidak seharusnya memukul Sasori.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Itachi bersandar di sisi pintu masuk Sasuke.

"Jangan menggangguku."

"Minta maaf padanya."

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun."

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya, terserah kapan kau akan minta maaf." Ucap Itachi dan pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, diliriknya jam di dinding kamarnya, pukul 14:10, dia tertidur cukup lama. Kali ini ramuan dari Uchiha membantunya lagi. Sakit kepalanya hilang begitu saja dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sakura berjalan menuruni kasurnya menuju kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dan mengosok gigi.

"Gawat, ini sudah siang, aku tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan dan makan siang, apa Sasori baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menyelesaikan kegiatannya di kamar mandi dan bergegas keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan mencari Sasori.

"Sasori, kau dimana?"

Sakura mencari Sasori dan tidak menemukannya di dalam rumah. Rumahnya begitu sepi.

"Apa dia keluar untuk makan?"

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu, di putarnya gagang pintu dan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya, Apa kau melihat Sasori?"

"Dia berada di rumahku sedang makan siang."

"Aku pikir dia keluar ke restoran."

"Itachi mengajaknya ke rumah. Aku pikir kau mungkin sudah sadar, jadi aku kesini untuk mengajakmu juga."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, gara-gara aku tertidur anak itu jadi tidak sarapan dan makan siang, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak perlu, dan bukan aku yang memintanya ke rumah."

"Kau seperti biasa, masih tidak suka anak itu."

"Cepatlah, kau harus segera makan juga."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak begitu lama mereka sudah berada di ruang makan. Meja makan yang biasa hanya ada dua orang, Itachi dan Sasuke, sekarang bertambah dengan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasori masih dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagi-lagi aku yang salah mengambil minuman, jangan berwajah seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sasori.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Sakura membuatnya tenang. Sasuke yang melihat ke arah mereka menatap tidak suka. Itachi hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang tengah cemburu.

"Baiklah, kalian harus makan." Ucap Itachi.

"Sasori, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Sakura. melihat wajah Sasori sedikit lebam dan luka robek di sudut bibirnya.

"Wajahku, uhm.. hahah itu, tadi terjatuh, tapi sudah baikkan kok, kau ini tidak perlu khawatir juga."

Sasuke melirik Sasori sepintas, Sasori tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa dia ingin melindungi Sasuke, apa Sakura akan marah besar jika tahu Sasuke yang membuat pipi Sasori sampai lebam begitu. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, terserah Sasori jika dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau berbohong.

"Kau harus hati-hati."

"Iya."

Suasana makan siang yang sangat tenang dan damai, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara apapun. Setengah jam berlalu, Sasori dan Sakura sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yg rapi. baju kaos putih, jins hitam dan jaket kulitnya.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Itachi yang tengah bersanti di ruang tamu, dengan buku tebalnya dan secangkir teh.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kau akan pulang larut?"

"..."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Itachi dan pergi begitu saja. Itachi merasa Sasuke akan kembali seperti dulu. Ini sangat merepotkan baginya. Gara-gara masalahnya dengan Sasori membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang, emosian dan selalu saja akan melampiaskan ke tempat yang sebenarnya tidak layak untuk dia datangi. Itachi kembali membaca buku tebalnya. Dering ponsel Itachi membuatnya berhenti kembali untuk membaca bukunya.

 **Nagato calling...**

"Halo, ada apa Nagato?"

" _Apa kau pernah melihat Sasori?"_

"Sasori, memangnya dia kenapa?"

" _Hufff..., anak itu kabur dari kediamanku dan sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak menemukannya."_

"Kabur?"

" _Iya, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi secara diam-diam tanpa pamit bahkan barang-barang dikamarnya kosong, aku pikir dia kembali ke Suna, tapi dari Suna pun bilang dia belum kembali. Dasar anak nakal itu. Bukannya menyelesaikan tugasnya malah kabur."_

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Selama ini Sasori berbohong untuk tinggal bersama Sakura.

"Dia sepertinya suka sekali seperti itu jika berada di Konoha."

" _Iya, dia selalu saja kabur dari tanggung jawabnya. Awas saja anak itu kalau ketemu. Baiklah, jika kau bertemu dengannya segera menghubungiku ya."_

"Iya. Nanti akan ku hubungi."

Percakapan mereka berakhir. Apa yang timbul dipikiran Itachi. Apa dia akan menghubungi Nagato lagi dan mengatakan kalau Sasori berada di rumah Sakura atau memaksa Sasori kembali ke kediaman Nagato. Setelah memikirkannya Itachi berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

 **Tok..tok..**

"Kak Itachi. Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sasori dimana?"

"Uhm, dia sedang beres-beres, katanya dia mau kembali ke rumah Nagato."

"Kembali ke rumah Nagato? Kenapa sangat mendadak?"

"Entahlah, aku pikir dia merasa bersalah akan masalah mabukku kemarin, padahal aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sasori hanya mengatakan dia akan segera balik ke Suna makanya dia akan ke rumah Nagato dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Hoo."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku memang harus kembali ke Nagato, hehehehe, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sasori yang sudah siap dengan koper dan tas ranselnya.

"Kau seperti terburu-buru ingin kabur dari rumahku."

"Iya, rumahmu terlalu ramai, aku tidak cocok tinggal disini."

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Hahah, bercanda."

"Apa tidak besok pagi saja kau pulang."

"Tidak, aku pulang sekarang saja. Eh, kak Itachi. Aku akan balik ke Nagato."

"Kenapa begitu cepat kau kembali?"

"Urusanku dengan Nagato belum kelar, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya."

"Kau pekerja keras seperti biasanya, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa jadi rekan bisnis."

"Benarkah, waah...aku tidak sabar jika nantinya mengembangkan saham yang berkerja sama dengan Uchiha."

"Aku tunggu itu."

"Sip, semua sudah beres, aku pergi yaa, tolong jaga dirimu, biar bagaimana pun kau itu seorang gadis Sakura, kalau kau ada apa-apa kau harus meminta tolong Kak Itachi dan...," Ucapan Sasori terputus, seperti berasa enggan untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama, tapi dia ingat ketika sedang panik dan sudah menyebutkan nama orang itu dengan benar bahkan dengan berteriak. "...Sasuke. lain kali aku akan mengerjainya lagi." Sambung Sasori.

"Oh.. jadi akhirnya kau bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar."

"Bahkan dia sudah meneriaki namanya." Itachi membuka aib terbesar Sasori.

Wajah Sasori memerah. "I-Itu karena aku panik!" Protes Sasori.

Sakura memeluk Sasori. "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Janji, saat aku kembali ke Suna kau harus ada di bandara mengantarku." Ucap Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Iya-iya."

Sasori sudah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil. Sasori pamit kepada Itachi dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar. Detik berikutnya mobil Sasori sudah berada di jalanan.

"Seminggu pun belum cukup, tapi dia sudah kembali. Meskipun dia kadang menyebalkan tapi rumah jadi tidak sepi. Sekarang sepi lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu, kalau kau merasa kesepian main-main saja ke rumah."

"Jadi tidak enak selalu saja merepotkan Kak Itachi."

"Hee, tidak kok, aku tidak repot."

"Sasuke mana?"

"Dia pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Iya, biasanya dia memang suka seperti itu."

"Uhm,"

"Apa kau khawatir?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak khawatir kok, aku pikir itu adalah haknya mau pergi kemana saja yang di sukainya."

"Hoo. Jadi tidak khawatir yaaa." Ucap Itachi mengusap-usap dagunya dan menatap Sakura.

"Se-sebaiknya aku masuk ke rumah. Sampai jumpa besok kak Itachi."

Sakura sudah ngacir masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia tidak ingin kak Itachi membuat wajahnya meledak lagi gara-gara membahas Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menatap pintu rumah Sakura yang tertutup. Mengganggu Sakura tidak ada bedanya dengan mengganggu adiknya. Hanya saja adiknya merespon dengan terlalu cuek, Sedangkan Sakura akan segera salah tingkah.

Itachi berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomer kontak Nagato dan menghubunginya.

"Dia akan segera kembali, tunggu saja."

" _Benar kah? Terima kasih Itachi."_

* * *

 **Kediaman Nagato**

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sampai bingung harus mencarimu kemana." Ucap Nagato memeluk Sasori seperti habis kehilangan adik tersayang.

"Maaf."

"Maaf katamu."

Wajah Nagato menjadi serius dan terlihat sangat-sangat marah.

"A-Aku minta maaf."

"Mulai besok kau harus kerja pagi dan lembur, ingat itu. Kau akan segera kembali ke Suna dan tugas-tugasmu belum kelar. Kau pikir di Konoha kau liburan, ingat Sasori kau bukan berlibur, tapi kerja."

"Ahh, ya ampun, dia mulai lagi." Ucap Sasori.

"Dengarkan apa yang ku ucapkan Sasori."

"Baik-baik."

Sasori diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Nagato. Meskipun begitu dia tidak mendengarkannya, pikirannya berada di tempat lain, dia mengingat saat Sakura mengucap 'jatuh cinta' pada Sasuke. dia merasa benar-benar kalah. Jika Sasuke orang yang tepat untuk Sakura. dia akan merelakan Sakura. jika Sakura memilihnya, dia akan kembali memperjuangkan Sakura. mengingat hal itu membuatnya sakit kepala, di tambah lagi Nagato masih mengoceh.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong selama ini kau berada dimana?"

"Aku berada di rumah Sakura."

"Kau tinggal di rumah Sakura tanpa meminta ijin padaku."

"Heheh, aku pikir kau akan mengijinkanku."

"Tidak akan, kau tidak mengganggu Sakura kan?"

"Tidak, kau pikir adik sepupumu laki-laki liar."

"Jadi ke bar bersama wanita-wanita tidak jelas itu bukan liar namanya."

"Hanya kadang-kadang kok, dan aku tidak melakukan aneh-aneh dengan mereka, aku hanya minum-minum."

"Kau ini, masih muda tapi kelakuanmu kayak om-om."

"Aku menghargai Sakura. dia sangat berarti untukku."

"Ahk, aku bosan mendengar hal itu. Cepat sana tidur, besok kau harus kerja."

"Iya-iya."

"Sekedar info, di mejamu tumpukkan berkas-berkas sudah seperti gunung, selamat bekerja kembali Sasori sayang."

Ucapan Nagato yang sengaja dimanis-maniskan membuat Sasori jadi merinding dan menepuk jidatnya.

* * *

Pukul 01-00

Sasuke mendorong pagar rumahnya dan memasukkan motornya, Dia baru pulang, Itachi tidak mengunci pintu, dia sudah hapal dengan Sasuke yang akan pulang selarut ini. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan menyimpan kunci motornya di meja ruang tamu. Minuman beralkohol hanya membuatnya bertambah haus. Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih, meneguknya sampai habis dan kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Itachi berdiri didepan pintu masuk dapur.

"Hn."

"Sasori sudah kembali ke Nagato."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan minumnya sejenak dan kembali melanjutkannya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian bicarakan? Apa ada sesuatu sampai dia harus kembali ke Nagato?"

Sasuke berhenti minum dan memain-mainkan gelasnya, dia malas jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi. "Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Uhm, aku pikir kau memukulnya karena mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dia hanya membuatku kesal."

"Hoo, apa kau ke bar?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Sakura tadi mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke menyimpan gelasnya di westafel dan berjalan melewati Itachi. Jika Itachi ingin berargumen dengannya sekarang, bukan waktu yang tepat. Sasuke benar-benar malas untuk membahas apapun.

* * *

Itachi sedang berada di luar, bertemu dengan beberapa teman bisnisnya yang tinggal di Konoha. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Iruka, mereka berdua sepakat untuk menyelesaikannya sekarang di rumah Sakura. kenapa bukan di rumah Sasuke, sebelumnya mereka adu suit, yang menang yang memutuskan kerja dimana, Sakura kalah dan Sasuke berhak memilih, mereka berlesehan di ruang baca milik Sakura. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menulis, menurutnya tulisan Sakura lebih bagus dari padanya. Sasuke sibuk membaca buku satu persatu untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan di selembaran yang Shikamaru bagikan.

"Jadi anak itu benar-benar kembali ke Nagato?"

"Yaah begitulah."

"Apa kau berharap dia tidak usah kembali?"

"Uhm.., sebenarnya sih iya, aku senang jika dia tinggal disini."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri bisa merasakannya kan?"

"Apa?"

"Rumahku jadi sepi, memang yaa, kalau tinggal bersama orang cerewet itu tidak akan bosan."

"..."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, Sasuke masih tidak menyukai Sasori.

"Maaf kalau tidak suka dengan pembicaraanku."

"Itu urusanmu, aku tidak terlalu memikirnya."

"Uhm, Kemarin. Kau kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti membaca buku dan menatap Sakura. tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Sakura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sakura segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti itu, membuatnya terpesona.

"Ke-kenapa? Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Wajah Sakura sudah merona dan tingkahnya tidak karuan, Sasuke membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang tidak juga menurunkan bukunya sambil menopang dagu.

"Apa kau berencana melakukannya lagi?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang yang menarikku dengan kasar keluar dari bar."

"Aku, uhm.. aku kan hanya menolongmu."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke mendekat dan mencium buku yang masih menutup wajahnya. Perlahan Sakura menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan melebarkan matanya, Sasuke tersenyum. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan lagi, rasanya detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Tersenyum membuat wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan dan Sakura harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura dan Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Mereka bertatapan dan hening beberapa detik. Angin berhembus perlahan dari arah jendela rumah Sakura. Serasa waktu sedang berhenti di antara mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu saat kau tersenyum. Bisakah kau tersenyum lagi?"

"Tidak." Sasuke membuang mukanya dan tidak ingin menatap Sakura.

"Ha! Kenapa kau sangat pelit untuk tersenyum?"

"Malas."

"Sasuke, ayo tersenyum lagi."

"Tidak akan."

Sasuke segera berbalik dan membelakangi Sakura, Sakura membuatnya menjadi malu, tidak biasanya dia akan tersenyum seperti tadi, tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya, sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Sasuke."

"Tidak."

Sakura menempelkan keningnya di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Sakura seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"Jika itu karena untuk tersenyum, aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi."

"Tidak, bukan karena itu. Sejak awal aku selalu kepikiran jika ini benar atau salah, setiap kali melihatmu, aku benar-benar susah untuk mengendalikan diri, aku pikir aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Seperti sukamu pada Sasori?"

"Bu-bukan, Bukan seperti itu, Melebihi Sasori."

Sasuke mencoba berbalik namun kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram lengan atas Sasuke dengan kuat, Sakura tidak membiarkan Sasuke berbalik.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, jika menatapmu lagi aku akan semakin malu."

Benar saja wajah Sakura sekarang sangat merona. dia tidak mengubah posisinya dan tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka saat wanita-wanita di bar itu menyentuhmu. Sekarang kau sudah tahu, apa kau akan benci padaku?"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ini seperti Sakura sedang mencoba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan benci padamu. Sakura, apa kau ingin berjalan seperti apa adanya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia merasa tidak perlu ada perubahan antara dia dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke tahu perasaannya selama ini kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin menyimpannya lagi. Sakura menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari punggung Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengusap-ngusap perlahan puncuk kapala Sakura.

"Ha-habisnya aku malu sekali." Ucap Sakura dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghelas napas dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Sasuke dan mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Ini air mata bahagia."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan ucapkan apa-apa pada Itachi, aku tidak ingin di ganggunya."

"Kau masih tidak suka padanya?"

"Itu sudah jelaskan."

"Uhm, Apa kau tidak sadar akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau menjadi dekat dengan kak Itachi."

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah memimpikan kalau Itachi bukan pelakunya, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mendapatkan bukti apapun, itu hanya mimpi dan tidak bisa di anggap sebagai bukti yang logis."

"Bagaimana kalau itu sebagai pertanda? Kalau memang kak Itachi bukan pelakunya. Apa orangnya yang di tahan dulu?"

"Bukan, dia orang yang berbeda, meskipun terasa asing, aku sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Uhm.. begitu yaa."

"Sampai kapan kita akan cerita?"

"Eh, maaf."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Pukul 16:10

Sasuke masih sibuk membaca-baca buku yang tertumpuk di hadapannya sedangkan Sakura, dia tengah tertidur. Tugas mereka sudah kelar beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura yang membaringkan kepalanya sejenak malah tertidur begitu saja. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. dia tertidur begitu damai, merasa sayang sekali jika harus membangunkannya. Sasuke bergeser dan mendekati Sakura, dikecupnya perlahan kening Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke membisikkan hal itu dan kembali pada posisinya.

Sakura tidak juga bangun atau bergerak sedikit pun, tidurnya begitu nyenyak. Dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan sakral dari Sasuke.

"Hei, bangun, kepalamu akan sakit jika tidur seperti itu."

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk segera bangun, Sakura membuka matanya dan yang pertama diliriknya adalah jam.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Setengah abad."

"Apa! Selama itu." Sakura melempar buku ke arah Sasuke. "Bercandamu kelewatan." Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku lapar, bisakah kau memasakan sesuatu."

"Oh jadi sekarang kau menjadi tukang memerintah yaa, ingat ini rumahku, aku yang berkuasa disini tuan Uchiha."

"Aku tamumu, tamu adalah raja."

"Sejak kapan tamu menjadi raja?"

"Sejak aku yang mengucapkannya."

"Pufff, hahahahaha." Sakura tertawa dan segera menutup mulutnya. Apa Sasuke sedang mencoba menjadi pelawak.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari bahan makanan apa yang bisa di masaknya sekarang.

"Mau nasi goreng?"

"Terserah saja."

Sakura mulai mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Sasuke membantunya mengambil nasi untuk dua porsi.

"Kak Itachi belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya, aku tidak mendengar suara mobilnya dari tadi."

"Oh, mungkin kalau dia pulang sekarang, kita bisa makan bersama."

"Dia akan pulang malam."

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Sasuke sudah kembali ke rumahnya dengan perut yang kenyang dan menonton Tv.

Suara mobil berhenti di depan pagar rumah Sasuke. sepertinya itu Itachi. Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat Itachi membuka pagar untuk memasukkan mobilnya. Pintu ruang tamu terbuka, Itachi berjalan masuk dan segera duduk di sofa, dia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka jasnya, Itachi terlihat lelah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Itachi merebah dirinya di sofa.

"Ada yang berbuat ulah dia perusahaan. Haaa~ aku harus memperbaiki beberapa kerugian akibatnya. Dia berhasil membobol rahasia perusahan dan membuat perusahaan itu rugi."

"Perusahaan dimana?"

"Di Iwagakure."

"Negara itu terlalu jauh dari Konoha."

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu mereka, mereka sampai harus jauh-jauh kemari untuk melaporkan semuanya, terpaksa aku menggunakan ruanganku yang ada di bangunan perusahan Nagato. Nagato sampai ikut membantuku membereskannya."

"Apa pelakunya sudah di tangkap?"

"Tidak, dia hilang jejak, kita tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Uhm. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Kawasan Uchiha dan melaporkannya pada kakek."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemukan pelukanya."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu Sasori juga, kau dapat salam darinya."

"Anak itu masih hidup aja."

"Jangan begitu, kau masih berutang maaf padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sasuke."

"Apa lagi?"

Itachi berdiri dan menatap Sasuke, Itachi memicingkan mata dan tetap menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke risi di tatap seperti itu.

"Ada yang aneh."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu..."

"Wajahku kenapa?"

"Berseri-seri."

"Mati saja kau."

Sasuke pergi dengan kesal dari hadapan Itachi.

"Hei tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar melihatnya di wajahmu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, wajahmu berseri-seri."

"Diam kau!"

Sasuke bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, adikku yang satu ini."

Di kamar Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin, rasanya tidak ada yang aneh atau ada yang berubah, berseri-seri apanya. Menurutnya Itachi hanya mengada-ngada akan wajahnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terlintas. Mata Sasuke melebar. Wajahnya merona.

"Ahk, sial." Sasuke segera membuang dirinya di kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

* * *

Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke kampus. Di bukanya pintu dan mendapati seseorang yang baru akan menekan bel rumahnya.

"Sasuke, lama tak jum-."

"Pulang sana!" Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya keras-keras.

"Sasuke, Kalau kau membanting pintu seperti itu, dia akan rusak loh." Ucap Itachi yang kaget dengan suara keras dari arah pintu.

"Apa kau yang menyuruhnya datang kemari?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia!"

"Dia siapa?"

"Hei Sasuke, aku tahu kau di dalam, cepat buka pintu." Teriak orang itu dari luar pintu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Itachi menatap ke arah Sasuke, suara orang di luar tidak terdengar asing. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah pintu belakang. Saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin menemui orang itu lagi. Salah satu dari ketiga orang yang selalu berbuat jahil padanya dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan perlakuan mereka.

Itachi membuka pintu dan memastikan siapa yang datang, pantas saja Sasuke langsung kabur. Uchiha Shisui. Dia datang ke Konoha.

"Shisui?"

"Yoo, aku datang mengunjungimu, Itachi."

"Pantas saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, ayo masuk."

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sasuke."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Sayang sekali. Aku ingin melepas rindu padanya."

"Apa kau pikir dia akan menyambutmu dengan ramah."

"Hehehe, aku pikir tidak. Dia pasti akan menjauhiku."

"Itu karena ulah kalian, dia jadi tidak suka padamu sampai sekarang."

Di luar rumah. Sasuke mendorong motornya keluar pagar agar suara motornya tidak terdengar.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke kaget dan melihat ke arah suara tadi. Ternyata hanya Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat nanti terlambat."

Sasuke sudah menyalakan mesin motornya dan Sakura sudah naik ke atas motor Sasuke dan mencengkram tas Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Kau tahu, jika mencengkram tasku seperti itu, rasanya tasku bertambah berat, bisakah memegang yang lain?"

"Ma-maaf."

Sakura memindahkan tangan dan mencengkram jaket Sasuke yang tepat berada di bagian pinggang Sasuke. meskipun bukan melingkarkan lengannya, menurut Sasuke itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia harus merasa tasnya lebih berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shisui datang ke Konoha untuk membicarakan beberapa berkas bisnis yang seharusnya Itachi selesaikan, karena ada beberapa hal Kisame tidak bisa selesaikan, wewenang Kisame belum bisa menggantikan posisi Itachi, meskpun Itachi hanya mengatakan untuk Kisame mengambil alih, tapi tetap saja, berkas-berkas resmi harus di tanda tangani oleh Itachi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di Konoha?"

"Aku belum mau pulang, apa terjadi masalah di sana?"

"Tidak ada, semua berjalan dengan baik, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, beberapa petinggi saham masih tidak mempercayai Kisame."

"Dasar para orang tua botak-botak itu. Padahal Kisame itu sudah bekerja lama meskipun masih muda, dia termasuk orang terbaikku."

"Haa~ Kau pikir mereka akan mendengarkanmu begitu saja, dan mereka hanya dua orang yang botak."

"Yang dipikirkan mereka hanya keuntungannya sendiri. Bagaimana kabar Tobi?"

"Sibuk seperti biasanya. Dia harus mengatur banyak jadwal dan pertemuannya dengan beberapa orang dari luar kota."

"Uhm, apa kau sudah membaca pesan dariku?"

"Sudah, tentang seseorang yang membobol perusahan di Iwagakure."

"Kau bisa melacaknya?"

"Mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama, tapi akan aku usahakan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Shisui."

"Tapi setelah sampai di sini, aku ingin berlibur sejenak. Bisa kan?"

"Berliburlah sesukamu, asal pekerjaanmu tetap jalan."

"Iya, dan ingat kau harus menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas yang aku bawa."

"Dimana?"

"Semua ada di dalam koperku."

Itachi melirik ke arah koper Shisui yang lumayan besar.

"Se-sebanyak itu?"

"Hei, kau pikir sudah berapa hari kau tidak kerja ha?"

"Padahal aku sedang cuti."

Shisui malah menertawakan Itachi dan di balas tatapan kesal dari Itachi.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari kakek. Aku tidak ingin dia turun tangan."

"Baiklah. Hei, aku dengar-dengar Sasuke sedang mendekati seorang gadis yaa, siapa? siapa? Beri tahu aku."

"Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau mengetahuinya."

"Yaah, tidak asik."

"Beristirahatlah, ada kamar kosong di lantai dua. Aku akan menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dengan cepat."

Itachi berjalan sambil menarik koper yang di bawa Shisui, berat, isinya hanya kertas-kertas dan membuatnya sangat berat.

"Biar aku bantu."

"Oh, ok"

Shisui dan Itachi mendorong koper itu ke ruangan kerja Itachi yang sudah lama tidak digunakan di rumah itu. Setelah membantu Itachi, Shisui naik ke lantai dua membongkar koper satunya lagi yang berisi pakaiannya, beberapa detik berlalu dan Shisui sudah tertidur di kasurnya, perjalanannya ke Konoha dengan membawa koper berisi berkas-berkas membuatnya kelelahan.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di kampus dan tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka berdua, mereka masih menjaga privasi masing-masing, seperti biasa Sakura akan masuk duluan ke kelas dan Sasuke sedang memarkirkan motornya.

"Pagi Ino." Sapa Sakura

"Pagi...~" balas Ino dengan nada sedikit lesu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau Tahu, kemarin aku ke rumah Shikamaru dan mereka tidak bisa tenang, Chouji dan Naruto, mereka hanya main game dan tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa, bahkan Sai ikut-ikutan main game. Aku pikir aku sudah tamat."

"Shikamaru?"

"Terlalu banyak membaca buku dia malah tertidur."

"Tenanglah, Shikamaru pasti akan menyelesaikannya, masih ada banyak waktu kok."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

"Uhm, itu, anu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah selesai, hehehehe."

"Kau bersama orang yang serius, tentu saja akan cepat selesai. Enaknya, setelah itu kalian bisa bersenang-senang."

"Tidak juga, masih ada tugas yang lain kan."

"Iya-iya. Eh, apa ada terjadi sesuatu saat kalian hanya berdua? Ayo ceritakan."

"Ce-ceritakan, cerita apa?"

"Kalian hanya berdua, tidak mungkin tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas kok."

"Benar kah?"

Wajah Ino berubah serius, dia menatap Sakura menunggunya mengucapkan kebenarannya, Sakura merasa terdesak, diliriknya ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke meliriknya balik. Sakura seperti membuat sebuah isyarat 'Ino mau tahu semuanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'. Sasuke mengangguk, jika itu Itachi dia akan langsung melarangnya.

"Tapi jangan ribut yaa."

"Iya-iya."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Kemarilah." Sakura berbisik.

"APA!" teriak Ino.

"Ino, diamlah."

Seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu menatap Ino dan Sakura.

"Hahaha. maaf-maaf" ucap Ino kepada seluruh orang yang ada dikelas, detik berikutnya mereka kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melihatnya balik, apa dia marah.

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya." Bisik Ino.

"Uhm, mungkin di rahasiakan saja, sepertinya Sasuke kurang suka hal privasinya di ganggu."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

Ino memeluk Sakura dengan begitu senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berakhir. Teman-teman Sasuke sudah keluar lebih dulu. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kursi Sakura, Ino dan Sakura masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Aku tunggu di depan gerbang."

"Uhm."

Setelahnya Sasuke menghilang dari arah pintu kelas.

"Kyaaaaaa...~ kalian manis banget." Ucap Ino

"Shhttt... Ino."

"Abisnya kalian itu lebih romantis."

"Bukannya kau lebih lebih romantis jika bersama Sai."

"Jangan membahasnya sekarang, aku sedang menghukumnya gara-gara dia juga ikut-ikutan Naruto dan Chouji."

"Sedang marahan yaa."

"Tidak juga, pokoknya dia harus menerima akibatnya."

"uhm..., jangan telalu lama, nanti kau sendiri merasa kesepian."

"Sakura, harusnya kau mendukungku."

"Abisnya, jika seperti itu dengan Sai. Kau akan curhat sepanjang hari, jelas-jelas itu ada kesalahanmu."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, sampai harus menegurku akan masalah ini."

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yaa."

"Dah."

"Dah."

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

"Lama, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ino menahanku tadi."

"Hn."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Marah?"

"Iya."

"Tidak, lama kelamaan orang juga akan tahu."

"Aku pikir kau marah."

Sakura naik ke atas motor Sasuke, sepertinya dia tidak perlu sungkang untuk merangkul pinggang Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum merasa lengan Sakura suka melingkar manis di pinggang.

Mereka sudah sampai, Sakura turun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke mendorong Pagar rumahnya dan memasukkan motornya, setelah memarkir motornya, Sasuke berjalan masuk mendapati ruang tamu kosong, Itachi biasanya berada di ruang tamu, mungkin ada di kamar, pikir Sasuke. detik berikutnya Sasuke merasa ada menatapnya, bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Saa..~Suu..~kee...~" suara yang sengaja di hororkan dan sebuah tangan memegang bahu Sasuke.

"HUUUAAAAAAHHHHH...!"

Sasuke sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai dia berteriak, imagenya yang cool hancur begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Itachi berlari ke arah Sasuke, melihat Itachi datang menghampirinya, Sasuke spontan berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Itachi, Sasuke melirik ke depan dari bahu Itachi dan melihat Shisui yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke melupakan Shisui yang masih berada di rumahnya.

"Shisui, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Hahahaha, kau melihatnya tidak, wajah Sasuke tadi, hahahaha"

"Diam kau!" protes Sasuke yang masih tetap pada posisinya, bersembunyi di belakang Itachi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengerjainya."

"Kau ini, ingat umur, kau bukan anak kecil lagi." kesal Sasuke

"Hahaha, habisnya, kau yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Atas wewenang Itachi, aku menyuruhmu pulang."

"Hei-hei meskipun dalam pekerjaan Itachi adalah atasanku, tetap saja dalam keluarga, aku yang lebih tua darinya. Wewenangnya tidak akan berlaku padaku. Hahahah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon kakek, biar dia yang menyuruhmu pulang." Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Oke-oke, aku menyerah, jangan menelpon kakek. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Shisui masih saja suka memulai perangnya dengan Sasuke.

"Bagus, kalau begitu pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan pulang kalau Itachi sudah menyelesaikan semua berkasnya."

"Berkas apa?"

"Heheheh, ada banyak berkas yang Kisame tidak bisa kerjakan, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya." Ucap Itachi dan menunjuk ruang kerjanya yang terbuka dan tumpukkan kertas menggunung yang terlihat di atas mejanya.

"Kalian berdua pulang sana." Kesal Sasuke.

Itachi dan Shisui hanya tertawa melihat tingkat Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku tidak datang hanya untuk Itachi, kakek juga menyampaikan pesan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke kawasan Uchiha."

"Aku sibuk, aku tidak akan pulang."

"Saat kau liburan kau harus pulang."

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengadu pada kakek kau tidak akan pulang."

"Sial."

"Ya ampun... kalian berdua ini."

Itachi kembali ke ruangannya, Shisui dan Sasuke membuatnya tambah sakit kepala. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting itu.

Kakek mereka, Uchiha Madara, orang yang paling berkuasa di kawasan Uchiha. Meskipun dia tidak menjalankan apapun secara langsung, dia tetap terus mengawasi semua perusahan milik Uchiha. Satu-satunya orang yang paling di takuti oleh semua orang di clannya. Walaupun Sasuke dan Shisui sangat dekat dengan Madara, mereka tetap mematuhi Madara. Madara adalah tipe orang tegas, dia tidak segan-segan jika mengambil keputusan. Sasuke pernah sekali di kurung di ruangan kurungan yang ada di kediaman Madara beberapa minggu gara-gara menyerang Itachi.

"Sasuke."

"Apa? jangan menggangguku lagi."

Shisui mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik.

"Itachi bilang kau sedang mendekati seorang gadis yaa, kenalkan padaku."

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada gadis yang mendekatimu. Saat kau di kawasan Uchiha kemana-kemana kau selalu di kerumuni wanita-wanita cantik. Bahkan saat tinggal di kediaman kakek. Mereka seperti mainanmu saja, hahaha."

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengar masa lalu."

Sasuke berjalan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Dari pada Itachi, Shisui yang juga tinggal di kediaman Madara lebih mengetahui Sasuke. bahkan saat Sasuke terpuruk sekali pun, hanya Shisui yang mengetahuinya. Rencana Shisui yang ingin menghibur Sasuke berubah menjadi menjahilinya.

Bel pintu rumah Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya, Itachi sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya, Shisui yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa Sasuke ada ?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _softpink_ nya, kulit putihnya, warna matanya yang hijau, benar-benar ini pemandangan yang indah bagi Shisui.

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, tetangga Sasuke, dan anda sendiri?"

"Aku Uchiha Shisui, aku kakak sepupu Sasuke."

Sakura menatap Shisui, menurutnya apa semua clan Uchiha berwajah tampan, ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Uchiha lain. Dia begitu terlihat dewasa hampir sama dengan Itachi, hanya saja dia tipe yang ceria.

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, tunggu yaa, akan aku panggilkan Sasuke."

"Mungkin tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini, tolong berikan kepada Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

Sakura memberikan dua buku tebal kepada Shisui dan pamit untuk pulang.

Sasuke baru turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Shisui dengan wajah merona dan mematung di ruang tamu.

"Oi, Susi, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Jangan ubah namaku seenaknya. Aku tadi abis melihat bidadari."

"Apa kau sedang geger otak?"

"Tidak Sasuke, ini benar-benar seorang bidadari."

Sasuke melirik ke arah meja ruang tamu dan mendapati buku yang sepertinya dia pernah memintanya dari Sakura.

"Dari mana buku-buku itu?"

"Itu tadi, bidadari yang cantik itu yang membawakannya."

Sasuke memasang wajah tidak suka. Shisui sudah bertemu Sakura.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, seperti orangnya, dia bagaikan bunga Sakura."

Sasuke mengambil buku-buku dan menatap Shisui.

"Jangan mengganggunya."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian membuang mukanya dan memasang muka datar, bergegas pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti namun tidak berbalik menatap Shisui.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Aku tidak akan waktu akan hal itu."

"Aku rasa kau akan suka dengan kesepakatan ini."

"Apa maumu?"

"Kenalkan aku pada Sakura, dan aku akan memberitahu hasil informasi yang ku dapat tentang pembunuh orang tuamu."

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir akan tawaran Shisui. Untuk masalah Informasi, Shisui tidak bisa di anggap remeh, dia seorang _hacker_ yang terpercaya di dalam Uchiha, Mata-matanya banyak dan semuanya menghormati Shisui, jika ada yang berkhianat, hukuman mati berlaku pada mereka.

"Bagaimana? selama ini kau penasaran kan, apa benar Itachi yang melakukannya atau tidak."

Itachi yang ruangannya kedap suara, tidak mendengar apapun dari ruang tamu, dia kini tengah sibuk membaca satu persatu berkas dan segera menandatanganinya jika berkas itu perlu di sahkan.

"Aku akan terjebak dengan mereka beberapa hari ini, dasar kalian orang tua botak-botak, bikin repot saja."

Itachi meghela napas panjang dan kembali membaca tumpukkan berkasnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Besok jam 1 di cafe, kita akan bertemu di sana."

"Okey."

* * *

Shisui sudah menuggu di Cafe, tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sudah lewat 10 menit namun Sasuke belum juga muncul. Di edarkannya pandangnya di cafe itu, terlihat banyak gadis-gadis cantik.

'Ini surga'

Hal yang terlintas di pikiran Shisui, sebenarnya dia bukan tipe _playboy_ , dia hanya suka melihat yang indah-indah, dan dia bukan tipe yang suka membuat gombal manis pada gadis manapun, dia hanya suka melihat mereka.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap cuek ke arah Shisui, Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran Shisui sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Tatapan Shisui mengarah ke belakang Sasuke. "Sakura, selamat siang." Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sakura.

"Selamat siang kak Shisui."

"Ayo silahkan duduk, jangan sungkan." Shisui hanya menawarkan pada Sakura. "Kau mau pesan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu." Lanjut Shisui.

"Minggir kau."

Sasuke mendorong Shisui menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura tampak bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

Sasuke sudah duduk di samping Sakura dan Shisui duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengajak Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah tahu."

"Oh. Eh..! kau menceritakan masalah keluargamu kepadanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tapi-tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura bukan orang yang suka membongkar aib, kau tenang saja, lalu informasi apa yang kau ketahui."

"Aku menemukan ini."

Shisui memperlihatkan sebuah foto seseorang dengan rambut silvernya dan kacamatanya.

"Namanya kabuto. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Kayaknya aku pernah mendengar namanya, apa dia salah satu orangnya Itachi?"

"Bisa dibilang, dia asisten pribadi teman Itachi. Namanya Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Aku pernah bertemunya sekali saat dia, ayah dan Itachi bertemu di kantor perusahaan ayah."

Sakura dengan tenang mendengar percakapan Shisui dan Sasuke.

"Oh, kau sudah pernah bertemu. Aku mencurigai Kabuto sebagai pelakunya, apa kau masih ingat orang yang ada di TKP?"

"Rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan dia mirip Itachi."

"Aku pikir dia menyamar sebagai Itachi. Bisa saja."

Sasuke terdiam dan mulai mencerna dengan baik kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang di ucapkan Shisui.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang dia dimana?"

"Dia menghilang, bahkan di beberapa kota besar aku tidak menemukannya."

"Kau tidak mencarinya di kota-kota kecil? Atau di kota yang bahkan tidak tersetuh oleh klan Uchiha?"

"Ide bagus. Otakmu benar-benar encer, pantes saja kakek sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Shisui dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu." Sasuke menepis tangan Shisui dari kepalanya.

"Selanjutnya." Shisui bergeser ke hadapan Sakura. "Sesuai janji. Nah Kita bertemu lagi nona Sakura."

"Eh, I-iya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut, di alihkan pandangnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang, dan kembali melirik ke arah Shisui yang sudah tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Ternyata kau teman Sasuke yaa. Apa kalian sudah lama ketemu?"

"Iya, lumayan lama."

"Kalau di lihat sedekat ini, Sakura sangat cantik yaa."

Tiba-tiba buku menu mendarat di muka Shisui.

"Cepat pesan sesuatu, aku lapar." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit, ralat sangat kesal.

"Dasar kau Sasuke. tidak bisa lihat orang senang."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memesan makan dan minuman yang ada di cafe itu. Seperti kata Shisui dia yang akan mentraktir mereka. Setelah beberapa menit pesanan mereka sudah datang. Cafe ini adalah salah satu cafe yang terkenal di Konoha, dan hanya cafe ini yang membuat kue yang sesuai dengan lidah Sasuke, mereka membuat beberapa kue khusus untuk orang-orang yang tidak terlalu suka yang manis.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin dari Konoha, Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling di Konoha?"

"Aku menolak." ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, aku bertanya pada Sakura."

"Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?"

Tatapan mereka seperti ingin menyerang satu sama lain, jika nama Uchiha tidak melekat pada mereka, cafe itu sudah hancur akibat perkelahian mereka. klan Uchiha selalu menjaga image saat di luar.

"Apa selalu seperti ini?" ucap Sakura melihat mereka saling tatap tidak suka.

"Tidak juga kok, hanya kadang-kadang saja." Ucap Shisui dan tersenyum, Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita segera pulang."

"Apa? Langsung pulang? Kau saja yang pulang biar aku yang mengantar Sakura."

"Kau ini."

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya jika saja bukan karena tertawanya sudah meledak. Selain Sasori, ternyata masih ada orang yang lain lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke semarah ini. Shisui ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat cemburu. Sasuke menopang dagunya dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari kedua orang yang kompak menertawainya saat ini.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Itachi masih bergelut dengan lembaran-lembarannya, masih ada satu tumpukkan lagi, dia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

 **Tok! tok!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan Itachi mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, terlihat Sakura dan sebuah nampang yang di bawanya berisi puding coklat.

"Aku pikir kak Itachi akan suka dengan puding coklat ini." ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini? sampai-sampai repot membuatkan puding."

"Hari ini aku libur, jadi aku ada waktu untuk membuatnya."

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Shisui?"

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia orang yang baik dan humoris, Sasuke sampai kewalahan menanganinya."

"Mereka memang seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, hanya Shisui yang bisa mengerti setiap keadaan Sasuke."

"Oh, gitu ya."

"Mereka dimana?"

"Sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan puding mereka sendiri."

Sementara itu di ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah mengambil jatahmu! Ini punyaku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Rasanya enak, aku mau lagi, berikan punyamu Sasuke."

"Tidak akan! Pulang sana."

"Apa-apaan itu, selalu saja menyuruhku pulang."

"Kau hanya pengganggu di rumahku."

"Pokoknya berikan pudingmu."

Mereka bertengkar cuma gara-gara sebuah puding.

Kembali ke ruangan Itachi. Sakura berjalan masuk dan menaruh puding Itachi di mejanya. Sakura mengambil beberapa kertas dan membacanya, semuanya berisi berkas-berkas penting tentang perusahaan Uchiha.

"Bisa membantuku?"

"Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam masalah berkas bisnis."

"Kau hanya perlu membacanya, jika menurutmu itu perlu di setujui aku akan menandatanganinya."

"Aku akan mencoba sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Mungkin kak Itachi makan dulu pudingnya."

"Iya."

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Shisui yang berhasil mengambil separuh pudingnya. Sasuke membaca bukunya dan Shisui hanya mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengajak Sakura ke kawasan Uchiha?"

Sasuke menghentikan bacaannya dan menatap Shisui.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengajaknya liburan di sana."

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Kau ini, selalu saja berpikir negatif tentangku, kau perlu mengenalkannya pada kakek, siapa tahu kakek menyukainya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Oh, baiklah, terserah kau saja, tuan muda."

Tiga jam berlalu, Sasuke sedikit penasaran, apa Sakura masih ada berada di dalam ruangan Itachi, ini sudah terlalu lama jika dia masih di sana. Tanpa mengetuk Sasuke masuk dan melihat ruangan itu. Tampak Sakura sedang membaca beberapa berkas di kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan dan Itachi masih menstempel dan menandatangi beberapa berkas.

"Kau menahan Sakura dengan berkas-berkasmu?"

"Hehehe, maaf, akan lebih mudah jika ada yang membantuku."

"Kau seharusnya yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Sakura sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Sebentar lagi, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Itachi, kau membuatnya repot lagi."

"Maaf-maaf, Sakura jika sudah capek, kau bisa pulang kok."

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, tanggung, aku ingin ini juga kelar, menurutku sedikit menyenangkan bisa membaca beberapa berkas ini, memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat tertarik. Apa aku harus memberi mereka lahan baru, apa aku harus mengganti produk mereka, bagaimana aku bisa menekan anggaran yang ada di perusahan, apa aku harus memberi pinjaman baru, atau apa aku harus mempulangkan mereka yang sudah tidak bisa bekerja dan memberi kompenisasi, sebagai pemegang saham ternyata berat juga, banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan."

"Kau benar Sakura. ahk, rasanya aku pengen punya sekertaris sepertimu."

"Kau sudah punya Kisame, Tobi, dan Shisui, kau tidak butuh sekertaris lagi."

"Kata-katamu jahat juga Sasuke."

"Aku akan membantu, jika sudah selesai, kau segera pulang."

"Iya." Ucap Sakura

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya, Membantu Sakura membaca beberapa berkas dan setelahnya memberikan berkas yang layak untuk di setujui.

* * *

Hari ini Sasori akan kembali ke Suna, dia sudah menyelesaian pekerjaannya di Konoha, di bandara terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura, sesuai janji, Sakura datang, Nagato yang masih ada kesibukan, sudah pulang lebih dahulu, hanya ada dua pengawalnya yang menjaga Sasori sebelum naik pesawat.

"Aku pikir kau akan lupa."

"Tidak akan, aku sudah janji padamu."

"Dan ku pikir kau akan datang sendirian, malah mengajak si muka tembok ini."

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar, dia sudah tidak perlu meladani anak egois ini lagi, sesuai pesan Sakura, dia harus lebih bersabar.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Sasuke."

Sasori berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dan di ikuti Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku pernah bilang, kalau aku hampir melakukan itu pada Sakura..."

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya, meskipun tidak suka dengan pembicaraan Sasori yang kembali mengulang ucapan yang membuatnya naik darah dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"...Sakura, mengucapkan namamu, padahal dalam keadaan mabuk, dia masih bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan baik, aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah kalah darimu."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah menyadari kekalahanmu."

"Cih, aku akan selalu membencimu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Tolong jaga Sakura."

"Hn. Sasori."

"Apa?"

"Maaf. Sudah memukulmu."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasori. Dia sudah memaafkan Sasuke saat sudah memukulnya. Menurut Sasori, itu adalah hal yang membuatnya sadar akan sikapnya.

Mereka kembali dan Sasori bersiap-siap untuk naik pesawat. Sasori pamit kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan masalah penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini rahasia antara sesama pria."

"Menyebalkan. Jadi sekarang kau menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria?"

"Tidak juga, dia masih anak-anak yang perlu didikan sopan santun dan tata krama yang baik dan benar."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. cara memberi perhatian Sasuke kepada Sasori terasa seperti Sasuke membecinya, padahal Sasuke tidak membencinya, hanya pandangan berbeda dari keduanya.

* * *

Jadwal kuliah yang berbeda membuat Sasuke sedikit malas di dalam rumah, Sakura sekarang berada di kampus dan dia hanya berbaring di sofa ruang Tv menggonta-ganti channel tv, sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah ponselnya.

Sasuke terbangun dan menatap layar ponselnya, tanggal 25 maret, Sasuke melirik ke arah tanggal lain dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Suasana rumahnya sedikit tentram dengan Shisui berada di kamarnya dan juga belum turun. Itachi masih ada di ruangannya, dia sedang menata berkas-berkasnya yang sudah selesai. Sasuke datang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Itachi.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Tanya Sasuke

"Apa?" Itachi tidak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

"Kira-kira hadiah apa yang bagus untuk seorang gadis?"

"Hadiah untuk seorang gadis? Uhm.. apa yaa, ahk, menurutku yang bagus itu adalah sebuah pernikahan."

"Mati saja kau!"

Sasuke pergi dan membanting pintu ruangan Itachi, wajahnya sangat memerah, mana mungkin dia langsung melakukan hal itu. Dia butuh banyak persiapan.

"Dia jadi marah begitu, padahal aku hanya bercanda."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Itachi, sangat lucu jika mengganggu Sasuke. Itachi kembali sibuk merapikan ruangannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum, rasanya percuma jika yang dimintai pendapat itu adalah kakaknya.

Shisui masuk ke dalam dapur dan mencari beberapa cemilan di kulkas. tidurnya yang sangat lama membuatnya lapar.

"Aku sarankan pintu-pintu yang ada di rumahmu ini harus terbuat dari besi." Shisui menyinggung Sasuke yang tadi membanting pintu ruangan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bereskan barang-barangmu, Itachi sudah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas bodohnya." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek di depan Shisui.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah minta ijin di kakek dan dia bilang aku boleh pulang saat kau berlibur, jadi kita bisa pulang sama-sama, ide yang bagus kan."

"Berisik."

"Yeey, kita akan bersama-sama sebulan ini."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dapur, Shisui membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Hei Sasuke. kalau hadiah yang bagus untuk seorang gadis, mungkin kencan yaa."

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu."

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan sedikit perkataan orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

Sasuke sudah menghilang dari dapur dan sedang menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Tanggal 28 maret, hari kamis.

Sasuke mengutuk tanggal yang tidak tepat dengan harinya, dia ingin jika tanggal 28 itu adalah hari minggu. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Berbaring malas di sofa. Kamis itu adalah hari di mana jadwal kuliahnya dan Sakura berbeda, Sakura akan pulang jam 4 sore. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi dan sangat-sangat kesal, jika saja Shisui mengganggunya hari ini, besok adalah hari pemakaman Shisui, untung saja dia sedang keluar dengan Itachi. Sasuke memikirkan apa yang bisa di lakukannya dengan Sakura untuk sore hari ini, ke taman bukan waktu yang bagus. Terlintas sejenak di pikiran Sasuke.

'makan malam'

Menurutnya itu ide yang bagus, meskipun tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura seharian ini, dengan makan malam sudah cukup, Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya dan memesan tempat yang akan di datanginya.

Menunggu bukan hal yang paling gampang di lakukan Sasuke. membuatnya tidak bisa menahan kantuk dan dia tertidur.

Pukul 20:35

Sasuke membuka matanya dan suasana ruangan yang gelap. Sasuke tertidur dan lupa menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Dengan sedikit malas, Sasuke bangun dari sofa, berjalan mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu ruangan. Kamar Itachi dan Shisui masih kosong, sepertinya mereka belum pulang. Sasuke kembali ke sofanya tadi dan melirik ponselnya. Detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat-sangat kesal, dia lupa akan jadwal makan malamnya hari ini. dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sasuke berlari ke arah rumah Sakura, beberapa kali mengetuk pintu Sakura dan si pemilik rumah keluar.

"Sasuke?"

"Ahk, sudahlah, tidak jadi."

Sasuke menjadi malas dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melupakan hari ini.

"He? Ada apa Sasuke."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang kesal akan sesuatu."

"Hoo, uhm, Sasuke, mau menemaniku sebentar?" ucap Sakura, matanya tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, dan memilih menatap lantai dan sedikit terlihat merona di wajahnya.

Kalau pulang pun, dia hanya akan mendapati rumah yang kosong, mungkin sebaiknya dia menemani Sakura. kebetulan ini adalah hari spesialnya. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu di sini yaa."

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan dan menunggu Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Sakura pikir, Sasuke melupakan hari ini. walaupun begitu, Sakura ingin menarayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Sasuke. sebelumnya dia selalu merayakannya sendiri. Kadang Ino menemaninya, tapi saat di kampus Ino sudah memberinya kejutan dengan kue yang akhirnya dimakan bersama satu kelas. Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan kue dan dua botol soda.

"Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu."

"Maaf, aku tidak lupa, hanya saja rencana yang kulakukan hari ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka seperti ini."

Sakura meletakkan kuenya dan menunggu Sasuke menyalakan lilin yang menghiasai setiap pinggir kue yang tertutupi dengan krim coklat dan beberapa buah stroberi di atasnya. Setelah semua lilin menyala, Sakura mengucapkan permohonannya dan meniup semua lilin.

"Happy birthday to you...~ happy birthday to you..~ happy birthday to you, Sakura.. happy birthday to you...~"

Itachi dan Shisui masuk begitu saja dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Sakura.

"Kak Itachi, kak Shisui."

"Maaf, terlambat, kami sampai bingung harus memberimu apa."

Shisui dan Itachi ikut bergabung. Menaru beberapa kotak pizza dan menambah minuman bersoda, hari ini mereka pergi mencari hadiah untuk Sakura. mereka keluar tanpa memberitahukan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kalian sengaja melakukan ini, pura-pura tidak tahu hari ini dan meninggalkanku di rumah."

Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal, jika saja ada yang tinggal di rumah, ada yang bisa membangunkannya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, terima kasih, kalian mau merayakannya bersamaku," ucap Sakura senang.

Sasuke masih merasa kesal dan memilih pulang. Melihat Sasuke pulang, Itachi dan Shisui menyuruh Sakura mengejarnya, biar mereka yang menata makanan.

"Dia marah besar." Ucap Shisui.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang selalu begitu kan."

Sasuke sudah berada didepan pagar Sakura.

"Sasuke, tunggu."

"Masuklah, kau harus merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Kau juga harus ikut."

"Aku malas jika ada mereka."

"Bisakah kalian akur sejenak."

"Tidak akan."

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Untuk hari ini saja. Aku mohon"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sakura. yang di tatap malah merona. Sasuke tidak bisa menolok jika Sakura yang memohon padanya.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Happy brithday Sakura."

Sasuke mengecup sepintas bibir Sakura. Pupil mata Sakura melebar dan wajahnya semakin merona. 'first kiss' Sakura sudah di ambil Sasuke. merasa seperti mimpi Sakura mencubit pipinya. Wajah Sasuke berubah datar menatap Sakura mencubit sendiri pipinya.

"Apa? Apa kau pikir ini mimpi. Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi."

"Hee! ti-tidak perl-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong. Sasuke mencium bibirnya lagi dan sedikit lebih lama dari yang pertama. Setelahnya Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"A-aku rasa ini bukan mimpi." Ucapnya gugup dan wajahnya masih merona.

Sakura terlihat begitu senang, Meskipun Sasuke belum memberinya hadiah apa-apa, di pikirannya bersama Sasuke sudah seperti sebuah hadiah.

Mereka kembali ke dalam rumah Sakura dan mendapati Itachi dan Shisui sudah sibuk dengan makanan dan kaleng-kaleng soda yang kosong berserakkan di lantai, demi Sakura mereka tidak membawa minuman beralkohol akan fatal jadinya jika Sakura kembali salah minum.

"Kalian ini, setidaknya sopanlah sedikit di rumah orang." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kami yang akan membersihkannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Oh iya, ini hadiah dari kami." Ucap shisui

Shisui memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura duduk di karpet dan mulai membuka kotak berwarna hijau tosca itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cangkir berwarna hitam dengan ukiran bunga Sakura di sisi-sisi cangkir itu.

"Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami bingung mau memberikan apa, saat keluar tadi, kami bertemu dengan teman lama, seorang pengrajin terkenal, secara khusus dia memberikan cangkir yang di buatnya sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu, menurutnya cangkir ini akan terlihat lebih cantik jika seorang gadis seperti mu yang menggunakannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Dasar gombal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau berikan kepada Sakura ha?" senggol-senggol Shisui.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah. mungkin sedikit bodoh, tapi sakura pikir ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke adalah hadiah.

"Sakura wajahmu merah." ucap Itachi.

"I-itu, eh, bu-bukan apa-apa, wajahku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Wah beneran memerah, hei Sasuke, hadiah apa yang kau berikan?" Shisui semakin penasaran dengan tingkah Sakura yang salah tingkah dan Sasuke yang malas menanggapi pernyataannya.

* * *

"Akhirnya semua tugas selesai dan tidak perlu repot lagi dengan tugas-tugas itu." Ucap Ino, terlihat sangat senang.

"Iya, akhirnya tidak ada tugas yang menggunung lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan, kita pergi nonton atau jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Sudah lama kita abiskan waktu bersama. Ayolah, ayolah."

"Iya-iya."

Ino dan Sakura membuat janji untuk pergi nonton bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba saat janjian. Ino menatap malas ke arah dua orang pria yang ngotot ingin ikut.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini acaraku dan Sakura." Protes Ino.

"Kebetulan aku mau nonton film yang sama." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke cuek tidak ada respon, kalau di terjemahkan, dia mau menemani Sakura.

"Kalian berdua pulang!"

"Su-sudahlah Ino, mungkin bagusnya kita nonton sama-sama saja." Sakura menenangkan Ino.

Menyuruh mereka pulang pun akan sia-sia, Ino mengikuti ucapan Sakura. akhirnya mereka pergi bersama dan jadi kencan ganda.

Sesampainya di bioskop Ino yang memilih film. Ino memili film gendre romance yang membuat Sasuke sampai tertidur dan Sai antusias. Film berakhir dan Sakura membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur sepanjang film.

"Kau ngantuk?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan dengan film tadi."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sai dan Ino sudah berjalan keluar, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti mereka.

Ino mengajak Sakura ke toko-toko pakaian dan aksesoris. Semua toko di masuki bahkan toko pakaian dalam wanita yang membuat Sai dan Sasuke sedikit merinding saat di dalam, yang ada di sana hanya wanita dan menatap mereka seperti menatap pria hidung belang.

"Ino, bisakah kita cepat keluar dari sini." Ucap Sai.

"Tunggu di situ dan jangan bergerak." Ucap Ino yang masih asik memilih pakaian dalam bersama Sakura.

Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan Sasuke tetap dengan pandangan cueknya. Mereka menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan apa yang mereka lihat. Tatapan gadis-gadis, wanita-wanita, ibu-ibu bahkan beberapa nenek-nenek mematung menatap mereka berdua.

"Hei, Sasuke apa penampilanku ada yang aneh." Bisik Sai.

"Tidak. Kalau aku?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kenapa tatapan mereka berubah menjadi seperti singa lapar yaa."

"Aku tidak tahu, tenanglah, jangan membuat tindakan gegabah."

Sejam kemudian, Sakura dan Ino selesai dan membayar di kasir. Ada sedikit suara gaduh di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura dan Ino yang penasaran berlari dan mendapati sebuah kerumunan para wanita, mereka seperti sedang memburu pakaian dengan harga diskon yang tinggi. Samar-samar namun Sakura dan Ino bisa mendengar teriakan 'minta tolong' dari para lelaki yang mereka bawa.

Kegaduhan berhasil di redam oleh pemilik toko, dan mereka kembali berbelanja dengan tenang, mereka pikir Sasuke dan Sai adalah pegawai dan mereka berebutan untuk di layani oleh dua pria yang sangat tampan dan akhirnya kacau.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pakaiannya kusut dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah."

Sakura merapikan rambut dan pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Sakura sampai.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bergerak, kau pasti sudah memancing mereka." Ucap Ino.

"Hee? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka yang memburu kami seperti melihat santapan yang enak."

"Aku tidak percaya. Cepat sini, rambutmu acak-acakkan." Ino sedikit emosian tapi dia tetap khawatir dengan keadaan Sai yang tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

Setelah insiden di toko pakaian dalam mereka memasuki sebuah cafe dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Huff..~ aku pikir kita akan mati Sasuke." ucap Sai.

"Mereka terlalu banyak."

Sakura tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka dan Ino tersenyum, mereka berusaha keras untuk keluar dari kerumanan itu tapi malah semakin tertarik, ada beberapa ibu-ibu dengan badan yang besar yang tidak bisa di tandingi oleh Sasuke dan Sai, mereka terpaksa tenggelam begitu saja dengan para wanita-wanita itu.

"Jangan remehkan para wanita."

"Lain kali kami tidak akan ikut ke sana, mungkin hanya menunggu di luar saja."

"Saran yang bagus. Sejak awal aku sudah bilang, aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. kalian sendiri yang sibuk ingin ikut."

"Uhuk, aku di paksa Sai." Ucap Sasuke dan melirik kesembarang arah.

"Oi-oi, aku pikir ini ide kita bersama."

"Jangan libatkan aku."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. Mereka begitu akrab. Meskipun tidak selalu bertemu. Ino menghela napas tapi sedikit senang dengan tingkah mereka, begitu lucu sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Kembali ke jalan-jalan setelah perut mereka kenyang. Kali toko pernak-pernik. Mereka memperhatikan tiap barang yang ada di toko itu, begitu banyak barang, dari perhiasan sampai aksesoris untuk benda.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ino langsung segera menarik Sasuke dan menyarankan beberapa barang untuk Sasuke. Sakura sejak tadi memperhatikan hiasan ponsel, Dia tidak memiliki ponsel, bukannya tidak bisa beli, Sakura malas menggunakannya, ponsel terakhirnya saat masih sekolah jatuh dan rusak, itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali. Beberapa kali Sakura tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, dia sedikit cereboh dan susah untuk menjaga barang. akhirnya dia tidak ingin menggunakan barang itu lagi, dia tidak ingin barang itu rusak sia-sia di tangannya.

"Ini adalah hiasan ponsel terbaru dan terbatas nona, hanya ada satu tiap warnanya, anda mau?"

Pegawai di toko itu mengambil satu hiasan ponsel dengan tali kulitnya sepanjang 7 senti dan lebar 3 sinte berwarna hitam dan ada sebuah lonceng berwarna emas yang menggantung di rantai perak bersampingan dengan tali kulitnya, mungkin terkesan sederhana, tapi Sakura menyukainya, loncengnya terdengar merdu jika berbunyi.

"Bahannya kuat dan tahan lama, ini tidak akan mudah rusak nona."

"Aku mau tiga."

"Baik nona, anda mau warna apa?"

Sakura memilih tali hitam dengan lonceng emas, tali putih dengan lonceng merah, dan tali merah dengan lonceng perak. Sakura segera membayar dan mencari Mereka. Sakura berjalan mencari-cari dan mendapati Sai dan Ino.

"Mana Sasuke?"

"Sedang membayar." Ucap Ino.

"Dia membeli apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberi tahukan ku." Ucap Ino, jelas-jelas dia adalah orang yang menyarankan Sasuke untuk membelinya.

Kegiatan jalan-jalan mereka selesai pada sore hari, Karena sejak awal Ino dan Sakura pergi dengan naik bus, kali ini mereka harus berpisah, Sai dan Sasuke memarkir motor mereka tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Mereka segera berpisah. Walaupun menurut Ino, Sasuke dan Sai adalah pengganggu tapi dia cukup senang untuk hari ini, mereka jadi bisa bersama-sama, mereka berpisah setelah Sai dan Ino duluan pergi.

Sasuke mengambil kunci motor di sakunya dan membuka jok motor untuk mengambil helmnya dan helm untuk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau beli?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi, dia segera naik dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke. Sakura merasa tidak perlu lagi menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, dia takut Sasuke berpikiran kalau Sakura tidak suka menyentuhnya.

Setengah jam perjalanandan mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Mereka turun dari motor.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Hn."

"Dah, sampai jumpa besok."

"Sakura."

"Iya."

"Agak telat, tapi semoga kau suka."

Sasuke memakaikan Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk tetesan air berwarna biru muda, terlihat berkilau dengan rantainya berwarna peraknya.

"Aku suka, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya, bersamamu saja aku senang."

"Hn. terima kasih, Sakura."

"Oh Sakura..~ mau kah kau menerima kalung ini?" ucap Itachi.

"Terima kasih Sasuke...~ aku suka dengan kalung ini." ucap Shisui.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya?" ucap Itachi.

"Aku sih yes." Ucap Shisui.

Sasuke langsung menendang pagar yang lumayan dekat dengan shisui dan Itachi, pagar bergerak dan sukses memantul di kepala Shisui dan Itachi.

"Berisik kalian."

"Ya ampun Itachi, anak ini kemasukan setan apa sih." Shisui memegang jidatnya yang sakit.

"Setan Susanno mungkin." Itachi juga memegang jidatnya.

"Sepertinya kepalaku benjol nih."

"Sebaiknya kita menelpon kakek dan mengadu kalau Sasuke hampir membunuh kita."

"Setuju-setuju."

"Kalian membuat kesabaranku habis!" Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah super duper kesal di hadapan Itachi dan Shisui dan ingin melempar helmnya ke arah mereka.

"Ampuni kami tuan Sasuke, hahahahaha" serentak ucap Itachi dan Shisui.

Itachi dan Shisui kabur begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sial." Sasuke menendang lagi pagar melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Sakura terlihat begitu senang dan tertawa melihat tingkah Shisui dan Itachi yang sudah bukan pada umurnya.

"Enak yaa, punya saudara."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Hahaha, baiklah, aku masuk yaa,"

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan menuju pagarnya, berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke dan kembali berjalan. wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

* * *

Pagi yang begitu sibuk, bukan karena hari ini waktu beres-beres di hari awal musim liburan. Tapi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengemasi beberapa barang yang diperlukan. Mereka akan pergi ke kawasan Uchiha.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Penting untuk di baca=**

 **Ya ampun, ada sedikit kesalahan dalam penulisan nama salah satu tokoh uchiha di sini, kalau ada yang masih ingat chapter 2, tapi sudah aku perbaiki, yang tertulis Usui Uchiha, sebenarnya Shisui Uchiha, aku keliru menuliskan namanya. *author mojok* pantes saja, pas cari di om google tidak menemukannya.**

 **Di chapter ini aku sudah memperbaikinya, kalau ada yang mau lihat wajah Shisui silahkan googling yoo, heheheheh**

 **=Balas review =**

 **Sashicchi** **: Hai juga, ahk, iya kadang suka nggk lihat typo, *maaf* padahal sudah di edit masih ada aja yang kelewatan. aku juga penasaran, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, review lagi yoo.**

 **embun,adja1 : Terima kasih, Update! *semangat***

 **Younghee Lee** **: Update..! update..!**

 **Chichak Deth** **: mau jawab reviewnya tapi udah terjawab oleh chapter ini, ehehehe, silahkan, terima kasih *semangat***

 **hanazono yuri** **: update...! *Bahagia***

 **.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan segera update. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca dan mereview.**

 **Review lagi yoo...~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang begitu sibuk, bukan karena hari ini waktu beres-beres di hari awal musim liburan. Tapi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera mengemasi beberapa barang yang diperlukan. Mereka akan pergi ke kawasan Uchiha.

* * *

 **~ my neighbor ~**

.

 **[Chapter 5]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangnya, sekitar jam 9 pagi mereka akan segera naik pesawat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sebelumnya, dia hanya meminta Sakura untuk bangun pagi.

Sakura meninggalkan sebuah pesan jika tiba-tiba orang tuanya akan datang dan dia berada di luar kota.

Mereka sudah berada di bandara dan menunggu untuk naik pesawat. Lagi-lagi Shisui dan Itachi mengganggu Sasuke, mereka memperlihatkan hiasan ponsel yang diberikan Sakura, ini sangat-sangat mengganggu untuk Sasuke, hanya dia yang tidak diberikan benda seperti itu. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak. Tapi siapa peduli dengan benda itu, Sasuke tidak iri, dia hanya tidak senang jika mereka menerima hadiah dari Sakura.

Pesawat telah lepas landas mereka menghabiskan waktu 7 jam perjalanan, tiba di sebuah kota dengan bertuliskan 'kawasan Uchiha' meskipun namanya kawasan Uchiha, orang-orang yang di kota ini sudah membuar antara penduduk asli dengan penduduk pendatang, mereka hidup beriringan sejalan dengan waktu hingga ada yang bukan penduduk asli lagi, mereka kebanyakan campuran.

Mereka sudah sampai dan segera di dampingi beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam. Sakura merasa mereka seperti orang penting, Itachi kadang berbicara dengan Sakura untuk menjelaskan situasi seperti sekarang ini, menceritakan beberapa hal tentang kawasan Uchiha.

Dua buah mobil limosin dan tiga mobil sedan berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota, setiap jalanan selalu di manjakan dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh secara liar. Sakura tidak bosan menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan kawasan Uchiha ini.

Kendaraan itu berhenti dan di depan gerbang yang bahkan truk besar beroda enam bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Gerbang itu lantas bergerak terbuka.

"Sakura, selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha Madara." Ucap Itachi.

"Lu-luaaaaaassnyaaaaa...!"

Itachi dan Shisui tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia begitu polos dan langsung mengucapkan kata 'luas' dengan sangat terkejut. Sasuke sedikit bosan dan menatap keluar jendela mobil, sepertinya ada yang berubah menurut Sasuke, ada beberapa bangunan baru dan pepohonan di kediaman Madara semakin besar dan tinggi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kediaman kakekku?" Tanya Shisui.

"Seperti sebuah kompleks perumahan. Aku pikir sebuah rumah yang mewah dan besar."

"Yaah, seperti itulah Kakek, dia tidak terlalu suka akan kemewahan, dia lebih senang tinggal di sini, rumah ini sudah turun-temurun di berikan pada setiap generasi. Kakek tidak ingin meninggalkan Kediamannya. Sebenarnya dia punya banyak rumah mewah, tapi dia menyuruh anak-anak didiknya untuk menempati rumah itu." jelas Itachi

"Contohnya Kisame dan Tobi. Mereka adalah anak didik Kakek, makanya kami dari kecil sudah bersama, jika dia bertemu anak kecil dengan keinginan yang kuat dia akan langsung mengangkatnya jadi anak didiknya, sampai sekarang pun semua anak didiknya tidak ada yang pernah mengkhiati kepercayaan kakek." Tambah Shisui.

"Kadang-kadang mereka kembali ke sini, kediaman kakek seperti sebuah magnet, mau sejauh apapun mereka pergi, mereka seperti tertarik untuk kembali ke sini." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar semua penjelasan Shisui dan Itachi. Kekeluargaan, rumah ini kental akan rasa kekeluargaan, itulah mengapa mereka masih suka datang ke sini meskipun sudah mendapat tempat yang lebih bagus dari kediaman ini.

Di dalam begitu luas dan di batasi sebuah tembok yang tinggi dan kokoh. Apa ini benar-benar sebuah rumah. Menurut Sakura, dia akan tersesat jika berada di dalam. Rumah yang masih bergaya tardisioanal jepang, tiap rumah terhubung dengan lorong-lorong yang panjang, di tengah ada sebuah bangunan yang begitu besar, mungkin itu tempat tinggal Madara, dan yang lainnya tempat tinggal beberapa orang yang sudah lama tinggal bersama Madara.

Mereka di sambut dengan ramah. Beberapa pelayan membawa mereka ke bangunan utama, pemandangan di sana membuat Sakura senang. Bahkan pelayan-pelayan di situ masih menggunakan yukata sebagai pakaian utama mereka. Madara masih menjunjung tinggi tradisional di dalam kediamannya, meskipun di sekelilingnya sudah modern dia tetap dengan gayanya sendiri.

Suasana di situ begitu nyaman, banyak pepohonan, air di kolam, ikan koi, semua membuat Sakura merasa tentram, jauh dari kebisingan dan padatnya perkotakaan.

Mereka sudah sampai ke bangunan utama dan di persilahkan duduk. Tidak lama kemudian. Seorang pria masuk ke tempat duduk paling depan yang bagaikan tahta seorang raja.

Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkedip menatap Madara. Wajahnya sudah tua namun masih terlihat berkarisma. Dia tersenyum melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kakek, aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu, sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini."

"Maaf aku tidak pernah mengujungi mu."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kau sehat seperti ini saja aku sudah senang."

"Bagaimana kabarmu Itachi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kakek. Maaf aku lama meninggalkan kawasan Uchiha."

"Yaa, aku sudah dengar dari Shisui kalau kau ke Konoha untuk mengunjugi Sasuke."

Tatapan Madara tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk bersama dengan cucu-cucunya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, siapa namamu?"

"Ha-haruno Sakura." Sakura gugup setengah mati, dia sampai tidak berani menatap Madara lagi.

"Aku yang membawanya kakek." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, Berharap kau akan betah di sini, Sakura, anggap saja rumah sendiri. uhm, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Tolong antar mereka ke kamar masing-masing."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Semua pelayan bergerak dan mengantar mereka, Sasuke dan Shisui merasa tidak perlu di antar mereka masih hapal dengan kamar mereka masing-masing. Itachi meminta ijin kepada Madara untuk kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan Sakura mengikuti para pelayan yang di suruh Madara.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sakura segera merebah dirinya di kasur. Meskipun terlihat tradisional dari luar, mereka menggunakan tempat tidur di semua kamar, tidak ada kasur lantai. Bahkan di kamarnya terasa begitu sejuk dan beraroma bunga, sepertinya tiap kamar selalu di isi dengan bunga segar yang terpajang di sisi ruangan itu. Ada sebuah lemari dan meja rias, Sakura membongkar kopernya dan menata dengan rapi pakaiannya di lemari yang tersedia. Pintu di dalam kamar itu berisi kamar mandi, kamar mandinya modern.

Selesai dengan kegiatan menatanya, Sakura menggesar jendela kamarnya dan kembali menghirup udara segar, padahal waktu sudah sore hari, di kediaman Madara masih terasa sejuk. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Sakura merasa melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sisi jendela dan menatap ke arah kolam yang ada di sisi kamar itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan yukata warna biru gelapnya, wajahnya begitu datar dan tatapannya kosong menatap kolam ikan koi. Sakura terkejut melihat wajah laki-laki itu, sangat mirip Sasuke. laki-laki itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Sakura yang takut ketahuan sudah menatap orang itu spontan menunduk.

"Sakura."

"A-aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, sangat kaget dengan orang yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata hanya Sasuke, dia sampai terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kamarmu di seberang sana ?"

"Bukan, itu bukan kamarku."

"Benar kah?"

"Hn, kamar ku berada dekat dari bangunan utama."

"aku tadi melihatmu di sana." Sakura menunjuk bangunan itu.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya."

"Uchiha Izuna, itu adalah namanya."

"Dia saudara kembarmu?"

"Bukan, anak dari ayahku hanya aku dan Itachi, dia anak kakek. banyak yang berpikir kami adalah saudara kembar."

"Jadi, dia pamanmu?"

"Yaah, begitulah, meskipun umurnya hampir sama dengan Itachi, dia terlihat begitu muda. Dia anak terakhir dari istri kakek yang terakhir."

"memangnya kakekmu punya berapa istri?"

"Hanya empat istri, tapi ibunya Izuna terlalu muda, dia meninggal saat Izuna berumur 5 tahun."

"Uhm..., apa dia selalu mengurung diri?"

"Dia tidak terlalu suka dunia luar, dia memilih habiskan waktu di kamarnya. Kakek tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya, jika dia mau seperti itu, kakek tidak akan mengganggunya."

Sakura kembali menatap kamar Izuna, masih teringat jelas tatapan Izuna, dia seperti kesepian. Tatapan kosongnya membuat Sakura merasakan kehampaan di dalam diri Izuna. Seketika Sakura terkejut. Seseorang memelukanya dari belakang.

"Sa-sasuke. nanti ada yang melihat kita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit merindukanmu. Kau hanya merespon kakak-kakak bodohku."

"Kau sendiri hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, itu tidak asik."

"Kau benar, jika aku meladenimu, mereka akan lebih bahagia lagi menggangguku."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus, beberapa detik berikutnya, Sasuke baru melepaskannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, jangan berkeliaran tanpa pelayan, kau akan tersesat nanti."

"Iya."

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Madara mengadakan perjamuan makan malam bersama. Dia terlihat begitu senang, jarang-jarang mereka semua akan berkumpul.

Ruangan yang menurut Sakura adalah sebuah aula padahal itu adalah ruangan makan, begitu luas dan besar ruangan itu sangat cocok dengan keluarga madara, Sakura melihat seluruh orang yang ada di tiga meja yang lumayan panjang, mereka tidak ada yang menggunakan jas atau pun pakaian formal semuanya memakai yukata. Pantas saja, para pelayan menyuruh Sakura menggunakan yukata yang di bawa mereka yukata berwarna _softpink_ gradasi putih dan hiasan bunga Sakura, sangat cocok untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali." Ucap Shisui.

"Semakin cantik dengan yukatanya." Ucap Itachi.

"Gombal." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Meskipun pelan, Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke bisa mendengarkan ucapannya, Sakura tersenyum mengetahui Sasuke seperti sedang cemburu.

Sakura memperhatikan di depan, meja Madara, di kiri ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan madara, dan di kanan ada dua wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda. Mereka terlihat sangat cantik, rambut mereka hitam panjang sepantat dan di biarkan tergerai. Yukata mereka sangat indah.

"Mereka adalah istri-istri kakek." Bisik Sasuke.

"Mereka? Cantik sekali."

"Hn."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, artinya mereka itu nenek-nenekmu?"

"Iya."

"Ya ampun, umur berapa mereka menikah dengan kakekmu? Mereka terlihat lebih muda dari ibuku."

"Mereka nikah muda."

"Pantas saja, jadi terasa aneh jika mereka di panggil nenek dengan wajah yang masih terlihat masih muda."

"Begitulah. Mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang membuat kakek sampai jatuh cinta, mereka juga mencintai kakek, hanya mereka yang bisa memahami kakek."

Sasuke menunjuk beberapa orang, dan menyebutkan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Istri pertama adalah ibu dari ayah Shisui, istri kedua memiliki sepasang anak, mereka memiliki masing-masing anak, kagami dan Obito. Istri ketiga adalah ibu dari ibuku. Dan yang terakhir istri keempat, ibu dari Izuna. Selebihnya adalah anak didik kakek."

"Ramai juga yaa, kau sampai memiliki banyak nenek."

"Hn. Mereka sangat akur, istri-istri kakek bukan dari kalangan atas, mereka dari kalangan biasa yang memiliki hati seperti emas, mereka tidak mementingkan kekayaan dan tahta. Kakek benar-benar tidak pernah salah dalam memilih istri."

Sakura begitu kagum mendengar setiap pembicaraan tentang Uchiha Madara. Mereka mulai makan malam, Sesekali Sakura melihat ke beberapa orang, Sakura mencari Uchiha Izuna. Terkesan aneh, jika ini adalah jamuan untuk semua orang yang di ada kediaman bahkan yang tinggal di luar kediaman pun datang, tapi tidak dengan Izuna, dia tidak hadir. Sakura jadi penasaran dengan paman muda Sasuke.

Setelah makan malam semua terlihat bersantai dengan santapan pencuci mulut. Sakura yang di ajak Sasuke untuk menemui langsung Madara membuat Sakura gugup dan kaku, dia sampai kebingungan harus berbicara seperti apa, harus kah dia berbicara secara formal.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Madara. Dengan posisi yang sedekat ini, Sakura bisa melihat langsung wajah nenek-nenek Sasuke, mereka benar-benar cantik.

"Istri-istri anda sangat cantik." Ceplos Sakura dan langsung menutup mulut.

Istri-istri Madara sedikit terkejut dan detik berikutnya semua tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa?"

"Hahahah, tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Madara.

"Kau juga cantik, nona Sakura." ucap Istri pertama Madara.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kakek, aku ingin mengenalkan Sakura secara langsung pada kakek."

Madara bisa mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lebih dewasa dan sudah bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Begitu juga para istri-istri Madara, mereka tersenyum senang melihat perubahan Sasuke.

"Jaga dia baik-baik Sasuke." ucap Istri ketiga.

"Dengan senang hati."

Sakura sedikit bingung dan tidak paham dengan percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya polos.

"Kau nanti aku memahaminya Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke meja dan berbicara ringan dengan yang lainnya, Shisui membuat Sasuke kesal lagi, dia mengajak Sakura untuk di kenal ke Uchiha-Uchiha lain. Mereka terlihat senang berkenalan dengan Sakura.

Madara dan istri-istrinya bersantai dan menyantap makanan pencuci mulut mereka.

"Aku menyukai gadis itu, sepertinya dia membawa pengaruh baik untuk Sasuke." Ucap Istri pertama.

"Kami juga menyukainya." Ucap istri kedua dan ketiga.

"Yaa, aku senang jika dia berubah seperti sekarang ini, dia tidak perlu terpuruk akan masa lalunya lagi. Dia sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang." Ucap Madara.

Terasa lelah namun sangat menyenangkan, Sakura merasa sangat di terima di dalam Uchiha. Mereka baik pada Sakura, sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menahan rasa cemburunya dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya di dampingi seorang pelayan.

"Mulai hari ini, saya yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda nona." Ucap seorang wanita paru baya.

"Eh, tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh pelayan pribadi kok."

"Maaf nona, tidak bisa, ini adalah perintah langsung dari tuan besar Madara, jika ada tamu yang tinggal di kediamannya dia akan menunjuk satu pelayan untuk melayani setiap keperluan tamunya. Saya senang bisa menjadi pelayan anda selama anda tinggal disini."

"Uhm, repot juga yaa, baiklah, terima kasih dan mohon kerja samanya."

"Sama-sama nona." Ucapnya pelayan itu dan tersenyum ramah.

Setelah mengantar Sakura, pelayan itu pamit dan berjalan kembali ke bangunan untuk para pelayan. Sakura langsung membuang dirinya di kasur empuknya. Dia lelah tapi matanya tidak bisa tertutup. Sepertinya dia akan sulit tidur.

Tepat tengah malam, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa tidur meskipun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dia tidak bisa langsung merasa tidur nyenyak, Sakura bolak balik di kasurnya mencoba mencari kenyamanan namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya dan mencari udara, pikirnya dia akan bisa langsung tidur jika berjalan mondar mandi.

Terlintas di benaknya untuk mencari kamar Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke bisa membantunya untuk segera tidur. Suasananya begitu tenang, sama sekali tidak terdengar ada yang masih terjaga jam segini, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang menjaga gerbang kediaman, mereka masih asik menonton dan berbicara.

Sakura berjalan perlahan di lorong, angin berhembus perlahan, tapi terasa begitu dingin. Lampu terpasang di seluruh lorong sehingga tidak gelap. Sakura masih ingat, Sasuke bilang kalau kamarnya dekat dengan bangunan utama, Sakura berjalan mengikut jalan lorong yang dia lewati saat di antara kembali ke kamar.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh, semua lorong dan bangunan menurutnya terlihat sama, 'tersesat', di acak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, dia tersesat. Sakura mencoba berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan tidak bisa menemukan kamarnya sendiri. Sakura semakin kebingungan. Yang terlintas di pikirannya, apa teriak saja, jika teriak mungkin Sakura akan langsung mengubur dirinya sendiri hidup-hidup, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Sakura sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia kembali berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan, di ujung tidak ada lorong lagi, yang ada jalan setapak. Sakura memutar arah dan menabrak seseorang.

"A-aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf." Sakura menutup matanya dan tidak ingin melihat kedepan, dia takut yang di temuinya adalah hantu.

"Kau tersesat?"

Sebuah suara bariton terdengar di telinga Sakura, suaranya hampir mirip Sasuke, hanya saja suara bariton itu terdengar lebih lembut. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sasuke."

"Bukan. Namaku Uchiha Izuna."

"Ah, maaf, aku pikir Sasuke."

Sakura menatap Izuna begitu lama, dia memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh dan wajah Izuna, sangat mirip Sasuke, tapi tatapannya berkali-kali lebih menusuk dari pada Sasuke, ekspresi wajahnya datar, serasa Sakura ingin mengucapkan 'muka tembok', Sakura tersadar, ini rasanya menjadi Sasori yang tidak menyukai wajah Sasuke yang terkesan sangat datar dan tidak ada ekspresi, bahkan untuk tersenyum saja dia sangat pelit.

"Kau tersesat?" Izuna kembali bertanya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, saat ini dia sangat malu karena ada yang mendapatinya tersesat, "I-iya, aku tersesat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura berjalan di samping Izuna.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan karena tidak bisa tidur, aku malah tersesat. Semua lorong terlihat sama."

"Kau terlalu jauh, ini berada di bagian paling belakang Kediaman ini, kau sampai mendapat halaman kebunnya."

"Hee, ada kebun juga di sini."

Izuna terkejut melihat Sakura dan responnya, suaranya terdengar sangat nyaring.

"Kau yang bernama Sakura."

"Iya, salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Uhm."

"Apa aku harus memanggil, paman Izuna."

"Aku tidak suka di panggil paman, kau bisa memanggil namaku saja."

"Baiklah, kau benar-benar mirip Sasuke."

"Semua orang disini mengucapkan itu."

"Iya sih. Aku sampai berpikiran Sasuke memiliki saudara kembar."

"Oh."

"Uhm, bukan ikut campur sih, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengikuti makan malam bersama."

"Bukan hal yang perlu di bicarakan."

"Maaf, kalau aku salah bicara."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku insomnia sejak kecil."

"Parah juga yaa. Mungkin kau perlu memakan obat tidur."

"Aku tidak butuh, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Uhm, biasanya yang aku dengar, beberapa orang kurang aktivitas saat siang hari, makanya dia akan sulit tidur di malam hari."

"Lalu?"

"Cobalah melakukan sesuatu saat siang hari, mungkin kau akan bisa tidur saat malam hari."

"Hmm."

"Di coba yaa."

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Izuna dan menatapnya, berharap Izuna akan mengucapkan 'iya' untuk sarannya tadi. Izuna terdiam menatap Sakura. mata hijaunya terlihat seperti bersinar dan memancarkan suatu yang terkesan hangat saat menatap mata Sakura. Izuna membuang mukanya dan berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Lain kali saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka melakukan apapun siang hari."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Sakura segera berjalan dan menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Izuna.

"Kau mau membantu apa?"

"Kita lihat saja besok."

Izuna mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis ini terlalu bersemangat membuatnya jadi semakin malas, tapi dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan gadis ini kepadanya.

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kamar, Sakura berterima kasih dan pamit untuk masuk duluan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya, suasananya begitu gelap, Sakura merasa dia sudah menyalakan lampu kecil di kamarnya, tapi ini kenapa sangat gelap. Sakura mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Tatapannya sedikit terkejut, ada seseorang yang tidur di kasurnya, siapa? Sakura sampai bingung harus melakukan apa, Di pandangnya seluruh kamarnya dan Sakura mengambil sebuah buku yang sangat tebal dan besar. Sakura bersiap-siap untuk memukul orang yang ada di balik selimutnya, mungkin saja dia adalah orang jahat yang ingin berbuat tidak senonoh kepada Sakura.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala orang itu. Sakura memukulnya berkali-kali hingga orang itu bersuara dan Sakura menghentikan aksi melindungi kasurnya, Sakura terbelalak dan melihat orang yang bangun dan selimut turun dari badan orang itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya ampun Sakura, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sakit ada luka goreng di jidatnya, buku itu seperti senjata pembunuh baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" ucap Sakura.

"Kamar siapa maksudmu? Ini kamarku, lihat sekelilingmu."

Sakura melihat sekeliling ruangan, terdapat benda-benda milik Sasuke dan bahkan di dinding ada foto Sasuke bersama keluarganya.

"Salah kamar."

Sakura berlari keluar kamar Sasuke dan tidak melihat Izuna, dia sudah menghilang di lorong, Sakura kebingungan, dia pikir Izuna mengantarnya ke kamarnya, malah ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikut Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, maaf, aku salah kamar."

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Sasuke.

 _'Blushing'_

Sakura segera menutup matanya dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, Sasuke tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai boxser hitam. Tubuh Sasuke terlihat atletis.

"Pa-pakai pakaian mu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Pakai sekarang juga, atau akan ku pukul lagi pakai ini." ucap Sakura yang masih memegang buku tebal itu.

"Iya-iya."

Sasuke berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil kaos tanpa lengannya.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap Sasuke dan terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, berjalan-jalan sebentar dan akhirnya aku tersesat dan salah kamar."

 _Inner sakura : Apa maksudnya Izuna membawaku ke kamar Sasuke!_

"Besok pagi saja kau kembali ke kamarmu, aku sangat mengantuk."

"Aku tidur dimana?"

Senyum licik terpampang di wajah Sasuke, dia menepuk-nepuk kasurnya sebagai isyarat untuk Sakura tidur di kasurnya. Sakura spontan melempar buku yang masih di pegangnya dan mengenai muka Sasuke.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat." Sasuke memperlihatkan kening Sasuke yang berdarah sejak tadi, keningnya tergores dengan ujung buku yang berlapis besi dan tajam.

"Oh, Maaf."

Sakura segera mencari plester di laci yang di tunjuk Sasuke.

"Tidurlah disini, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh."

Sakura terdiam sambil memasang plester di kening Sasuke. Setelahnya, Sakura mengangguk dan mereka tidur bersama, guling menjadi pembatas antara Sasuke dan Sakura, rona di wajah Sakura tidak bisa hilang, dia begitu malu tidur bersama Sasuke. sedangkan Sasuke, sudah tertidur pulas. Detik berikutnya Sakura ikut tertidur juga, matanya sudah lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari menerobos jendela kamar yang bernuansa putih, Sasuke lebih suka dinding kamarnya berwarna putih, menurutnya itu terlihat bersih. Sasuke bangun lebih awal, Sakura belum juga bangun efek dari terlambat tidur. Sasuke belum turun dari kasurnya dan memperhatikan Sakura tidur, dia selalu saja memperhatikan Sakura saat tertidur, menurutnya Sakura terlihat begitu tenang dan cantik saat tertidur. Sasuke bergerak dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Bisik Sasuke dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Ucap Sakura dan mendorong wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, Sakura melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya, kadang dia akan merona dan malu-malu saat Sasuke melakukannya, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memanggil namanya. Sakura tidak merespon, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur dia seperti itu, Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil. Ini adalah sisi lain dari seorang Haruno, selain mabuknya yang fatal, dia akan kasar jika kegiatan tidurnya terancam.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar, melihat sekitar lorong , para pelayan mulai sibuk membersihkan.

"Nona Sakura! nona Sakura!"

Sasuke melihat seorang pelayan yang sibuk berlarian dan menyebutkan nama Sakura. Pelayan itu melewati kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf, tuan Sasuke, Nona Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya."

"Dia berada disini."

"Di-di kamar anda."

"Tenanglah, kami tidak berbuat macam-macam, dia tersesat dan akhirnya tidur kamarku."

"Uhm, maaf atas kelancangan saya tuan. Saya tidak ada hak untuk melarang anda tidur bersama."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kembalilah ke kamarnya beberapa menit lagi, sepertinya dia masih tertidur."

"Baik tuan."

Pelayan itu lantas berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat Shisui yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura tidur.

Kamar mereka bersebelahan. Sasuke yang sibuk berbicara dengan pelayan Sakura tadi, tidak menyadari Shisui yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pelayan Sakura yang melihat Shishui, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, Shisui menaru telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan kepada pelayan itu agar tidak mengucapkan kalau dia masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau curang, kau tidur bersama Sakura."

"Keluar kau!" Sasuke mencoba menarik Shisui keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau membangunkan Sakura."

"Tidak perlu, biarkan dia tidur."

"Aku akan menemaninya."

"Keluar!"

"Aku mau melihatnya tidur."

"Keluar!"

Shisui dan Sasuke hanya tarik menarik, Semakin Sasuke keras menarik Shisui, shishui semakin ogah untuk pergi. Beberapa detik terbuang dengan kegiatan bodoh mereka yang sekarang ngos-ngosan. Sasuke sedikit kesulitan menarik Shisui keluar, badan Shisui lebih besar dari pada dia.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Shisui dan Sasuke duduk di lantai dengan napas tidak karuan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Sakura, Kau sudah bangun" tanya Sasuke

"Hahaha, maaf Sakura membuatmu terbangun. Sasuka sama sekali tidak ingin berbagi pemandangan yang indah."

"Diam kau! kembali ke kamarmu." Kesal Sasuke.

"Iya-iya dasar pelit."

Shisui tersenyum di depan Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku juga, sebaiknya kembali ke kamar."

Sakura berjalan turun dari kasur Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. detik berikutnya, Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

"Antar aku." Ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Dasar." Sasuke menepuk perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

Sekecil apapun sentuhan Sasuke, membuatnya selalu merona, terkecuali saat dia masih tidur dan merasa terganggu.

Sasuke mengambil celana kain panjang dan memakainya, terlihat tidak akan sopan jika dia keluar hanya mengenakan boksernya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di depan kamar Sakura.

"Sarapan akan di bawa ke kamar, jadi tidak perlu ke bangunan utama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa makan bersama hanya saat makan malam?"

"Iya, disini sudah lama seperti itu, sarapan dan makan siang akan di antar ke kamar masing-masing. Pagi adalah waktu yang sangat sibuk di sini, makanya untuk mempermudah saja, dan makanan harus selalu habis, kakek akan marah besar jika tahu ada yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya."

"Uhmm. Kakek Madara sangat menghargai makanan yaa."

"Kebiasaan dari dulu. Oh iya, Sakura, mungkin beberapa hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu siang harinya, aku di ajak kakek untuk melihat-lihat perusahaan. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja disini, kakek Madara sudah memberiku pelayan pribadi, jadi tidak akan tersesat lagi, hehehe."

"Hn, baguslah."

"Sampai ketemu malam hari."

"Iya. Uhm. Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sasuke. "Semangat untuk hari ini, yaa"

"Ah." Sasuke tersenyum.

 _'Blush'_

Senyum Sasuke membuat Sakura deg-degan. Sakura tidak ingin memberi komentar tentang senyumnya, nanti Sasuke akan langsung kembali berwajah datar. Sasuke sudah kembali menuju kamarnya, Sakura segera masuk dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Nona Sakura, sarapan."

"Masuk saja."

Pelayan itu membuka pintu Sakura dan menata Sarapan di meja pendek yang tersedia di kamar itu, Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Oh, jadi gunanya meja ini untuk makan, aku pikir meja untuk apa." ucap Sakura yang mendapati meja itu sudah tertata sarapan di atasnya.

"Iya, nona Sakura, setiap kamar sudah di siapkan meja seperti ini. apa tuan Sasuke sudah memberitahukannya?"

"Dia hanya bilang kalau sarapan akan di antar. Bagaimana kalau sarapan bersamaku?"

"Maaf, nona, saya sudah sarapan, semua pelayan makan lebih dulu. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan pelayan-pelayan di sini. tuan besar Madara tidak ingin ada yang kerja tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Kakek Madara benar-benar memperhatikan apapun. Meskipun hal itu sangat kecil. Berbeda dengan di kotaku, kalau pelayan harus melayani majikannya dulu."

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. dia berdiri dan menggeser lebar-lebar jendela kamar Sakura, terlihat kolam dan beberapa tanaman bonsai yang tertata rapi di pinggir kolam.

"Mungkin anda akan lebih suka jika sarapan sambil melihat pemandangan."

"Terima kasih, rasanya jadi seperti makan di restoran bergaya tradisional."

"Sama-sama Nona."

"Kalau begitu bisakah, aku bertanya beberapa hal?"

"Silahkan, tapi anda harus sambil makan yaa."

"Iya. Sudah berapa lama bibi kerja disini?"

"Sejak kecil nona."

"Umur bibi sekarang?"

"45 tahun nona. Orang tua saya sudah lama bekerja disini, mereka sangat senang tinggal disini sampai akhir hayat mereka. Mereka merasa tidak perlu bekerja di tempat lain lagi. Tidak orang sebaik tuan besar Madara."

"Ahh, aku jadi tambah kagum dengan kakek Madara. Jadi semacam turun temurun yaa."

"Iya, seperti itulah nona Sakura."

"Bagaimana Sasuke waktu kecil? Aku ingin mendengar semua tentang Sasuke."

"Tuan Sasuke, dia begitu lugu dan polos, sedikit pemalu juga, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau melepaskan tuan Itachi, dimana tuan Itachi pergi dia akan ikut, dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari tuan Itachi. Saat masih kecil, dia jarang ke kediaman, tuan Sasuke tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan tuan Itachi di perkotaan."

"Padahal sekarang dia seperti sangat membencinya."

"Iya, gara-gara insiden tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto meninggal."

"Uhm, Sasuke sudah menceritakannya."

"Saya rasa ada yang menyabotase hal ini."

"Ahk, pemikiran kita sama, aku pikir juga seperti itu."

"Tuan Itachi sangat menyanyai tuan Sasuke, dia bahkan selalu melindungi tuan Sasuke."

"Bagaimana setelah orang tua Sasuke meninggal?"

"Tuan Sasuke di bawa ke kediaman dan tinggal bersama tuan besar Madara, dia tidak ingin tinggal dengan Itachi, dia sangat marah, bahkan sewaktu tuan Itachi datang menjemputnya, dia mengamuk tidak mau kembali ke rumahnya dan menyerang tuan Itachi dengan menggunakan pisau, ada luka tusuk di bagian perut tuan Itachi, entah dari mana tuan Sasuke mendapatkan pisau itu. Tuan besar Madara sangat marah atas sikap tuan Sasuke, dia di kurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam ruangan kurungan yang berada di bawah tanah bangunan utama..."

Sakura terlihat serius mendengar setiap ucapan pelayannya, selama ini Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu yang menurut Sakura sangat berat untuk di jalani seorang anak sekecil di masanya masih anak-anak.

"Lalu? Sasuke tidak di bebaskan?"

"Hampir sebulan tuan Sasuke di kurung, tuan besar Madara hanya ingin tuan Sasuke memperbaiki sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil yang sangat liar. Setelahnya tuan Sasuke di keluarkan, pandangannya berubah dia tidak seperti anak kecil umur 11 tahun. Tatapannya begitu tajam, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya. Kadang tuan Shisui mengajaknya bermain, hal itu membuat tuan Sasuke sedikit berubah, tapi tuan Shisui, tuan tobi, dan tuan Kisame, selalu berbuat jahil padanya. Pernah sekali, mereka mendandani tuan Sasuke seperti seorang gadis, mereka bosan tidak ada anak perempuan di kediaman, mereka kebanyakan adalah anak pelayan, dan mereka di marahi tuan Madara jika mengganggu anak perempuan pelayan."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar Sasuke pernah di dandan menjadi seorang anak gadis. Pantas saja Sasuke sangat membenci mereka.

"Setelah tuan Sasuke berumur 17 tahun, dia berubah lagi."

"Berubah? Seperti apa?"

"Sikapnya menjadi aneh, dia selalu meminta pelayan wanita untuk ke kamarnya."

Sakura menghentikan makannya.

"Ahk, maaf, sebaiknya saya tidak menceritakan hal itu, saya minta maaf, tolong nona Sakura lupakan apa yang saya ucapkan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya."

"Tolong jangan katakan jika saya sudah menceritakan hal ini."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku, aku jadi bisa tahu bagaimana Sasuke dulunya."

"Tapi saya rasa tuan Sasuke jauh lebih baik sekarang, tatapan tuan Sasuke jadi lembut. Dia sepertinya sangat menjaga anda nona Sakura."

"yaa, sepertinya dia berubah. Uhm.. aku sedikit penasaran dengan Izuna."

"Tuan Izuna?"

"Apa dia selalu begitu? Mengurung diri?"

"Tuan Izuna, dia seperti itu setelah nyonya keempat meninggal."

"Kenapa istri keempat Kakek Madara bisa meninggal?"

"Sejak menikah dengan tuan besar Madara dan masuk ke kediaman ini, Nyonya keempat tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun, dia sangat baik seperti nyonya-nyonya lainnya dan yang paling muda. Sampai setelah dia melahirkan tuan Izuna, dokter mengatakan kalau nyonya mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Bahkan tuan besar Madara sendiri tidak tahu, nyonya tidak ingin membuat tuan besar Madara khawatir, dia menyembunyikan sampai tuan Izuna berumur 5 tahun. Setelah meninggal, tuan Izuna mengurung dirinya, dia merasa ini kesalahan tuan besar Madara yang tidak menyadari penyakit ibunya."

Akhirnya semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sakura terjawab semua, itulah kenapa Izuna tidak pernah keluar kamar dan kakek Madara tidak pernah memaksakan apapun pada Izuna. Kakek Madara menghargai apa yang dipikirkan Izuna, dia merasa bersalah tidak mengetahuinya lebih awal.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan sarapannya yang sedikit lama gara-gara ceritanya dengan pelayan pribadinya. Pelayan itu pamit dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke terasnya, melakukan peregangan dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara di pagi hari. Di tatapnya kamar yang berhadapan dengan jendelanya. Izuna sepertinya belum bangun. Jendelanya masih tertutup rapat.

Sakura duduk di teras dan menunggu jendela itu terbuka. Pukul 10 tepat. Sakura berbaring, menunggu jendela Izuna terbuka membuatnya bosan. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke sudah pergi bersama Madara. Tidak ada orang yang terlihat di sepanjang teras maupun lorong, Sakura berguling kesana-kemari seperti anak kecil, lantai yang terbuat dari kayu lebih terasa lunak dibandingkan lantai yang terbuat dari semen maupun tegel.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sakura terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatan konyolnya dan segera bangun, kembali duduk dengan benar, Izuna sedang menopang dagunya di jendela kamarnya.

"Hehehe, bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn. Kenapa? kau menungguku?"

"Aku menunggumu, kau lama sekali, setidaknya kau harus cepat bangun kalau ada janji dengan orang lain."

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya janji dengan siapa pun."

"Kemarin kita sudah janji kan, cepat sana siap-siap."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Berolahraga."

"Lupakan saja, aku mau kembali tidur."

"IZUNA, BODOH!"

"Kau berani memanggilku bodoh?"

"Iya, kau memang bodoh."

"Tunggu di situ. Kau jangan kemana-mana."

Kemudian.

"Berhenti kau Sakura!"

"Tidak akan."

Baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengejek-ngejek Izuna dan membuatnya sangat kesal. Mereka berlarian di sepanjang lorong dan hampir menabrak beberapa pelayan yang tengah berjalan. Sakura berhenti sejenak, Istri pertama Madara sedang berjalan-jalan dengan dua pelayan mendampinginya.

"Sakura."

"Hai nyonya cantik, eh, maaf aku pergi dulu nyonya cantik."

Sakura membungkuk perlahan dan bergegas berlari, Izuna hampir dekat, Izuna lagi yang berhenti, dia merasa tidak sopan jika langsung melewati istri pertama Madara.

"Maaf bu, aku sedang terburu-buru." Izuna kembali berlari.

"Nona Sakura! tuan Izuna! jangan berlarian di lorong!" teriak pelayan-pelayan istri pertama Madara.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Istri Madara.

"Tapi nyonya, mereka berlari seperti anak kecil."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak menyadarinya, Izuna selalu saja mengurung dirinya, tapi ini tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di perbuat Sakura sampai dia seperti itu."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah istri pertama Madara mengingat Izuna memanggilnya Ibu.

"Nyonya benar. Maafkan kami nyonya."

Istri pertama Madara hanya tersenyum dan menatap sejenak bekas tempat mereka berlari. Ucapan Sakura pun membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. 'nyonya cantik' Sakura ceplos mengucapkannya.

Seperti sedang lari marathon, tenaga mereka habis dan membuat mereka berhenti dan hanya ngos-ngosan.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu dan cepat minta maaf padaku. Kau ini seorang gadis tapi mulutmu kasar juga yaa."

"Hahahahaha."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan."

"Aku berhasil membuatmu berlari pagi."

Izuna tersadar melihat kebelakang, mereka jauh dari bangunan utama. Izuna menutup matanya dan menghebuskan napasnya terasa berat akibat berlari, dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Menyentil dengan keras jidat Sakura.

"Oh ya ampun, itu sakit!" umpat Sakura.

"Kita impas." Ucap Izuna.

Sakura mengosok-gosok jidatnya yang sudah terlihat merah, Izuna terlalu keras menyentil jidatnya.

Izuna berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari lorong, jalanan setapak di ujung lorong, hanya ada pepohonan di situ.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Sakura mengikuti Izuna, melewati jalan setapak yang rumputnya sudah di potong. Setelah melewati pepohonan, Sakura melihat sebuah kebun yang luas, di sisi lainnya ada hamparan bunga-bunga.

"Indahnya."

"Ini kebun di kediaman ini."

"Kebun produksi?"

"Iya, tapi hanya untuk di konsumsi pribadi, mereka di rawat dan menjadi sumber bahan masakan di sini."

"Enaknya, jadi tidak harus membeli sayuran dan buah."

"Iya."

Sakura berlarian melihat-lihat sekeliling kebun. Menurutnya ini bukan seperti kompleks perumahan, tapi kediaman ini seperti satu desa. Luas bahkan ada kebun dan taman bunga.

"Tu-tuan Izuna, ada perlu apa?" ucap salah satu tukang kebun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Oh, kalau anda perlu sesuatu tinggal panggil kami."

"Uhm."

Mereka kembali bekerja sambil berbisik tentang Izuna yang jarang keluar kamar, bahkan dia sudah jarang pergi ke kebun, hanya pada saat ibunya ada dan menemaninya ke taman bunga.

"Izuna!" teriak Sakura yang sudah berada di taman bunga.

"Jangan memetik bunga sembarangan, ayahku akan memarahimu."

"Tidak akan, aku hanya melihat-lihat."

Akhirnya Sakura mengetahui dari mana bunga-bunga yang di tata di kamarnya setiap hari. Semua bunga yang di tanam mengeluarkan bau yang khas, seperti aroma terapi menurutnya.

Jam makan siang, mereka kembali berjalan ke lorong.

"Besok kita pergi keluar."

"kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan, ajak aku berkeliling kawasan Uchiha."

"Membosankan, suruh pelayan-pelayan saja yang menemanimu."

"Tidak. Tuan rumah yang harus menemaniku."

"Kau ini keras kepala."

"Iya, kepalaku memang keras, tuan muda."

"Akan aku pikirkan dulu."

"Okey.

Mereka berpisah, Sakura mulai hapal dengan kamarnya dan Izuna kembali ke kamarnya, dia perlu mandi karena keringatan. Sakura berhasil membuatnya keluar dari kamar siang ini. meskipun sedikit risih dengan ucapan kasar Sakura. Izuna orang yang cepat tersinggung dan tidak senang jika di ejek, padahal itu hanya umpan dari Sakura agar dia mau keluar kamar bahkan sampai membuatnya berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara sore hari membuat Sakura tertidur. Dia kelelahan, berlari membuatnya capek, tapi dia sangat senang, orang yang selalu saja mengurung diri akhirnya bisa keluar. Sakura berharap malam ini Izuna bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak bangun di malam hari.

"Sakura."

Sebuah suara membangunkan Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap perlahan siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, selamat datang kembali Sasuke." ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Sasuka membelai perlahan rambut Sakura dan membuat Sakura kembali menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan jari-jari tangan Sasuke di rambutnya.

"Hei, Jangan tidur lagi, udah hampir jam makan malam."

"Hmm." Sakura hanya bergumam.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Sampai ketemu di ruang makan."

"Iya."

Sakura menggeliat begitu senang di kasurnya. Sasuke sampai repot-repot langsung ke kamarnya cuman untuk memperlihatkan kalau dia sudah pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang sudah datang dan makan malam di mulai, Sakura terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang telihat gelisah.

"Tidak."

"Sakura, kakek memanggilmu." Ucap Shisui.

"Aku?"

"Iya. Cepat kesana."

"Ba-baik."

Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan Madara dan duduk.

"Kenapa kakek memanggilnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana aku tahu. Mungkin mau di suruh pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kata para pelayan, tadi siang Sakura membuat sedikit keributan di lorong."

"Keributan?"

"Iya, dia berlari di sepanjang lorong dan di kejar Izuna."

"Izuna keluar kamar? Tidak biasanya."

"Yaa, aku tidak tahu, apa yang Sakura lakukan sampai membuat Izuna harus mengejarnya."

Sasuke melihat ke arah meja makan Madara, tatapannya jadi terlihat kebingungan, Madara dan istri-istrinya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka bicara?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura mungkin sedang melawak."

Di meja makan Madara, Sakura meminta maaf atas kelakuannya tadi siang, dia memberikan alasan kenapa sampai mengganggu Izuna dan membuat Izuna sangat kesal. Madara hanya tertawa mendengar setiap ucapan Sakura. hanya gara-gara ucapan konyol membuat Izuna mengejarnya, Namun tujuan awalnya untuk menghilang penyakit insomnia Izuna. Di tambah lagi istri-istri Madara terlihat senang mendegar Izuna memanggil 'ibu' di istri pertama Madara dan 'nyonya cantik' dari Sakura. Sakura tertunduk malu, keceplosannya tidak mau hilang.

Sakura kembali ke mejanya dan menyelesaikan makannya. Sasuke sudah selesai dan menunggu Sakura makan. Orang yang sejak tadi di cari Sakura adalah Izuna, padahal dia berharap jika Izuna ikut bergabung di ruang makan bersama yang lain.

Makan malam selesai, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Sasuke meminta pelayan Sakura untuk membiarkannya yang mengantar Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tadi? Dengan kakek?"

"Uhm."

"Oh, itu, aku meminta maaf sudah mengganggu Izuna dan memaksanya keluar kamar."

"Kau mengganggu Izuna?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada niat mengganggunya, aku hanya ingin membantunya menghilangkan insomnianya dengan sibuk di siang hari, aku malah membuatnya berlari dengan wajah kesal."

"Hn."

Sasuke menahan tawanya, Sakura selalu saja membuat aksi-aksi super heronya yang selalu terkesan maksa menurutnya tapi sebenarnya niat Sakura baik. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, tangan mereka saling berpegangan membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Besok kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Iya. Kakek bahkan menyuruhkan mencoba mengerjakan beberapa berkas, membuatku sakit kepala."

"Oh, kasiaan."

"Aku harap punya sekretaris cantik nantinya."

"Semoga dia tidak menggodamu."

"Tidak kok, aku yang akan menggodanya."

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Soalnya calon sekretarisku sedang berada di sampingku."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi sekretarismu."

"Kenapa?"

"Akan terasa bosan jika harus melihatmu setiap hari."

"Nanti aku akan bergonta-ganti muka biar kau tidak bosan."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka Sampai di depan kamar Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Sakura dan menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuk. Sasuke meminta ciuman di pipinya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Padalah tadi pagi kau sudah melakukannya degan mudah."

"Itu tidak sengaja."

"Kalau begitu tidak sengaja lagi."

"Tidak mau, itu memalukan."

"Memalukan apanya?"

"Po-pokoknya memalukan."

"Hmm, ya sudah, aku kembai ke kamarku."

Sakura menarik perlahan baju Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk, dia sangat malu jika bersama Sasuke seperti ini.

"Jangan paksakan jika kau tidak mau."

Sakura semakin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Mencium Sasuke bukan hal yang mudah baginya, dia harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya itu melakukannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura, mau seribut atau seliar apapun dia saat mabuk, dia tetap gadis polos di mata Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Yang di panggil mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sepintas.

"Selamat malam."

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura, dia mematung dengan wajah memerahnya. Sakura segera masuk dan membuang dirinya di kasur, mengambil satu bantal dan menutup wajahnya, suara jantungnya tak karuan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenang Sakura, dia kan pacarmu, kau harus terbiasa dengannya." Sakura menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mau berapa kali pun Sakura menenangkan diri saat di sentuh Sasuke, tetap saja dia akan selalu merasa sangat malu dan gugup.

* * *

Pukul 11:25

"Kau sudah siap."

"Merepotkan."

"Harusnya kau bersemangat."

"Membosankan."

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Izuna yang terlihat sangat malas untuk keluar dari kediaman.

"Kalian mau pergi?"

"Eh, nyonya cantik. Iya."

"Panggil nyonya besar nona Sakura." ucap pelayan istri pertama Madara.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Istri pertama Madara mendatangi Sakura dan Izuna yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan di kota."

"Uhm, Izuna kau ikut?"

"Dia memaksaku untuk pergi."

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku kan cuman mengajak."

"Sama saja."

Istri Madara hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Sakura."

"Iya."

"Bisakah aku menata rambutmu."

"Bo-boleh, boleh."

Sakura di ajak ke ruangan istri pertama Madara, Sakura duduk di depan meja rias yang di depannya terpajang kaca yang besar. Istri Madara mulai menata rambut Sakura, rambut Sakura yang sudah sepinggang di kepangnya ke samping,

"Wah...aku tidak pernah membuat rambutku seperti ini, biasanya aku hanya mengikatnya." Ucapnya senang dengan rambutnya sekarang.

"Kau tampak cantik Sakura. Dari dulu aku ingin mengepang rambut anak gadis, hanya saja aku hanya memiliki anak laki-laki, dan anaknya juga laki-laki"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Istri pertama Madara, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah mau mengajak Izuna keluar, dia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar kediaman sejak ibunya meninggal."

Sakura terdiam, cerita pelayan pribadinya kembali terngiang di telinganya, Sakura terlihat murung.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Sakura. ayo cepat Izuna pasti sudah menunggu."

"Iya."

Mereka kembali ke teras yang berhadapan dengan pintu gerbang.

Izuna memakai celana jins putih dan baju koas biru tuanya dan jaket tipis tak berlengan. Sakura melihatnya seperti Sasuke, sangat mirip. Sakura mengenakan long dress selututnya bermotif bunga mawar kecil.

"Kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura pamit kepada Istri Madara.

"Hati-hati."

Izuna berjalan menghampiri istri Madara dan pamit. "Aku keluar dulu, ibu."

Senyum kembali terukir di wajah wanita itu, kali ini Izuna lebih jelas memangginya ibu.

"Iya, hati-hati yaa."

Izuna berjalan mengikut Sakura yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan. Mereka berangkat di kawal dengan satu mobil sedan yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Aku baru ke sini dan tidak tahu dimana tempat yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang."

"Jangan, kok langsung pulang."

"Kau salah ajak orang jika ingin berkeliling kawasan Uchiha."

"Siapa lagi yang akan aku ajak, Sasuke pergi, semua orang yang di kediaman kerja."

Izuna menghela napas, Sakura membuat banyak alasan hanya untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Antar kami di mall terbaik kawasan Uchiha." Ucap Izuni kepada pengawal yang mengawal mereka hari ini.

Dua mobil sedan terparkir di tempat parkir VIP, mereka turun dan mulai berjalan masuk ke sebuah mall terbesar di kawasan Uchiha, begitu besar, luas, dan sangat ramai, beberapa orang sibuk berbelanja dan beberapa cafe di lantai bawah.

"Seperti mall di Konoha, hanya saja ini lebih besar."

"Oh."

Izuna mulai terlihat malas, dia tidak suka jalan-jalan, kamar adalah tempat terbaiknya.

Beberapa orang menatap ke arah Izuna dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat seperti tamu penting yang di kawal oleh 5 orang berjas hitam dan memiliki badan yang bisa di bilang cocok untuk pengawal.

Izuna terlihat cuek dan beberapa wanita menatap ke arahnya, wajah Izuna menarik perhatian mereka. Kulit putihnya, mata onyxnya, dan rambut hitamnya. Sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya sekarang. Izuna terlihat seperti seorang artis.

Tidak dengan Sakura yang merasa sangat risih, para pengawal itu berjalan di belakang, dia tidak leluasa berlarian kesana kemari. Padahal Sakura ini mengajak Izuna berkeliling tanpa pengawal, mereka sangat mencolok.

"Izuna." Sakura memanggil Izuna dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Memangnya bisa?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat jarinya berbentuk V di hadapan Izuna. Izuna memutar bola matanya, tidak pusing dengan rencana aneh Sakura.

Mereka berjalan masuk, Sakura melihat kesekeliling mall itu, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah lif yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sekarang!"

Sakura berlari sambil menarik tangan Izuna menjauh dari para pengawal, para pengawal terkejut namun tidak sempat mengikuti mereka, pintu lif sudah tertutup dan akhirnya mereka terpisah dari para pengawal.

"Hahahahahah, mereka sampai tidak bisa mengikut kita."

"Bodoh, memangnya kau bisa lari dari mereka, mereka akan segera menemukan kita."

"Tidak akan."

Sakura kembali berlari mencari lif untuk turun dan segera keluar dari mall itu, sementara para pengawal sibuk mencari mereka di lantai atas.

Mereka sampai di pusat kota yang ramai, Sakura berjalan-jalan dan memperhatikan setiap bangunan dan toko yang ada di pusat kota, ramai seperti di Konoha. Bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, toko-toko yang ramai dengan pengunjung dan banyak cafe dengan menu yang menggiurkan. Izuna hanya mengikuti Sakura, sudah lama dia tidak ke pusat kota, semakin berkembang dan ramai.

Sakura berhenti di depan toko oleh-oleh, dia berjalan masuk begitu saja, Izuna yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sakura masuk.

"Selamat datang Nona, anda perlu sesuatu?" ucap pemilik toko.

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat dulu."

"Tentu nona, silahkan."

Sakura berjalan memperhatikan setiap rak-rak kaca dan terlihat begitu banyak benda.

"Selamat datang tuan, tuan Sasuke?"

"Bukan, aku Uchiha Izuna."

"Ah, maaf-maaf, tuan Izuna, saya pikir tuan Sasuke."

"Hee, anda mengenal Sasuke?"

"Seluruh toko yang ada disini mengenal keluarga Uchiha dengan baik."

"Uhmm, pantas saja. Izuna dan Sasuke sangat mirip yaa."

"Iya, nona, saya hampir pikir dia adalah tuan Sasuke."

"Mereka tidak mengenalku." Ucap Izuna.

Izuna memasang wajah datarnya, untuk kesekian kalinya, banyak yang salah memanggilnya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, jangan di masukin ke hati hanya gara-gara mereka salah memanggilmu paman Izuna."

Izuna menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aduh. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Sakura mengusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggil ku paman, akan ku buat jidatmu menghilang."

Sakura menatap ngeri ke arah Izuna.

Sakura membeli sebuah benda dari bahan keramik berlambangkan kipas, ciri khas dari kawasan Uchiha. Setelah mereka kembali berjalan-jalan, Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu dengan keadaan kota ini, banyak sekali simbol berlambang kipas.

"Kenapa Uchiha di lambangkan sebagai kipas?"

"Uhm, karena cerita jaman dulu."

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Bisakah kita mampir di satu tempat, aku sudah capek."

"Kita ke cafe yang itu, dari tadi aku mengincarnya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka menyeberang dan masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe yang dindingnya semua terbuat dari kaca. Di dalam sangat sejuk, lantai kayu dan banyak bunga yang di tata di beberapa sudut ruangan. Mereka segera duduk dan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Ayo ceritakan, aku sedikit penasaran."

"Hanya dongeng biasa."

"Tetap saja aku penasaran."

"Kau ini sudah keras kepala, tukang maksa lagi."

"Ceritakan saja, kenapa sih."

"Iya-iya. Katanya nenek moyang clan Uchiha itu berasal dari seorang putri yang jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan seorang mahkluk yang berasal dari dunia lain. _King of tengu_ katanya, anak mereka di beri nama Uchiha, contohnya Izuna no Uchiha, artinya Izuna anak kipas, kipas maksudnya benda sakti yang selalu di bawa tengu itu, mungkin mereka berharap anak mereka akan sekuat benda saktinya itu."

"Oh." Sakura terlihat kagum dengan cerita Izuna.

"Itu hanya dongeng. Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius."

"Iya...~"

Pesanan mereka sudah sampai dan mereka mulai menyantapnya.

Sementara itu.

" _Maaf, tuan besar, tuan Izuna dan nona Sakura kabur."_

"Apa maksud kalian! Cepat cari mereka!" Madara menahan tawanya dan sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar marah.

" _Ba-baik."_

Madara menutup telponnya dan tawanya meledak mendengar ucapan pengawal yang mengawal Izuna dan Sakura keluar.

"Apa lagi yang di perbuat Sakura?" ucap istri pertama Madara.

"Sepertinya Sakura membawa kabur Izuna, mereka sampai repot mencari mereka."

Istri pertama Madara hanya menutup mulut menahan tawanya. Sakura bisa lolos dari pengawal-pengawal terbaik Madara.

"Gadis itu sangat berani, aku jadi menyukainya, biarkan saja mereka sampai pusing mencari, masa di kalahkan seorang gadis."

Madara kembali tertawa, sedangkan istrinya hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang sedikit mengancam para pengawalnya, kenyataannya dia mengerjai mereka gara-gara tidak bisa mengatasi Sakura.

Kembali ke cafe, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka, Sakura dan Izuna kembali berjalan-jalan di pusat kota.

Siang yang sangat terik, Izuna yang terbiasa di kamar dan jarang keluar membuatnya merasa kelelahan. Izuna sudah tidak bisa jalan lagi, dia berhenti dan bersandar di tembok yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Terlalu panas. Kau saja yang jalan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Dasar manja."

Lagi, jidat Sakura menjadi sasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan lakukan itu!" Sakura mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Kita tunggu mataharinya hilang."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan konyol Izuna.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja."

Sakura berlari dan mencari-cari sebuah toko, saat menemukannya Sakura masuk dan membeli dua benda, setelah membayar, Sakura kembali berlari ke arah Izuna yang sudah berjongkok.

"Pakai ini."

Sakura memberikan topi hitam kepada Izuna dan membuka payung yang baru di belinya.

"Setidaknya ini akan menghalangi sinar matahari."

"Mungkin aku pakai saja topi ini, aku tidak mau memakai payung itu!"

Izuna membuang payung dengan motif bergambar beruang yang lucu.

"Hee, kenapa? Ini lucu kok."

"Tidak akan, kau saja yang pakai."

"Dasar, tidak menghargai pemberian orang."

"Seharusnya kau memilih payung yang polos saja, tidak perlu dengan motif yang seperti anak kecil yang akan menggunakannya." Protes Izuna.

"Ah..~ Aku pikir anak kecil akan menggunakan."

Sakura segera kabur sebelum jidatnya mendapat serangan lagi.

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan, Sakura memakai payung yang di belinya dan Izuna berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura, dia tidak suka dengan payung itu.

"Itu mereka!"

"Ahk, gawat."

Sakura segera berlari berlainan arah, mereka menemukan Izuna dan Sakura. Sakura menutup payungnya dan mempercepat larinya. Izuna hanya mengikutinya begitu saja meskipun dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi terasa asik saat berlari dari pengawal-pengawal itu.

"Tuan Izuna! Nona Sakura! berhentilah!"

"Ayo kita ke sesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia."

Izuna menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya berlari melewati beberapa jalan sempit, jalan besar dan menyebarang. Pengawal-pengawal itu sampai bingung mereka lewat dimana, mereka sembunyi sejenak dan kembali berlari menjauh.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat wajah-wajah pengawal itu yang kelelahan mencari mereka.

Setelah melewati sebuah jalan, mereka sampai di dermaga. Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menatap laut luas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Laut."

Izuna melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkannya berlari di sepanjang dermaga, dia sudah sampai pada batasnya, Izuna segera mendudukkan dirinya dia sangat kelelahan.

"Untuk mu."

Sakura memberinya minuman kaleng yang dingin.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura duduk di samping Izuna dan meminum minumannya.

"Aku tidak abis pikir, kita bisa sampai ke dermaga."

"Pusat kota dan dermaga tidak terlalu jauh. Kau hanya perlu melewati jalan yang dekat menuju ke sini."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan hapal jalan di kota."

"Aku pernah berkeliaran sendirian di pusat kota dan akhirnya menemukan jalan menuju dermaga.

"Uhm..."

"Bisakah kita istirahat. Aku benar-benar kelelahan."

"Silahkan tuan Izuna."

Sakura kembali berjalan-jalan, melihat beberapa kapal yang singgah di dermaga, bercerita dan bertanya-tanya dengan beberapa orang yang sedang membersihkan kapal mereka.

Izuna sudah tidak sadar lagi, dia tertidur di bawa sebuah pohon. Sedikit samar-samar, tapi Izuna bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Sakura.

"Izuna lari!"

Izuna membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pengawal membangunkannya dan tiga orang pengawal berjaga-jaga di sekelilingnya. Di alihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi, Sakura di ikat dan di angkat oleh seorang pengawal.

"Tuan Izuna, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Baiklah."

Mobil yang mereka naiki sudah berjalan pulang. Izuna hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Tubuh Sakura penuh dengan lilitan tali, dia diikat agar tidak lari lagi.

"Sampai kapan aku di kasih begini?" Protes Sakura.

"Maaf, nona Sakura, sampai tiba di kediaman anda akan kami lepas."

"Mereka pikir kau menculikku, kau harus di ikat nona." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku tidak sudi menculikmu, paman Izuna. Aduh!"

"Panggil paman lagi."

"Oh, jidatku. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?"

"Tidak, sampai kau tidak memanggilku 'paman' lagi."

Sakura mendengus kesal dan tidak ingin melihat ke arah Izuna, dia membuang mukanya dan hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Sesampainya.

Seluruh pengawal turun dan satu orang mengangkat Sakura. mereka berjalan menuju bangunan utama di mana Madara sudah menunggu mereka.

Sakura di turunkan dan mereka duduk berjejer di belakang Izuna dan Sakura.

"Kami berhasil menangkap nona Sakura tuan."

"Bagus. Hahahahahah"

Madara tertawa. Seluruh pengawal, Izuna dan Sakura terkejut melihat Madara tertawa. Para istri Madara berjalan masuk ke ruangan Madara. Istri pertama berlari ke arah Sakura yang di ikat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Istri pertama Madara meminta mereka membuka ikatan Sakura.

"Kau hebat juga Sakura, bisa lari dari pengawal-pengawal terbaikku." Ucap Madara.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal yang buruk. Aku tidak terbiasa di kawal saat berjalan-jalan." Ucap Sakura tertunduk malu.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Bagaimana, kau suka kawasan Uchiha?"

"Uhm, aku senang sekali bisa keliling-keliling di pusat kota."

Madara hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh seluruh pengawal untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Izuna dan Sakura pamit untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Terima kasih atas penculikan dadakannya."

"Hehehe, maaf."

Mereka tiba di depan kamar Sakura dan mendapati Sasuke yang baru akan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke." ucap Sakura

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Sakura bersama Izuna. Mereka terlihat abis pergi bersama.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, kau dari mana?"

"Tadi abis berjalan-jalan dengan Izuna."

"Uhm."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik Izuna dan mendekatkannya bersampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Waah, benar-benar mirip, hanya beda model saja."

Izuna menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Aduh! Oh ya ampun... jangan jidatku lagi." Sakura mengusap-ngusap jidatnya.

"Aku mau ke kamarku." Ucap Izuna dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura aku perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada pilar-pilar yang menyangga bangunan itu. Bangunan itu di kelilingi dengan kolam ikan koi dan beberapa bunga teratai yang mengapung.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk dan Sasuke berbaring di atas pangkuan Sakura. wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kau capek?"

"Hn, dan aku bertemu Itachi."

"Kau bertemu kak Itachi."

"Dia hanya datang menggangguku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pergi kemana?"

"Ke pusat kota. Kau tahu, aku di kira menculik Izuna hanya gara-gara aku membawanya lari menjauh dari para pengawal, mereka sampai mengikatku dan membawaku ke ruangan kakek Madara."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Kakek malah tertawa. Dia bilang aku gadis yang terlalu kuat untuk para pengawalnya."

"Kakek benar, kau gadis yang buas yang bisa saja memakan orang."

Sakura menepuk jidat Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku monster."

Sasuke menutup mukanya dengan tangannya dan tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Iya, tidak lucu, tapi lucu."

"Sasuke!" geram Sakura.

Sasuke tertidur di pangkuan Sakura hingga jam makan malam tiba. Sakura yang tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke membiarkannya, alhasil membuat kaki Sakura keram dan kesemutan.

Mereka berpisah saat Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura ingin mandi sebelum ke ruang makan.

Saat di ruang makan. Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak melihat Izuna. Dia tidak juga ikut makan malam bersama. Sakura jadi terlihat murung, dia pikir Izuna akan makan malam bersama.

"Hei Sakura. Aku dengar kau sampai membuat para pengawal kewalahan mencarimu yaa." Ucap Shisui yang tiba-tiba duduk samping Sakura.

Sasuke makan dengan tenang dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Shisui dan Sakura.

"Kami berlari ke pusat kota."

"Jadi benar, Izuna keluar dari kediaman?"

"Iya, aku memaksanya keluar."

"Kau hebat sekali, kau tahu sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah keluar dari kediaman."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Jadi? Apa dia tidak langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, bahkan Izuna mengajakku ke dermaga."

"Kau seperti mengubah Izuna."

"Hehehe, tidak juga, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu mengurung diri."

"Oh, dia terlihat seperti Sasuke."

"Uhm, sangat mirip, kau tidak akan percaya kalau mendekatkan mereka berdua."

"Cepat habiskan makanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm,Iya."

"Cieee, yang cemburu."

Sasuke cuek menanggapi pernyataan Shisui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat sibuk di kamarnya, Madara memberinya beberapa berkas untuk di bacanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Shisui.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Hanya bercerita saja."

Shisui masuk dan langsung membuang dirinya di kasur Sasuke.

"Hei, mau dengar gosip-gosip yang ada di kediaman?"

"Aku tidak suka mendengar gosip."

"Ini tentang Sakura dan Izuna loh."

Sasuke terdiam dan melanjutkan kerjanya, meskipun kertas berada di hadapannya, dia tidak membacanya, dia hanya mendengar apa yang ucapkan Shisui.

"Mereka semakin akrab. Saat kau sibuk di perusahaan, Sakura selalu bersama Izuna, Izuna sudah jarang berada di kamar siang harinya, dia akan pergi bersama Sakura. Apa kau tidak cemburu? Bisa-bisa Izuna mengambil Sakura."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Yang benar? Kau tidak perduli."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana penyelidikanmu? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Jangan alihkan pembincaraan."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang bernama Kabuto?"

"Belum, sangat sulit, aku akan mencobanya lagi."

"Uhm."

"Ya sudah, aku sudah ngantuk."

Shisui keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu, Sasuke membuang kertas-kertas yang di pegangnya ke meja dan berbaring di kasur. Dia tidak suka mendengarkan kata-kata Shisui. Ada rasa tidak sukanya saat Izuna bersama Sakura.

* * *

Sakura, Izuna, bersama istri ketiga Madara pamit ke istri-istri lainnya, mereka akan berkunjung dua hari ke villa yang berada di puncak bukit, jauh dari perkotaan dan kediaman, terletak di desa Uchiha. Istri ketiga Madara juga ingin ke sana.

Setelah barang-barang mereka sudah di masukkan ke dalam mobil, mereka segera berangkat, Sakura tidak sempat pamit ke Sasuke dan Madara, lagi-lagi Sasuke di ajak Madara. Dan mereka akan kembali besoknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah pulang bersama Madara, orang yang saat ingin di temui adalah Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Tuan Sasuke, nona Sakura sedang keluar kota." Ucap seorang pelayan yang akan membersihkan kamar Sakura.

"Dia kemana?"

"Nona Sakura, tuan Izuna dan nyonya ketiga mereka pergi ke Villa."

"Kapan mereka akan pulang?"

"Besok tuan."

"Hmm."

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura pergi, dia harus bersabar sampai besok untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Kenapa saat mendengar nama Izuna, rasanya ada yang aneh. Sasuke merasa tidak tenang, Izuna juga pergi bersama mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Izuna, Sakura, dan istri Madara yang ketiga sudah pulang. Istri ketiga Madara pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Izuna dan Sakura berjalan bersama menuju kamar Sakura, mereka terlihat sedang berbicara dan sesekali membuat Sakura tertawa, Izuna hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura refleks memeluk Sasuke.

Izuna yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan dengan perjalanan jauh, memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya kita bertemu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukan Sakura, membuat Sakura melepaskannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak membalas pelukkannya.

"Neeh, aku baru tahu kalau villa keluarga dekat air terjun, air terjunnya sangat tinggi."

"Oh."

"Kapan-kapan kau ajak aku kesana yaa."

"Hn, nanti."

Sasuke terlihat bosan dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku sedikit mengantuk, aku kembali ke kamar dulu."

"Uhm iyaa"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura. meskipun Sakura merasa sangat senang, tetap saja ada yang merasa mengganjal di hati Sakura, Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih cuek.

Jam makan malam. Semua orang sibuk di mejanya masing-masing, beberapa menit kemudian, semua orang mematung, bahkan bunyi piring dan sendok pun tak terdengar, pandangan mereka ke arah pintu ruang makan, Izuna datang bergabung. Izuna berjalan menghampiri Madara.

"Aku ingin makan bersama."

"Silahkan, kau ingin duduk di sini nak?" ucap Madara.

"Tidak, aku mau bergabung dengan Sakura saja."

"Uhm. Terserah kau saja."

Madara dan istri-istrinya terlihat senang, akhirnya Izuna mau bergabung dengan mereka.

Izuna berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura, dia duduk di samping Sakura. jika di lihat Sakura yang membatasi antara Sasuke dan Izuna.

"Paman, kau ikut makan bersama?" ucap Shisui.

sentilan keras mendarat di jidat Shisui.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan memanggilku paman."

"Maaf-maaf."

"Lagi pula, kau lebih tua dariku Shisui."

"Hehehe, tapi tetap saja dalam keluarga kau adalah pa-"

Shisui berhenti mengucapkan 'paman' saat Izuna mau kembali menyentil jidatnya.

"Kau datang?" ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, aku tidak ingin mendengar seseorang yang ngotot memaksaku datang ke ruang makan ini."

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran, sekali-kali kau harus makan bersama keluarga."

Shisui yang duduk di hadapan mereka memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makannya, Sakura dan Izuna sibuk berbicara sambil makan.

"Kak Shisui kau mau lihat sesuatu?" ucap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"ini."

Sakura berdiri dan mendorong Izuna bersampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka bersamaan seperti ini, seperti saudara kembar yaa."

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sasuke cemburu tuh." Ucap Shisui.

Sakura terdiam dan segera menghabiskan makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 11 malam. Sakura masih terjaga dan tidak bisa tidur, Sakura kepikiran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti menjauh darinya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke. Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya. Padahal sudah tengah malam, pikirnya Sasuke mungkin belum tidur.

Sakura sudah hapal jalan ke kamar Sasuke, di ketuknya beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan tidak terlihat Sasuke, dia tidak ada kamar.

Sakura berjalan ke samping kamar Sasuke dan mengetuk beberapa kali kamar Shisui. Shisui yang belum tidur membukakan pintu dan melihat Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya, apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya? Aku pikir dia sudah tidur."

"Dia tidak ada, uhm.. coba tanya pelayan atau pengawal yang ada di depan gerbang mungkin mereka tahu."

"Baiklah."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Okey."

Sakura berjalan pergi dan Shisui kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomer Sasuke.

 _Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkuan._

"Anak itu kemana sih."

Sakura sudah sampai di teras depan gerbang dan menanyakan ke pengawal yang berjaga di sana, mereka mengatakan kalau Sasuke keluar dengan motor dan tidak ingin di kawal, ada yang dengar Sasuke pergi ke bar. Mendengarnya Sakura segera berlari ke arah kamar Izuna, entah mengapa orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini hanya Izuna.

Izuna membuka pintu kamar dan melihat raut wajah Sakura yang cemas.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Temani aku ke bar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salah satu bar di kawasan Uchiha yang benar-benar ketat di jaga, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk.

Sakura dan Izuna berjalan masuk tanpa di tahan, mereka mengizinkan masuk orang dengan mempunyai tanda khsusus seperti Izuna.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya yang sedikit redup, suara musik yang sangat kencan dan beberapa orang sudah terlihat mabuk. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada seorang laki-laki dengan kaos hitamnya dan celana jinsnya, dia duduk dekat bartender dan kerumuni wanita-wanita dengan pakaian seksi. Pupil Sakura melebar dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Salah seorang wanita mencium bibir Sasuke. air mata menetes di pipi Sakura. dia berjalan menerobos orang-orang yang sibuk berjoget. Sampai ke hadapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin.

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

 **Maaf bersambung dulu, biar penasaran, *di gebukin rame-rame***

 **Beberapa konflik muncul lagi, soalnya kalau alurnya itu-itu aja bikin bosan. Eheheheh. Masih ada beberapa hal yang belum terungkap, baru membahas dikit masa lalu sasuke dan izuna, mungkin di chapter berikutnya , semoga saja, heheheh. meskipun sudah berapa kali di edit, masiiih aja ada typo yg kelewatan, maaf kalau typo bertebaran... *stress sumpah*  
**

 **Uchiha Izuna benar-benar mirip Sasuke loh, cuma beda model rambut, coba deh lihat di om google. hehehehe**

 **.**

 **=Balas Review=**

 **Mantika mochi : makasih, hehehe, sengaja di buat lambat biar pelan-pelan di rasain kisahnya, hahayy, semoga masih tetap mau di baca yoo,**

 **Hanazono yuri : update..! XD, maaf kalau chapter yg ini banyak seriusnya. (Takut sama si kakek Madara), heheheh**

 **Sashicchi : memang tuh Uchiha-uchiha yang kurang kerjaan. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya lagi, soalnya rahasia Itachi belum terungkap, heheheh, sedang konflik niih Sasu-saku. Mungkin chapter berikutnya bahas Itachi lagi.**

 **Chichak Deth : Sasu-saku memang always so sweet, update! Update!**

 **Moydini : update..! *semangat***

 **Guest : Lanjuutt...~ *semangat***

 **.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review.** **Akhir kata review lagi...** **sampai jumpa di next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya yang sedikit redup, suara musik yang sangat kencang dan beberapa orang sudah terlihat mabuk. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada seorang laki-laki dengan kaos hitamnya dan celana jinsnya, dia duduk dekat bartender dan kerumuni wanita-wanita dengan pakaian seksi. Pupil Sakura melebar dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Salah seorang wanita mencium bibir Sasuke. air mata menetes di pipi Sakura. dia berjalan menerebos orang-orang yang sibuk berjoget. Sampai ke hadapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin.

* * *

 **~ my neighbor ~**

.

 **[Chapter 6]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis meneriakkan namanya, Sasuke menyuruh wanita itu untuk bergesar dan membiarkannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tatapan kelam dan tajam tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sangat berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya cuek.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Pulang saja sendiri."

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang sekarang."

"Berisik. Pergi dari sini!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke kembali meraih wajah wanita yang tadi menciumnya dan kembali ingin menciumnya, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari wanita itu. Sasuke menarik paksa kembali tangannya.

"Kau harus pulang." Nada suara Sakura meninggi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ha! apa kau juga mau diperlakukan seperti mereka?"

Sakura tidak menanggapi Sasuke dan menarik kembali tangan Sasuke namun Sasuke menepisnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau juga mau."

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat kasar, Sakura merontah-rontah namun Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Wanita-wanita yang bersama Sasuke hanya menertawai Sakura. Sasuke semakin ganas hingga menggigit bibir Sakura. Sakura menangis dan menahan rasa perih di bibirnya yang sudah berdarah.

Sebuah tangan dengan paksa melepaskan Sasuke dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke. kau mabuk." Ucap Izuna yang dari tadi menatap tingkah Sasuke yang membuatnya sedikit kesal, Izuna tahu ini bukan masalahnya, tapi melihat Sakura di perlakukan seperti wanita-wanita yang bersama Sasuke membuatnya sangat marah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kita pulang Sakura."

Izuna membawa Sakura pergi namun Sakura menahan Izuna.

"Aku mohon, bawa pulang Sasuke juga." Sakura menangis.

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Tidak, pokoknya kita harus pulang bersamanya. Hiks. Aku mohon Izuna."

Izuna menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang ingin sekali kembali menghajar Sasuke.

Izuna memanggil tiga orang pengawal dan memaksa Sasuke pulang, Sasuke mengamuk dan salah seorang dari mereka memukul perut Sasuke hingga membuatnya pingsan dan mengangkatnya pergi dari bar itu, meskipun para pengunjung yang ada di situ sempat melihat ke arah mereka, detik berikutnya mereka kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, semua pelayan sibuk bersih-bersih, pelayan pribadi Sakura masuk ke kamar Sakura dan mendapati kamarnya kosong, lagi.

"Sakura sedang berada di kamar Sasuke, mungkin sebaiknya biarkan mereka sejenak." Ucap Izuna yang mendapati Pelayan Sakura.

"Baik tuan Izuna."

Di kamar Sasuke, terlihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjang menunggu Sasuke sadar. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan terasa nyeri pada perutnya dan kepalanya sedikit sakit. Pandangannya di arahkan ke samping dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertidur, Sasuke masih bisa melihat bekas air mata di wajah Sakura, dia sudah membuat Sakura menangis, Sasuke merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya semalam, tidak seharusnya dia berbuat kasar kepada Sakura, bahkan ada bekas luka di bibir Sakura yang sudah mengering.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat Sakura terbangun dan menatap Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke kembali seperti biasanya, menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?"

"Uhm, maaf aku sepertinya mabuk berat. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku senang kau sudah sadar."

"Rasanya seperti isi perutku ingin keluar semua."

"Mereka terlalu keras memukulmu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku minta ma-"

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu, sungguh aku dan Izuna tidak ada apa-apa, aku menyukai Izuna seperti menyukai Sasori, aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham, ini semua salahku, aku tidak menempatkan posisiku dengan baik sebagai pacarmu, aku ingin mengucapkannya kemarin, tapi...semalam kau tidak ada di kamar dan-"

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau tidak salah Sakura. maaf membuatmu menangis, maaf sudah kasar padamu, aku hanya uhm.. sedikit... itu seperti orang pada umumnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti.. ya seperti itulah."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Hn, mungkin saja."

Untung saja Sasuke memeluk Sakura, jika tidak Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke mulai memerah, gara-gara ucapan 'cemburu', Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Sakura melonggar pelukan mereka. Dia berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat tissu, Sakura mengambil selembar tissu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bersihkan bibirmu cepat. Ada bekas orang lain di situ." Ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menyodorkan tissu ke arahnya. Seketika Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

 _Tissu itu tidak akan bisa menghapus apapun, hanya bibirmu yang bisa menghapusnya._

"Sakit."

Sasuke segera menjauhkan Sakura. dia lupa jika luka di bibir Sakura belum sembuh.

"Masih sakit?"

"Iya."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti biasa, wajah merona Sakura terlihat sangat manis.

"Ahh~ rasanya jadi iri sekali, pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan" ucap Shisui.

Shisui dan Izuna berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Izuna.

"Hn."

"Maaf, sudah memukulmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, setidaknya pukulan itu bisa menghentikanku, terima kasih sudah melindungi Sakura."

"Aku pikir kalian akan perang dunia." Ucap Shisui.

"Jangan berharap hal yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali memukulmu jika kau kasar pada Sakura." ucap Izuna.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau harus waspada, Izuna sudah mengancammu." Shisui menahan tawanya.

"Terima kasih Izuna." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri Izuna.

"Hn."

Izuna membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemburu lagi. Dia harus percaya pada Sakura.

* * *

Masih ada waktu seminggu lagi sebelum liburan selesai, Sakura harus pulang lebih dulu, dia tidak bisa tinggal sampai libur selesai, Sakura biasanya akan mengerjakan apapun yang biasa dia kerja saat liburan.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dengan koper dan tasnya. Di teras depan gerbang Sakura berpamitan dengan semua yang ada di kediaman, bahkan Itachi datang untuk menemuai Sakura sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha, Istri-istri Madara memberikan sebuah yukata yang sangat indah kepada Sakura. Sakura sangat senang menerimanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa pulang cepat, dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Madara. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Izuna dan memberikan sebuah gantungan ponsel, dengan tali berwarna merah dan lonceng yang berwarna putih.

"Untukmu, terima kasih selama ini sudah menemaniku di sini. Lain kali kalau aku datang ke kawasan Uchiha ajak aku jalan-jalan lagi."

"Hn, kapan-kapan kita akan pergi lagi, tanpa harus berlari dan kabur."

"Hehehe, pokoknya tanpa pengawal yaa."

"Uhm."

"Izuna juga dapat benda itu, Kami juga." ucap Shisui dan Itachi sambil menunjukkan ponselnya dan mengangkat tangan Izuna untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

Kembali mereka mengganggu Sasuke dengan benda yang sama, benda pemberian dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh benda itu, aku hanya butuh orang yang memberikannya." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul pinggang Sakura mendekat ke arahnya.

"Co cweet...~" ucap Shisui

Sakura menjadi malu dan segera mendorong Sasuke. "Ja-jangan melakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba."

Seluruh orang yang ada di teras tertawa melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Sasuke, Sasuke yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara.

"Akhirnya tidak ada gadis cantik lagi di Kediaman."

"Dasar kau shisui, suka saja mengganggunya." Ucap Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di bandara, Sakura memeluk sejenak Sasuke.

"Cepatlah kembali."

"Hn. Aku tidak akan lama."

Penumpang sudah di harap segera naik ke pesawat. Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dia bersiap untuk menjalani seminggu tanpa Sasuke. meskipun rasanya berat, Sakura akan melakukannya. Hanya seminggu tidak ada apa-apa baginya.

Perjalanan pulang terasa cepat, Sakura sudah tiba di bandara internasional Konoha, Sakura berjalan keluar bandara dengan menarik kopernya, terasa begitu sepi, baru kemarin dia bersama-sama dengan Itachi, Shisui, dan Sasuke, kali ini Sakura sendirian. Sakura memanggil taksi dan segera meminta taksi untuk mengatar ke alamat yang di ucapkan Sakura.

Sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari taksi, supir taksi membantu Sakura menurunkan kopernya, setelah membayar, mobil taksi itu pergi dan kini tinggal Sakura sendirian. diliriknya ke arah rumah Sasuke, biasanya di halaman ada Itachi yang akan menyapanya. Sakura menghela napas dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Memikirkan orang-orang yang mungkin akan jarang datang lagi ke Konoha membuat Sakura sedikit merindukan mereka.

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan pagar yang tidak terkunci, dia rasa sudah mengunci pagarnya sebelum pergi. Sakura segera berjalan masuk dan pintu rumahnya juga tidak di kunci, Sakura berlari ke arah dapur dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Ibu!"

Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk erat ibunya.

"Sakura. kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

Melihat Sakura memeluknya dengan erat, ibu Sakura hanya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut, setahun sekali datang ke Konoha membuat Sakura sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Ayah dimana?"

"Katanya keluar sebentar, bertemu teman bisnisnya yang ada di Konoha."

"Ooh."

Sakura berjalan ke ruangan tamu bersama ibunya, dia melepas tas ranselnya dan merebah dirinya di sofa, perjalanan dari kawasan Uchiha lumayan melelahkan.

"Bagaimana kawasan Uchiha?"

"Seperti Konoha, cuman dia kota yang kecil, aku tinggal di kediaman kakek Madara, ibu tahu, kediamannya seperti sebuah desa, bahkan ada kebun dan kolam ikan yang luas..."

Sakura menceritakan tentang kediaman Madara, jalan-jalan bersama Izuna yang tidak ingin di panggil paman, Shisui yang jahil, Itachi yang sangat baik, istri-istri Madara yang cantik, pelayan pribadinya yang sangat baik dan dia harus berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura keceplosan dengan ucapannya.

"Heheheh, ibu juga akan tahu nanti."

"Uhmm, pokoknya kau harus kenalkan pada ibu."

Sakura tersenyum malu di hadapan ibunya. Ibunya kembali ke dapur dan menata makan siang.

* * *

Di kawasan Uchiha.

"Sasuke! aku menemukannya." Ucap Shisui menerobos masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengikuti Shisui berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Shisui memperlihatkan peta yang terpampang di layar laptopnya, Shisui berhasil menghack data sebuah kota kecil yang sangat jauh dari kawasan Uchiha, dia mencari data informasi penduduk yang ada di sana dan menemukan orang yang bernama Kabuto.

"Dia berada di salah satu kota terpencil, ini sangat jauh dari kawasan Uchiha, kau mau ke sana?"

"Mungkin dia bisa menjadi kunci jawabannya."

"Bagaimana caranya kita ke sana?"

"Pinjam pesawat pribadi kakek, bilang saja kalau kita akan berjalan-jalan."

"Uhm, ide yang bagus."

Sasuke dan Shisui sepakat pergi bersama tanpa di ketahui oleh Madara dan Itachi. Mereka pergi dengan alasan wisata dan hal itu di setujui Madara, Madara tidak tahu jika tujuan utama mereka menemui Kabuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu ramai dan luas kotanya tidak terlalu luas, Shisui melihat sejenak secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat Kabuto, mereka mencari kesana kemari dan menanyakan di beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah apartemen lantai 9, Shisui dan Sasuke berjalan masuk dan mencari kamar nomer 304.

 **Tok..! tok..!**

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut silver dan kacamatanya.

"Sudah ku duga kalian akan datang."

Sasuke dan Shisui menatap bingung ke arah Kabuto, dia seperti sudah tahu jika mereka akan mendatanginya, Kabuto mengundang mereka masuk dengan ramah.

"Silahkan duduk, mau secangkir teh atau kopi?"

"Langsung saja, kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu, kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, tunggu sebentar akan ku ambil teh."

Kabuto berjalan masuk ke dalam dapurnya dan menyiapkan teh.

"Aah.~ aku benar-benar lelah." Ucap Shisui dan bersandar di sofa.

Tidak menunggu lama, Kabuto sudah keluar dengan tiga cangkir teh, Kabuto menarunya di meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Shisui.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Uhm, kita hanya bertemu sekali."

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Semuanya yang kau ketahui."

"Sepertinya kita akan duduk lama disini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan mendengarkan semuanya."

"Semua, semua kebohongan yang ada di keluarga Uchiha Madara."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya, tentang pengkhianatan ayahmu Uchiha Fugaku."

Sasuke sontak kaget dan detik berikutnya dia mencoba tenang. Shisui hanya sibuk dengan tehnya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan minuman soda?" ucap Shisui.

"Tentu Shisui, kau bisa ambil sendiri di belakang."

Shisui berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa minuman bersoda.

"Shisui jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Shisui yang kekanak-kanakan hanya gara-gara ingin mengganti minumannya.

"Aku haus, lanjut saja pembicaraan kalian."

Kabuto kembali melanjutkannya, tentang Fugaku yang menjadi pengkhianat di dalam keluarga Madara, Sasuke sendiri tahu jika pengkhianat di dalam keluarga akan di hukum mati, dan itu sudah berlaku turun-temurun, walaupun begitu mereka masih di beri kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya namun jika mereka masih tetap menjadi pengkhianat mereka tidak akan hidup lama.

Fugaku melakukan kesalahan besar, dia menjual beberapa perusahaan Madara yang sangat menjanjikan jika di kelola, Fugaku ingin keuntungan yang lebih banyak dan ingin menjatuhkan Madara, dia ingin menjadi penguasan di Uchiha, Madara sangat marah dan memberi kesempatan untuk Fugaku, bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, Fugaku malah menjadi-jadi, dia menghancurkan beberapa perusahan kecil dan memberhentikan pekerjanya secara paksa tanpa di beri kompenisasi, bahkan satu pabrik yang di kelolahnya di sabote, dia sengaja menyuruh beberapa orang membuat kerusakan pada sebuah pabrik dan mengakibatkan beberapa pegawainya tewas akibat menghirup gas beracun. Jika seperti itu, Fugaku tidak akan di tuntut di karenakan murni sebuah kecelakaan dan Fugaku bisa mendapatkan ganti rugi secara cuma-cuma. Semua masalah ini bocor di telinga Madara, di satu malam, Madara menyuruh seseorang untuk meracuni Fugaku, Itachi mengetahui hal itu, dan orang yang di suruh untuk membuat racunnya adalah Kabuto, dia seorang ahli farmasi dan dia sangat handal dalam pembuatan obat yang baik maupun yang sangat berbahaya bahkan tidak bisa terdeteksi.

Itachi yang mengajukan dirinya sebagai orang yang menaruh racun di minuman Fugaku, Namun rencananya tidak berjalan mulus begitu saja, Fugaku tewas dan Mikoto mengetahuinya, hari dimana eksekusi mati Fugaku, Mikoto mengambil _handgun_ Fugaku yang tersimpan di laci dan bunuh diri. Mikoto sangat malu mengetahui semua hal busuk yang di lakukan suaminya, dia merasa tidak punya muka lagi jika harus bertemu dengan Madara, ayahnya, Mikoto merasa sangat bersalah, saat Itachi tahu ibunya bunuh diri, Itachi sempat berbicara dengan ibunya dan ibunya hanya mengucapkan kalimat 'jaga adikmu, Sasuke'. Itachi sangat syok, ibunya juga ikut mati dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat, saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Itachi berlumuran darah bersama dengan senjata yang di pegangnya dan orang tua mereka yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Shisui sangat terkejut mendengarkan semua ucapan Kabuto, Sasuke tertunduk dan memegang dada kirinya kuat-kuat, serasa ada yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak dan sulit untuknya bernapas.

"Apa kau mengarang semua itu?" ucap Shisui masih tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku mengarangnya, itu adalah kebohongan terbesar yang di simpan oleh keluarga kalian."

"Se-semua keluargaku tahu?"

"Iya, kecuali kalian berdua."

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak di beri tahu" Protes Shisui.

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, bisa saja hal ini akan bocor begitu saja." ucap seseorang yang baru datang.

Shishui dan Sasuka terkejut mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Itachi datang, Kabuto hanya tersenyum menatap Itachi yang sudah datang.

"Maaf, Ini adalah masalah terbesar keluarga kita, biarkan saja aku yang menanggungnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan ibu!" Teriak Sasuke dan berlari menghampiri Itachi, Satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Itachi.

"Jika saja, jika saja kau menjauhkan ibu dari ayah, dia akan selamat. Mati saja kau!"

Sasuke sangat emosi dan kembali ingin memukul Itachi dan Shisui sudah menahannya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, memukul Itachi tidak ada gunanya, ini sudah lama terjadi, kau harus tenang."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja mati!"

"Sasuke tenanglah!."

Serasa ada yang sangat sakit di bagian dadanya, selama ini Sasuke menahan dirinya dan sekarang dia sudah lelah dengan semua keadaan yang di hadapinya, ternyata dia benar, Itachi yang membunuh orang tuanya. Bahkan itu adalah perintah langsung Madara, orang yang selama ini dia patuhi.

Shisui melepaskan Sasuke, Sasuke terduduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia menangis, merasa sangat sakit mendengar semua kebenarannya.

"Maaf Kabuto, aku sudah melibatkanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih sudah melindungiku, tapi aku sudah lelah untuk bersembunyi, aku rasa hari ini pasti akan datang, hari dimana Sasuke harus mengetahui semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, seharusnya Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, liburannya telah berakhir namun, dia hanya mengurung dirinya di kamarnya di kawasan Uchiha, dia juga tidak keluar kamar, keadaannya lebih parah dari pada Izuna yang dulunya mengurung diri, Madara pun bingung harus berbuat apa untuk mengembalikan Sasuke seperti biasanya, Sasuke juga tidak ingin bertemu siapapun.

Di samping itu, Sakura sedikit cemas, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Sasuke, bahkan ini sudah masuk semester baru dan Sasuke belum juga kembali.

"Ternyata kita sekelas lagi." Ucap Ino bahagia.

"Uhm."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bersemangat. Mana pacarmu? mana? Mana? Dari awal masuk kuliah aku tidak bertemu dengannya, kalian di kelas berbeda yaa?"

"Tidak Ino, dia belum kembali dari kawasan Uchiha."

"Apa! Belum pulang, ya ampun, terlalu bahagia selama liburan dia jadi tidak pulang-pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan kabarnya. Oh iya, kau punya nomernya Sasuke?"

"Ada."

"Bisa aku menghubunginya."

"Tentu."

Ino mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

 _Nomer yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif._

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Aku kira kalian bersamaan pulang?"

"Tidak, dia masih ada urusan dan harus tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi sampai hari ini pun dia belum pulang, rumahnya masih kosong."

"Hmm, begitu yaa. Mungkin dia masih ada urusan, jadi belum bisa pulang, kau harus percaya padanya."

"Iya, terima kasih Ino."

"Pokoknya hari ini aku senang, kita bisa sekelas lagi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Ino yang bahagia.

Pelajaran telah usai dan Sakura bersiap-siap akan pulang. Terlihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Shisui sedang berdiri di gerbang dan beberapa gadis memandanginya.

Sakura yang penasaran mempercepat langkahnya dan memastikan jika orang itu adalah Shisui.

"Kak Shisui?"

"Yoo, Sakura. Kau merindukan ku?"

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shisui.

"Uhm, aku merindukan orang-orang yang membuat suara gaduh di sebelah rumahku."

"Hahahaha, malah itu yang di ingat."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, mungkin nanti akan ku jelaskan di perjalanan, apa kau bisa ke kawasan Uchiha sekarang?"

"Apa? sekarang?"

"Iya, kita tidak ada waktu lagi."

Shisui segera menarik Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil, mobil itu jalan menuju ke bandara. Mereka pergi ke kawasan Uchiha dengan pesawat pribadi milik Madara.

Sakura terlihat lelah, setelah perkuliahannya kelar dia langsung di culik Shisui. Sakura tertidur di dalam pesawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat begitu pucat, dia tidak melakukan apapun, makanannya pun hanya sedikit di makannya, kamarnya terlihat begitu gelap, Sasuke tengah berbaring di kasur dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Dia seperti hilang semangat untuk hidup. Beberapa orang ingin bertemu dengannya namun hanya teriakkan marah dari Sasuke yang mereka dapat.

 **Tok.. tok..**

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah pintunya, sudah berapa kali pun dia berteriak tidak ingin menemui siapapun, masih ada saja yang keras kepala ingin masuk ke kamarnya.

 **Tok... tok...tok...tok...**

Suara ketokan di pintu itu semakin menjadi-jadi, orang yang mengetuknya tidak berniat menghentikannya, ketukannya tidak berhenti sampai-sampai tangannya sudah memerah.

Sasuke sudah sangat kesal, dia akan keluar dan memarahi orang yang keras kepala di depan kamarnya dan terus saja mengetuk.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat dan memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya kau keluar."

Sasuke sangat terkejut. Di alihkan pandangnya ke samping. Sakura. dia datang ke kediaman.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan begitu erat, Sasuke berjalan mundur perlahan, saat Sakura dan di sudah berada di dalam kamar, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Tubunya merosot begitu juga Sakura. mereka berdua terlihat lelah untuk lama-lama berdiri.

Sasuke masih belum berbicara apapun, dia terdiam dalam pelukkan Sakura. perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak ke punggung Sasuke, Sakura mengusap-ngusap perlahan punggung yang seperti hilang kekuatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin Sakura khawatir. Melihat Sakura datang, membuatnya sedikit senang. Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat terpukul, dia terlihat syok dan sangat berantakan.

"Aku sedikit cemas, mendengar kau tidak ingin keluar dari kamar, Shisui datang menculikku dari kampus, kau tahu, aku baru selesai kuliah dan dia langsung mengajakku tiba-tiba. Dia bilang, mungkin aku bisa membujukmu. Aku sih, tidak yakin, aku pikir kau akan mengusirku juga."

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat, tapi cobalah untuk menerima keadaan sekarang, hal yang dulu tidak mungkin kau lalui lagi, kan."

"Hn, aku tahu, kau hanya belum terbiasa."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus pelan-pelan melakukannya."

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sasuke, semua menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke keluar.

"Apa yang kau dengar Shisui?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya mendengarkan Sakura mengucapkan 'kau harus pelan-pelan melakukannya',"

"Melakukan apa?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada suara lagi."

"Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan itu?" ucap Madara.

"Hoaaahh...!" Itachi dan Shisui terkejut dengan ucapan Madara.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, mereka belum sah, mereka jangan sampai melakukan hal _itu_."

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Dobrak saja."

Itachi dan Shisui mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Pintu sukses terbuka dan mereka hanya mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berhadapan sambil berbicara. Mereka menatap orang-orang penasaran yang berdiri di depan pintu Sasuke, engsel pintunya sudah di rusak Shisui dan Itachi.

"Kami pikir kau melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Sakura."

Hening melanda kamar Sasuke.

"Ka-kami tidak melakukannya! Tidak hal itu atau ini, ka-kalian salah paham" Sakura baru konek dan mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi dan Shisui.

"Memangnya kalian pikir apa?" ucap Sasuke datar campur kesal.

"Hehehe, tidak bermaksud mengganggu."

Sasuke menghela napas, dia tidak bisa mengurung diri lagi, pintu kamarnya di rusak.

Sakura yang masih sibuk besoknya harus segera kembali pulang, meskipun sangat lelah, dia harus kembali, tapi kali ini dia tidak kembali ke Konoha sendirian, Sasuke memilih untuk pulang ke Konoha, dia merasa perlu menemani Sakura. Selama ini dia tidak pulang dan dia merasa Sakura kesepian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah menutup matanya di dalam pesawat perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat begitu kurus dan mukamu sangat pucat."

"Kalau begitu saat tiba di Konoha kau harus memasak makanan setiap hari dan merawatku."

Sakura melempar koran yang ada di kantong tempat duduk. Sasuke terkejut dengan sebuah benda mendarat di wajahnya, membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat benda itu.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, kau tidak mengurus dirimu, hanya mengurung diri saja."

"Iya, aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Makanya kau harus terima."

"Kau pikir semudah yang kau ucapkan."

"Tentu."

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari kak Shisui, apa kak Itachi akan di tahan?"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan di tahan, hukuman mati bagi pengkhianat dalam keluarga adalah peraturan yang mutlak, Itachi tidak ingin orang lain terlibat, jadi dia yang menanggung semua akibatnya."

"Bagaimana dengan orang di tahan dulu?"

"Dia tidak di tahan, semua itu hanyalah sandiwara yang di buat-buat, agar tidak di permasalahan lebih lanjut, orang itu benar-benar tidak di tahan, karena sejak awal dia tidak bersalah, dia hanya sedang berperan menjadi orang yang bersalah."

"Lalu, kau bisa berbaikan dengan kak Itachi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku masih benci padanya."

"Ya sudahlah, aku harap kalian bisa akur kembali."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin membahas Itachi saat ini. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Sakura."

Sasuke melihat ke arah kursi di seberangnya dan mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur, dia sangat lelah harus pulang balik dari Konoha ke kawasan dan kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Sasuke menggeser kursi Sakura agar lebih panjang dan menjadi sebuah tempat tidur, Sasuke mengambil sebuah selimut yang berada di bagian atas kepala dan menyelimuti Sakura.

"Selamat malam Sakura." ucap Sasuke dan mengecup kening Sakura.

Sasuke kembali ke kursinya dan merebah diri, dia juga terlihat sangat lelah. Di dalam pesawat hanya ada mereka berdua, Madara menyuruh mereka pulang dengan pesawat pribadi yang menjemput Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati ruangan kosong, dia lupa jika sekarang dia akan sendirian lagi, tidak ada Itachi yang sangat pengatur dan Shisui yang tukang jahil, meskipun begitu, Sasuke cukup senang mereka datang ke Konoha dan membuat hari-harinya menjadi kesal tapi Sasuke tahu mereka berdua sangat menyayanginya.

Sasuke naik ke atas kamarnya dan merabah diri untuk kembali tidur, sekarang masih jam 2 pagi, dia masih sangat mengantuk, detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap.

* * *

 **Tok..! tok..!**

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke yang datang pagi sekali ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Uhm, tidak, hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, kau sendiri."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura."

Sasuke ingin mengecup kening Sakura dan tiba-tiba Sakura mundur perlahan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati respon Sakura yang tidak biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan lakukan itu."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sasuke melirik sejenak dan melihat seorang wanita yang mirip Sakura namun sudah tidak muda lagi. Pandangan Sasuke kembali ke Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merona.

"Dia Ibuku." Ucap Sakura sangat pelan, berharap hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu sikap aneh Sakura tadi, dia malu jika ibunya melihatnya.

"Oh, ada tamu? Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk, Sakura?"

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama ku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke? oh, Sasuke yang ini yaa, ibu setuju."

Wajah Sakura seperti sudah meledak mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"A-apa maksud ibu?" Sakura gugup setengah mati.

"Ibu hanya bilang setuju, dia sangat tampan dan ramah."

"I-ibu."

"Kalian semangat sekali sampai bangun pagi." Ucap ayah Sakura yang juga baru bangun.

"Ayah, lihatlah, anak kita memperkenalkan calonnya."

"Calon! Sakura, kau sudah punya calon, kau tidak peduli pada ayah lagi sampai harus mencari pria lain."

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala ayah Sakura.

"Maaf yaa, suamiku memang seperti ini kalau pagi, dia mungkin belum bangun sepenuhnya, kalian lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya, kami ke dapur dulu yaa." Ucap Ibu Sakura.

Ibu Sakura menarik paksa ayah Sakura yang masih belum bisa melepaskan anak gadis semata wayangnya untuk orang lain.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu."

Sakura terkejut melihat tatapan Sasuke yang membantu. Dia baru sadar, jika sudah bertemu dengan calon mertuanya dengan keadaan seperti ini, sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun dan hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut.

"Sasuke. ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku sebaiknya siap-siap ke kampus dulu."

"Baiklah, dah."

"Hn."

Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, perasaan malu tertancap di kepalanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian orang tua Sakura pamit untuk segera pergi dari Konoha, ada bisnis lagi yang membuat orang tua Sakura harus ke luar kota. Sasuke dan Sakura mengantar mereka di bandara, orang tua Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Mereka merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berharap Sasuke dan Sakura nantinya akan segera menikah, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah meronanya. Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga Sakura hingga waktunya.

* * *

Terasa seperti ada yang menyebar aura suram, benar saja, Sakura terlihat suram di mejanya. Dia hanya membaringkan kepalanya di mejanya, sesekali Sakura terlihat menghela napas, seperti sedang kepikiran akan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino yang sejak tadi melihat Sakura bersikap aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino."

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Aku semangat kok, hanya tidak terlihat."

"Jika kau ada masalah bicarakan saja."

"Masalahnya adalah tidak ada. Jadi tidak perlu bicarakan."

"Bahkan ucapanmu sangat aneh."

"Dosen datang."

Sakura tidak ingin menceritakan masalah suram dan bodohnya, dia rindu satu kelas dengan Sasuke, gara-gara Sasuke telat pulang dan beberapa minggu yang lalu baru mengurus jadwal, akhirnya tidak ada satu pun kelas yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Di pikiran Sakura 'Sasuke sedang apa yaa?', tanpa di sadari Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat melamun, memang ada yang tidak beres menurut Ino.

Pelajaran berakhir, Ino dan Sakura berpisah, Ino sudah di tunggu Sai di depan gerbang. Sakura yang ingin mencari buku sebelum pulang, berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan melihat orang yang sangat di rindukannya, Sasuke, meskipun agak jauh, Sakura hanya ingin melihatnya di kampus, seperti biasa, tampilan Sasuke membuatnya deg-deg-an, pacarnya memang paling _perfect_ menurut pandangannya. Namun raut wajah Sakura berubah, Sasuke terlihat tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis berkacamata dan rambut merahnya, gadis itu terlihat begitu pintar dan lebih dewasa, tapi Sakura baru melihatnya, mungkin mahasiswi pindahan.

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan, mungkin Sasuke dapat teman baru, soalnya teman-teman satu gengnya terpisah-pisah, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji sekelas, hanya Naruto yang sekelas dengan Sasuke.

Hari sudah sangat sore, Sakura segera menuju pengawas perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang akan di gunakannya. Sakura berjalan keluar gerbang dan menuju halte bus. Bahkan sore ini pun dia tidak menemukan Sasuke, Sasuke pulang lebih awal, tapi biasanya Sasuke akan menunggu atau dia melupakan Sakura. pikiran negatif berputar-putar di kepala Sakura dan segera di hilangkannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Liriknya sejenak rumah Sasuke saat melewatinya. Lampu rumahnya sudah menyala, Sasuke sudah pulang sepertinya, Sakura segera masuk ke rumah dan mulai membuat makan malam untuknya. Di liriknya lagi rumah Sasuke dari arah jendelanya, tampak sangat sepi, mungkin dia sedang istirahat, pikirnya lagi.

Setelah makan dan mandi, Sakura segera membaringkan diri di kasurnya, sedikit lelah untuk hari ini membuatnya memilih tidur meskipun belum larut, ini masih pukul 21:10.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Ino mendapati wajah suram.

"Sakura, jika ada masalah, kau harus menceritakannya."

"Aku tidak sedang bermasalah Ino."

"Beberapa hari ini sikap mu sangat aneh. Apa.. ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh, t-tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?"

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah bertengkar."

Sakura lupa jika saat di kawasan Uchiha, mereka sedikit bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berwajah suram setiap hari."

"Wajahku suram? Aku tidak merasakannya."

"Aku yang melihat wajahmu, Sakura. Ya sudah, jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi."

Sakura terdiam, dia tengah berpikir akan sikapnya beberapa hari ini, dia merasa baik-baik saja, mungkin karena rasa rindunya kepada Sasuke dan sedikit merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Sasuke sibuk mengobrol dengan gadis lain, tapi dia merasa tidak perlu seegois itu, Sasuke bukan orang yang harus dia kurung, Sasuke juga bebas melakukan apapun yang di sukainya, lama-lama memikirkan Sasuke membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku absen hari ini yaa." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit, mungkin aku di ruang UKS saja."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemuimu jika mata kuliah ini selesai."

"Iya."

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ruang UKS, di sana ada seorang dokter magang, namanya Shizune, dia dari fakultas kedokteran dan memilih untuk magang di UKS fakultas Sakura.

Sakura mengetuk perlahan dan di persilahkan masuk oleh Shizune.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

Shizune yang lumayan lama magang beberapa semester, hampir mengingat siapa-siapa yang sudah pernah mendatangi UKS termasuk Sakura.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit."

"Kemarilah, akan aku periksa."

Sakura berbaring dan di periksa oleh Shizune. Shizune pikir tekanan darah Sakura rendah, Sakura di tensi dan ternyata tekanan darahnya normal.

"Kau hanya kelelahan."

"Oh."

"Berbaringlah dulu, mungkin kau butuh istirahat."

"Kak Shizune."

"Iya?"

"Kenapa tidak magang di rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa yaa.. uhmm, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk, hehehehe di sini aku santai."

"Kau tidak apa-apa di sini sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, beberapa temanku sering datang bahkan beberapa mahasiswa di sini suka mendatangiku, mereka sangat baik."

Yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah mereka sibuk menggombail Shizune yang bisa di bilang dokter muda yang cantik, berbakat bahkan Shizune belum memutuskan untuk mencari pasangan.

"Mereka cuma menarik perhatian kak Shizune."

"Ahk, biarkah saja mereka, yang penting mereka baik kan."

Sakura berwajah datar, Shizune yang kelewatan baik, menganggap semua itu hal yang wajar yang tidak perlu di permasalahkan.

"Uhm, apa kak Shizune tahu tentang mahasiswi baru?"

"Mahasiswi baru yaa. Oh ada, dia datang waktu awal semeter baru. Dia mahasiswi pindahkan, katanya dia setara dengan Shikamaru."

Sedikit cerita tentang teman satu geng Sasuke yang sering di bawa ke UKS adalah Chouji yang suka sakit perut. Meskipun Chouji yang sakit mereka semua sibuk datang ke UKS hanya untuk menemani Chouji, hal itu membuat Shizune hapal teman satu geng Sasuke.

"Setara?"

"Iya, tapi katanya dia mengambil posisi Shikamaru dan Shikamaru berada di bawahnya."

"Dia pintar juga yaa."

"Iya-iya."

Sakura menutup matanya dan mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Apa aku perlu minum obat?"

"Tidak perlu, kalau bisa hilang dengan istirahat, kau tidak perlu minum obat."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS dan Shizune mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Apa Sakura ada disini?"

Suara yang sangat di hapal Sakura membuatnya terbangun dari kasur dan mengintip ke arah pintu. Sasuke datang ke ruang Uks.

"Ada, masuk saja ke dalam, dia sedang berbaring." Ucap Shizune.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju ruangan untuk berbaring segera membaringkan dirinya dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk di dalam selimut.

"Dia sakit apa Shizune?"

"Hanya kelelahan dan sakit kepala."

Sasuke menarik kursi ke sisi ranjang dan duduk. Menatap Sakura yang tidak ingin keluar dari selimutnya.

"Eh, aku mau keluar cari minum, kalian jaga UKS yaa." ucap Shizune.

"Iya."

Pintu ruangan UkS terdengar berbunyi saat Shizune sudah keluar, kini hanya Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di ruang UkS.

Sasuke mencoba menarik selimut Sakura namun di tahannya, semakin Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa, semakin Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan selimutnya.

"Memang ada yang aneh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dapat pesan dari Ino, kau akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh, seperti orang yang sedang kena anemia, dan bahkan kau absen, tidak biasanya kau absen."

"Kau tidak dengar ucapan Shizune tadi."

"Aku dengar. Kelelahan dan sakit kepala."

"Nah, kan kau sudah tahu kenapa aku absen."

"Hn."

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Aku akan kembali jika Shizune sudah berada di ruangan ini."

"Dia akan lama, kau pikir kantin di fakultas kita dekat."

"Aku akan menunggu sambil menemanimu. Bisa kah kau membuka selimut ini."

"Tidak mau, nanti sakit kepalaku tertular."

"Kau ini."

Kesabaran Sasuke habis, dengan sedikit keras Sasuke menarik selimut Sakura dan sukses membuat selimutnya itu jatuh ke lantai. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana ada sakit kepala akan tertular."

"Bisa saja."

"Jangan mengarang cerita tidak jelas, kau ada masalah?"

Sakura membuka kedua tangannya dan tidak ingin menatap langsung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya masalah."

"Kenapa tidak menatapku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan tetap tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Uhm, aku akan berbaring saja sampai kak Shizune kembali."

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura. "Cepat sembuh, setelah pelajaranku selesai aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sasuke sudah berjalan keluar dan Sakura kembali berbaring, memegang pipinya bekas kecupan Sasuke, wajahnya merona, Sasuke masih peduli padanya, dia tidak ingin berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi tentang Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dosen pelajaran terakhir selesai, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau ke rumah Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uhm, tidak, mungkin lain kali, sampai kan maafku pada Shikamaru yaa."

"Oke."

Sasuke sudah berada di koridor dan seseorang menghampiri Sasuke

"Mau langsung pulang?" ucap Karin.

Karin adalah mahasiswi pindahan yang sering di bicarakan di kampus Konoha, seorang gadis yang berhasil menggeser peringkat Shikamaru, yaa meskipun Shikamaru tidak pernah mengganggap serius tentang peringkatnya. Sampai-sampai membuat Kiba dan Naruto sedikit iri dengan sikap cuek Shikamaru namun nilainya tetap bagus.

"Aku mau ke UKS."

"Kau sakit ?"

"Tidak. Mau menemui seseorang."

"Sepertinya penting, kau sampai mengabaikanku."

"Iya, sangat penting."

"Uhm, kalau begitu sampai besok. Eh, jangan lupa tugas kelompok besok?"

"Iya."

Sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat menuju UKS, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu lama. Dari kejauhan Karin menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Sasuke mengucapkan seseorang yang penting itu dengan lantang, seorang pacar, Sasuke punya pacar. Karin sedikit terkejut, dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke mempunyai pacar, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa pun tidak ada yang membahas pacar Sasuke, apalagi yang para-para gadis di kampus, mereka masih menatap penuh harap jika suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Karin segera berjalan menuju gerbang kampus.

Di ruang UKS, Sasuke masuk dan mendapati tiga orang gadis yang sedang sibuk berbicara dan sempat membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kau lama Sasuke." Ucap Ino yang sejak tadi menemani Sakura.

"Dosen terakhir sedikit lama keluar. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Pastikan dia beristirahat yaa, Sasuke." ucap Shizune.

"Hn, akan aku ingatkan dia."

"Kak Shizune, kau pikir aku anak kecil yang hanya ingat bermain saja." Protes Sakura.

"Yaa, kau memang seperti itu Sakura, hahahaha" Ucap Ino.

"Apa nona Haruno sudah bisa ku bawa pulang?"

"Hahahaha, bawa saja dia, kalau perlu di gendong." Ucap Ino.

"Ino!" Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf-maaf, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan yaa, dah kak Shizune."

"Dah, aku juga sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"Terima kasih atas hari ini Kak Shizune."

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah kewajibanku merawat orang sakit."

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Shizune. Mereka segera pamit dan keluar bersama. Ino sudah sejak tadi berlarian keluar karena di tunggu Sai di depan gerbang.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di atas motor, Sakura merangkul pinggang Sasuke sedikit erat. Membuat Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?"

"Uhm, sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, mungkin Sakura masih merasa ngantuk dan merangkulnya sedikit erat agar tidak jatuh. motor Sasuke keluar gerbang dan sudah melaju di jalan raya.

"Aku hanya sedikit merindukkanmu."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak-tidak."

Suara angin mengalahkan suara Sakura. Sasuke tidak terlalu jelas mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

Karin melihat mereka, melihat seorang gadis yang di bonceng Sasuke, gadis dengan rambut _softpink_ , dia bisa menebak kalau gadis itulah pacar Sasuke, dia jadi tidak suka dengan gadis itu.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke, Sakura turun dan mendorong pagar rumah Sasuke. Motor Sasuke masuk ke dalam garasi dan Sakura menunggu Sasuke turun dari motornya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Bukannya sudah biasa kita pulang bersama."

"Oh iya. Hehehe."

"Kau aneh sekali. Jika punya masalah ceritakan saja, aku tidak suka jika ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa."

"Bisa masakkan sesuatu untukku malam ini?"

"Tentu."

"Mungkin di rumahku saja biar kau tidak repot beres-beres dapur lagi."

"Aku simpan tas dan ganti baju dulu."

"Hn, aku tunggu."

Sakura bergegas ke rumahnya dan melakukan yang tadi di ucapkannya, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya juga.

Setelah semua masakan selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura segera menyantap makan malamnya.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku di kampus."

"Sorenya?"

"Di perpustakaan."

"Pantas saja. Aku tidak menemukanmu."

"Kau mencariku?"

"Iya, aku mencarimu untuk pulang bersama, tapi kelas mu sudah kosong, bahkan Ino pun sudah tidak ada."

"Kelas ku pulang lebih awal, tapi aku singgah di perpustakaan."

"Lain kali bisa kah kau mengunjungi kelasku dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat lain biar aku bisa menemukanmu."

"Iya."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat melamun dan tidak tampak jika dia sedang bersamanya, Seperti Sakura berada di dunia lain, berada di alam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke dan Karin sering terlihat bersama, awalnya saat Shikamaru di mintai sebagai orang yang akan mengajak Karin berkeliling kampus namun di tolaknya. Shikamaru malah menunjuk Sasuke, Sasuke yang baru tiba di konoha langsung di beritahukan wakil dekan untuk menemani Karin untuk memperkenalkan kampus mereka.

Beberapa orang beranggapan mereka mungkin pacaran, Sasuke yang mendapat peringkat pertama dan Karin yang sebagai pendatang baru langsung mendapat peringkat kedua.

Tidak sedikit gadis-gadis di kampus iri kepada Karin, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, namun sedikit membuat Sakura menjadi tidak senang, beberapa kali Sakura melihat mereka jalan bersama di kampus, sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahan, mereka sekelas, punya posisi yang penting di kampus, mereka seperti maskot bagi kampus Konoha.

Sakura hanya menopang dagunya di dalam kelas, beberapa mahasiswa memilih untuk keluar sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran, hanya terlihat beberapa orang dan Ino sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang entah kemana pikirannya.

"Jangan melamun." Ucap Ino dan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Hei, mau dengar gosip terbaru."

"Gosip?"

"Iya, katanya Sasuke dan gadis pindahan itu pacaran."

"Masa! Apa itu benar?"

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak akan percaya, jelas-jelas aku bersama pacar Sasuke yang asli."

"Tapi mereka sering terlihat bersama."

"Mereka hanya teman, Sakura."

"Iya, hanya teman akrab."

"Jangan-jangan."

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, kau cemburu yaa."

"Ha! A-aku tidak cemburu kok."

"Tidak mungkin, pasti kau cemburu, ya ampun Sakura, baru kali ini aku melihatmu cemburu pada Sasuke."

"Kau salah paham Ino, aku tidak cemburu."

"Lalu, perubahan sikapmu beberapa hari ini, eh bukan, sudah beberapa minggu ini, ada penjelasan tersendiri?"

"Tidak ada."

"Terus?"

Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Ino bisa membaca situasinya sekarang, Sakura terkesan panik akan masalahnya sendiri yang Ino bisa simpulkan.

"Uhm, sebaiknya tidak usah di bahas."

"Baik-baik, aku percaya dengan Sasuke mu, dia akan selalu bersamamu meskipun di kena badai sekarang, badai gosip, cieee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terkesan menghindari Sasuke. bukannya pergi mencari Sasuke seperti yang Sasuke katakan padanya, dia malah pergi ke cafe dan menyendiri. Dia terlihat galau.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sibuk mencarinya lagi, dia tidak menemukan Sakura, saat bertemu dengan Ino, Ino pikir Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena pelajaran mereka sudah selesai.

Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang selalu saja tidak mengabarinya jika ingin pergi.

"Hei, mencari seseorang?" Karin datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mencari orang bodoh yang tidak mendengarkan ucapanku."

"Orang bodoh? Naruto?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa?"

"Ahk, sudahlah, aku sedang malas membahasnya. Ngomong-ngomong ada lagi yang mau kau tanya tentang tugas kemarin?"

"Uhm, mungkin beberapa hal lagi, mau mampir sebentar?"

"Boleh."

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan ke cafe yang berada dekat dengan kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di cafe yang tidak jauh dari jalan menuju rumah Sakura, dia sedang membaca sebuah novel, memesan minuman dan beberapa kue, mungkin dengan menyendiri sambil membaca akan membuatnya lebih tenang, dia sedang berusaha membuang pikiran jeleknya tentang Sasuke dan tentang gadis pindahan yang seakan-akan ingin merebut Sasuke darinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sakura tidak memperhatikan orang itu, dia tetap fokus pada novelnya.

"Silahkan saja."

Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan orang yang akan duduk satu meja dengannya, meja ini bisa di duduki oleh empat orang, mungkin beberapa meja sudah penuh dan Sakura tidak keberatan berbagi tempat, lagi pula dia hanya sendirian.

"Bahkan orang asing pun kau ijikan untuk duduk bersamamu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hoaaaaa! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Seluruh orang yang di cafe sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang keras dari meja Sakura, Sakura segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf sudah membuat suara ribut.

"Kenapa berteriak? Membuatku terkejut saja."

"Maaf."

"Kau ingat apa yang ku ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Bahkan hal itu kau lupa."

"Aku hanya tidak ingat."

"Kau pergi ke cafe tanpa mengabariku."

"Memangnya kalau aku pergi kemana-mana harus ijin darimu?"

"Tentu saja, biar aku bisa tahu kau ada dimana?"

"Aku tidak mau."

Sakura menaruh beberapa uangnya dan segera pergi dari cafe.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu."

Sakura tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan segera menaiki bus yang pas sedang berhenti di halte, bus dengan jalur berbeda ke arah rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya mematung menatap Sakura pergi. Dia sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa dengan tingkah Sakura yang sangat-sangat berubah. Dia merasa tidak berbuat salah pada Sakura.

Sasuke pulang dan mendapati rumah Sakura masih kosong, pagarnya terbuka tapi pintunya terkunci, Sakura masih cereboh dengan lupa mengunci pagarnya.

Sudah tengah malam dan Sakura tidak juga pulang, Sasuke terlihat cemas dan mondar-mandir di teras rumahnya.

"Ahk, kenapa anak itu tidak mau pakai ponsel sih, jadi susah begini kalau mau di hubungi." Kesal Sasuke.

Sementara itu di rumah Ino.

"Tumben kau mau menginap." Ucap Ino yang sedang mengambilkan baju tidur untuk Sakura.

"Hehehe, maaf dadakan. Aku membuat kesalahan tadi siang."

"Apa?"

"Meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa ada penjelasan."

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sekarang."

"Ino, kau kejam sekali, ini kan sudah tengah malam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Sasuke, biar dia yang menjemputmu."

"Jangan, jangan Ino, tolong lah untuk hari ini saja biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu."

Ino menghela napas dan meng-iya-kan permintaan sahabatnya. lagi pula sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak pernah mengiinap di rumahnya, terakhir saat mereka masih sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura pulang pagi-pagi, dia harus kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku dan berganti pakaian. Untung saja bus sudah ada di pagi hari.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya, sejenak Sakura melirik ke arah rumah Sasuke. Sakura seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kursi teras. Mungkin perasaannya saja, Sakura kembali melihat teras rumah Sasuke, ternyata itu bukan perasaannya, ada orang yang sedang tertidur di teras dan dia adalah Sasuke. Sakura berlarian masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangun."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Itu tidak penting, kau harus masuk ke dalam."

Sakura memaksa Sasuke bangun dan menariknya ke dalam rumah, Sasuke masih terlihat mengantuk. Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan terjatuh bersama dengan Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dia jatuh dengan Sasuke, namun Sakura merasa seseorang menahan kepalanya agar tidak berbenturan dengan lantai, Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati posisinya dengan Sasuke di ruang tamu, Sasuke berada di atas Sakura, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya agar tidak menindih Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku nginap di rumah Ino."

"Kenapa Kau tidak mengabariku?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Posisi mereka membuat Sakura sedikit malu.

"Bisakah kau berdiri sekarang Sasuke."

"Kau tidak merespon pertanyaanku."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja kemarin?"

"Aku hanya, uhm, itu, aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian."

"Tanpaku?"

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Kau membuatku cemas."

"Kau tidur di teras semalaman?"

"Kau pikir apa? Semalaman aku menunggumu dan kau tidak pulang-pulang." Nada Sasuke sedikit meninggi, dia terlihat marah.

"Maaf."

"Aku bosan kau minta maaf!"

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke membentaknya. Tubuh Sasuke perlahan menurun, semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Jangan panggil namaku."

"Sasuke, jangan!"

Serasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke berbaring di samping leher Sakura dan tidak bergerak. Hembusan napas yang panas menjalar di sekeliling leher Sakura, tangan Sakura bergerak dan memegang kening Sasuke, dia demam. Tidur di luar membuat Sasuke masuk angin dan langsung demam.

Sakura menghela napas dan mencoba keluar dari tindihan Sasuke. kamar Sasuke berada di lantai atas, kalau saja masih ada Itachi atau Shisui akan lebih mudah, tapi Sakura hanya sendirian, Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke arah kamar tamu yang ada berada di lantai bawah, mengangkat Sasuke pun tidak mungkin, dia lebih berat dari pada Sakura.

Dengan memaksakan lebih kekuatannya, Sakura berhasil menarik Sasuke sampai ke atas ranjang. Menyelimuti Sasuke dan segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil kompresan air hangat. Setelah mengompres kening Sasuke, Sakura segera memasak bubur dan mengambil beberapa jamur kancing di dalam kulkas untuk di tambahkan ke dalam bubur. Sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi ke kampus siang ini, tidak ada yang akan menjaga Sasuke. Sambil menunggu bubur matang, Sakura segera kembali ke rumahnya, mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sakura sudah menyiapkan bubur dan obat untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Yang di panggil membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya sangat panas, kepala dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, Sakura membantu Sasuke bangun dan menempatkan sebuah bantal di punggung Sasuke untuk di sandari kemudian Sakura menyuapkan bubur untuk Sasuke.

Semangkok bubur habis, Sakura memberikan beberapa butir obat untuk Sasuke dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan mangkok kotor. Sakura kembali ke kamar dan melihat Sasuke sudah kembali berbaring. Sakura mengganti kompres Sasuke.

"Aku merepotkanmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot. Maaf, jika saja aku pulang dan tidak nginap di rumah Ino, kau tidak akan sakit seperti ini."

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah tertidur di teras."

"Maaf lagi, aku pergi dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu."

"Sudahlah, hari ini kau terlalu banyak minta maaf. Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang sedikit memberimu kebebasan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau hanya khawatir."

"Kau selalu membuatku cemas."

"Ma-"

"Tidak ada kata 'maaf' lagi."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap pipi Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih. Bisa ambilkan ponselku di ruang tamu."

"Tunggu, akan aku ambilkan."

Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mengambil ponsel hitam Sasuke.

"Tolong hubungi Naruto."

"Aku?"

"Iya."

Sakura mengusap layar ponsel Sasuke dan _wallpaper_ yang muncul adalah fotonya yang tengah tertidur.

"Se-sejak kapan kau mengambil foto ini"

"waktu kerja kelompok di rumahmu."

"Hapus!"

"Jangan, ini foto yang langkah."

"Dasar, seenaknya menyimpan foto orang."

"Asal kau tahu saja, orang itu pacarku dan aku tidak keberatan menggunakan fotonya sebagai _wallpaper_."

Sasuke yang sakit namun wajah Sakura yang lebih memerah.

"Cepat hubungi Naruto, jangan permasalahkan foto pacarku lagi."

Jika saja Sasuke tidak sakit, Sakura sudah mengayungkan kepalang tangannya untuk memukul Sasuke, meskipun ucapan Sasuke terkesan lucu baginya.

" _Woi teme, kau terlambat!"_

Sakura segera menjauhkan ponsel Sasuke dari telinganya, Suara Naruto terdengar sangat keras dan cempreng.

"Jangan berbicara dengan keras seperti itu!" Sakura lebih menaikkan nada suaranya.

" _Sakura? kau bersama Sasuke?"_

"Iya, dia sedang terbaring lemah."

Sasuke langsung mencubit pipi Sakura tidak terima dengan ucapan 'lemah'nya, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan melotot tidak suka ke arah Sasuke.

" _Sasuke sakit?"_

"Iya, dia sedang sakit, bisakah kau meminta ijin untuk Sasuke."

" _Oh, baiklah, nanti kami akan menjenguknya. Sampai kan salamku padanya, katakan padanya. Ciee..ciee.. yang di rawat Sakura."_

Raut wajah Sakura semakin merona dengan singgungan dari Naruto.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan?"

"Katanya dia dan yang lainnya akan menjengukmu."

"Ahk, mereka itu palingan datang hanya bikin ribut."

"Apa lagi yang di ucapkannya?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Jangan katakan itu!"

Sakura segera menutup wajahnya, dia sangat malu harus berwajah seperti itu di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan di sini?"

"Uhm sepertinya, aku akan menemanimu."

"Jika kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Iya."

Efek obat mulai membuat Sasuke merasa mengantuk, detik berikutnya dia sudah tertidur. Sakura memperbaiki selimut Sasuke dan kembali mengganti kompresnya.

Sasuke mendengar suara orang membangunkannya, sedikit samar-samar, seperti suara Sakura, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara Naruto, Naruto tepat berada di atas Sasuke dan ingin menciumnya.

"Bangunlah Sasuke, dengan ciuman ala pangeran ini kau akan sembuh...~"

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto dan menjitak keras kepala Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Ya ampun, padahal aku hanya bercanda kau malah memukul beneran."

Shikamaru, Kiba, chouji dan Sakura berlari ke arah kamar dan mendapati Sasuke dengan wajah kesal menatap ke arah Naruto dan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Hei Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kiba.

"Padahal aku sudah melarangnya untuk membangunkanmu, dasar kau Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak akan seru jika tuan rumahnya tidak bangun saat kita bertamu."

Satu jitak kembali mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali ke kasurnya dan bersandar. Mereka datang, padahal sedang sibuk di kelas masing-masing.

"Maaf, kami datang hanya membuat keributan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ahk, benar sekali, terutama Naruto."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Teme!"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke ruang tamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke aku ambil cemilan keripikmu yaa." Chouji sudah kelaparan akan cemilan.

"Iya, ambi saja. Tempatnya tidak berubah kok."

Chouji masuk ke dapur dan membuka lemari yang isinya berbagai keripik dengan rasa yang beragam.

"Seperti biasanya, lemari ini tidak pernah kosong." Ucap Chouji sambil mengambil tiga bungkus.

Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto kembali ke ruang. Sakura masih berada di kamar Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan mereka datang?" tanya Sasuke

"Sejam yang lalu, Naruto tidak bisa diam dan ingin sekali mengganggumu." ucap Sakura.

"Dasar anak itu."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

Suara bel dari arah pintu, terdengar Naruto sudah membuka pintu dan mendapati Karin yang datang.

"Karin, kau datang juga?"

"Iya, aku dengar Sasuke sakit, aku hanya ingin menjenguknya."

"Masuklah, Sasuke berada di kamar, tunggu saja di sini akan aku panggil."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa jika di panggil, aku pikir dia sedang Sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang akan ke ruang tamu kok."

"Hei Karin salam kenal, namaku Inuzuka Kiba."

"Salam kenal."

"Wah, kau ya yang menggeser posisi Shikamaru. Kau hebat sekali."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku dan Shikamaru tidak terlalu jauh kok, dia juga sama hebatnya."

Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya, dia tidak terlalu suka membahas posisi atau peringkat atau hal-hal yang menurutnya biasa, Chouji datang dengan keripiknya dan langsung Kiba mengambil satu bungkus, membukanya dan menawarkan kepada Karin, namun Karin menolaknya, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Keripik.

Naruto sudah kembali dan duduk di ruang tamu. Dari arah belakang. Sasuke yang di bopong Sakura berjalan perlahan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi, Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Karin, kau datang."

"Iya, aku hanya kebetulan mampir."

Karin menatap tidak suka ke arah Sakura. dia begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Naruto yang blak-blakan.

Suasana ruang tamu hening, tatapan mereka tertuju pada Sakura, tidak dengan Karin, seperti di sambar petir.

"Naruto! Kau mau ku bunuh." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda, tapi kalian pasti akan menikah kan?"

"Aku pikir kau duluan yang akan menikah. bagaimana kabar nyonya Hyuuga mu." Ucap Sasuke.

"I-itu, ahahahahah, nantilah kalian akan segera mendapatkan undangan kami." Ucap Naruto begitu senang jika di singgung hubungannya dengan Hinata yang sekarang berstatus tunangan.

"Naruto berhasil meluluhkan hati Neji sehingga dia dapat restu." Ucap Chouji.

Kiba yang duduk dekat Naruto menyikutnya dan hanya di balas wajah malu-malu dari Naruto.

"Aku dengar Shikamaru menyukai Temari yaa, cewek dari fakultas lain." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar-benar. Dia cantik, badannya seksi tapi sedikit cerewet." Tambah Naruto.

"Apa-apa sih kalian."

"Sepertinya Shika tidak bisa mengklarifikasinya, cieeee..."

Chouji tidak banyak komentar, dia sudah terlalu bahagia dengan keripiki-keripik yang ada di tangannya. Karin hanya terdiam mendengar setiap pembicara mereka, namun tatapannya tetap pada Sasuke, meskipun sedang sakit, wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan. Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Mau kemana?" tanya sakura.

"Aku mau ambil minum."

"Biar aku yang ambilkan."

"Tidak usah."

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke pergi dan kembali ke pembacaraan para lelaki namun yang mendominasi hanya Kiba dan Naruto.

"Sakura, saat liburan apa kau ke kawasan Uchiha?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya."

"Waah, bagaimana di sana? aku sudah lama tidak ke sana, apalagi ke kediaman kakek Madara, rumahnya keren abis."

"Kau pernah kesana?"

"Hanya sekali, saat itu ayahku ada bisnis dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi aku kesana dan bertemu dengan Teme."

"Oh, di sana sangat menyenangkan dan aku suka kediaman kakek."

"Aku tidak pernah ke sana, hanya mendengarnya saja dari Sasuke." ucap Kiba.

"Kau bertemu dengan Izuna?"

"Iya."

"Mereka sangat mirip, kan."

"benar-benar, sangat mirip."

"Aku saja sampai susah membedakan mereka."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sasuke sudah kembali dari dapur dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Itu, aku rindu ke kediaman kakek Madara." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh, sering-seringlah ke sana."

"Iya, kalau aku ada waktu aku akan kesana."

Karin yang menjadi pendengar setia hanya mematung, bahkan Sakura sudah di pertemukan dengan keluarga besarnya Sasuke. Karin semakin membenci Sakura.

"Eh, maaf, aku ada janji, aku pulang duluan yaa. Sasuke, semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Cepat sekali." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Hn, Terima kasih sudah datang."

Karin pamit dan bergegas pergi. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Sejam Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berada di rumah Sasuke, sibuk bercerita, bermain game, panco sampai tangan Kiba keseleo, dan sedikit berantakan, anak laki-laki, kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke memang tidak bisa rapi sedikit, setelahnya mereka beres-beres dengan perintah Sakura dan pamit untuk pulang, Sasuke hanya jadi penonton melihat mereka di marahi Sakura karena sudah membongkar ruang tamunya.

"Cepat sembuh yoo."

"Ah, Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang."

"Dah Sakura. jangan sampai Sasuke menerjangmu yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam kau dobe." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke kembali sepi, tinggal dia dan Sakura. hari sudah semakin sore, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Badannya kembali hangat gara-gara terlalu lama berada di ruang tamu.

"Makan malam dengan bubur lagi? Atau kau mau sesuatu yang lain."

"Mungkin sup sayuran saja."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Sakura berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk membuat sup.

Setelah sup sayuran masak, mereka makan bersama. Sakura kembali ke rumahnya, dia merasa Sasuke akan sembuh besoknya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur punya Sakura saat ini, hanya dia yang bisa membantunya.

* * *

Seminggu ini kampus Konoha akan sibuk, setiap tahun akan di adakan festival, bersiapan seminggu dan hanya 2 hari acaranya, setiap kelas wajib membuat sebuah acara di kelasnya. Di kelas, Sasuke dan Karin terpilih sebagai ketua dan wakil untuk acara di kelas mereka, di kelas lain, Shikamaru dan Neji, sedangkan di kelas Sakura, dia menjadi wakil dan Rock Lee menjadi Ketua, Ino menatap kesal ke arah Rock Lee, dia ingin menjadi ketua Sakura, namun hanya laki-laki yang di wajibkan untuk menjadi Ketua.

Pertemuan untuk tiap ketua dan wakil dari setiap kelas di setiap fakultas, mereka di kumpul dan satu aula dan di beri amanah untuk menjalankan festival tahunan Konoha dengan tertib, untuk tema acara di masing-masing kelas bebas.

Setelah pertemuan kelas, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing, Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah lain. Sasuke, dia menjadi ketua dan lagi-lagi mereka memasangkannya dengan Karin.

"Sakura." panggil Lee.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ayo buat kelas senam membentuk otot!" Ide Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Jangan, kau pikir mereka akan senang datang ke kelas kita dan melakukan senam seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja."

"Lupakan, Kita harus pungutan suara untuk acaranya."

"Baiklah, padahal dengan senam seperti kita bisa menjadi sehat."

"Jangan membuat ide yang hanya akan membuat mereka mengikatmu di tiang."

"Iya-iya."

Sakura dan Lee sedang berbicara dan dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat mereka. Sakura di pilih menjadi wakil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku?" ucap Karin yang sejak tadi berbicara namun pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura.

"Tidak, bisa kau ulangi lagi."

Karin menghela napas dan melihat ke arah Sasuke lihat tadi, pantas saja dia tidak fokus, Sakura berada di sana.

Masing-masing kelas di tiap fakultas antusias membuat acara festival mereka, mengajukan beberapa ide, seperti cafe, drama, games-games unik, dan berbagai acara lainnya.

Rapat antara ke kelas selesai, Sakura dan Ino bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ino menunggu Sai di kelasnya, mereka berbeda fakultas, Sai mengambil jurusan arsitek.

"Apa Sai masih lama?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Katanya 5 menit lagi, ternyata dia juga menjadi ketua. Haa~ padahal aku ingin berpartisipasi juga."

"Kau kan sudah berpartisipasi, ide mu untuk membuat rumah hantu di setujui mereka, meskipun..."

"Apa?"

"...Aku sedikit takut sih."

"Oh iya, aku lupa, kau agak serius memikirkan hal yang berbau horor."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting mereka semua setuju. Aku nanti jadi pemegang tiket saja."

"Iya-iya, kau yang di tempat aman saja."

Suara motor sport hitam berhenti di depan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sasuke, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, aku lapar."

"Ino, kau? bagaimana?"

"Pulang saja duluan, aku akan menunggu Sai."

"Sai belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dia masih rapat dengan teman-temannya. Kau sendiri? Pasti kau menjadi ketua kan."

"Iya."

"Dan wakilnya?"

"Karin."

"Kau bersama gadis itu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kami hanya di tunjuk."

"Yang penting kalian jangan terlalu dekat, nanti Saku-"

Sakura segera menutup mulut Ino dan berbisik. "Sudah Ino, jangan di bahas lagi."

Ino segera mengangguk agar Sakura melepaskannya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, heran dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, cepat sana ambil Sakura mu. Dia lelah menjadi wakil."

Sakura pamit, mengambil helm dari tangan Sasuke dan naik ke atas motor Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar dari gerbang, Ino masih berjalan menuju depan gerbang untuk menunggu Sai, Ino berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap seseorang seperti sedang mengintip, tidak salah lagi, seseorang itu adalah Karin, cuman dia gadis yang rambut merah, apa yang di lakukannya, Ino menjadi penasaran dan menatap ke arah yang di lihat Karin, itu seperti motor Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Karin terkejut dan berbalik menatap orang yang memergokinya di depan gerbang.

"T-tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Lalu yang kau lihat tadi apa? Motor Sasuke? Sasuke? atau orang yang di bonceng Sasuke?"

Karin terdiam dan tatapan tidak suka tertuju pada Ino. Rasanya Ino ingin menampar gadis ini, dari tatapannya saja Ino sudah tahu, dia mengincar Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam? Kau suka dengan Sasuke? jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya, dia dan Sakura tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, urus saja dirimu sendiri."

"Kau ini-"

"Ino!" dari arah sisi gerbang lainnya Sai meneriaki nama Ino.

"Jangan mengganggu Sakura. Ingat itu!" ucap Ino dan bergegas berlari ke arah Sai.

Ucapan Ino membuat Karin membencinya dan semakin membenci Sakura. ide jahat tersirat di pikiran Karin. Dia merasa jika ide ini akan berhasil dan menjuahkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

.

.

 **konflik lama sudah selesai dan konflik baru muncul lagi, Uhm.. sekali-kali giliran Sasuke yang direbutkan, heheheh dari beberapa chapter yang sebelumnya Sakura mulu yang di perebutkan. Bagaimana selanjutnya...? ikut penasaran juga, yey! harusnya chapter ini sudah tamat, tapi mau di lanjut dikit lagi, eheheheh.**

 **=Balas review=**

 **Sashicchi** **: ahk, sasuke mah gitu, cemburunya lebay banget, XD *di bunuh sasuke* jawabannya ada di chapter ini, eheheh, update!**

 **mantika mochi** **: konflik baru hehehe.**

 **Chichak Deth** **: sudah di jawab sama chapter ini, ehehe, maaf lama update, XD hooaa, makasih atas reviewnya dan sudah mau baca ffn yang lumayan banyak typo ini ehehe.**

 **1 : update..! *semangat***

 **Younghee Lee** **: lanjut... lanjut...**

 **dina uchiharunoo : terima kasih, update update**

 **Dengan berat hati, next chapter.., di tunggu yoo, hohohohoh,**

 **Review lagi yaa..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan mengganggu Sakura. Ingat itu!" ucap Ino dan bergegas berlari ke arah Sai.

Ucapan Ino membuat Karin membencinya dan semakin membenci Sakura. Ide jahat tersirat di pikiran Karin. Dia merasa jika ide ini akan berhasil dan menjauhkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

* * *

 **~ my neighbor ~**

.

 **[Chapter 7]**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di depan rumah Sasuke, seperti biasa, Sakura akan membantu Sasuke membukakan pagarnya.

"Kau menjadi wakil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, mereka menunjukku."

"Ketuanya?"

"Rock Lee."

"Oh."

"Kau juga menjadi ketua yaa, pasti bakalan sibuk."

"Mungkin saja."

"Sebaiknya seminggu ini kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang, kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian."

"Terima kasih. Tapi..., aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok, hanya seminggu ini saja, kau kan ketua, kau harus fokus pada kelasmu."

"Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya, baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri."

Sasuke turun dari motor dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya.

"Setelah semua selesai, kita pergi jalan-jalan."

Sakura menggangguk cepat dan membalas pelukkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu. Kegiatan perkuliahan di berhentikan selama festival, semua mahasiswa sibuk dengan kelas masing-masing, membuat kostum, mencoba menu untuk di jual, memilih dekorasi yang bagus, membuat bazar, sebagian bekerja di halaman untuk mendekor dan membuat stand-stand makanan.

Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar sibuk, selama tiga hari ini mereka sudah jarang bertemu, Sasuke yang kelelahan memilih tidur di rumah Shikamaru yang lumayan dekat dengan kampus, begitu juga teman-teman satu gengnya, rumah Shikamaru menjadi markas sementara sebagai tempat istirahat, Sakura kadang menginap di rumah Ino jika pulang larut.

"Aku tidak suka orang itu." Ucap Ino sambil membawa kain-kain hitam untuk dekorasi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang sibuk mengangkat kardus berisi peralatan.

"Tuh, lihat saja."

Perjalanan mereka dari gudang menyimpanan barang menuju kelas melewati kelas Sasuke, bisa di lihat Karin yang seperti sedang meminta tolong pada Sasuke dengan sedikit manja, padahal barang yang di bawa Sakura lebih besar dari pada barang yang di bawa Karin.

"Sudahlah, mereka itu satu kelas, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke membantunya."

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka dengannya, dia seperti tidak suka padamu."

"Dia baik kok."

"Baik dari mananya?"

"Kami sudah bertemu di rumah Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang sakit."

"Baguslah."

"Bagus?"

"Iya, biar dia sadar akan posisinya yang buruk."

"Ahk, Ino aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

"Kau harus tetap kuat dan jangan pernah jatuh ke lubang."

"Bicara mu semakin aneh Ino, kau tidak sedang di rasuki kan? Gara-gara ide rumah hantu ini?"

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura keras-keras. "Lakukan saja apa yang aku ucapkan yaa."

"Baik-baik, aduh, sakit.."

Ino melepaskan cubitan pedisnya dari pipi Sakura.

Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang lewat dan menatap ke arahnya, dia melihat Ino yang sibuk mencubit pipi Sakura. senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke, pikirnya Sakura mengucapkan hal yang membuat Ino kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak ada, mana yang akan di bawa lagi?"

"Ini."

Sasuke mengambil kardus lain dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas, lagi-lagi Karin menatap tidak suka ke arah dua gadis yang sudah jauh dari kelasnya, Karin bisa melihat Sasuke tadi tersenyum jika melihat Sakura, dia sangat jarang tersenyum untuk orang lain. Wajah dingin dan cueknya selalu menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Waktu yang berjalan sangat cepat, suasana kampus mulai gelap, lampu di gerbang, sepanjang jalan, koridor dan kelas mulai menyala, meskipun sudah malam, kampus Konoha masih ramai, mereka masih sibuk menata kelas dan halaman.

Sakura berjalan menuju keran air yang berada di samping kelasnya, air untuk mengepel dan membersihkan ruangan kelas. Tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, kebiasaan seseorang jika sudah menemukan Sakura.

"Hei nona, jangan telat pulang."

Suara bariton seseorang yang membuat Sakura ingin menyiram orang itu karena sudah mengagetkannya.

"Di larang melecehkan seorang gadis saat di kampus tuan."

"Aku tidak melecehkannya, aku hanya membuatnya hangat."

"Kau mengagetkan ku."

"Aku pikir kau menyadarinya."

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Sakura. beberapa hari tidak bertemu langsung dengan Sakura membuatnya sangat rindu. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Sasuke dan mengusap-ngusapnya perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Uhm, hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kembali ke kelasmu dan istirahatlah."

"Tidak, ini tempat istirahat terbaikku."

"Kita akan di lihat mahasiswa lain."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kembali ke kelasmu."

"Sedikit lagi."

"Ya ampun, kau ini."

Karin yang mencari Sasuke mendapati Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura. matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya dan Sakura juga kembali ke kelas membawa ember berisi air. Beberapa jam berlalu, kelas Sakura sudah bersih dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Ino tidak pulang bersama Sai, Sai masih sibuk dan belum pulang. Ino dan Sakura berjalan menuju halte, Sakura akan menginap lagi di rumah Ino. Dia sedikit takut jika harus pulang sendirian dan bahkan Sasuke belum pulang, deretan tetangga hanya rumah Sasuke yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Sasuke sudah mengatakan untuk sementara waktu dia nginap di rumah Shikamaru bersama teman satu gengnya.

Bus berhenti, Sakura dan Ino naik ke dalam dan duduk, masih jam 8 malam suasana bus masih ramai terlihat dari beberapa kursi yang hampir penuh.

"Enaknya, bisa bermesraan padahal sedang sibuk." ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja kau, aku melihatmu dan Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan segera saja Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Ino mendapatinya bersama Sasuke di tempat keran air.

"D-dia tiba-tiba datang."

"Iya-iya, tidak perlu di jelaskan, yang penting kalian sudah bertemu kan, mungkin Sasuke sangat merindukkanmu."

Sedikit lagi wajah Sakura akan meledak karena malu plus senang mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Sai terlalu jauh, dia jadi susah menemuiku, tapi dia sempat mengirim pesan padaku."

"Syukurlah, itu tandanya dia masih mengingatmu."

Ino mengangguk senang. Meskipun sedikit cemburu, tapi wajar saja, Sasuke dan Sakura satu fakultas, hanya beda kelas saja.

Sehari sebelum festival di mulai. Sakura duduk di kursi dan menopang jidatnya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, tugas sebagai wakil membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat, semua yang ada di kelas pun mempunyai tugas masing-masing, Sakura tidak enak jika mengganggu tugas mereka atau sekedar meminta tolong.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau menemui kak Shizune dulu."

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi aku akan baik dengan sendirinya."

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Iya."

Lee kembali membantu teman-teman kelasnya untuk mendekor, tinggal sedikit lagi kelas mereka berubah menjadi rumah hantu yang seram.

"Sakura." Ino menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak usah khawatir Ino. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa perlu ku panggil Sasuke."

"Jangan. Kau akan mengganggunya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi Ino yang harus di bantu terus menerus oleh Sasuke."

"Iya. Tapi yang di katakan Lee benar, kau harus menemui kak Shizune."

"Oke-oke, jika pergi ke kak Shizune akan membuat tidak khawatir lagi aku ke sana sekarang."

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas menuju UKS, setidaknya hal itu membuat Ino sedikit lega, dia tidak ingin Sakura sakit di hari festival.

Sakura mengetuk beberapa kali dan Shizune mengucapkan 'masuk' Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati Shizune sedang membalut luka Karin. Sakura berjalan cepat dan berdiri di samping Shizune.

"Karin, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Seseorang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan perlengkapan berat dan mengenai lenganku."

"Aku harap lenganmu cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih."

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Shizune di tengah kegiatannya membalut luka Karin.

"Mau kah kau memeriksaku?"

"Berbaringlah dulu, setelah ini aku akan ke situ."

"Baik."

Sakura berjalan ke ruangan tempat berbaring dan segera berbaring. Suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang terdengar tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Setidaknya kau ketuk pintu dulu, Sasuke."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang masuk ke ruang UKS. Sakura hanya terdiam di ruangan berbaring dan tidak menengok keluar.

"Aku lupa."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?"

"Yaa, cedera di bagian lengan kanan, sementara ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dulu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. maaf jadi tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja, biar Naruto yang membantuku."

"Aku jadi bikin susah."

"Tidak masalah, selama ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja."

Shizune selesai membalut luka Karin, Sasuke dan Karin pamit kembali ke kelas mereka.

Shizune berjalan dan mendapati Sakura berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk ke arah kanan.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Shizune.

"Yang tadi Sasuke kan?"

"Iya, kau tidak menyapanya?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membuatnya khawatir lagi kalau dia melihatku di ruangan ini."

"Kau gadis yang terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain."

"Bisa periksa aku sekarang? Aku tidak enak meninggalkan kelas."

Shizune memeriksa Sakura, Sakura yang terlalu memaksakan diri membuatnya terkena anemia, dia tidak boleh kerja apa-apa selama aniemanya belum hilang.

"Minum obat ini dan banyak-banyak minum air putih, ingat jangan tidur larut malam lagi." Ucap Shizune dan memberikan pil penambah darah pada Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aku wakil di kelasku untuk festival tahun ini."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, cari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu, jika kau memaksakan diri lagi, saat festival nanti kau hanya akan berada di rumah sakit."

"Kak Shizune, tidak ada cara lain?"

"Ada, kau pulang ke rumah dan tidurlah."

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Sakura, ini hanya festival biasa, tahun depan lagi kau bisa mengikutinya."

"Tapi... cuman tahun ini aku yang menjadi wakilnya, tahun-tahun berikutnya mungkin orang lain."

"Kalau kau masih keras kepala, aku akan memanggil Sasuke, agar dia yang akan membawamu pulang."

"Jangan. Baiklah, aku akan di kelas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku akan menurutimu kak Shizune, asal jangan ucapkan tentang keadaanku pada Sasuke."

"Nah, itu baru bagus."

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, dia benar-benar seperti pajangan di sudut kelas yang di jadikan tempat untuk tempat make up nantinya. Lee dan Ino datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kata kak Shizune?" tanya Ino.

"Aku kena anemia."

"Istirahat di sini dan jangan berkeliaran." Ucap Lee.

"Tapi, kau akan sendirian bekerja."

"Jika kau pingsan itu akan lebih merepotkan."

"Lee benar, Sakura, lagi pula aku bisa membantu Lee."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku seperti tidak berguna saja."

"Lebih baik, dari pada kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah selesai, kita akan pulang cepat Sakura."

"Iya, semangat."

Lee dan Ino kembali membantu teman-teman mereka untuk menata benda-benda agar suasana di ruangan itu terkesan horor.

Terlintas sejenak di pikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke yang datang ke ruang UKS, meskipun tidak melihatnya, suara Sasuke terkesan khawatir akan luka di lengan Karin. Membuatnya sedikit cemburu, Karin dan Sasuke semakin dekat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama festival tahunan kampus Konoha.

Suasananya begitu ramai, di depan gerbang ada yang bertugas membagikan brosur, kebanyakan orang umum yang datang untuk menikmati festival tahunan ini, beberapa kelas sangat ramai sampai-sampai mereka harus antri jika masuk.

Sakura sangat sibuk di depan pintu kelasnya sebagai penjual tiket. Lee juga sibuk membagikan brosur dan berlari kesana kemari jika teman-teman mereka membutuhkan properti lagi. Ino dan beberapa orang yang bisa make up berwajah seram, sibuk memperbaiki make up beberapa teman mereka.

Di kelas Sasuke, mereka membuat cafe, Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi pelayan, dia tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan itu, Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ide dari teman-teman kelasnya, sebenarnya mereka menjadikan Sasuke sebagai daya tarik, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing dengan hal itu, dari pada dia menjadi pelayan, dia tidak sudi melakukan hal seperti itu.

Karin hanya menjadi pengawas bahan-bahan menu, jika ada kekurangan Karin yang akan melaporkan ke bagian bahan-bahan. Melihat Sasuke memakai jas dan dasi kupu-kupu, membuatnya semakin tampan, Karin sampai tidak bisa berkedip menatap Sasuke yang sedang berwajah dingin dan cueknya di depan pintu, beberapa wanita juga memandangnya dengan tatapan malu-malu.

Festival di hari pertama sukses, pintu gerbang kampus sudah di tutup dan lainnya mulai bersih-bersih untuk besoknya lagi. Sakura merasa agak mendingan dengan meminum obat dari Shizune. Sakura kembali dari ruangan percetakan mengambil tiket baru untuk besok.

"Sakura."

Seseorang memanggil Sakura dari arah belakang, Sakura berbalik dan melihat Karin yang tengah berdiri.

"Karin, ada apa?" ucap Sakura dan berjalan lebih dekat ke hadapan Karin.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?"

"Sangat ramai, sampai-sampai tiket hari ini habis terjual, kau sendiri?"

"Sama, kami sampai kehabisan bahan-bahan."

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat lengan Karin yang masih di perban.

"Bisa di bilang belum sembuh."

"Oh, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Uhm, anu, ada yang ingin aku ucapkan."

"Apa?"

"Aku, uhm... aku menyukai Sasuke."

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat mendengarkan Karin mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa bersamanya, dia sangat baik padaku."

Sakura masih terdiam, dia ingin mendengar semua ucapan Karin sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, saat awal ketemu Sasuke aku pikir dia tidak memiliki pacar, makanya aku berniat untuk mendekatinya, tapi ternyata dia sudah memiliki pacar. Kenapa kalian merahasiakannya di kampus?"

"Itu privasi Sasuke, dia tidak terlalu suka jika hal privasinya di ketahui orang lain, tapi jika ada yang sudah tahu, dia akan diam saja. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Mungkin kalau aku dengan Sasuke, kami bisa lebih baik. Kau tahu kan, kami selalu bersama saat di kampus."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, wajar jika kalian selalu bersama karena sekelas."

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi yang spesial untuk Sasuke."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja, dia sangat berarti bagiku."

"Bagiku Sasuke juga sangat berarti. Mungkin kau akan lebih baik dengan pria lain, yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, kau itu baik dan cantik, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih, Sakura."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan Sasuke untukku?"

"Tidak, Karin."

"Aku mohon padamu, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam, dia menahan rasa sakit hatinya gara-gara Karin, menurutnya Karin sudah keterlaluan, memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang sejak lama mereka bersama, itu sangat mustahil bagi Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke." tegas Karin.

Ucapan dan tatapan Karin berubah, dia terlihat kesal dan tetap ingin menyuruh Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Sudah cukup Karin, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, aku tetap tidak akan memberikan Sasuke padamu."

"Apa! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tidak ada hak untuk melarang Sasuke melakukan apapun."

"Kau benar, aku tidak punya hak apa-apa, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah melarang Sasuke untuk bergaul dengan siapa pun."

"Aku kira kau akan menjadi gadis penurut yang mau mendengarkan ucapanku, kau harus meninggalkan Sasuke, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, dia akan lebih baik jika bersamaku!"

 _ **Plaakk.!**_

Karin terkejut, Sakura menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Aku sudah muak mendengarnya." Kesabaran Sakura habis.

"Cukup Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. Sasuke melihatnya, melihat Sakura menampar Karin. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Karin sebelumnya, dia hanya melihat Sakura menamparnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak pernah melarangku untuk bergaul dengan siapa pun, tapi kalau kau kesal jika gara-gara Karin dekat denganku, kau tidak perlu melukainya. Aku kecewa padamu, Sakura."

Sasuke mengajak Karin kembali ke kelas mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Mereka sudah jauh, Sakura masih mematung, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air matanya yang sudah membendung jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke." Ucapnya perlahan.

Hari kedua. Sakura masih bertugas menjual tiket. Meskipun perasaannya sedang kacau dia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan usaha teman-temannya untuk mensukseskan kembali rumah hantu mereka.

Gerbang kampus tertutup menandakan hari kedua selesai, di dalam kelas Sakura sangat ribut dengan suara tertawa teman-temannya yang berperan menjadi hantu, mereka menceritakan beberapa orang yang ketakutan bahkan ada yang sempat modus dengan pacarnya saat di dalam, membuat seakan-akan pria itu pahlawan namun saat hampir finish pria itu malah lari meninggalkan pacarnya karena hantu yang tidak di sukainya muncul.

Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja, dia tidak ingin Ino sampai membaca pikirannya saat ini, Ino paling ahli jika tahu Sakura mendapat masalah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Sakura."

"Iya. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali yaa, tiket kita habis terjual lagi."

"Soalnya penjaga tiketnya gadis cantik sih, tunggu Sampai Sasuke tahu, banyak pengunjung yang sibuk bertanya nama dan meminta nomer ponselmu."

Sakura seperti melamun saat mendengar Ino mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Sakura. Hei, Sakura."

"Eh, ja-jangan katakan padanya, dia akan marah padaku."

"Hahaha, kau ini, Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau Sasuke cemburu."

"Kau sampai tidak akan mengenalnya."

"Hee, benar kah? Sasuke akan seperti itu."

"Uhm."

"Merepotkan juga yaa."

"Sudahlah."

"Yosh, besok hari terakhir, kita harus lebih semangat lagi, saat hari terakhir acara di kelas akan cepat selesai dan semuanya akan berkumpul di lapangan dan bakar-bakar kembang api, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, meskipun bukan tahun baru kita akan melihat kembang api."

"Iya, aku tidak sabar untuk besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, semua kelas sukses dengan acara mereka masing-masing, festival di tutup dengan pembakaran kembang api di lapangan, seluruh mahasiswa berjalan menuju lapangan dan berkumpul. Lapangan yang luas mampu menampung seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kampus Konoha.

Hitungan mundur dan seluruh kembang api di luncurkan. Mereka berseru senang dan melihat langit yang penuh dengan kembang api warna warni.

"Indahnya." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, indah sekali."

Sakura terdiam, dia melihat ke sebarang arah, Karin dan di samping Karin ada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menatap langit dan tidak melihat lainnya, sesekali Karin memanggilnya untuk berbicara dan pandanganya ke arah Karin.

"Aku pulang duluan yaa."

"Kenapa, acara kembang apinya belum selesai."

"Hehehe, kau sendiri tahu kan, beberapa hari ini aku jarang kembali ke rumah, baju kotorku sudah numpuk loh, dan pasti rumahku sudah berdebu."

"Kau bisa membersihkannya saat hari libur."

"Tidak Ino, aku harus pulang, dan kak Shizune menyuruhku untuk istirahat lebih banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Mau aku panggilkan Sasuke untuk mengantar mu."

"Jangan, sama saja kau mengganggu tugasnya, kegiatan ini belum sepenuhnya selesai. Besok masih ada rapat ketua dan wakil lagi."

"Oh, ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, tolong sampaikan maaf ku pada Lee yang hanya sedikit membantunya."

"Iya, akan ku sampaikan."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan keramaian dan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Tatapannya datar selama di bus, Sakura turun dan singgah sejenak di mini market untuk membeli minuman dingin dan beberapa cemilan.

Pintu rumah Sakura terbuka, tangannya sibuk mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya, ruang tamunya tetap rapi saat dia tinggalkan, tidak ada yang perlu di bereskan, Sakura hanya memasukkan baju kotornya dan membiarkan mesin cuci membersihkannya, setelahnya Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tv, menaru beberapa cemilan di meja, menyalakan layar tv dan menonton dengan segelas es krim coklat di pegangnya, membuatnya sedikit bersantai untuk hari ini. Di liriknya sejenak ke jendela yang bisa melihat rumah Sasuke, terlihat masih gelap, Sasuke belum pulang juga atau mungkin dia akan menginap di rumah Shikamaru lagi.

Jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. kembali teringat akan sikap Sasuke, kadang membentaknya, kadang marah padanya, kadang seperti bukan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tahu ada sebabnya jika Sasuke seperti itu, meskipun beberapa kali hanya gara-gara masalah sepeleh, Sakura merasa sedikit sakit mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia kecewa padanya.

Sakura masih tidak bisa tenang, mungkin kata-kata Karin benar, dia harus melepaskan Sasuke meskipun berat baginya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sakura, dia segera berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil koper dan mengisi beberapa barangnya. Waktu orang tua Sakura datang, mereka memasang telepon rumah agar Sakura bisa menghubungi mereka, Sakura masih tidak ingin memegang ponsel jika nantinya akan sia-sia di tangannya, Sakura merasa tidak keberatan dengan telepon rumah, itu akan lebih baik karena dia tak perlu membawanya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sakura menelpon untuk memesan tiket penerbangan ke Suna. penerbangan hari ini jam 10 malam, sekarang masih jam 8 lewat 15 menit, dia masih sempat mendapatkan penerbang itu, Sakura segera memesan tiket, menelpon taksi dan segera ke bandara.

Sakura mematikan lampu rumahnya, memastikan semua jendela dan pintunya terkunci, tak lupa membawa barang-barang penting, Sakura menarik kopernya keluar dan mendapati taksi sudah sampai di depan pagarnya, sedikit helaan napas dari Sakura, dia siap untuk meninggalkan Konoha sejenak, dia merasa perlu menenangkan diri, supir taksi itu keluar dan menyimpan koper Sakura di bagasi dan segera berangkat sebelum Sakura telat untuk cek in jadwal penerbangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara penutupan festival tahunan kampus Konoha, para ketua dan wakil mengadakan rapat untuk menyampaikan beberapa pendapat tentang festival tahun ini. meskipun terlihat tenang, wajahnya memang selalu tidak terbaca oleh siapapun, dia sedikit khawatir, bahkan rapat ketua dan wakil, Sakura tidak ada, hanya Lee sendirian. Sasuke merasa dia tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura, mungkin Sakura tidak sengaja atau ada ucapan Karin yang membuat Sakura marah.

Rapat selesai, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan Karin, Sasuke sudah berlari ke arah UKS, pikirnya Sakura sakit atau kelelahan lagi.

"Sasuke? ada apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Apa Sakura ada di sini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak kesini, hanya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum festival."

"Kapan itu?"

"Saat Karin juga ada di sini."

Sasuka terdiam, Sakura berada di ruang UKS dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Dia kelelahan dan terkena anemia, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk istirahat."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menyadari semuanya, Sakura sedang sakit dan dia tidak ada di sampingnya, dia malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat Sakura sedih.

"Terima kasih, Shizune."

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju kelas Sakura dan di kelasnya tidak ada. hanya ada Ino yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Ino dan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia tidak ke kelas hari ini, kau tidak tahu yaa, kalau dia sedang kena anemia, sepertinya dia sedang beristirahat, kak Shizune sudah memarahinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri."

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Kau mau ke rumahnya?"

"Hn."

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, moga cepat sembuh."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

Sasuke sedikit terburu-buru menuju parkiran motornya untuk segera pulang.

"Sasuke"

"Ada apa Karin?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi kelas belum berakhir."

"Aku serahkan padamu, aku harus segera pulang, Sakura sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian."

"Apa dia sangat berarti bagimu?"

"Tentu, sampai kapan pun itu, dah."

Sasuke segera melajukan motornya, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kecepatan motornya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan meminta maaf atas ucapannya.

Karin menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke yang sudah jauh. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dengan mudah, Sakura sudah menjadi orang yang sangat penting baginya. Karin berjalan ke kelas dengan hati yang sangat sakit.

Rumah Sakura terlihat kosong, pagarnya terkunci rapat, bahkan lampu terasnya sudah mati. Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dan masuk, Sasuke berbaring di sofa dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, Sakura juga tidak ada di rumah, tidak di kampus, dan tidak bersama Ino. Sasuke bingung harus mencari Sakura kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, di tatapnya sekeliling ruangan, ini adalah kamarnya di Suna. Di tariknya lagi selimut dan Sakura menutup matanya, dia sedang memikirkan tindakannya saat ini, salah atau benar, dia bingung harus bagaimana untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, rumahnya kosong, orang tuanya belum pulang, mereka selalu menaru pesan di kulkas. Mereka akan kembali sebulan lagi. Berada di Suna maupun di Konoha sama saja, Sakura selalu sendirian.

Sakura berjalan turun ke arah dapur, mengambil sebotol susu dan gelas, menuangkan susu itu di gelas dan mengembalikan botolnya ke dalam kulkas. Sakura mencari-cari bahan untuk membuat sandwich. Beberapa detik Sakura sudah siap dengan sarapannya. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan meninggalkan Ino tanpa mengabarinya. Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengangkat gagang telpon dan menekan-nekan tombol.

 **Rumah Sakura calling...**

Ino merasa bingung dengan kontak yang muncul di layar ponselnya, itu adalah nomer rumah Sakura di Suna. Ino yang penasaran segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?"

" _Ino, ini aku."_

"Sakura? kau, kau di Suna?"

" _Kau masih menyimpan nomer ini?"_

"Tentu, aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja jika kau ke Suna. Tu-tunggu dulu, jawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau di Suna?"

" _Iya, aku ke Suna?"_

"Kau pulang begitu saja tanpa mengabariku dan kau membolos hari ini."

" _Maaf, ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ku lakukan di sini, aku terburu-buru pulang dan lupa mengabarimu."_

"Benar kah?"

" _Iya, aku akan segera kembali kok."_

"Sasuke mencarimu, dia terlihat khawatir saat menemuiku."

" _Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya."_

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar, apa gara-gara kalian bertengkar kau kembali ke Suna?"

" _Bu-bukan, bukan karena Sasuke, pokoknya kami tidak bertengkar."_

"Mencurigakan sekali."

" _Jangan katakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, aku tidak ingin dia tahu aku ada dimana."_

"Sepertinya kalian memang sedang bertengkar, apa karena si kepala merah itu? Biar aku yang beri dia pelajaran."

" _Ino, jangan membuatnya bertambah rumit, kau harus tenang, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dia atau siapalah, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Bisakah kau menghargai pendapatku?"_

"Kau selalu saja mengendalikanku setiap aku ingin melabrak seseorang."

" _Aku senang kau bisa menghargai pendapatku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat terlalu jauh dan membuat mereka mengganggumu."_

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu Sakura, aku paham maksud ucapanmu."

" _Terima kasih kembali, Ino."_

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sana?"

" _Sampai aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku, aku sudah menapar Karin."_

"Hebat, aku salut padamu Sakura."

" _Dan itu mendatangkan kesalahpahaman Sasuke, dia pikir aku iri atau benci pada Karin karena mereka selalu terlihat bersama."_

"Dasar lelaki datar itu, mungkin dia yang harus ku pukul juga."

" _Ino, ingat kendalikan diri."_

"Iya-iya, tapi saat itu dia khawatir, jangan-jangan dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya."

" _Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa saat ini, lagi pula aku sedikit rindu rumah di sini."_

"Lain kita akan berbicara, pak Iruka akan segera masuk."

" _Uhm, iya, dah."_

Ino menatap layar ponselnya sejenak dan menyimpannya di tas, setidaknya dia sudah mendapat kabar dari Sakura, dia tidak perlu cemas dan waktunya membiarkan Sasuke bingung mencari Sakura, dia merasa perlu sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke yang sudah membuat sahabatnya sedih sampai harus kembali ke kota asalnya.

Sakura menutup teleponnya dan merebah dirinya di sofa. Ucapan Ino kembali terdengar di telinganya, Sasuke terlihat khawatir, namun Sakura segera menghilangkan pikiran itu, dia ingin bersantai di Suna. Sakura segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah rapi dan bergegas menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sebuah rumah yang lebih mewah dari rumahnya dengan halaman yang luas dan pengawal di mana-mana.

"Seperti biasa rumah ini tidak ada yang berubah."

"Nona Sakura?" salah seorang penjaga pintu masih mengenal Sakura.

"Anda masih mengenalku?"

"Tentu Nona."

"Aku pikir penjaga baru."

"Di rumah ini hanya pembantu di dalam yang baru, tuan Sasori terlalu menyeleksi pembantu barunya." Bisik penjaga itu agar hanya Sakura yang mendengarkannya.

Yang terlintas di pikiran Sakura, pembantu yang cantik, dewasa dan seksi, selera Sasori dari saat mereka sudah masuk SMA.

"Apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Iya, biar saya yang mengawal anda masuk, mungkin beberapa penjaga baru tidak mengenal anda."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura berjalan masuk bersama salah seorang penjaga Sasori yang sudah lama bekerja. Penjaga itu hanya mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu kamar Sasori, suasana yang masih pagi, Sasori masih belum keluar dari kamarnya, dia masih tidur, pikir Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak perlu mengetuk atau memanggil Sasori, sejak umur Sakura 5 tahun dan Sasori 3 tahun, Sakura sudah sering mendatangi kamar Sasori dan mengganggunya tidur.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori yang tidak terkunci, di dalam sangat gelap dan dingin, Sasori belum mematikan AC kamarnya, tidak menyalakan lampu bahkan gordennya masih tertutup rapat.

Sakura segera berjalan ke jendela, membuka gorden Sasori lebar-lebar dan membuat seseorang di kasur menggeliat tidak senang mendapati sebuah cahaya berada pas di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang! jangan menggangguku hari ini! aku ingin tidur!" teriak kesal Sasori.

"Selamat pagi tuan Sasori yang manja."

Sasori terkejut dan melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan senyum mengejeknya, dia berhasil lagi mengganggu Sasori. Sasori langsung membuang dirinya kembali ke kasur.

"Kau selalu saja tidak membiarkan ku tidur nyenyak di pagi hari."

"Lain kali dengan senang hati aku akan menggunakan air beserta es batu untuk membangunkan mu."

"Berhenti berperan menjadi kakak yang jahat, kau tidak berniat menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adikmu yang imut ini."

"Tidak sudi."

"Hahahah." Sasori berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura dan Sasori yang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kamar Sasori, Sakura meneguk segelas teh hangatnya dan Sasori sedang sarapan.

"Apa kamarmu bertambah luas?"

"Sedikit, dinding di samping sudah di hancurkan dan di bangun sedikit lebih jauh, soalnya di sebelahnya hanya ruangan yang tidak terpakai."

"Oh."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu ke Suna, aku pikir kau sedang kuliah."

"Aku bolos."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang suka bolos-bolos?"

"Saat aku rindu ke sini."

"Kau kan bisa kembali saat liburan."

"Liburan masih lama, aku ingin segera ke sini."

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan si muka tembok kan?"

"Sedikit."

"Sudah ku duga, kau itu tidak cocok dengannya, makanya sekarang juga putuskan dia dan jadian denganku."

"Bisa saja gelas yang aku pegang ini mendarat di wajahmu?" urat-urat kesal muncul di kening Sakura.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Sakura mulai bercerita hingga sarapan Sasori selesai. Sasori melap mulutnya dan menggeser sedikit tempat sarapannya.

"Oh, hanya salah paham, sainganmu berat juga yaa, sampai-sampai terang-terangan memintanya padamu tanpa malu. Gadis yang luar biasa."

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya terkesan dengan tingkah nekatnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke sibuk mencarimu, kau kabur entah kemana, itu yang ada di pikirannya, apa itu tidak jahat?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Hahah, kau ini kan memang jahat, selalu jahat padaku, kali ini kau jahat pada si muka tembok mu, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah frustasinya saat tidak menemukanmu."

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harus menjelaskannya pada si muka tembok."

"Dia akan mempercayaiku?"

"1000 persen, dia akan percaya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa tahu saat melihatnya, jika tidak aku tahu tidak mungkin menyerahkanmu padanya."

"Masih bertingkah sebagai adik yang melindungi kakaknya?"

Tiba-tiba Sasori berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menguncinya, tangan Sasori berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Sakura. menatap Sakura dengan serius, jarak mereka hanya 30 senti.

"Kau lupa sesuatu Sakura, saat ini kau berada di kamar seorang pria bukan anak kecil berumur 3 tahun."

"Maaf, jika membuatmu tersinggung." Ucap Sakura dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut Sasori.

"Jangan lalukan itu." Sasori menjauh dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau ini selalu tenang jika menghadapiku." Sambungnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sudah di acak-acak Sakura.

"Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu."

"Karena kau sudah di sini, mau jalan-jalan? aku hari ini libur dan bosan kalau hanya di rumah."

"Uhm..., Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membuang tasnya ke lantai, mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas dan duduk di ruangan tv. Wajahnya terlihat lelah meskipun hari ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk, memikirkan Sakura membuatnya tidak fokus melakukan apapun saat ini.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengusap layarnya, Sasuke terus memperhatikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Dia tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu dan mencari sebuah kontak yang ada di ponselnya. Sasuke menelpon seseorang yang sepertinya bisa membantunya menemukan Sakura.

" _Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?"_

"Berisik."

" _Hahahaha, tumben kau menelpon."_

"Aku perlu bantuan mu, Shisui."

" _Tidak mau!."_

 **Tuuutt.. tuuutt... tuuut...**

Shisui mematikan ponselnya, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi kesal dengan tingkah Shisui yang seenaknya mematikan ponselnya dan mengucapkan 'tidak mau' membantunya.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering.

 **Shisui calling.**

"Sialan kau Shisui!"

" _Hahahaha, maaf-maaf jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda."_

"Jangan membuatku bertambah kesal."

" _Baik-baik, aku akan membantumu dengan satu syarat."_

"Apa?"

" _Biarkan aku kencan dengan Sakura yaa."_

"Mati saja kau!."

 **Tuuutt.. tuuutt... tuuut...**

Kali ini Sasuke yang mematikan ponselnya, meminta tolong pada Shisui hanya membuatnya menjadi sakit kepala dan sangat-sangat kesal.

 **Shisui calling.**

" _Kau ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda yaa, jadi apa yang perlu ku bantu?"_

"Sakura menghilang."

" _Ahk! Sakura menghilang! kau lupa menarunya di mana? Coba cari baik-baik."_

"Kau pikir Sakura benda, jangan main-main, aku sedang serius."

" _Heheh, oke."_

"Cari keberadaannya dimana, dia sepertinya tidak berada di Konoha."

" _Baiklah. Jangan matikan ponselmu."_

"Hn."

Hening sejenak, Shisui dengan mencari data dan informasi tentang Haruno Sakura. untung saja saat ini Shisui dengan libur kerja dan hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

" _Nona Haruno Sakura, mengambil penerbangan ke Suna."_

"Kapan itu?"

" _Hari rabu, jadwal penerbangan jam 10 malam."_

Sasuke terdiam, hari rabu, hari penutupan festival tahunan kampus Konoha.

" _Sakura ke Suna? Bukannya itu tempat asalnya?"_

"Iya."

" _Ada apa? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"_

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

" _Hee, kau harusnya memahami Sakura, sekarang dia kembali ke Suna dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padamu, dia mungkin sangat marah, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada-"_

 **Tuut...tuut... tuuut.**

Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya, yang penting dia sudah tahu keberadaan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumahnya, Sakura terlihat begitu senang, sudah lama sekali dia meninggalkan Suna, kota kelahirannya ini semakin berkembang, terlihat dari gedung-gedung yang bertambah, toko-toko baru dan lain-lainnya.

Sasori turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai nona Haruno."

"Terima kasih tuan Sasori."

Sakura turun dan berjalan menuju depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kau terlihat bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Iya, sangat menyenangkan tadi."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali ke Konoha, seseorang pasti sudah menunggu mu di sana atau sedang sibuk mencarimu."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kalau begitu kita jadian."

"Tidak akan."

"Pulang ke Konoha atau kau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Kau memang gadis yang keras kepala."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Ah~ baiklah, berbicara padamu tak ada gunanya juga. Selamat malam Sakura."

"Selamat malam, dah."

Sasori mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mobil Sasori memutar dan sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak dan membuka kunci pagarnya dan masuk, menyalakan saklar ruangan dan masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura segera merebah dirinya di kasur, seharian dia hanya menghabiskan untuk berkeliling bersama Sasori.

Menyibukkan diri tidak membuat Sakura akan lupa dengan Sasuke, kadang-kadang wajah Sasuke yang terlintas di pikirannya, Sakura merindukannya meskipun baru beberapa hari di Suna dia sudah merasa seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura merasa bersalah, dia terkesan seperti anak-anak yang takut jika miliknya di ambil orang lain dan akan merengek jika hal itu terjadi, dia kabur dari Sasuke, karena ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya sakit, tapi kata-kata Sasori benar, Sakura tidak seharusnya pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Sasuke, itu sama halnya membuat seakan-akan Sasuke benar-benar salah sepenuhnya. Sakura berusaha tidur, berharap perasaannya akan lega esok harinya.

 **Pukul 07:10**

Seseorang memencet bel rumah Sakura, Sakura menggeliat tidak senang dengan tamu di pagi hari, matanya perlahan terbuka dan menatap jam dinding kamarnya, pukul 07:10, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, jika itu Sasori, Sakura sudah siap untuk memukulnya sangat keras, Sakura pikir Sasori balas dendam karena hanya Sakura yang tidak pernah di ganggu tidur paginya.

Sedikit malas menuruni tangga, Sakura hanya sempat mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, rambutnya di sisir tidak begitu rapi. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kuncinya, membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang datang, seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu, Sakura membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mematung, dia masih menatap orang itu yang belum juga berbalik.

"Sasuke."

Yang di panggil berbalik, dia masih tidak bergerak dan juga seperti Sakura, mematung menatap Sakura yang baru bangun tidur, sangat cantik bagi Sasuke.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya, dia tidak marah hanya sedikit sakit.

"Aku akan pulang, mungkin kedatanganku tidak membuatmu senang."

"Tunggu!"

Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. "Jangan pergi."

"Terima kasih atas hukumanmu, kau membuatku frustasi beberapa hari ini."

Suara cekikan muncul dari Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kepergiannya dari Konoha serasa seperti hukuman berat bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Shizune sudah memberitahukanku semuanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja berkat obat dari kak Shizune."

Mereka masih berpelukkan dan seperti tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak mengajakku masuk?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik lengan Sasuke dengan manja untuk masuk.

"Selamat datang di Suna, ini adalah rumahku."

"Lebih besar dan lebih luas di sini."

"Iya, karena ini rumah utama, yang ada di Konoha hanya rumah sementara, tapi orang tua ku tetap menyukai rumah itu dan masih mempertahankannya. Silahkan duduk. Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu, kau di sini saja."

Sakura duduk di sofa dan Sasuke tidur di pangkuan Sakura.

"Penerbangan jam 3 pagi membuatku sangat ngantuk."

"Mau ku antar ke kamar?"

"Ke kamarmu?"

"Bo-bodoh, ke kamar tamu maksudnya."

"Di sini saja, aku ingin kau menemaniku dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau menampar Karin?"

"Heeee! Aku tidak mau menceritakannya, i-itu sangat memalukan."

"Memalukan? Ceritakan saja."

"Intinya kau salah paham, hanya itu."

"Aku ingin penjelasan."

"Aku...uhm." Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mulai berbicara." Aku...Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak ingin melakukannya, dia memaksaku dan membuatku marah, dia pikir kau seperti sebuah barang yang seenaknya di kasih orang lain, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi-"

Sasuke menurunkan kepala Sakura perlahan hingga bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura yang terkejut langsung menarik diri dan mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh dari sofa dan kepalnya terbentur di lantai.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ma-maaf, kau sendiri melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura melebar dan satu tarikan napas panjang, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkannya langsung padanya.

Sasuke berlutut untuk sejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap matanya. Wajah Sakura merona, dia rindu menatap Sasuke seperti ini.

"Ulangi lagi." Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ulangi lagi, tadi aku tidak mendengarkannya dengan jelas." Sakura memaksa.

"Tidak akan."

"Pelit."

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Bukan yang itu, aku ingin mendengar yang pertama tadi."

"Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut dan sedang menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sedikit gelisah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dia harus menjawab apa, dia sendiri bingung, dia ingin menjawab 'iya' tapi apa dia sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya.

"Ka-kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk pasti, dia tidak sedang bercanda atau menguji Sakura. Dia benar-benar ingin menikahi Sakura.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tahun depan, bagaimana?"

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Iya, aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura. mereka saat ingin tengah berbahagia, tidak ada lagi penghalang bagi Sakura, dia sangat percaya kalau Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya.

'Ehem'

Seseorang sedang menonton Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berpelukan. Mereka segera berpisah dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Padahal aku ingin mengganggunya tidur, ternyata sudah ada duluan yang datang."

"Sasori." Ucap Sakura.

"Woi, muka tembok, jangan sentuh Sakuraku!" teriak Sasori dan di balas dengan lemparan bantal sofa tepat di muka Sasori.

"Dia milikku selamanya." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura.

Sasori terdiam dan dia tertawa, dia sedang bercanda dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya. Sakura sudah mematung dengan wajah memerahnya, Sasuke merangkulnya di depan Sasori.

"Jadi? Apa kau akan membawanya pulang?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn, aku akan membawanya sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa sekarang?" Sakura masih tidak ingin pulang namun di paksa Sasuke.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita pulang."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pasrah dan segera naik ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, sementara itu, Sasori berjalan dan duduk di sofa, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Baru ku tinggal sebentar saja, kau sudah membuatnya marah dan sedih."

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia sedang marah."

"Sakura memang seperti itu, kadang lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain dari pada perasaannya."

"Kau lebih mengenalnya, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah tanpa ku sadari."

"Tentu, aku sudah lama bersamanya. Kalian harus sering berbicara, mungkin kau perlu memaksanya sedikit agar mau berbicara jujur. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia itu keras kepala."

"Siapa yang kau bilangi keras kepala?" protes Sakura yang sudah turun dengan koper dan tasnya.

"Kau yang keras kepala." Ucap Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua jahat."

Sasori hanya tertawa dan Sasuke mengusap perlahan kepala Sakura. mereka tidak bermaksud mengejek Sakura dengan mengucapkannya keras kepala, tapi itu memang kenyataan sih.

Sasori yang tadinya ingin mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan, malah jadi mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke bandara. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Mereka mulai dari saling percaya satu sama lain, tidak ada hal yang mesti mereka sembunyikan, jika masing-masing dari mereka punya masalah, mereka akan saling berbagi dan meminta saran untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau membalas ucapanku dengan benar?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Cup!

Satu ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, istriku."

Yang di cium mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Cepatlah, apa mau ku tinggal sendiri di rumah dan aku yang pergi berbulan madu sendirian."

"Ahhk! Tu-tunggu, Sasuke, tunggu."

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke mulai hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Panggil aku, suami."

"I-Itu memalukan."

"Hn? Apanya yang memalukan? kita kan sudah resmi menikah."

"Pokoknya memalukan."

"Cepatlah, aku ingin mendengarnya. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke mobil kalau kau tidak mengucapkannya."

"S-s-su...aah! tidak usah, kapan-kapan saja, aku belum terbiasa."

Sasuke masih menunggu dan bersandar tepat di depan pintu mobil

"Aku menunggu." Sasuke tidak berniat pindah atau membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"B-Bisa kah kau minggir dari situ, suamiku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya menunduk dan terlihat malu-malu menatap Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati, istriku."

* * *

 **~TAMAT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya..., terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah sempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ffn sasukefans yang alur ceritanya biasa-biasa saja ehehhee.., *terharu* kalian menjadi motivasi author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai kelar. maaf untuk chapter terakhir, sebenarnya ini hanya bonus. Ide ceritanya hanya sampai chapter ini. maaf kadang-kadang ada yang alurnya kayak lari marahton, sedikit terburu-buru dan kadang kelupaan sama typo yang berhamburan dimana-mana.**

 **=balas review=**

 **Sashicchi** **: terima kasih *terharu* iya, maaf kyk orang yang sedang di kejar hantu, sedikit terburu-buru pas mau kelarin chapter 5.**

 **mantika mochi** **: terima kasih atas info typonya, pasti kelewatan pas ngedit. Updatetan terakhir.**

 **ayuua** **: udah lanjut *semangt***

 **azriel kanhaya** **: hehehe, maklum lah, pasangan kadang suka di uji, syukurlah, mereka bisa melalui semua ujian itu untuk menjadi pasangan yang bahagia, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview *senang***

 **echaNM : *ikutan dukung Sakura***

 **mohon review untuk keseluruhan cerita.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **"Author Sasukefans"**


End file.
